The Life of a not so ordinary Girl
by tashaj4de
Summary: [OC Yuki is also in Persona Academy. No longer accepting OCs.] This is Yuki Tomoko. She's not a Wild Card. She's not someone super special. But she does observe and listen. If she can control her 'switching personalities' as she calls it. Now... why don't we see what happens to this girl and her friends? You never know what might be hiding in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1: Aeon Academy?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**by NJAM**

**Based on certain songs and Inspired by stories I've read**

_EDIT (2/ 04/ 13) : Hey guys, no updates yet, but I looked at this for any errors and I realized… I might as well edit it to fit Yuki's personality better xD I mean, I read it and I was like: Hey, why is she so monotonous! Soo… yeah, updated chapter. I kinda hit a writer's block on CH 33 so… gomen, I'll work on it after fixing the chapters._

…_This is gonna take awhile…_

**NOTE: This character is also an OC submitted to the Fanfic 'Persona Academy'. Therefore this story is sort of Yuki's background. It is also my version I guess. I will only use my own OCs, my friend's OCs and Characters from the Persona Series. I do not own the Persona Series. If I did Minako and Minato wouldn't die in the game P3P and Souji wouldn't have to leave Inaba in P4.**

**Oh yeah, I **_**Might**_** use the other OCs submitted to Persona Academy for this story, but I might not. I don't own them so... xP**

**Summary:**

Yuki Jade Amaya Tomoko. Just another girl. A quiet girl with violet eyes and a seemingly cheerful life. She comes across a website for a school for Gifted and Special students. Of course, nothing is average about that school. Or her life. Suddenly her old school closes down and she has no choice but to move to Aeon Academy, the school she came across on the internet. Yet from the first day she realizes that this school is not like normal schools. What the heck are 'Personas' anyway!? And what in the world are Social Links!?

_OC Yuki Tomoko is submitted to Persona Academy_

**Info:**

**Name:** _Yuki Jade Amaya Tomoko_

**Age:** _15_

**Year:** _1st_

**Arcana/Social Link:** _Priestess_

**Persona:**

**Intitial:** _Artemis, Goddess of the Moon_

**Ultimate:** _Athena, Goddess of Wisdom_

**Strength:** _Light, Garu, Bufu_

**Weakness:** _Agi_

**Weapon:** _Guns or One-handed swords_

**Eye color:** _Violet_

**Hair Color:** _Brown-Black_

**Outfit:** _Purple shirt, Blue Jeans, white Sneakers. When it's cold she wears a purple Jacket(w/hood) and a red shirt instead of a purple shirt._

**Chapter 1: Aeon Academy?**

Hi. I'm Yuki Jade Amaya Tomoko. Right now, I was searching for anything to do on the internet. I was bored and already finished all the things I was downloading. I suddenly decided, for some strange reason, to search for Arcana. The Internet had lots of hits. I clicked on a few links and I was instantly interested. I considered this a sort of story. After awhile… I came across a strange link.

Aeon Academy. Aeon? What kind of Arcana is that? I closed all the other tabs as soon as I finished them and clicked the link. It lead me to a website for a _School_ called Aeon Academy. Geez. I thought it was something else.

Still, I actually read the whole page. It's as if something drove me to do it… It was interesting anyway.

Aeon Academy was actually a school for "Gifted and Special" Students. So they're for the disabled? Nah, I doubt it. Some of the pictures on the site clearly showed normal students and few students –or none- were on a Wheelchair.

I wondered if I should try for a school like that. I mean, I'm just a Filipino on my 3rd year of High School. According to the website this school's in Japan. I can't even speak Japanese. Ok fine, I can speak a little Japanese. That's because I love watching Anime in English Sub… I learned a few words.

But if I moved there I might have to speak Japanese.

And if I moved there I'd be a 1st year student. Not only that but I'd have to move there. It was a dorm school.

"..."

"..."

Aw forget it! I'm closing this tab!

My hand just… hovered over the mouse though. I don't know why, but I couldn't click X. My hands moved on their own all of a sudden and bookmarked the website. It was only then that I was able to exit it… weird.

I closed my Laptop and moved to my Bed, stretching. I knew I had school tomorrow…

Still, It's abit Lonely with only my Mom around. My Dad and my 2 brothers moved to America a bunch of months ago. I was still trying to get used to living without my other 'half'. One of my Brothers was only a Year younger than me, but we were almost like twins. If I had a haircut and my chest bound, I'd look exactly like him. Same for him if he had a B-sized chest(which I have) and longer hair.

Oh geez… It's getting late. I better sleep.

-.-.-

I never expected this. My school _closed down_. Apparently today was the last day. I can't believe it! My school actually _closed down_?!

I didn't know what to do though... Almost all my life I was studying in that school. The only other school that I studied in was when I was Nursery.

Ahhh, what am I gonna do with my life now!? I can't move to any other schools because I'd have to take an Entrance Exam and such…!

My cellphone played a Japanese song (It was my Ringtone), telling me that I had a text message. I got my phone out and scowled.

_Unknown Number_. Weird… I shouldn't open it, but I was curious so… I looked at the text message anyway.

My eyes widened in surprise when I read it. All it said was '_Come to Aeon Academy_'. The Hell!?

Oops. Bad word bad word. I only say bad words when I'm in a supremely bad mood. And in my head. The only bad word I let myself say freely is 'Buysit' (Pronounced Bu-i-sit I guess. Or was it Bull?). And that's a tagalog bad word.

Actually, Tagalog(even though I'm a Filipino) isn't even my first language. English is. Still, I don't know how most people, the first time they meet me, thinks I'm a American, Iranian, Korean, etc. Basically they think I'm a Foreigner. Not only that but most people mistake me for a 10-year-old…

Still, I don't know why I put on a 'facade'. I always act so childish and there are a few rare times where I actually act my age. The only time I'm 'smart' is on none-school related things.

I was about to delete the message when I got another one. It also told me to _study_ at Aeon Academy. What the Heck? Another one?

I checked my email out of instinct, and found that I had an email with an _Unknown_ email address. I read it. _Another_ Aeon Academy invite? What the Heck is going on!?

-.-.-

Ok. Yesterday was weird: Today, Even weirder. Just awhile ago… one of the few rare times I actually step out of my house, I'm suddenly assaulted with Paper Airplanes with the same Creepy Message.

"_Come to Aeon Academy_"

-.-.-

I hate it I hate it I hate it. I can't believe I'm studying here.

What am I talking about? I'm talking about the fact that I'm actually studying at Aeon Academy. I have no idea how I actually speak _straight_ Japanese. I just woke up and just... _knew_ it.

Assembly. I was quiet throughout, my ears both listening to the students around me and the Principal speaking. I wanted to listen to music… Not this... this _noise_. Of course, I was used to the constant buzz of noise at my old school but _this_... gives a whole new meaning to _noise_. The noise in my old school seemed waaay more quiet compared to this.

Right. I should tell you what I did _before_ the assembly huh? Well, I was exploring the school. Finding shortcuts and stuff after finding out what class I'm in. Of course, there was this one creepy guy who seemed to be... evil? How do I explain it? It's like he had some kind of feel to him I guess. _One guy to be cold to_, I guess. All the other people are waaay distant. It's really different from home… _Everyone_ was friendly there, unlike here…

Like a cat I moved around quietly, listening to music. I thought I saw a few people give me strange looks. Pff. To hell with them-

"Excuse me are you new?" A female student asked. I'm not going into much details, but she had brown hair in a loose braid behind her back.

"Oh yeah... I am, Why~?" Ugh. My voice switched to slightly baby voice. Now I'm sure I'll be mistaken for a 10-year-old.

"Are you sure you're in the right building? Maybe you should be in the other building" Hah! I was right… She probably thinks I'm in Elementary School. I'm _not_. I _was_ a third year student for Pete's sake! But now I'm a first year student. Damn it... Of course, My _true_ emotions didn't show on my 'child' face.

"N-no po I'm a 1st year student" I said shyly. Damn. Now I'm in shy kid mode.

"I see. Then why don't you stop pretending" Huh? W-what is she talking about..? "I know you're angry for some reason" And you're… creeping me out.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not mad" I laughed awkwardly "W-well I'll be going now!" I made my escape. I walked quickly away from this strange student.

How could she tell I was mad that yet _another_ person mistook me for a 10-year-old? Is she just...? Forget it. I'm just gonna have to stay away from her as much as possible…

-.-.-

Class was fine. As soon as it was lunch I went away to a place I decided to eat at. I doubt anyone would actually come all the way up here to eat. It was nice and airy and quiet. Good.

I didn't see the evil guy I saw earlier in my class. Good~. I bet he's older than me.

"Oh. There's someone here" I jumped in my seat. I was sitting on the floor, legs outstretched. I turned around and saw a guy, a Bento in his hand. I guess he came up here to eat.

"I-I'm sorry should I leave?" I stuttered. This guy looked older than me. Probably a 2nd year.

"Nah, It's fine" How considerate. He's really kind… But this feels awkward. He's just staying silent. I finished my Baon(Tagalog word for Bento) and stood up.

"Well I have to go now See ya!" I said quickly. I moved away as fast as I could and _I actually tripped_.

Embarrassment. Pure Embarrassment. I stand up again and go away. Clumsy clumsy clumsy… Oh well, I had to trip sometime. I always collide with something at least once a day.

Ah… oh well. Just so you know, I'm not the type of girl who has crushes. My old school was a private all girl's school.

Argh why am I even saying that?! Alot of people are stupid stupid stupid! At least none of them was like that strange girl this morning. None of them could see through my 'mask'. My act was perfect…

No one noticed… No one saw how sad I was…

That's good... right? But a-anyway, this school is weird. Something about this school seems different somehow...

Or is it just my imagination? Ah whatever. I won't tell anyway about me except that I'm 15, A Filipino who moved here, and that I like to draw.

I put on my Blue-framed glasses , thinking I saw something far away from me… I wanted to see it clearly. But right after I put my glasses on (I'm near-sighted), nothing was there. Weird. I took off my glasses and put them back in my pocket. This school sure is strange… I don't know why. It just seems... different. I can't believe they actually accepted me though. I'm not special or anything. Just another girl... with purple eyes...

Ok fine, _That's_ unusual. I don't think I've seen anyone else with purple eyes…

Ah whatever. School is school, after all~

Personas. What the heck? Whatever that is... I'm pretty sure one of the 2nd or 3rd years said that word. Pff to that. I bet they were talking about some game… But they also said something about fighting. Fighting? Pff. I can fight. Sort of. My brother said I don't know my own strength… I think he was just a weakling if that's the case. I mean, He's a _guy_ for Pete's sake!

Still, I would be really sad if I actually lost a fight… I would be angry if it was unfair. I would fight back, Bullies watch out!

...Is what I _would_ say, if they ever piss me off enough.

Geez… Was that the bell? I better get back to class…

**A/n: The rest of this will be completely unrelated to Persona Academy. Chapter 1 is just to introduce Yuki's Personality. Well, SakuraAyasawa I'm looking forward to Persona Academy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Um, Hello!

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**by NJAM**

**Based on certain songs and Inspired by stories I've read**

**NOTE:This character is also an OC submitted to the Fanfic 'Persona Academy'. Therefore this story is sort of Yuki's background. It is also my version I guess. I will only use my own OCs, my friend's OCs and Characters from the Persona Series. I do not own the Persona Series. If I did Minako and Minato wouldn't die in the game P3P and Souji wouldn't have to leave Inaba in P4.**

**Oh yeah, I **_**Might**_** use the other OCs submitted to Persona Academy for this story, but I might not. I don't own them so... XP**

_EDIT (4/5/13): Finally finished correcting this chapter~ It fits Yuki's personality more now, cause I added some stuff and edited others. Hopefully it's easier to understand now *skips away*_

**Summary:**

Yuki Jade Amaya Tomoko. Just another girl. A quiet girl with violet eyes and a seemingly cheerful life. She comes across a website for a school for Gifted and Special students. Of course, nothing is average about that school. Or her life. Suddenly her old school closes down and she has no choice but to move to Aeon Academy, the school she came across on the internet. Yet from the first day she realizes that this school is not like normal schools. What the heck are 'Personas' anyway!? And what in the world are Social Links!?

_OC Yuki Tomoko is submitted to Persona Academy_

**Chapter 2: Um, Hello!**

_I hatebullies andI haveno ideawhat clubto join_. There. I said it. Really, really quickly. No one understood what I was muttering of course. 'Cause it was in English~

...Unless someone actually spoke English fluently here... and actually understood me...

It's after school now, and I'm getting ready to unpack my things. I'm moving to a dorm!

To tell you the truth, I've never lived in a dorm before. I've only lived in my Lola's house until I was in the middle of Grade 1 then I moved (with my Mom and my little Brother, my youngest brother wasn't born yet at the time) to my old home, then to this new one.

Did I mention that I've never had a sleepover? Ever? Not to mention I've never lived alone. Will my dorm mates be ok? I hope so. I really, really hope so...

"Let's see... Dorm number... 175...?" I muttered under my breath, looking at the paper in my hand. It was given to me along with my schedule this morning. Geez... It's a good thing I have it or else I'd would be lost.

Looking up, I saw I was at Dorm 165... nope. Not there yet. 10 more...?

I continuously looked at the signs. All of a sudden my arm was grabbed. Instictively, I twirled under the person's arm as if this was a dance. The Person had to let go off me because their arm got twisted. Good. I turn around to face my opponent...

And my eyes meet with Sky blue eyes.

I used to do Taek won do by the way, So I instictively did the fighting position. Ok fine,It's been a looong while since I've actually had lessons. Truth is I kinda... forgot most of the lessons. My body remembers though. Even though I only reached low yellow belt.

"Woah woah woah- I meant no harm!" The Orange haired guy raised his hands in surrender. Orange...hair? I've never seen that except on Cosplayers. Still... I let my guard down in confusion. He instantly grabbed both my arms behind my back with two hands. What the-!Dammit! I let my guard down!

"Let go off me you-!" I yelled,struggling. I switched to tagalog "Ano ba to! Sino ka!?" Let me translate: What is this! Who are you!?

To tell you the truth, I don't speak "Proper" tagalog. My tagalog was usually "Wrong Grammar". Which is why I prefer to speak English instead. Of course, I'm in Japan... Unless someone here knows how to speak tagalog, No one would understand what I'm saying.

"Geez quit struggling!" The guy said. I stepped on his toe, _hard_. Instant effect. He let go. I ran quickly.

"Hey wait!" He yelled.

"Go away!" I shouted, pulling my black earphones of my messenger bag. I held one end and pulled on it with my other hand until I had a make-shift whip. My brother would run away in terror whenever he'd see me doing this. He _knew_ what it meant.

Absolute Terror.

Dorm number... 167. Almost there. I ran faster until finally, I reached Dorm number 175. Of course, I collapsed at the door. Too tired...

"Why the hell did you run!?" The guy caught up with me, panting. He put his hands on his legs and attempted to regain his breath.

"You tried to grab me!" I yelled

"I just wanted to ask you something!" He yelled back "But you didn't look like you would answer unless I did something!"

"Oh so grabbing me like a kidnapper helps!?" I've never been kidnapped so I wouldn't know- but hey, It's probably like that.

Probably.

"Hey it was pure instict!"

Okay. I was really pissed with this guy. Let me tell you: _I DO NOT LIKE BEING GRABBED_. At all. Do you?

"That's enough you two" A voice said quietly with a faint accent. It sounded... english?

I turned around to see a girl with long, raven Black hair tied into a High ponytail at the open doorway of the dorm.

"Aw c'mon Hikari-san I was just-" The boy said, looking up

"No excuses Hanamura" The girl said quietly. Her Amber eyes then focused on me "Yuki Tomoko I assume?" I nodded "Please, Come in"

The lobbby was just... wow. Red Leather couches, Peach walls, black coffee table, and a bunch of other things. It seemed so... elegant. Fancy. Whatever fancy words you could think of could probably describe this place.

I looked at the slightly crumpled paper in my hand. Then at the lobby. It took a push from the guy -the girl said his name was Hanamura?- behind me to get me moving. The girl -Hikari, right?- sat down on one of the couches. The Hanamura guy sat beside her, laid back. Completely relaxed. At the moment, I envied how relaxed he was, compared to how tense I was.

"Please,sit" Hikari said, noticing my discomfort. I sat down quickly, glad that she let me sit, awkward because I have no idea what to do.

"Hanamura I believe I asked you to bring her here" Hikari said.

"Well she ran away when I did-" Hanamura started.

"Most likely because you acted suspiciously" Hikari interrupted. I had to cover my smile. Yeah he was acting suspicious alright. Like a... a...

"I just do my usual,you know..." I couldn't help it. I laughed into my hand "Hey what's so funny?"

"You" I laughed even harder. I saw Hikari smile. She gets it! She seriously knows why I'm laughing!

"What's so funny 'bout me huh?" Hanamura asked. I didn't reply. I just kept laughing. Hikari cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind Tomoko?" Hikari said. I took a deep breath and put on my slightly serious face. My laughing stopped. I was laughing on the inside now.

"Ano po?" I said. I realized I switched to tagalog. I quickly switched back to Japanese "I mean, Yes?"

I saw Hikari and Hanamura be confused for a second. Then Hikari spoke "Well, first off allow me to introduce ourselves: I'm Sakura Hikari and the guy beside me is Kei Hanamura"

"What's up?" Kei said. Oh wait. I'm in Japan. So that should be... Kei-san? Hanamura-san? and Sakura's is Sakura-san or Hikari-san? Ugh. I think I'll stick with Kei and Hikari-san. Much easier.

"This is Dorm 175. You'll be staying here for the school year" Hikari-san said

"There's no need for formalities so just call me Kei" Kei said. Oh good. Easier for me~

"Do you have any questions?" Hikari-san asked

"Is this a Co-ed Dorm?" I asked

"Yes, It is. Both Boys and girls live here" Hikari-san replied "Anything else?"

"Who else lives here?" I asked

"Well there's me, you, Hikari-san, a junior named Amu Takeba, another junior named Minato Kazuki and a freshman named Akihiko Daichi" Kei said, ticking off his fingers "that's three guys and three girls"

"Oh" I simply said.

"Anything else?" Hikari-san asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing else I think. Oh wait!" They waited for me to continue "Will we use chopsticks and will I have to cook?"

"No you don't have to use chopsticks and yes, you might have to cook sometimes"Kei replied, chuckling abit "Anything else?"

"No... That's all for now I guess"

"Good. I'll show you to your room" Hikari-san said

My room... When Hikari -I mean, Hikari-san- showed me it she said I could change things. Like the color of my walls and stuff. Really? I can paint it...? I don't think I will though, cause I'm only going to be here as long as I'm enrolled at Aeon.

I better describe the room. It had yellow walls with a white diamond pattern, light brown tiles for the floor, a bed, a bathroom, a TV, a desk, a dresser, 2 wall closets, a window, a door ...ok. those last two were a joke. Of course they have those. Well,let's see... It also had a mirror and Boxes that held my packed things. I asked Hikari-san if I could have purple walls. She said yes,I can.

Awesome. Pure. Awesomeness.

Kei laughed. I get the feeling that this school might not be so bad after all.

-.-.-.-

Oh yes. I'm still awake. I was told to switch to Pajamas. Right. Japanese culture and stuff. The thing is I don't exactly have alot of those.

I was wearing a green t-shirt and blue shorts for now. Hikari said that I should buy some Pajamas. One Problem though...

I don't know my way around Japan. Another one is that I don't have alot of money- I mean, Yen. Man, It sure is hard to get used to Japanese culture.

Oh geez I have to sleep It's almost midnight-

-.-.-.-

Wow. Lucky. They have instant noodles. I ended up eating one for Breakfast. I'm glad I don't have to cook. For now. Maybe I should buy some eggs...

I hope I don't wake anybody. It's 5am. Yes yes I know, too early. I used to wake up at 4:30am for my old school because of my schoolbus. Now I have to walk.

I have to _walk_.

Ok, I got to admit I'm still confused in this place and I've never commuted to school before. Except once. But that was 2 blocks away from my Lola's house. And it was summer classes. But to get to Aeon... I have to _walk_...

You're probably thinking that I'm overreacting. I mean, I just have to walk. All the people here in Japan do it it's just... I've never actually walked to school. But I want to be early so that I could 'explore' the school more.

You can do it me!

...Maybe I should wait for everyone else to wake up...

No wait! I must face this... obstacle? It's a... a challenge in my new life! Yeah, that's it! I just have to see that it's a challenge!

...Easier said than done though... *Sigh*

-.-.-.-

Well, I'm at school now. Now that wasn't hard was it? Not like anything weird happened...

...Ok fine something did happen. At least in my opinion. Remember the strange girl I mentioned yesterday? Well by some creepy chance she lives in the same dorm as me.

Noooooo!

I never realised just how uncomfortable my uniform is until now. I had to loosen the bow abit because it's tight at my neck... I've never worn something like this before...

You know, I don't think I described the dorm enough. I think I should describe it more, just to get my mind off things...

Let's see... Dorm 175 has 6 floors. I got a room at the second floor, the room closest to the stairs. Hikari-san lives in the room across-beside mine and Kei -Err, Kei-san- said that Amu Takeba lived in the room at the end of the hall, so that would be two rooms away from mine. Two rooms between mine and Amu-san's are vacant. The room across mine is also vacant, so is the two rooms on the other side of Hikari-san's room. The 3rd floor is where the three guys live, the 4th is also the girl's floor and the 5th is the guys floor. Hikari-san said the 4th and 5th floor were for new dorm mates once the second floor was full. The 6th is the rooftop. The 4th and 5th floors are also for guests.

I must make a mental note to 'explore' the other floors.

Oh yeah, the lobby is, of course, at the 1st floor. There's 2 bathrooms at the bottom of the stairs. One for Male and one for Female. There's also a Kitchen (where I got the instant noodles) and the dining room connected to it by a... what do you call it? Well, it's one of those half-doors that swing open and only has a small lock? on the side. My lola's house had 3 of those...

Now now me you're not supposed feel homesick. You _did_ sorta choose this...

Actually, I was sort of forced huh? I hate school but the threat of not being in one seems to make me really sad...

Oh shoot. that was the first bell. I better go. I'll write in this later.

-.-.-.-

Woaaah. All the guys are sooo crazy.

What am I talking about? I'm talking about the guys in my class of course. They kept talking about 'How hot all the girls are'. Pff. I swear if any guy tries to flirt with me he better be prepared for my coldness!

They labeled Hikari-san the 'Cool Empress of Hearts' and they labeled other girls too. Me?They labeled me as the 'Inked Priestess', If I remember correctly. Do I look like a Priestess to you? Well, I get the Inked part. Sort of. It's because I have Ink stains on my fingers from writing and drawing too much in my notebooks... Today was no different.

Now that I think of it, the biiig book back at home said my Arcana was the Priestess...

What book I'm talking about? I'm talking about a really thick book I have called 'The secret Language of Birthdays'. It's really big and thick. And heavy. Don't forget heavy. And did I mention that it was _very_ heavy?

Oh when I mean home I mean it's still in one of the boxes at the dorm. You see, I didn't really manage to unpack everyting I brought with me yet. About... only half the stuff is unpacked I think.

Ok fine the reason why only half are unpacked is because I had a hard time deciding where to put everything.

Here's what I was sure of though: My two teddy bears (one's purple the other's blue) went to my new bed, my clothes (Hikari-san gave me hangers) were hanged or folded in the closet and drawers, my toothbrush, towel and other bathing things went in the bathroom, on a shelf or rack. Thankfully they gave me shampoo and soap and said that (gulp) when it runs out I'll have to buy a new one. Hm... Let's see... well my school bag went on my desk... my White Laptop too... my underwear I put in a dresser... Pillows on my bed, blanket there too and a spare blanket in the closet... and the curtains of my room were peach... Am I forgetting anything...?

Well anyway, I put the other unpacked stuff inside the closets. I'll unpack them when I'm looking for something...

You know what di- I mean, Journal? (This is a Journal _not_,I repeat,_not_ a 's a difference) So far everything is normal, adjusting to life in Japan aside. But I can't shake the feeling that something strange is going on...

**A/n: Hi guys! Yeah I know I put the first chapter sometime ago but hey, when I write I usually write **_**alot**_**. I can't help it. *Shrugs***

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention, This is a sort of Diary/Journal in case you haven't figured that 's the reason why there aren't alot of conversations here. I mean, unless you have really good memory you wouldn't remember every single word.**

**Well, I better stop here! Again, review please!**

**EDIT: YES! Chapter 2 done~ Time to fix CH3 & 4 now~**


	3. Ch 3: Persona? I don't understand!

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**By NJAM**

_I don't own Persona~this is just a Fanfic~_

_EDIT (4-27-13): As usual, I'm editing the chapters~ So hopefully Yuki's personality is more clear after this x3 I hope. Ahh, I'll just have to finish editing- Geez, editing all these past chapters are giving me nostalgia xD_

**Chapter 3: Persona? I don't understand!**

Hi Di- I mean, Journal. My room is now messy-neat~

What's messy-neat you ask? Well... It's a room that looks messy and somehow looks neat at the same time. Like there are clothes on the floor but those are only in one corner of the room.

Oh geez... I dunno what to write now...

Oh wait! I'll just write my school day~ Oh wait, I'm _supposed_ to do that right? My bad XD

Um... Let's see... how do I start it...? Oh yeah. I better continue from last time huh?

Well, I walked to school. When I got to school I went to the roof (where I ate my _baon_- I mean, my Bento yesterday) and jumped around happily. I _actually walked to to school_! By _myself_!

You're probably thinking, 'eh, you're overreacting'. Maybe I am but I consider it a huuuuge sucess. Like I said before, I've never actually 'Commuted' before on my own.

While I was skipping around happily I noticed the sun was rising. I mean, It's not that different from how I see it at home. The view was different that's all. I couldn't help but stare and stop skipping around to watch the sunrise. I mean, the whole city practically lightened up, little by little.

And I could hear dimly the sound of students going to Aeon. I just heard a buzz that's all. Nothing unusual. At this height I didn't hear much though.

Hm... now that I think of it, the wind was quite strong that time. Maybe that's why I didn't hear the door open behind me.

I don't know why, but something made me turn around. I just got this... feeling. Like something told me to look behind me. No I'm not special or psychic or anything it's a natural feeling I'm sure everyone gets.

But there was no one there.

Strange. The door was wide open. And I was sure I partly closed it Journal. But... I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched. But then I looked around, no one was .

I could hear the buzz of students getting louder. I took that as my cue to go to my classroom. Today was the first day of classes~

Of course, my Di- Journal, Everyone was speaking Japanese. Two of my classmates went to my desk to talk to me.

Speaking of my desk I got lucky. My desk was one of the ones at the window. Also I got the 3rd desk in the... was it row or column? I forgot. Ugh, forget it. Back to the classroom.

I forgot to mention my homeroom teacher's name is Ms. Kazuki. I already forgot her first name siiiigh. She teaches... Language? Oh geez. I forgot! Damn.

Let's see... today is... the 2nd day of school?

Idon't know why, but it doesn't feel as awkward as I thought. Studying here I mean. I mean, I'm still confused and stuff but it feels as if I belong here.

I'll write the conversation I had with my classmates when they came to my desk while I was reading a book, my earphones playing music- as usual.

I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Hello" I said, lowering the volume of the music I was listening to.

"Hi, you're the new transfer student that lives in the same dorm as Minato-senpai right?" The brown-haired girl asked. She had her hair up in two high buns on her head.

"Minato-senpai?" I asked.

"You live in the same dorm as some of the most popular students in this school-" What? "Yet you don't know them!?" Her light brown-haired friend exclaimed. Her friend had had her hair half-tied and ponytail braided.

"I don't know who you're talking about" I said bluntly, confused. Who are they talking about?I've only been here two days.

My classmate with light brown hair seemed to have sparkles surrounding her when she spoke "You live with the charming Minato-senpai, One of the hottest guys in school, Amu-senpai, One of the most respected girls here, and Sakura-san! Another really popular girl!" And this matters why I have no idea. Oh wait. Wasn't I told those names before...? Oh yeah. My dormmates. So they're popular?

"I haven't even met them. 'cept for Hikari-san" I replied. I closed my book after putting a bookmark, ready to throw. My old classmates feared me slightly for a reason. I was infamous for my 'Banshee Scream' and throwing books at people when I get really mad or get really annoyed. If these people don't start sense I. will. throw.

"What!? How could you _not _meet them!?"The brown-haired girl screeched

"They're like, _the_ most popular people ever!" Her light brown-haired friend put an emphasis on _the_.

"So?" I asked

"B-b-but-!" My brown-haired classmate stuttered

"But what?" I said, glaring at them "Are you gonna stalk them?"

"O-of course not!"

"Then let me read"

"Huh?" They said simultanously

"You interrupted me while I was reading" I said, feeling emotionless. I was in one of my moods. I don't know why, but my personality changes depending on who I'm talking to.

They just stared at me. I sighed, irritated. They had no idea what to make of me. I opened my book and went back to reading. I decided to wait for our teacher to come. They had no idea what to do but stare. Eventually they went back to their seats, plainly confused.

I wasn't exactly the type of person to care too much about appearances (obvious because my hair is usually messy, no matter how many times I brush it). My messenger bag had a brush in it. I _do _brush my hair... it's just that I do it during Recess and Lunch and where no one can see me.

Still, remember I mentioned the 'strange girl' that lives in the same dorm as me? The one who could somehow tell I was mad? Well apparently she's Amu Takeba. Of course, at the time I didn't know that.

Well, class started and ended and eventually it was Lunchtime. I, being a bookworm, went to the Library since I ate at Recess already. Oh don't worry, It's my habit. At my old school I'd eat my Lunch during Recess (After returning the Library book I borrowed) then during Lunch time I'd go straight to the library to borrow another book.

And, hooray for me, I'm at a new school, which, Dear Journal, also means a Library filled with lots of books I haven't read or seen yet.

Of course, majority of the books are in Japanese. Fortunately for me, not only can I speak Japanese- I can _read_ in japanese too. And write.

But all my personal stuff, like this journal, is in print. In other words, in english. All the super necessary stuff, like nametags, are in Jap though.

One of the things someone like me knows is that often times in a library, there are books hidden or misplaced. Which means it's also a sort of challenge to find a book I'm looking for.

Well, I was at the Fiction Section. My hand was behind the books, searching for the books hidden there. You know, the spot between books and the end of the shelf or the wall? Alot of times in my old school students would hide books there. Which is why I was doing that. It's not that the books that can be seen easily weren't interesting, they were but I wanted to see what kind of books were hidden.

Eventually my hand hit something hard. Feeling it, I found out it was a book. I pulled it out of course.

Still, I didn't expect _that _kind of book here. What am I talking about this time? Well... the book was... it was... a book on how to hack... into a database...

You're probably wondering if I'm serious. Yes, I am. That was the title of the book. No, I'm not a hacker. Much.

It doesn't look like a library fact,when I opened it to the first page a paper, slightly yellowed with age, fell out. I got the paper and read it. It said:

**To the person who finds this book,**

**This book was meant to be found in your hands. Do not leave it in the Library. It was left here so that someday, You'd find it. You may need it someday.**

**I suggest you read this book until the end. Don't skip anything. I believe it is vital that you have it. Try, as much as possible,to remember it by heart.**

**From,**

**K.**

Weird. Still, I didn't put it back. I actually held on to it while I searched for a book to borrow. Why I actually did as the letter said I have no idea. Ok fine, I was interested in the contents of the book. Hey- it said to keep it right? So that means that there's nothing wrong with reading it and learning the stuff in it... right? _Right_?

I put it with the other book I had with me and, after borrowing a book from the library, I left it in my bag.

When school was over, I walked home. On my way there I saw a woman with long, pretty red hair talking with a man with silver hair. They had a sort of air to them that said they were... ugh, what word can describe them? Royalty? People with power? Super popular?

Unintentionally I heard part of their conversation. All I heard was Mitsuru, Aeon, Akihiko, Fuuka, Yukari, Students and Persona. Wait a second! They mentioned _Aeon, Students and Persona_!What the heck!

But, me being the foreigner, chose to make the music I was listening to louder. It wouldn't do good to eavesdrop. I mean, I _could _do it unintentionally, But hey, I'd like to familiarize myself with my surroundings first.

It's a good thing Hikari-san gave me a key yesterday. She said I might be the first one to come back. Although... I thought I could feel someone watching me as I walked. Probably nothing.

Now that leads me back to the present. As you've probably guessed, I'm in my room, using my desk and writing here. Going downstairs every now and then to drink some water.

You know, I just remembered Kei said that one of the students who live here is named Akihiko. Could they be talking about him?

Nahh- I don't think so. The woman looked like she was adressing the silver-haired guy when she said Akihiko. I guess that's his name.

I'm getting sleepy. I'm gonna stop now to take a nap.

-.-.-.-

Ok. I'm gonna try as much as possible to put almost every single conversation and stuff I do here starting now. Why? Well... just because I feel like it.

Um, let's see... when I woke up in my room was pitch-black, telling me it was past 6. I went to the door, of course, I collided with a few things on my way there. In a familiar room maybe I wouldn't collide with things- but this is a new room that I have yet to get used to.

Of course, I facepalmed myself when I turned on the lights. Why? Because the things I collided with -ridiculously- were my desk, one of my pillows, one of my stuff toys, my school bag and a box I left in the corner.

Oh yes, I had to get used to this room. As soon as possible. I can't believe even though I was at the wall, one hand touching the wall while I was walking, I collided with _that_ many stuff.

Anyway I took out my laptop. While it was turning on I checked my watch. It wasn't that late. Almost after dinnertime I think. Not sure if anyone was downstairs. Either way, I better (attempt to) fix my hair before I go down. Might as well eat. No use starving myself.

I entered the password to my computer and opened the book I found in the library. The 'How to Hack into a Database'. It was interesting. For safety reasons (should anyone actually find this Journal) I'm not writing what was inside inside the book. Why? Because... It's a very complicated book.

Ok fine. It was in English. Which was a surprise since the paper that fell out was written in Japanese. Oh whatever~ Lucky me I guess.

You know what I did Journal? I actually tried it. And I... accidentally hacked into the school's database.

N-no I'm serious! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!

Despite those thoughts I actually read certain stuff in it...

-.-.-.-

Personas. My school was meant for people with _Personas_. But why? And how? I don't understand...

Does that mean Kei, Hikari-san and all the other people in my school have them? But how? And why us?

Maybe that's why I was accepted into the school so easily. In fact, I seem to be one of those with 'Potential'. I still don't understand. I'm so confused. How do they know if students have the potential? Ahh- Maybe I should do more research and-

As I was staring at my Laptop in shock someone knocked on the door. It was Hikari.

"Tomoko I believe you should eat before going to sleep" She said through the door. Did I mention that another awesome thing thing about this dorm is that I can lock my door and that I have my own set of Keys? Ok fine, It just has my room key, The dorm key and some of my old keys at home (one was my old Locker Key) right now. But hey, maybe I'll have other keys? Truth be told, I never had house keys back at home. Only my locker key and a few other keys I won't mention. Which is why I was so giddy when I recieved my own keys earlier.

"Ok!" I heard Hikari-san go somewhere else in the dorm. I looked at my laptop again and shut it off. Might as well read before going to sleep instead.

I went down, ate some instant noodles (Kei said it was Ramen) and went back to my room. Then, as I'm sure you figured out, I'm writing here. I decided that in order to organize my Journal better, I'm writing my next Journal entry on a new page. Also, I'll think I'll... try to ask Hikari-san to help me buy Pajamas this coming weekend. Or someone else. I dunno, the only walking alone I've done so far is from school and here. I don't have the courage to walk anywhere else.

Oh geez. I'm getting sleepy just writing here... I'll wash my hands of ink tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now- G'night!

**A/n: Ok,to people who actually read this I am **_**not**_**, I repeat **_**not **_**stealing SakuraAyasawa/YosukeHanamura's idea. It's just that this story was originally sent to SakuraAyasawa as a reference for my OC Yuki Tomoko (Which by the way, SakuraAyasawa got her personality correct XD). I work on a new chapter right after I finish the last one. Yes, I like writing that much. Btw, I switched to .rtf files for this chapter.**

**Anyway review please! But please, don't be negative. I just wanna know if I actaully write ok.**


	4. Chapter 4:I'm forced to go shopping?

**The life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**By NJAM**

_I don't own the Persona Series~ Atlus does. I'm just making Fanfiction X3_

**Chapter 4: I'm forced to go shopping?**

3rd day of school. I'm at the roof again. Again, It's 5am. Again I woke up early. Again I'm alone up here.

I seriously wish I wouldn't be so damn shy. At least I don't don't fall asleep much in class now. I must pay attention in this foreign country. But still, I kinda remember World War 2 still. Why? Because it was in the Philipines. And it was between Americans and... Japanese. No I don't hate the Japanese. It's just that alot of times I wonder if anyone from any other country even _knows _the Philipines. Compared to America and other places, The Philipines is just another place that looks like a dog.

You're probably wondering, A dog? Well, look at a map. You'll see that the Philipines looks like a sitting dog. I'm not sure why but if you look at a map of the Philipines itself, You'd notice a certain area that looks like a swan. Ok fine, I'm just homesick. Slightly. Which is why I keep ranting on and on about my country. I didn't mention this before in my last Journal entry but one of my teachers said that today we start a new class.

Maybe I should have looked for info on _that_ when I hacked into the database.

Bad me! You should _not_ hack...

...But, of course, me being me, I do.

Well, I was typing away on my laptop. It's so hard to believe that here, I _can_ bring gadgets to school. At my old school we weren't allowed.

Geez, why do I keep comparing my old school and my new one?

Oh btw, I searched for Aeon. Apparently it _is_ an Arcana. It sometimes replaces Judgement (Or was it Justice?) on the Tarot Deck. It has something to do with life I think.

sunrise is sooo pretty.I ended up taking a picture and setting it as my phone's wallpaper.

...I have no idea what to write now. I'll be writing one of my stories now. I'll go back to writing here later...

-.-.-.-

Wow. A class on how to learn how to fight.

What am I talking about? Well, I'm talking 'bout the new class announced today. We start taking it tomorrow.

You know, I should stop being holed up in my room or else someone will come in and force me to-

I wrote too soon. Takeba-senpai, the strange girl I met at my first day of school, knocked the door to my room. Repeatedly. She didn't stop until I opened it.

"Yes?" I asked patiently.

"You need Pajamas correct?" Takeba-san asked.

"Um, Hikari-san says it's necessary here in Japan" I said, shuffling my feet.

"Come with me on the weekend to buy some clothes" Takeba-san said.

"Um, why?" And here's what was going on in my head: Nooo! I dun wanna go shopping!

"I just said why," Takeba-san said "To buy clothes"

"Um, c-can I not go?" Aaand there's the shyness. Even though mommy told me (When I was back in the Philipines) that when Mommy and Daddy invites me out (wether it's for groceries or something else) I _should_ accept (or else they'll ask me repeatedly why not).

It's not like I hate shopping or anything. I like looking at clothes (and feeling the fabric) when I do go out with my family. I've never -not even once- gone out with friends. I've never gone out alone either. Unless it was for school. Then the only times would be my school bus and school.

Takeba-san gave me a look. It's hard to describe. But somehow I felt like it guilted me to say yes.

"u-um ok" I stuttered "Um, what time?"

"We go after Lunch" Takeba-san said

"Um, specific time please" So I can know when my doom starts.

"2 o'clock. And don't be so scared it's just the mall" Again with the creepy way she somehow knows my true feelings!

So, on the weekend, I. will. die.

Ok, I know I'm overreacting (probably) but I'm dead serious when I say that I've never gone out with friends, let alone by myself. I wonder how the heck they expect me to pick _pajamas_. I mean, I _do_ have red silk pajamas (which were owned by my Tita Tina, then to my Lola, then me)that I wear to sleep sometimes.

Um, how many pairs of Pajamas will I need? And how am I gonna pay for it?

Well Journal, I have to go to sleep, G'night. I think.

-.-.-.-

Ok. Again I'm at the roof. And again it's 5am. Also, I'm alone.

Ah it's sooo cold here! One of the good things about my uniform's jacket at least is that it keeps away most of the cold.

Hm... I never described the uniform huh?

Let's see... for Fall-Winter it's a blue skirt, White button-up shirt with long sleeves (and a collar), light brown jacket, and a blue ribbon. And white (or navy blue) socks and brown (or black)shoes. For Spring-Summer it's a blue skirt, white button-up shirt with short sleeves (like a t-shirt, also has a collar), blue ribbon, white (or navy blue) socks, and black (or brown) shoes.

Since it's... Winter? Right now... I wear shorts under my uniform's skirt. Just because. Also I use white knee socks for now. When it's Spring/Summer I'll use socks I used when I was at my old school. I don't tuck in the shirt. Also, I use the black doll shoes I used at my old school. Hm... I guess the uniform would be something like the one in Kanokon? (That's an anime btw).

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: For the guys it's light brown pants instead of blue skirts and blue ties instead of blue ribbons.

...Hm... what should I write next...

I remember how I got my laptop. My (step)dad bought it for me when I passed my 2nd year of high school. Of course, I didn't get it right away. I got it the month after I was able to see my report card. Which would be about 2 weeks after I saw my report card.

Hm... I wonder if I should hack into the school's database again...

Ops! Wag ka ganyan! Dapat hindi ka mag-

Um...sorry. Switched to tagalog. Again. An old habit. I guess.

U-um... I'll just work on one of my stories now...

-.-.-.-

Ok. Writing this right after school.

Well, today we started that class I mentioned, the one where we learn how to fight? Um... what was that class called...?

Anyway apparently we go through a mirror.

No I'm serious. We go through a mirror, and fight black blobs. Ms. Kazu- I mean, Kazuki-sensei, said they were called 'Shadows'.

Ok, let me start from the beginning of that class. As much as I remember it anyway.

:.:.:.

"Ok class I think it's time for you to learn all about your Personas" Kazuki-sensei announced.

There was a buzz around class at that.

"Don't worry. I need some volunteers. If you're careful, you won't get hurt"

No one voluteered.

"I'm serious. I need at least two voulnteers"

I raised my hand very hesitantly. I don't want Ms. Kazuki to be left hanging.

"Ok very nice of you to volunteer Tomoko-san. One more please?"

A guy with dark blue hair and blue eyes raised his hand.

"Thank you Daichi-san. Please come to the front Daichi-san, Tomoko-san" Daichi... that sounds familiar...

I went to the front along with Daichi-san.

"Ok. Please go through this mirror" Kazuki-sensei said, pointing at a wall with a full-length mirror on it.

Both me and Daichi stared at Ms. Kazuki. Everyone was silent. I decided to voice out my question.

"Um, Ms. Kazuki?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"That's a... mirror. It's solid. We can't go through that..." I was twiddling with my bag's strap now.

"Put you're hand through and you'll go through it." Ms. Kazuki instructed. I did. I jumped back and collided with Daichi-san when the surface of the mirror rippled like water. The whole class started talking.

"-did you see that! Her hand went through!" One of my classmates whispered

"So, who's going in the mirror world first?" asked us.

"I'll do it" Daichi-san said as I moved away "Since this person obviously won't" Ok. That's insulting. I have a name you know. He went through the mirror.

"Ok we'll be going in by pairs so pick a partner while I train these two" instructed the class. Then she looked at me "Tomoko-san go in"

I hesitantly put my hand out. Then,taking a deep breath, I went through.

And I was in the mirror world.

**A/n: yup. Shooort Chapter. Felt like it.**

**Well, I read Chapter 4 of Persona Academy. And I really like reading it XD. That's because once I start reading a book, I will wait (sometimes impatiently) for it to come out. Or in a Fanfic's case, for the next Chapter XD**

**The whole mirror thing is from one of the stories I wrote but never posted. It's just that I didn't want to use the Dark Hour, The TV World **_**or**_** copy YosukeHanamura's idea.**

**Also, to people who read this: The title of the next chapter is 'I hate my partner!'. Oh yes, I plan to make it funny. But I'll try to stick to it being mostly serious though.**

**Anyway Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5:I hate my Partner!

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**By NJAM**

_I don't own Persona XP_

**Chapter 5:I hate my Partner!**

went in after me.

"From now on you two will be partners till the end of the school year" Ms. Kazuki said.

"So I'm stuck with this wimp?" Daichi-san asked. That made me angry. So, as if he was my brother, I punched his arm. Hard.

"I ain't a wimp" I growled. Oh yes, my personality changes depending on my mood.

"OW! The kids got a hard punch!" Daichi (I decided not to use a Honorific since I read somewhere that it could mean we were close or it could also mean disrespect. I'm doing it for disrespect) rubbed the spot on his arm where I punched him. I only used my right hand to punch him. This time I punched him again using my left hand, which was stronger than my right "OW!" Daichi was clearly in pain.

"I'm _15_ you stupid idiot" I said

"Oh really?couldn't tell" That earned him another punch from my left. I know very well that most people mistake me for a 10 year old. No need to rub it in.

"Stop it you two" Ms. Kazuki -um, wait. shouldn't I say Kazuki-sensei? ah whatever- said "Introduce each other and we'll start"

"Akihiko Daichi" My baka of a partner said. Oh. So that's why his name sounded familiar. He's one of my dorm mates. Great.

I had a small inner debate with myself to say my full name. I decided just my last name and first name would do "Yuki Tomoko" I said.

"Snow and Friend?" Akihiko (I decided to call him by his first name to annoy him) said "Ya got the cold part right"

Actually, Yuki means Snow. I know that. Again, I punched his arm. Using my left fist though. Because sometimes I had faster reflexes that way.

"At least I ain't an idiot" I growled. Ok, I _think _that my personality right now would be my personality whenever I'm talking to him.

"Enough you two. You have to work together here" Ms. Kazuki said.

"So why am I stuck with _him_?" I jabbed a thumb at Akihiko. Hm...Maybe I should call him Kiko to annoy him sometimes.

"Because you both volunteered first" Dammit. I didn't want Ms. Kazuki to have no volunteers and look where it got me. Trapped by my own actions.

"Can't I have someone else for a partner?" I pleaded. Ms. Kazuki shook her head "So I'm stuck with this idot?" Ms. Kazuki nodded her head gravely. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I started venting. I'll vent when I'm alone "Alright then. What should we do?"I assumed my calm personality. I will think like Kel from the Protector of the Small series(By Tamora Pierce by the way). Keep my face Yamani Calm. Think of a clear surface...

"First,I want you two to pick a weapon" Ms. Kazuki said.

"I'll use my fists"Akihiko said

"Gun please" My brother told me many times before when we'd play Monster Hunter or Gods Eater Burst that I was a Gun girl ,no question. What can I say? I like long range. I guess another reason is that I don't hit as much as a gunner. And I fail with a bow. I usually hit a little to the side instead of my target. Usually the job class I pick is either mage, thief, or gunner. Archer if there's none I guess. White mage mostly.

And I'm getting off topic.

What did next was pull out her phone. At least, I _think _it was a phone. I mean, I'm sure you've seen the movie _Iron Man_ right? Well, you know how the screen is... um, how to describe it? The screen is digital and you can touch it?

Well that's what happened to Ms. Kazuki's phone. She pressed a few buttons and a screen poppped up. As if it was an ipad Ms. Kazuki scrolled through it until she reached a button with the word 'Weapons' on it in small white letters.

All of a sudden a pair of red boxing gloves and a silver gun hovered in front of us. Me and Akihiko looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"C'mon you two we only have half an hour" Ms. Kazuki said impatiently "Just get it and I can start the lesson"

We did as we were told, and we instantly felt prepared.

"Ok good. Follow me" Ms. Kazuki walked and we followed her. I wonder what we were supposed to do though...

All of a sudden a black blob appeared behind a corner. Ms. Kazuki concentrated on it. Then she spoke "Ok you two the black blob you see here is called a 'Shadow'"

"A shadow?" I asked

"They're beings created from the emotions of the human heart" Ms. Kazuki replied "I want you two to attack it"

"Alright then!" Akihiko cracked his knuckles and rushed at the shadow. The shadow was surprised. Akihiko moved backwards at Ms. Kazuki's orders.

"Ok good. You managed to surprise it" M . Kazuki said "Tomoko, Daichi I want you both to finish off that shadow. Don't worry if you get hurt though. I'll be here to heal you"

If we get hurt? Didn't sound very appealing.

Akihiko punched it again. The shadow turned to me.

And I froze.

I don't know why, but even though I kept telling myself to move, or to use my gun, my body didn't respond.

Thinking about it now, I think I know the reason why. It's because the Shadow looked a lot like something that came from a nightmare I had years ago.

The shadow went to me quickly and tried to hit me. But I was pushed away by my Partner.

"Idiot!" He said. The shadow scratched his arm and it was bleeding. It didn't bleed much though.

"S-sorry!" I got tup quickly and attempted to shoot the shadow. I say attempted because my hand was shaking.

Hey, I've only held toy and water guns!

Lucky for me though I didn't miss. With Akihiko punching it and me shooting it, It eventually disappeared.

"Good job you two" Ms. Kazuki said "Daichi go over here. I need to heal you"

Ahihiko did as he was told. Ms. Kazuki took out a blue card. At the back I could see a blue face that was half in shadow. When flipped it over, I could see that it looked like a Tarot held the card in front of her.

"Persona!" yelled

A light blue glow surrounded her and a cloaked figure appeared. It was wearing a pink cloak, and in it's arms was a yellow pile that reminded me of a worm. Or a baby. There was a chain coming out of the yellow thing that led somewhere in the pink cloak. The figure raised the yellow thing and Akihiko was surrounded by a light green glow. When the figure disappeared Akihiko's wounds weren't even seen. It was gone.

"Tomoko you next" Ms. Kazuki said. That snapped me to attention.

"Huh? But I didn't get hit" I said, confused.

"You have a scratched knee and your leg is bleeding slightly from one of the shadow's attacks" I looked down and found that was true. I went to obidiently. It turns out that she was serious when she said she'd heal us.

"Ok so now we're going to fight one more shadow, then it's the next pair's turn" Ms. Kazuki said

"Umm, ok"I said. I was still uncomfortable with the fact that the shadow had looked alot like two of my old nightmares...

I found a shadow and shot it, my hand steady now. It had already seen us earlier, and shooting it only slowed it's progress. It also did a little damage.

Akihiko didn't move at all though. Why?

While I was pondering that the Shadow took advantage of my distraction and hit me. Akihiko raised his hand in front of him.

"PERSONA!" He yelled. The world seemed to still for a second as a figure with short blond hair appeared. The figure had black wings that seemed to glow red and a devil's tail.

"I art thou" The figure said "And thou art I. I am Lucifer, the Fallen Angel"

Lucifer spread his wings out and red horns appeared on Lucifer's head. Then a blast of Fire appeared and hit the shadow.

The shadow disappeared. Akihiko's Persona, Lucifer, Disappeared as well. I stared at him,amazed.

"Congratulations Daichi-san" said "You have gained your Persona!"

Akihiko was panting for breath, Looking exhausted. He smiled weakly at Ms. Kazuki.

"Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden though...?" Akihiko said

"The atmosphere in the mirror world does that. You're even more exhausted because you summoned your Persona for the first time" Ms. Kazuki replied "Anyway it's time for us to go. We'll continue this in two days"

We followed back to where we started and when we went through we were at the classroom again .I went to sleep as soon as I got to my desk. I was so tired as picked the next pair of students that I slept through almost the whole period. When I woke up majority of the class was asleep and those who were awake were talking excitedly about their Personas.

I found out that not everybody got their Persona yet, which made me feel better. I wouldn't like to be the only one without a Persona.

I pulled out my laptop and began typing a bunch of random stuff in it. I didn't feel like writing any of my stories right now because my mind was filled with questions and things about Persona. Later on, I put away my Laptop because the last pair came and Ms. Kazuki explained Personas. Apparently they were a form of our Physique or something. I couldn't understand most of the lesson because I was still half-asleep. But I did understand that we don't all acquire our Personas the same way.

After that I went back to the dorm,getting lost at school about 4 times before finally taking the right path out. I was so sleepy that I felt like dragging my bag up the stairs and carrying it instead. I went straight to my room,changed clothes and went straight to sleep.

When I woke up, I wrote it down here. I found out that I wasn't the only one who had gone straight to their room to sleep. Hikari-san, Kei and Akihiko also went to their rooms to sleep. I dunno about my senpais though.

Oh man. I just remembered that the weekend is getting closer and closer... My doom starts soon DX

Usually I'd look forward to the weekends but... I wanna sleep~

Anyway I'm going downstairs now to have dinner then I'm going to sleep. Night.

**A/n:I had writer's block ending this XO**

**Also, I think I've found out the problem with my files so yey~**

**I've been reading the reviews of Persona Academy X3**

**I wonder what's gonna happen next~**

**Anyway,review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kiko steals my notebook

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**By NJAM**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona~!_

_Yuki: Yeah 'cause if she did this wouldn't be a Fanfic right?_

_Me: Of course!*High fives*_

_Akihiko Daichi: The hell...?_

_Yuki: Shut up you baka of a partner_

_Akihiko: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YA-_

_Me: *coughs*Ahem!_

_Anyways~, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6:Kiko steals my notebook**

I hate Kiko. Hate hate hate.

You're probably wondering why I'm calling my Baka of a partner Akihiko Kiko. It's because he stole my drawing notebook during class. Which -coincidentally- Also had some stories I wrote.

I should've been more cautious.

Ok,writing from the start of the day now.

_4th Day of School_

I woke up. I realized something was wrong when I felt my PSP-it was running out of battery. I could still hear the song 'Capriccio Farce (UTAU version by xmo0nst4rx)' -my PSP's Alarm tone- playing. That's when I realized it.

I had slept one hour past my alarm.

I rolled of my bed of course. Even though my knees hurt from the impact, I quickly stood up and pulled out one of my uniforms from my closet and other stuff, cursing myself for falling asleep last night without preparing my school stuff like I usually do.

I ended up taking a quick bath, Getting some toast and rushing out with one in my mouth. It was raining, and there was a really strong wind too. Good thing I always bring an umbrella with me to school. Good thing I wear shorts under my uniform too.

I could see that everyone else was walking calmly. Not me. I like being early. Also, it helps that I still have enough time to go to the correct path if I get lost(btw, I don't get lost easily from school to the dorm or Vice versa since the school is just a few blocks away.I usually do during class though).

My first class for today was...ugh. Math. I fail at math T^T. Ok fine, It was a math _subject_. Um,Algebra I think.

I fell asleep during class of course. When I woke up it seems that almost the whole class was asleep too. Our teacher, Mr. Edogawa sighed. Apparently he _did _know why almost everyone was asleep. I guess he was expecting it. Everyone was either asleep, Half-awake, or trying to stay awake.

Well, out of boredom I wrote down random facts.

_Aeon Academy started sometime during April 2012, about a few months after some incident in a place called Inaba._

_Research that I did sometime ago revealed that some of the staff here is named Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis, Kanji Tatsumi and other people._

_Some Famous idol named Risette/ Rise Kijukawa is coming to visit the school in a few months. Must take note to look for her songs. Might have another download list to add to mp3 player._

_There's a staff member here named Naoto Shirogane. Apparently the Shirogane family is famous for detective work._

_Lot's of people here have hair that's either brown, black, red and even silver! It's all sorts of colors that make me feel like I'm in a cosplay convention sometimes._

_I'm 15._

_I'm bored._

_I will try to remember more random facts that do not include my mood in it._

_...Can't remember..._

_Oh yeah, It seems that there's a Heiress to some inn in Inaba coming for a visit as well._

_There's rumors that you could even transform into your Persona. Must ask Takeba-san if that particular rumor is true._

_Akihiko Sanada is a famous Boxer._

_Some people have to use a Gun-like thing called an Evoker to summon their Personas._

_Mitsuru Kirijo is the head of a famous rich company._

_I have no idea what to buy for Lunch or Recess since I forgot to make Bento._

_Lot's of Clubs are accepting members._

_Not sure what club to join._

_Rumors of a 'Velvet room' and people who could use multiple Personas are spreading around the school -fast._

_Some silver-haired guy named Seta Souji was mentioned in earlier rumor to be able to wield multiple Personas and was once able to see this 'Velvet Room'._

_There's rumors that one way to get your Persona is to accept yourself. Not sure what that means at all._

_I have no idea what fact to write next._

...I ran out of things to write. In all truth, I honestly couldn't think of anymore it was because I was so tired, even though I just woke up. Going to the mirror world was tiring. And considering we all have one day of rest before going there again, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it yet. That, and the fact that I had a headache.

I shoud try to sleep early tonight. It _might_ help. But considering the amount of sleep I seem to be getting during class, plus the one hour I slept past my alarm, I don't think I'll be able to get sleep easily.

Maybe I should write some stories or Fanfics later...

Hey wait! That's _exactly_ what _keeps_ me awake!

Oh well. I took out my drawing notebook. I drew for awhile. Then I didn't feel like drawing anymore and flipped to the back, where I sometimes wrote Fanfics or stories when I didn't have my laptop or my PSP with me. I started doing that last year, June 2012. Remember that I mentioned earlier that I'm not allowed to bring gadgets (Without a letter from parents saying that I have permission,And even if I did I wouldn't be able to use it until the end of school or the class I brought it for) to my old school? That's the reason why I started doing that. It also helped me get used to writing with a pen again.

What do I mean? Well, I don't write much during vacation. Not with a pen anyway. I used my laptop or my PSP.

Well here I am, writing peacefully in my notebook, when all of a sudden a certain baka decided to saunter over to my desk and _STEAL MY NOTEBOOK_!

"Ooh what's this?"Akihiko -I shall call him Kiko for now- said, flipping to the very back " 'Fanfiction slash Fiction Section' " He read aloud.

"Give me back my notebook baka" I growled. He ignored me and flipped to the next page.

"(Fanfiction) [Gods Eater Burst] An amnesiac God Eater"Kiko read aloud"Chapter 1: Waking u-"

He got interrupted because I had grabbed my notebook back from him and whacked him hard with it.

"Wag ka nga mag ganyan Kiko!" I said,speaking tagalog. Basically I said don't be like that Kiko!

...yes, I did say Kiko.

"...I have no idea what you just said but I'm pretty sure you just insulted me" Kiko said after some silence.

"And?"I put my notebook back in my bag quickly as first period ended. Everyone woke up. Kiko went back to his seat.

Thankfully classes seemed to zip by alot faster. Before I knew it, school was over.

Geez it's so cold. Waaay colder than home. The Philipines is a more tropical country after all. We only got rainy and dry weather. So it's either too cold or too hot.

It's still raining. I wonder if it could snow? I've never seen snow before. Is it delicious? Can ya eat it?

...You know, I almost thought I sounded like Shio from Gods Eaters Burst. She usually asks for food.

Oh geez. The wind is so strong today. I've never felt a wind like this before. Not even at home. It feels ...stronger than usual. Hm... I guess it's nothing.

Ok,this wind is really annoying. My umbrella almost flew out of my hand. I have to hold it with two hands now.

Almost to the dorm...

I could see other people also having a hard time fighting against the wind. Alot of girls(including me, even if I was wearing shorts) were trying to make sure their skirts don't fly upwards with little sucess. I was having better sucess since I put my umbrella in front of me and used it to push my skirt down at the same time using the handle, but the _back _of my skirt on the other hand...

Er, um, let's just say I couldn't do anything about it.

Halfway there... almost to the dorm... just a few more blocks...

Unfortunately for me, my umbrella does not agree. It flew out of my hands when I was about 3 more blocks away from the dorm. I ended up chasing it until...

It lands in front of two people. A girl with light brown hair tied into two low ponytails, and a guy with red hair covering his left eye. They both wore the uniform of Aeon Academy. The girl was wearing a yellow sweater under her uniform's jacket. They both had bags with them.

Could they be moving to one of the dorms?

**A/n: Wee~ Chapter 6~**

**It's pretty short in my opinion though XP**

**I'm sure if you guys read Persona Academy, You'd know who the two people at the end are X3**

**Book Cover is by YosukeHanamura X3**

**I seriously want ur skills X3**

**Anyways, Review please~!**


	7. Chapter 7: I meet my new dorm mates X3

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Yuki would like to say the disclaimer~_

_Yuki: Well,Tasha doesn't own Persona or certain OCs that will appear here. Or the characters from the Persona Series._

_Aihiko Daichi: Also what little miss cold here forgot to mention is that some Characters are-_

_Yuki: BAKA! You're not supposed to tell them!_

_Akihiko: Whatever. We got new peo-_

_Yuki: *Punches him* _

_Akihiko: OW!_

_Yuki: Don't spoil them! Anyways, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: I meet my new dormmates X3**

"Oh is this yours?" The girl asks me, picking up my umbrella.

"Um, yes it is thank you!" I said, holding my umbrella and putting it on my shoulder like a sword "Um, are you moving to one of the dorms?"

"Yes we are. Do you know where Dorm... 175?" She looked at the boy for confirmation. The boy nodded "Do you know where Dorm 175 is?"

They're _my_ new dormmates? wow. Cool! I got new dormmates~

"Actually that's the dorm I live in" I replied

"Oh great! Could you bring us there if you're not too busy?" The girl asked happily "I'm Naoki Erizawa by the way, and this guy here is Hei Nakamura"

"Nice to meet ya Naoki-san, Hei-kun! I'm Yuki Tomoko" I smiled.

We went to the dorm (holding on to our umbrellas tightly) and greeted Hikari-san, who was sitting on one of the couches reading a book.

"Welcome back" Hikari-san said "I see you brought our new dormmates as well. Although I believe I had told Hanamura earlier to bring them here"

"You mean the guy with orange hair?" Naoki asked

"Um, yeah. Kei does have orange hair so it's probably him" I said. In the few days I've known Kei I knew one thing for sure: Kei wasn't exactly the most dependable guy in errands.

"Well, I'll show you two to your rooms so please follow me" Hikari-san said.

"Thank you for helping us!" Naoki said, picking up her bags along with Hei-kun.

"Your welcome!" I replied cheerfully before going to the kitchen.

Hikari-san showed them to their rooms. I found out that Naoki got the room between mine and Amu-san's, and that Hei-kun got a room at the exact same position except his was on the 3rd floor.

Wow. But I guess it's because they both came at the same time or something?

Naoki told me that she and Hei were childhood friends. Cool. I have a childhood friend too but she's a girl.

I wonder if they'll be a couple~? They don't seem like it though. Even though Naoki flirts alot with Hei. At least, I _think _she's flirting. I wouldn't know. I've only read it in books.

I wonder if Jannice is online now?

Who's Jannice? Well, she's my friend from Elementary. We don't see each other now (especially since I'm in Japan and she's in the Philipines) but whenever she's online we chat about all sorts of stuff. Especially stories. We both love to write X3.

Hm... I wonder how Naoki and Hei-kun will react to the mirror world tomorrow. Will they get their Personas too?

Oh geez I feel like typing a story now~

G'night.

-.-.-.-

_5th day of school_

"This school sure is big!" Naoki exclaimed.

Well, It was morning. There sure was a big fuss this morning on the 3rd floor though. I dunno why, but I had a suspicion that it happened in Hei's room.

Some gossip interested me on the way to school.

"Did you hear?" A student said "I heard we're going to be introduced to new teachers!"

"Seriously? I wonder if some of them would be hot girls" Another student said

"Seriously all you ever think about is that!"

"What did ya expect? I'm a guy"

"...I wonder if there'll be cute guys though" The student sighed and left with her friend

Hm... New teachers? I wonder who'll they'll be?

-.-.-.-

Well, Naoki and Hei-kun are both in the same class as me hooray~

You know, me and Naoki became fast friends. I'm not sure on how to be friends with Hei-kun though. He really goes around alot. He got popular super quickly too.

He's already started hanging out with people. He's got his Persona already too.

Hm... Now that I think about it, I should probably mention _how_ he got his Persona. Well, remember that today we went to the mirror world? Well today, Ms. Kazuki said she wanted to see how well we'd do on our own. Since Naoki and Hei-kun both came at the same time, they got partnered together. And since they're new, they got partnered with me and Akihiko.

Naoki froze as the first shadow we encountered went to her, And Hei-kun got so worried that his Persona, Loki, appeared and defeated the shadow.

So, Akihiko(My baka of a partner) and Hei-kun got their Personas? I got to admit, I'm abit jealous. I mean, I was here before Hei-kun and I _still_ haven't gotten my Persona...

Nah it's fine. I'll get it when the time is right.

Hm... Naoki and Hei-kun's looks... I feel like describing them. But I'm not very good at describing people so I'll just say their hairstyle, hair color, and eye color.

Well, Hei-kun has red hair and red eyes. His hair covers one side of his face. His left side I think. Naoki has curly light brown hair that's tied into low pigtails and dark brown eyes.

Naoki told me that she usually wears her yellow sweater because she gets cold really easily. I'm kinda used to the cold but then again... maybe I should wear a jacket or something because the jacket of my uniform isn't doing a very good job of keeping out the cold.

It seems that on Monday, we'll be introduced to new and old staff members of the school. Including a Heiress from some inn, the person rumored to wield multiple Personas, The head of a famous company, A popular idol (rumored to be Risette), A person rumored to be a robot and A famous boxer.

Hm... I wonder what subjects _those _people would teach. They're all pretty famous. I wonder why they're actually taking the time to teach a bunch of kids who are learning how to control their Personas. I mean, they're _famous. _At least, judging by my classmates reactions that is. I wouldn't know since I'm a foreigner to this country.

Oh no... I just realized what day tomorrow is. The day I will be forced to go around a crowded mall just to look for a pair of _Pajamas_.

Oh well... I wish myself good luck... If I survive...

-.-.-.-

Torture. Pure, utter torture.

I was almost dragged literally out of my room when I was still wearing my sleeping clothes(A white winnie the pooh T-shirt and red shorts). Then I wasn't allowed to go back to sleep. And Amu-san almost _really_ dragged me when I just flipped over on my bed in attempt to go back to sleep.

Luckily for me though Amu-san wasn't the type to coo too much over the fashion.

Let me tell you, I'm usually a grouch in the morning until I eat or something. So I wasn't exactly in the best of moods. At least Amu-san cooks really good.

Well,I'm not about to describe today coz I found it torture so G'night~

-.-.-.-

Hacking.

I'm hacking the school's database again. It's just that I didn't really have much to do.

I found out that Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Yukari Takeba(I wonder if she and Amu-san are related?), Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Ken Amada, Aigis, A dog named Koromaru and an unknown last member were a team of Persona users back in 2009-2012, called SEES. Souji Seta, Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura (Is he and Kei related?), Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Rise/Risette Kujikawa and Naoto Shirogane were a team of Persona users at 2011-2012, Their team was called the Investigation Team. I couldn't find info on the two teams before them though.

SEES used gun-like objects called 'Evokers', while the Investigation Team accepted a part of themselves and gained their Personas.

I really wonder about that unknown last member of SEES though. It didn't really say much except that he/she was a part of that team.

What happened I wonder...?

**A/n: Short chapter~**

**I hope I got Naoki's Personality right. I wasn't sure about what to type for Hei's personality(Sorry!) yet. Aside from the fact that he's instantly popular of course.**

**Suggestions on how to do Hei's character anyone?**

**Oh yeah, If you've read Persona Academy, you'd know that two scenes here are a reference to scenes **_**there**_**. It's just that I didn't really wanna change it...**

**Anyway, review please! Oh, and please suggest some stuff or something cause I'm not sure what to do next XP**

**Also, If you want me to use your OCs, then ok! just say so and I'll try my best!**


	8. Chapter 8: New teachers

**The life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**By NJAM**

_Um, Since I find that Yuki and Akihiko won't cooperate at all, I'm asking Kei to do it_

_Kei: Well, She obviously doesn't own Persona or some OCs here! So can I go now?_

_Yuki: Kei your so lazy!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: New teachers**

_Monday_

hm...

um...

um, remember the Persona Groups I had looked at yesterday when I had... coughhackedcough into their database? Well apparently, their my teachers and some of them even work at the school.

Here's the list:

Ms. Yukiko Amagi - Our English Teacher. She's the Heiress of the Amagi inn in Inaba. Very bad at cooking.

Ms. Chie Satonaka - She's the coach of the... Basketball team? Or was it Soccer? I just remember she's the coach of one of the sports teams. Oh wait, I think it was the track team. Also bad at cooking.

Mr. Kanji Tatsumi - He looks like a gang member o . o . He's our Home Economics Teacher.

Ms. Mitsuru Kirijo - She's the head of the Kirjo Group. Apparently she's our school's Principal. She certainly has the 'aura' of power...

Mr. Akihiko Sanada - The P. E. Teacher. A vast majority of my female classmates gushed over his 'good looks'. Frankly, I don't really see what they mean. I'm not really the type of person to find those kind of stuff in real life.

Ms. Naoto Shirogane - The famous 'Prince Detective'. At least, that's what my classmates call her. Even though she dresses alot like a guy it's pretty easy for me to tell that she's a girl. Lot's of my classmates looked surprised when she said that she's _Ms. _Shirogane. Classmates say that she cooks well.

Mr. Souji Seta - The person rumored to be able to wield multiple Personas. He's really kind and said that he could teach us seperately sometimes if we want. I should definetly ask him to teach me some origami X3. I wonder if he does other art stuff though.

Mr. Teddie Kuma - He's very... hard to describe. He's our History Teacher. He's very... Energetic while teaching too.

Mr. Yosuke Hanamura - He's our Music teacher. He's alot like Kei... Are they related? Because they're _really _alike.

Ms. Rise Kujikawa(Risette) - The idol that lots of people are talking about. She's our Guidance Counselor. She's very... Energetic?

Ms. Fuuka Yamagishi - She's the co-teacher for our Training in the mirror world. She'll be teaching the 'Scanners' of our class. It seems she's very... shy?

Ms. Aigis - She's a... robot? Seriously? She doesn't seem like it. She's the Co-teacher for our training in the mirror world and will be teaching the 'Fighters' in our class. That would be including me, Akihiko(My partner, not Mr. Sanada), Hei-kun, Naoki and practically majority of our class.

Starting today, we're allowed to go to the mirror world as long as we're in groups of at least four and have at least one Scanner-type with us. According to Ms. Yamagishi, There are some students who can also scan but are more battle-oriented, therefore are not as powerful as the Scanner-types.

Ms. Aigis told us that there might be some... difficulties. Actually, a group that went to the mirror world today, one of the students in that group was crying when they got back. She went to Ms. Kujikawa at the suggestion of Ms. Yamagishi. Ms. Aigis said that it was hard to accept yourself.

Accepting myself... What could that mean? I've already accepted myself. I think. It comes with being born on January 29th. People who are born on January 29th like me are usually accepting of any point of view.

Ms. Aigis told us that although using an Evoker is the easiest way, The best way to gain your Persona is to accept that part of you that you deny.

I... don't get it.

-.-.-.-

_Thursday_

Drifting... My mind is usually away from the class I'm in. It's usually in the mirror world now, about Personas mostly. About more than half my classmates -including Naoki- have gotten their Personas. I'm not gonna say how Naoki got hers, because she was with another group at that time. I have no idea how she got it I just know she was crying about it in her room.

Would... I cry too? Is it hard, accepting yourself?

It seems I'm the only one in my dorm who hasn't gained their Persona yet. I feel... strange. I don't know what to do. I-

"Hey are you planning on walking through walls?" A voice said, interupting me from my thoughts. I realized that had I walked any further, I would've collided with the wall. Good thing it's early morning. I'm one of the few people around. I look at the source of the voice and find a guy with silver hair and dark green eyes. I recognized him as the guy who ate with me on the first day of school. According to the people coughfangirlscough who know him, He's the famous 'Minato Kazuki'.

I grinned at him, a fake grin "No siree I'm just going around" I said

"Oh I see. So, going to the mirror world today?" Kazuki-senpai asked me casually.

"It depends. I might skip out today" He raised a brow at that

"How many days in a row now?" I gasped as I looked at him, shocked. How did he know I skipped out yesterday too after seeing Naoki crying?

"U-um..."I stuttered.

"You got alot of friends here" Senpai pointed out. Oh. I did make alot of friends for being overly friendly. It's just how I am.

"Oh..."

Silence. The footsteps I hear of students coming this way made me decide to retreat.

"W-well, see ya Senpai!"I made my retreat.

Hm... Amu-senpai and Kazuki-senpai both had their Personas since last school year. Amu-senpai is a Scanner-type while Kazuki-senpai is a Fighter-type. I have no idea what Persona Kazuki-senpai has but I know that Amu-senpai's is Pandora, The first woman.

Pandora has Dark brown hair in a long braid down her back. Her eyes are Amber and she wears a long white dress with long, sweeping sleeves. Amu-san's Persona is really pretty. Alot like Amu-senpai herself I guess.

Perhaps... I should really skip today as well. Let Akihiko go with another group for awhile. Yeah that's it. I'll just skip for a few days...

-.-.-.-

_A week later, Friday_

I haven't writen in awhile huh? It's just that... there isn't really anything to write. I've been drifting through class, skipping lots of Mirror world trips too.

Akihiko seems very frustrated with me. No matter how many times he tries to convince me, I always refuse to go to the mirror world. Naoki seems worried. Hei-kun, Kei, and the rest of the dorm... I haven't really been doing much.

In fact, as soon as I get to the dorm I go to the Kitchen, get some food then eat it in my room and I don't go out of my room until I'm sure everyone is asleep. I usually go down to wash my plate or something.

Amu-san has been very kind and doesn't tell anyone about the turmoil of thoughts that go through my head nowadays.

No one has noticed I guess, that I'm not as.. I dunno, energetic?

I guess my pretending skills got better.

I joined the Drama club, Archery club(cause Naoki's there) and the Library comittee.

My clubmates in the Drama club don't require me to do much, just say a few lines. I don't mind. I don't really like having a major role anyway. I'm just a minor girl. The childish one. The girl who pretends.

Archery... I have to work on it. Naoki got Hikari-san to set up an Archery stand in the an unused room at the 4th floor back in the dorm. Actually, It seems I got permission to use the whole 4th floor for practice, Because they didn't really tell me to go in one of the rooms. It's just me, and the Archery target in the hallway.

Just draw the bow, aim and... _release._

_Let the shot be those bad emotions _I instructed myself _grab another arrow and..._

_Naoki crying. Hei-kun's shocked expression. Amu-senpai's look of sadness. Hikari-san's understanding look. Kei's understanding. Akihiko's surprise at my sudden refusal to go. Kazuki-senpai's look of understanding. Naoki's tear-blotched face. Her sobs in the room beside mine..._

The bow and arrow I was holding dropped from my hands as those images flashed through my mind's eye. I went to my knees, struggling with the sudden flow of emotions. I won't cry. _I won't cry. _Everything happens for a reason. I just accept that and-

**'But you don't accept it'** a part of me whispered '**You hate it. You hate many things. You don't accept the fact that-'**

_'I don't! I don't hate many things!'_ another part of me yelled '_Everything happens for a reason! It's just that-'_

**'You don't believe that'** that part of me mocked '**You just want to fit in'**

_'NO!'_

I abandoned the bow and arrows in a corner and rushed to my room.

I've always been like this, having silent arguments with myself. But for some reason, those arguments seem... different nowadays. As if I really was arguing with myself.

I'm so confused...

-.-.-.-

_Saturday_

A loud, hard knock woke me up. Can't whoever was on the other side tell I was _sleeping_?

I tried to go back to sleep but the continuously loud knocking wouldn't let me. With a huff I roll out of my bed, landing on my knees as usual. I was so used to the slight pain from the impact that I barely felt it.

So with my knees stinging, I open the door to my baka of a partner, Akihiko.

"What do you want?" I growled. Did I mention I'm a grouch in the morning sometimes?

"We're going to the mirror world today" he said

"So?"

"You're coming with us"

I slammed the door in his face.

Apparently he thought to be either really smart or really mean because he got the spare key to my room from the lobby and barged into my room.

"Pervert" I said half-heartedly, hiding my head under my blanket.

"You're coming with us wether you like it or not" Akihiko said forcefully.

"But I don't want to!" I wailed from under my blanket. He attempted to get the blanket off me. I say _attempted to_ because I have a pretty strong grip. Two of my friends back at the Philipines, Mia and Sava, told me that I have an Iron grip.

"stop acting like akid and act your age!"

"NO!"

"JUST. GO. WITH. US!"

"NO!" I let go of the blanket. The sudden release made Akihiko stumble backwards.

We had a long argument after that, But it all ended with me going. Grr. But I guess I knew someone would force me to go eventually.

I guess I had to go out of my depression sooner or later.

**A/n: Aaand I'm done!**

**Wow, I checked this in wordpad, and it said it was **_**5 WHOLE PAGES**_**! Woot!**

**I just saw the Reviews. So that's what Hei's personality is? Ok! I'll do my best!**

**Hm... figuring out how to introduce Narashino and Anna. Does Anna have a Persona? Just asking.**

**...Ok, finished editing CH1's file. So, If you didn't understand it before, you should be able to now.**

**I started working in this chapter about a day after CH7. I just woke up, stared at my laptop and began typing. And now... My reaction is that I can't believe I actually typed a very depressed Yuki. But then again, how would you feel if you saw your friend crying, and if you were one of the only people still without a Persona after 3 weeks?**

**Ok, time to work on CH9~ I hope I get everyone's personalities right...**


	9. CH9:The pain of accepting the Truth

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Disclaimer time~_

_Kei: And I'm doing this again why...?_

_Me: Because... Yuki is in depressed mode? On second thought, I'll go ask Amu..._

_Amu: She does not own Persona or certain OCs that appear here_

_Kei: And stuff like that so Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: The pain of accepting the Truth**

I took a bath, Then I put on a red T-shirt, Blue jeans, My white-and-light-purple sneakers, white socks, and my favorite purple jacket since it's still Winter... I think. It's still pretty cold.

Akihiko grunted when I went down. It seems he thought I took too long. I did not.

"Let's go already" Akihiko said. I went through the mirror world after getting my gun from him. I think Ms. Kazuki mentioned that she only gave us the practice versions, and that we should be able to get more powerful versions in some shop later on. Now that I think of it, It looks like my partner has different gloves right now. Guess he bought them?

At the other side,in the mirror world, I was surprised to see an unfamiliar guy and girl along with Naoki, Hei-kun, and Amu-senpai.

It was pretty obvious that Amu-senpai was here as our Scanner. The boy and girl introduced themselves to me. The girl who had jet black hair(is that what you call that shade of her hair?) and the palest skin I've ever seen introduced herself simply as Anna. The boy with black hair styled in what reminded me of a gang member or a military person's hairstyle said his name's Narashino Oda, also called the 'Demon King'.

I could see why. He had a X scar on his face and his green eyes reminded me somehow of a snakes. Now that I think about it, Isn't this the guy with an evil-like aura that I saw on the first day of school...?

"U-um, n-nice to meet you Oda-senpai" I stuttered, actually feeling like my usual self.

"No need for formalities!" Oda-san's voice boomed. I winced. Ok, I really have to go somewhere else... away from this guy...

Anna had light blue eyes and she was wearing the school uniform along with a coat over it. I wonder if she gets cold easily...

I noticed that Oda-san looked like he was standing protectively beside Anna, reminding me of a big brother or a bodyguard. I guess he's not really evil or anything. You can't judge a book by it's cover after all.

...That's especially true for me...

"Ok, Yuki and Naoki you go with me" Hei-kun said. I'm glad he's the one being the 'Leader'. I hate being the leader unless it's games. Um, let me rephrase that. I should say _video _games.

"Yessir" I said

"Narashino, Anna, and Akihiko You guys go together" It seems Hei-kun and Oda-san are good friends. That means Oda-san can't be that bad right? right?

I asked Anna who their Persona was. She said that her's was Valkerie and Oda-san's was Dodomeki. I haven't heard both of those names before. I must remember to research later.

We went our separate ways.

Did I ever describe the mirror world? I don't think I have. I might as well do it now.

The mirror world, as I think I've mentioned before, has a greenish tint surrounding everything, the light reflected some of that Greenish tint on us. The mirror world resembled a city with many things reversed, like the sign in english that said 'Speed Racer' was instead spelled as 'Recar Deeps'. Ok, that's funny XD. Recar Deeps? Seriously?

I only knew it actually said Speed Racer because it was reflected on the glass.

If you went to any of the buildings, you'd find a single room with many doors. It wasn't the same every room, because there was always something making it different. Some rooms had ripped up posters, others had broken toys. The doors were different shapes, one of them was even L-shaped. There was even one that resembled a castle door.

I heard from my classmates -before I went into depression- that supposedly the reason there are so many doors was because each door corresponds to someone's soul.

They said it was like a maze, and each door might actually have a room that seemed impossible. I don't remember when heard this but I'm pretty sure someone mentioned a door that resembled Pixels. The maze itself, they said, was confusing. It was hard to spot Shadows or even your team mates due to the ever-changing images and colors that we're all over the place.

I wonder what mine looked like...

My eyes were drawn to a pair of dark brown double doors. The handles seemed to be gold and the whole thing looked old style, reminding me of a door that was at my Grandma's -not my Lola's- house. It was hard to describe. It had a handle and a lever... thumb-like... thingie over it. Like I said, I'm not exactly the world's best describer.

I walked towards it and went in.

Inside, the room was empty. There were only shards of mirrors there. Cautiously, I pick one of them up.

In the reflection, my eyes were glowing golden.

I dropped the shard and moved backwards quickly as a black form appeared before me. Slowly the shadow took shape into...

Into _me_.

It looked almost exactly like me, It even had that sleepy expression I always seemed to have. The only difference was that it had yellow eyes. It hugged itself.

"**It's not fair**" The shadow whined,it's voice the same as mine except with echoes sounding through the room "**Why does everyone get their Persona? Am I cursed to be weird forever?**"

"Wh-who are you!" I yelled. Naoki and Hei-kun must've heard me because I heard running from outside the room

"**I am you and you are me nothing else would change in our lives**" The shadow seemed to singsong "**The quiet girl who's marked as weird will feel left out in every group**"

It almost sounded like something I would say. almost.

"I-I'm not left out!" I heard the door banging. They were trying to get in.

"**The girl denies the truth right there and lies about all she says**"

"Sh-shut up!"

"**And now she sees the truth right here, telling herself lies again. She won't trust a single soul**"

"N-no..."

"**The lies she makes and the masks she wears are nothing but the facades she makes. No one will ever understand**"

"I..."

"**She switches and switches all day long but nothing seemed to change at all**" The shadow continued "**Let's see how long it shall take for her little mask to **_**break**_"

"G...GO AWAY!" I screamed, covering my ears. It did not block out her voice.

"**Rejected in almost everything, The girl fades away in sadness**" I could hear voices from old memories rushing to my mind.

_"Sleepyhead"_

_"Wake up!"_

_"Lagi ka hindi magawa ng Assignments mo"_

_"Grabe ka naman Yuki!"_

_"Ate mercy please!"_

_"Lonely~"_

_"You're always alone"_

_"Yuki naman!"_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"No, there's no more group"_

_"I don't get you!"_

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed. Those memories were painful.

"**You hate being alone**"

"NO! I... I'm ok with it!"

"**Will you always lie to yourself? When will we ever accept the truth?**"

"Yuki don't-" I could hear their muffled voices from the other side. It was too late.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! _YOU'RE NOT ME_!" The moment I screamed that, The shadow smirked.

The Shadow laughed again, pure disgust dripping off each word, each breath she uttered. I heard the door shatter, and footsteps approach me, but my mind didn't register it, I wasn't paying attention... My violet eyes followed the Shadows movement.

It was changing... Getting stronger...

"Yuki-chan!"

-.-.-.-.-

I... I asked everyone what happened while I was unconscious. Below is... what happened, according to Naoki and Hei-kun.

:.:.:.

Naoki's eyes watched as the suppressed emotions that build up inside her friend grin deviously, watched as she turned into a large Angel with two angelic wings and two demonic wings. A mask covered it's face, and drawn over it was a crooked smile...

She watched Yuki fall to her knees, ready to give into the shadow. "Yuki-chan, stand up!" She cried, running forward. "Y-you have to get up, please!"

But her words were in vain, because Yuki was gone.

"**I am a shadow, the true self. Why am I always alone?**" The shadow screeched, preparing a Bufu spell. Hei, now standing beside Naoki, braced himself for the fight that was about to begin.

Hei was hit hard by the Bufu spell. Hei got knocked down and quickly got up again while Naoki shot arrows at Yuki's shadow. Hei summoned his Persona, Loki, and used Sonic Punch.

Yuki's Shadow barely dodged the attack. Amu's voice rang through their minds as Hei asked her to scan Yuki's shadow.

They continued attacking the shadow.

"_I got it!_" Amu's voice rang clearly through their minds "_Yuki's Shadow is weak against Fire skills! Use Agi!_"

Hei summoned Loki and casted Agi on one of the Shadow's Wings. It had an instant effect. Yuki's Shadow was knocked down, gaining the 'Weak' status.

"Let's attack together!" Naoki yelled. They launched attack on Yuki's shadow, Hei with his Spear, Naoki with her Long bow.

They moved back quickly as Yuki's Shadow recovered from the 'knocked down' status.

"_Be careful!_" Amu said "_She's about to attack!_"

Quickly they put their weapons in front of them, guarding against the incoming Mabufu spell. The shadow snarled in fury when she realized her attack had missed. Naoki shot at her again and Hei slashed the shadow with his Spear. The shadow managed to dodge Hei's spear, but was pierced by Naoki's arrow.

The shadow casted Magaru this time, blowing Hei and Naoki farther away from her. Naoki quickly shot again. This time, The shadow fell. It shrank back to it's original form as Yuki stirred from unconsciousness.

:.:.:.

I pushed myself up, almost stumbling. Hei-kun caught me before I fell.

I stared at my Shadow.

"You're... you're not me..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Naoki shook her head.

"_That Shadow is you Yuki_" Amu-san's voice said in my head "_You have to accept it_"

I have to... accept it?

"You're not alone" Hei-kun said "We're here too"

Hei-kun let go of my arm as I walked towards my shadow.

"Yeah... You're right" I said "I do have to accept it. I'm not alone..."

"**Huh?**"

"I did hate being alone" I said "I did lie alot too" I laughed "I knew you were telling the truth the whole time but... It was just hard to accept it" Tears began to fall "So.. yeah. You're me and I'm you right?" I wiped away my tears and smiled.

My shadow smiled "**Right**"

The shadow changed into a woman with long black hair, a silver circlet around her head. She had a silver necklace with the Pendant of the Cresent Moon. She wore a sleeveless toga-like dress that had a golden thread as a belt, pulling it up. The woman had silver leather sandals and there was a Quiver filled with arrows and a bow on her back.

"_I art thou and thou art I_" The woman said "_I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moon_"

She turned into a blue card that floated in front of me.

"Congratulations Yuki-chan!" Naoki said "You got your Persona!"

My Persona... Artemis...

"Yeah..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper "I'm not alone. Not anymore"

**A/n: And I'm finally done!**

**YosukeHanamura wrote part of this~ Tnx you Elisabeth~**

**I'm sorry that Narashino and Anna didn't get much of an appearance DX I wasn't really sure what to type.**

**Finally made Hei speak~ It's so short though DX**

**It seemed appropriate, in my opinion, to make Hei the leader of their party. Besides, Yuki doesn't like being the Leader X3**

**Oh geez I don't do fight scenes well XP Elisabeth showed me the Fanfic called 'A New truth' that helped lot's~ XD**

**Now what to write for Ch 10~**

**btw, I finished fixing CH 2-4 now~ Aaaall done~ X3**


	10. Ch10: And Life is normal right?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

**Old Summary: **Yuki Jade Amaya another girl.A quiet girl with violet eyes and a seemingly cheerful comes across a website for a school for Gifted and Special her old school closes down and she has no choice but to move to Aeon Academy,the school she came across on the 's something strange about this school...OC Yuki is also in Persona Academy

**New Summary: **OC Yuki is also in Persona Academy. After gaining her Persona, Life is normal -for awhile. But then students start having something similar to Apathy Syndrome. Now what should Yuki and everyone else do?

_It's fun to make characters say disclaimers~_

_Hikari: As I'm sure you are aware, She doesn't own Persona, or certain Characters/OCs that appear here._

_Enjoy~!_

**Chapter 10: And Life is normal-right?**

_A week later, Wednesday_

Oh dear it seems I forgot to write again~

Well, I've been pretty busy. I've been alternating doing homework, writing any of my stories/Fanfics, and well, Life has been pretty normal -for a Persona User.

I was really tired after gaining Artemis. But eventually I was able to go back to my old habits -mostly. Naoki and Hei-kun hang out with me whenever they can. Especially in the morning.

Nowadays I wake up at 5:30 instead of, well, 5am. I find Naoki and Hei-kun along with anybody else who happens to wake up early downstairs in the lobby, eating breakfast or just... doing their own thing.

Basically life was pretty normal.

But, nothing would stay the same forever. Eventually things would change. It usually does.

-.-.-.-.-

I walked to school with Naoki and Hei-kun. Naoki kept talking and talking while me and Hei-kun listened to her. I wasn't much of a conversationalist. Especially in the mornings. But being with Naoki and Hei-kun helped remove the grouchiness mostly.

_drip... drip... drip..._

All of a sudden, It began to rain. I took out my umbrella quickly and shared it as we rushed to Aeon quickly. None of us wanted to get wet. And I learned the hard way a few days ago that our uniforms are _very_ much like a sponge sometimes.

We headed to our classroom.

We did the usual stuff, Naoki talking again, Hei-kun listening, me half-listening to her and half-listening to Fireflies (By Owl City) that was playing softly out of my earphones, scribbling something in my notebook and stopping every now and then to rest my poor hands and eyes to fiddle with either my bag strap, the wire of my earphones, or anything else that I felt like fiddling with.

It started right after the first bell ended.

"dun dun dun dun..." I said to myself softly, sort of singing it along with the bell "dun dun dun dun..."

Then the mirror in our classroom -the one we use for training- it... broke. Just like that. One crack appeared. Then another. And another. Until all you could see was a distorted reflection of the wide-eyed class.

Everyone panicked. Even me. My Persona, Artemis, seemed to scream in my mind.

_Something was wrong_.

I covered my ears, falling out of my chair in pain. My eyes were closed as I heard my own voice in my head.

_'It hurts... It hurts... Stop the pain please!'_ My voice seemed to scream '_Don't hurt them! Please don't-_'

Then... The pain stopped. Artemis was sillent once more. Everyone got up, bewildered. I was confused. I was sure that the voice that had sounded so much like mine earlier was the voice of my Persona.

_Dont hurt them_... Don't hurt who? Was... was something happening?

Then I realized something was wrong. Not all of my classmates were standing or sitting.

I saw that almost half of my class was on the floor or slumped in their chairs, motionless. I stood up, my legs shaking. I tried to shake one of my classmates awake but, as if she was... was _dead_ she leaned towards me, her head cocked and her eyes staring into space. Her eyes had no pupils. She was still breathing but...

She felt almost like a corpse.

-.-.-.-

All the students that collapsed were brought to the Nurse's Office. I found out there were alot more people there than I thought. My class wasn't the only one to have mirrors broken and collapsing students.

I really wish I knew what was going on. The Clinic was overflowing quickly with students. I realized that some of the friends I made at Aeon were here too.

Everyone helped bring the motionless students. I tried to bring some on my own but... I _am_ small. My classmates saw me and helped me even though I protested and said that I could do it myself.

These are one of the times I hate being small.

-.-.-.-.-

_Recess_

All throughout the classroom (almost said canteen) there was a loud buzz of talk. Listening to it, I realized that it was about the corpse-like students and the mirrors that broke.

"-We're gonna have bad luck! The mirrors broke!"

"-Why oh why am I at this school again?"

"-someone mentioned that-"

"-emblem curse in an old school-"

"-Serves him right-"

"-used to be something called Persona Game-"

"-Why her?"

I was interested in the one about the emblem curse and the Persona Game but I coudn't really hear anything about those anymore. Darn.

After eating I went to the Nurse's office to check if any of my friends had moved or recovered from their motionless state.

None of them had.

-.-.-.-.-

_Lunch_

I borrowed another fiction book. But when I went out of the Library and turned the corner I saw some bullies cornering someone. I thought Anti-bullying rules were enforced already? Or was that just another thing in the Philipines that wasn't here?

Either way, I adjusted my grip on the Library book I borrowed and mentally prepared myself. If necessesary I will use Magaru or Mabufu on the three bulies or... something. It would be kinda weak so maybe Mabufu would work better...

"Hey back off!" I said. They all turned towards me, distracted. I realized that the girl they had cornered was Anna... Ok. They shall be in pain. I don't know Anna that well but... It was still very mean of them. I hate bullies.

"Why should we?" One of the bullies taunted, Taking a step towards me.

"ANNA RUN!" I yelled, Kicking the bully on his leg. Wether she ran or not I will never know as I dodged his buddy's punch and used Bufu on his other buddy. The Bufu spell, although it wasn't as strong as it would be in the Mirror world, Still had some effect. The 3rd guy slipped as he took a step towards me.

"Why you little-" The Bully hissed, Grabbing my arm in a strong grip. I countered this by twirling suddenly under his arm, making him release me. I jabbed my elbow at his stomach and took off my swamp green messenger bag, bashing one of the bullies with it.

To be honest, I don't have fighting experience. Much. 'Cept in the mirror world. But then I use my Gun and my Persona. Speaking of guns...

I took out my gun -the one I used in the mirror world- and shot another one of the bullies. As it is, It's not exactly a 'real' gun, it's more like it shoots energy or something instead of bullets, sorta like Gods Eaters Burst I guess.

I sidestepped a kick that one of the bullies did and delivered a chop to his head using the poor Library book I had borrowed earlier(sorry Book). Then I ran as fast as I could through the school, the bullies chasing me.

Considering the fact I look like a ten-year-old, or the fact that I don't exercise much, I was pretty much used to dodging people and I was pretty fast if I do say so myself.

I finally lost the bullies when I dodged into the clubroom for Drama club. Relief. I couldn't run for very long though. I was already out of breath. Lucky I actually managed to lose them by turning the corner then heading into the clubroom. Even luckier was the fact that they didn't even _check_ the clubroom. Mga baka ata sila. Hindi nila alam dito lang ako XD.

Aaand I switched to tagalog again. That's a habit I won't bother to get rid off. And in case anyone was wondering, I was using both the Japanese _and_ Tagalog word Baka. What it means in Tagalog... I won't bother saying. I'm not translating what I said either.

I sat on one of the chairs and looked at my black digital watch. Damn. Lunch would be over soon. I was hoping to look for Hei-kun and ask him for a new gun if there was any available. I think Naoki, Akihiko and I kinda considered him the leader of our little group. It just seemed appropriate that's all. Besides, I still don't know my way around this City very well. And Hei-kun was the one who got Akihiko new gloves and Naoki a new bow... And some armor too...

Hm... I think the coast is clear. I'll just go back to my classroom now... The bell will ring in a little bit...

-.-.-.-.-

_After School_

"I'm back!" I called out to the silent dorm, even though I knew I was most likely the only one here. Actually, Akihiko or Kei might. I don't remember any of them mentioning any clubs they were in. I don't have Drama or Archery today. Not even the Library comittee either.

Surprisingly however Hikari-san was here.

"Oh, welcome back" Hikari-san said. Something in her voice told me something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Hikari-san?" I asked. I got a feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

"It's Daichi" She replied "He's the same as the others who are unconscious"

The others... but that would mean...

He's become corpse-like too...

**A/n: Hi! I kinda decided to end it here for... no particular reason. I just wanted to. I like CH9 better though. Maybe I should put 3rd person scenes more often. Maybe.**

**Unless you're a Pinoy, I don't think you'd understand the little bit of tagalog up there. It's pretty informal. Wrong grammar and stuff.**

**I wanted to put Anna or Narashino in somehow so... stuff... I couldn't really think of anything. I seriously need suggestions here. Help please?**

**I know Elisabeth said to rest but... *shrugs* I seriously couldn't stop writing. As soon as she told me to take a rest this idea came to my head o . o**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Review please so I, um, know what you guys think of this little Fanfic.**


	11. CH11: Memories, and a switch

**Thw Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Yuki: Tasha doesn't own Persona, its characters or certain OCs that appear here._

_Oh, I felt like doing 3rd person view just because~_

**Chapter 11: Memories, and a switch**

The room was silent except for the continues sound of a keyboard being typed on rapidly. Yuki's face was illuminated dimly by her white laptop as she typed rapidly on the keyboard. She was not typing a story. In fact, she was researching about...

"Apathy Syndrome..." She said softly under her breath. She was angry at herself. She didn't know why. It had been only a few hours ago when she had been told the news.

"_It's Daichi_" Hikari had said "_He's the same as the others who are unconscious_"

Yuki had felt the tears choking her throat. She hated it. Why her partner? Sure they don't get along well, and they've only known each other for about a month, but she still considered Akihiko her sort of friend.

Now she was trying to find a way to cure him from this state. Before any more of her friends had it too.

Her eye kept closing slightly. She shook her head. Yuki was well aware of how late it was. In her head, she heard a voice from a memory of a year ago.

_"Yuki you can't stay up too late" It was her cousin, Michiyo Nakashima._

_Many people would say that she and Michiyo were sisters, or twins. But there were key differences to them. Michiyo had long, dark brown hair that would reach until her thighs. It was almost always in the loose ponytail that had seemed to become her signiture look. They dressed alike too. They even had the same dark green messenger bag, the same purple jacket, and the same sneakers. Even glasses. Although Michiyo wore her glasses more often then Yuki did._

_"But if I go now, I won't be able to say bye later!" Yuki, only 13 years old then, clutched Michiyo's hand tightly._

_"It'll only be for awhile" Michiyo said_

_"But it's not fair! Why do your parents fight all the time!" She hated the reason Michiyo was leaving_

_'If only they didn't fight' Yuki thought bitterly 'Michiyo wouldn't leave!'_

_She felt the choking sensation in her throat as Michiyo looked at her younger cousin sadly._

_"It's ok Yuki," Michiyo held Yuki's hand in her own hands as their violet eyes met "I'll be back. I promise"_

_"You promise?" Yuki wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. Many promises made were usually broken. Few were actually fulfilled._

_"I promise Yuki" Michiyo took out a chain bracelet. It was blue and purple, made simply by crochet. It was similar to the one Yuki already wore on her right wrist "Let's trade bracelets, that way I won't forget"_

_"Ok" The one Yuki wore was taken off her wrist, then traded for the one Michiyo held. Then as an afterthought, Yuki brought out a red-and-yellow-and-orange chain bracelet made with crochet thread instead of yarn._

_"Keep this too" Yuki said_

_"Yuki I can't. You made it with the last crochet threads of that color" Yuki shook her head_

_"You won't forget this way"_

_So Michiyo had put it on. Then she put on a blue baseball cap._

_"I'll be back Yuki I promise!" And she was gone._

Yuki jerked herself awake, her legs hitting the hard desk. She had fallen asleep.

_'Why did I...' _She thought to herself, confused. '_why did I dream of that day..._'

Checking the time on her laptop, she realized she must've been asleep for a few minutes. Michiyo Nakashima. Her year older cousin. They were so alike. Only Michiyo was Shyer, more mature in a way.

Part of the reason why Yuki was ok with moving to Japan was because she thought of Michiyo. She believed that they'd find each other again. Somehow. But until now, they still haven't found eacch other.

Yuki closed her laptop, burying her face in her ice-cold hands. She thought of turning the heater on a little higher, then shrugged it off as she got off her chair. She went to bed and pulled her blanket around her, encasing herself in a sort of cocoon to warm herself better.

'_I will help everyone_' She thought to herself firmly '_No matter what!_'

With that, she fell asleep.

-.-.-.-

_Thursday, Early morning_

Surprisingly, No one else was awake when Yuki came down. She looked around, surprised. Usually Naoki or Hei would be down here chatting or something. Yuki shrugged. It was fine for her to be alone every now and then.

The air was still cold from yesterday's rain. Yuki hugged her uniform's jacket closer to her body. She heard that it was Spring here but she wouldn't know as she never asked Naoki or anyone else when to switch to their other uniform.

She noticed a notebook that was abandoned on the street. She picked it up, looking on the cover. It was titled 'The World ends with you' by someone named Kei Yuita. She wondered if she should leave the notebook for the owner to find it, or look for him during Recess or Lunch. Remembering that it might rain again, she decided to put it in her bag. Although she wondered how she'd look for someone she doesn't know at all.

Blowing on her still-cold hands, she wished her hands were hot like it would usually be. Normally they'd be very hot, unless Yuki stays too long in the cold, like now.

Shivering slightly because of the cold, she headed to Aeon.

-.-.-.-

_Recess_

"Hey that's mine!" Someone yelled. Yuki almost dropped her books in surprise. She looked around and found a boy with black hair glaring at her. His black hair covered his right eye slightly and his hair reached until his neck.

"Um, what's yours?" Yuki asked innocently, wondering why he was glaring at her so fiercely. Then she realized that she had the notebook she had found earlier among her books. She pulled it carefully away from her books "Do you mean this notebook I found earlier?"

"Yes that so hand it over!" The boy barked at her.

'_This must be Kei Yuita..._' Yuki thought '_I better give it to him..._'

"Um, here you go" She held it towards Kei, and he snatched it from her outstreched hand. She was glad she had found it but she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Thank you very much" Kei said gruffly.

"Um, your welcome?" Yuki wondered if that's how protective _she_ is about the stories she writes. Kei looked at her suspisciously.

"You didn't happen to read it did ya?" Kei asked. Yuki shook her head as the bell rang. She tried to think of something to say but she could not think of anything so she just ran back to her classroom before she was late for her next class.

-.-.-.-.-

As Mr. Kuma taught about a battle between Nobunaga and Yoshimoto that took place during Sengoku Era, Yuki could hear one of her classmates whisper to her seatmate.

"Hey do you think the 'Demon King' is related to Nobunaga?"

"Who knows?" Her classmate shrugged "I'm pretty sure someone mentioned before though that it's rumored that he _is_ related to that guy"

"Think we can ask him for help with History?" The guy she was talking to shivered.

"Don't risk it" He replied "You could try though, just make sure Anna's around"

"Why's that?"

"I heard that to calm him down you'd either have to ask Anna or kill him. Though killing that guy seems impossible"

They didn't continue their conversation since Mr. Kuma turned around to face the class again. Yuki made a mental note to ask Anna eventually if Narashino really _is_ related to Nobunaga.

-.-.-.-

_After School, Hospital_

Yuki walked through the silent hospital nervously. She had heard that the students that went unconscious were moved here but now that she was actually here, she wasn't sure of what to do. She wanted to visit her friends and Akihiko but...

'_Dammit! Why do I get the feeling that I have to go to the mirror world!_' Yuki thought-yelled to herself '_Why do I feel like the answers are right there?_'

Then a crazy idea formed into her head, her lips slowly turned in a sinister smile. She was afraid, that was for sure, but her Personality had switched again, and this particular personality doesn't think much, instead it was more of an act-before-you-think type.

Yuki went to one of the mirrors and went through it to the mirror world.

**A/n: I'm done~ Wow, two chapters done in one day o . o**

**I'm planning on making all the OCs that you guys submitted appear ALOT. So Kei is welcome~**

**Ok, reading the Reviews Demon's Anarchy of Pride, Revolution of Hades, and KO make me laugh ALOT. No matter how many times I read it XD Who's using who's computer anyway?**

**Ah about the Star Arcana thing, it's fine. I don't really mind if there's more than one character with the same Arcana.**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, I'm 14. So I'm waaay younger than you guys XD**

**Ugh, I'm sticking with 1st person~ I forgot how hard it is to do 3rd person stories o . o**

**Oh, I almost forgot: Thanks to Phil the Persona Guy for the scene where Narashino was mentioned! Now to make more scenes where the OCs you guys own actually talks...**

**If you guys think I got Kei's Personality wrong just say so. I asked Elisabeth(Yosuke Hanamura) for help with his Personality and I looked around Persona Academy for more stuff~**

**Oh, and if ur wondering who Michiyo is she's an OC I submitted to a certain story~ I'm pretty sure if you guys follow Elisabeth's stories, you'd know which one~**

**Ok, I'm gonna spend a few days on CH12 before I post it. It's already in my head(part of it anyway) so I'll just type it down~**

**JL (my brother) says I should wait a few days before I post again, just to see how many reviews I got.**

**I feel like putting a preview of CH12 here~:**

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Wait is that... Akihiko's shadow?"_

_"Something just occured to me: Those students who are unconscious, They all use Evokers"_

_"Wait don't-!"_

_"Is it just me or does that sound alot like a memory?"_

_"I'm sorry! Don't go!"_

**Yeah those appeared in my head randomly o . o anyway, review please!**


	12. Ch12: The Answer?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Yuki: Tasha doesn't own Persona, Characters from the Persona series Or certain OCs that appear here! (She wished she did own Persona though XD)_

**Chapter 12: The Answer?**

"Why am I here again?" I asked myself aloud "Oh yeah, now I remember! Because of my stupid Personality switches!"

I was in the mirror world. I've been walking around for awhile now, and I was beginning to question my sudden personality switch. I have no idea _what_ made my personality switch all of a sudden, I just know it did.

The only reason why I'm even here is because some crazy thought in my head kept telling me that if I go to the mirror world, I'll be able to help everyone who has that sickness similar to Apathy Syndrome. It's been buzzing around my head all day. It's annoying.

My switching personalities are really annoying. One moment I could be all nice then the next moment I could be... slightly evil and plotting some mean things. Like making one of my friends agree on a deal we made and making her sing a song she doesn't know to extend the deadline. Which, of course, was loads of fun for me. It was fun to decide a song that she has to sing. The first one I made her sing was Burn my Dread. She did it mostly right(although she never heard it before) and I extended the deadline 2 more weeks. What our deal was, I will not mention.

Hm... I'm think I'm Bi-polar. o . o

Anyway, I've been shooting shadows that have been attacking me, and I gotta say, It's not very easy to beat them when you're alone. I never really realized how easy it was when Hei, Naoki, Akihiko, Amu-senpai or anyone else was around with me. It would be nice to hear Amu-senpai's voice telling us the shadow's weakness when she could get it.

"_Hey Sakura, I don't know why but Pandora senses that someone other than us is here_" Oh god. I wanted to hear her that much that my head made her voice. It even mentioned her Persona, Pandora.

"I see. Do you have any idea who it is?" Hikari-san? What? Why can I hear her too?

"_No. It seems... fuzzy_" Amu-senpai's voice replied. Wait a second...

"We better look for that person then" Was that Kazuki-senpai?

"Agreed" Hikari-san replied. Oh no. They must be here for training or something. I hid behind the corner as I heard them pass by. I'm pretty sure that it would _not_ be good if I let my dorm mates know that I went here alone, and without a scanner too. What excuse can I make up? Um...

"Why are you here?" Someone's voice asked me. I looked to my left and saw that while I had been trying to think up an excuse if they found me, the guy I met earlier, Kei Yuita, had found me. He had an axe in his hands that was apparently his weapon.

Geez, I wonder why lot's of Japanese people have the same names. I'm gonna call Kei _Hanamura_ as Kei and Kei _Yuita_ Yuita-san or something.

"U-um... I'm training?" I stuttered. Yuita raised an eyebrow at that.

"Alone?" Yuita asked

"Uh... please don't tell anyone?" My voice automatically made that a question. Darn it.

"Why not?" Ok, getting _really_ annoyed now. Trying to stop Personality from switching again.

"Bye Bye!" I ran. Very, very quickly. As fast as I could. I don't know why, but I felt like I shouldn't be discovered. Yuita tried to follow me, but, like I said before, I'm pretty fast when I want to be. I lost him somewhere in the maze-like mirror world. Just one problem.

Now _I'm_ the one who's lost.

I never had the greatest sense of direction, but I wasn't the worst either. Usually I would be familiar with a place if I go around it often enough, like School or the dorms, but The Mirror world was _practically a whole city_. Possibly the whole world. Even when I still lived in the Philipines, I never really went out of the house much so I don't know my way around Quezon then. 'Cept when I went out with my family to Alimall, SM, or Shopwise. Then I wouldn't be so lost. Mostly.

Oh geez, why am I writing about where I used to live?

After walking around for awhile, I went into one of the houses. Looking around, I went to a door that was plain. The door was brown and the knobs were silver. There was nothing special about it. At least, that's what I thought.

Until I saw Michiyo.

Thinking about it now, I don't think it _was_ Michiyo. Maybe a ghost of her or something. But I'd recognize her anywhere. I think. It's been two years after all, since I last saw her.

I saw her go through the door. As in, she _literally_ went right through it.

"Michiyo wait!" I called out. I opened the door and went in. Instead of it being just one room however, it was a hallway with the same plain brown doors at each side. I saw her go through one again and I followed.

The room I went in looked like a garden.

It was a wonderful garden, filled with all sorts of colorful flowers and plants. But something about it seemed... sad. Despite how pretty it looks and how wonderful it smelled, something about it made me feel very why? Why do I get a feeling of sadness in this place?

I saw Hikari-san, Kazuki-senpai, and Yuita-san come through another door.

"What is this place?" Kazuki-senpai wondered aloud. I could tell Hikari-san wanted to ask why I was here, but we all heard a sweet singing voice. A clear Soprano, singing a song I knew well.

"Oh Alma Matter kind and dear" The voice sang "We sing your praises far and near"

The voice was singing in english. I could see the confused looks Hikari-san, Kazuki-senpai, and Yuita-san had. It was plain that they didn't understand the lyrics. I did.

"At home, at school and land and sea" The voice continued "The thought of you is dear to me"

"Who is singing?" Hikari-san asked. I could feel her eyes boring holes into my back as I looked at the garden, shocked at the singing voice "Do you know Tomoko?"

"It's... It's Michiyo..." I muttered under my breath. Then I ran. That song. It was the Alma Matter of my old school. Only one other person in Japan that I know would know that. And that person was Michiyo. She and I both loved to sing, Japanese songs especially. But the Alma Matter of our school, well, you'd have to be either a student or be a visitor that happens to go to my old school often enough during the Flag Ceremony on Mondays to actually memorize it.

I ran quickly through the path, my breath was running out. I couldn't run for much longer. But I had to get to that voice. I had to see her again. She promised! But...

My breath ran out and I collapsed to the ground, clutching my stomach. I was in pain. I suspected that if a shadow came all of a sudden I wouldn't be able to dodge as well as I usually would. I pushed myself up and walked this time, alert for any shadows.

One blob came and split into... three shadows? Wait a second, it's not the usual blobs-with-masks on them. It transformed into shadows that resembled a bunch of hair (like _sadaku_) with a crown-like thing on its head with a book floating in the middle of it.

I quickly summoned Artemis and punched it. It was quick enough to dodge my puch. I casted Bufu on it. Surprisigly that was its weakness. I shot it down repeatedly with my gun until it got up again. Wow, it sure was tough. Usually the shadow would disappear by now. I guess this one's stronger then huh?

I casted Dia on myself and casted Garu this time instead of Bufu. It was also its weakness. Lucky. I shot it multiple times again. This time, it disappeared. I resisted the urge to lie down on the ground and sleep. How long have I been in the mirror world? I'm so tired...

Strong hands caught me as I collapsed.

"Whoa there" Kazuki-senpai said. Keeping me up "Can't collapse here you know"

I laughed weakly. I just wanted to sleep...

"Hey Kei-kun do we have a Yawn-be-gone still? Give her one would you?" Yuita-san took the said item out of a bag and gave it to me. I knew what Yawn-be-gone was. It was kinda like caffeine. I opened the bottle and gulped down the contents so quickly that I noticed they were staring.

"What?" I asked "I'm in a rush. I usually drink fast"

I'm pretty sure I heard one of them say something about me being the only person he ever known to drink that fast...

My gaze was atracted to the garden path. Hikari-san, understading my thoughts, decided I would come with them to explore this place.

We fought all sorts of new shadows on the way. Some looked like cupids(used Holy arrow on it) others looked like a macho man,and others were just plain weird. Finally, we reached what seemed to be the end of the path: A green archway of plants, the middle of it having a black and red portal-like thing. I felt hesitant to touch it, as if something very, very bad was there. Nervously, I went through first, although it was to my teammates' obvious surprise. They didn't expect me to go first.

What was inside the portal though, was what made me gasp.

All over the floor was broken pots of plants, most with plants and soil still in it. I started to shake when I noticed that was blood on some of them.

All of a sudden, a figure with spiky Dark Blue hair appeared. Wait was that... Akihiko's shadow?

Hikari-san went in as well. She was as surprised as I was at Akihiko's shadow. A realization seemed to occur to her.

"Tomoko," She said slowly, not taking her eyes away from the shadow, who had a very sharp claws for gloves.

"Yes?" I asked, still not taking my eyes away.

"I've been meanung to tell you this earlier" She said "Something occured to me: Those students who are unconscious. They all use Evokers"

"Wait a second! Akihiko uses an Evoker!" I exclaimed. Hikari-san nodded as Kazuki-senpai and Yuita-san came through as well. Akihiko's shadow glared at us with hate in its golden eyes.

"Big brother!" a child's voice echoed around the room. Who-? "Daddy says to stop doing girly things like gardening!"

"Then will you take care of it for me then?" Akihiko's voice echoed around the room. huh? but how could it be...

Suddenly the room was dark, pure blackness. I couldn't see anyone or anything.

I heard the sound of someone being slapped. Hard.

"How dare you garden!" A male's angry voice yelled "I refuse to believe that my son is girly!"

I ould hear soft sobbing.

"But Dad it's what I love to do!" Akihiko's voice, soundiing younger said "It ain't girly!"

Another slap. For some reason, I saw ghost figures of two people. One was a child, and the other was a man. the man walked quickly to one of the pots, lifting it from the table it was on. The child seemed to be very scared.

"Wait don't-!" Akihiko's voice said. But it was too late. The man lifted the pot above his head and dropped it. The sound of the pot coming into contact with the floor made me gasp. How could he-!

"Never garden again" The man's voice said threatenly "Or else" Then the figures faded away.

Is it just me or does that sound alot like a memory?

"Big brother!" the child's voice from earlier said "Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving" Akihiko's voice said. Again there were two figures. One was of a little girl, and the other resembled Akihiko with a bag slung over his shoulder. The little girl sobbed.

"I'm sorry!" she seemed to think it was her fault "Don't go!"  
"It's not your fault" Akihiko's voice said "I'll be gone for awhile, but I'll be back"

"Ok, come back soon!" she was still crying although it was a lot lighter. Suddenly the figures disappeared. I was alone in the blackness again.

"I always loved to garden" Akihiko's voice echoed in the blackness. I tried to look for him. Where was he? "But Dad always said no. My little sister always supported me, and Mom has been long gone" I began to run. Where was- "But then I came home one day to find my little sister crying from pain. He hurt her. That much was obvious. But you know what she said when I was gonna get revenge?" I get the feeling I don't want to know, but he continued on "She said 'don't hurt him big brother! It was an accident!'" His voice mimicked a high pitched voice "But he hurt her! But then all she did was stop me? Ha!" I get the feeling that someething bad will happen "I left the next day, but she wouldn't come with me! Why? Because she said someone has to take care of Dad!"

Finally I saw him, Wearing his usual blue jacket, brown pants and black shoes. He even had his black headphones with him still.

"Akihiko!" I called out. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that it was his shadow. He turned around and glared at me.

"**You**" Akihiko's shadow hissed "**You're an annoyance. How dare you be like her!**"

"Be like who?" I asked, confused.

"**You're just like my little sister! Everything about you just reminds me of her!**" Huh? "**So from now on **_**you will die!**_" It ran towards me, gloves on. I barely managed to dodge his punch. His gloves scraped my leg, making it bleed slightly. I summoned Artemis and used Bufu to make him freeze for abit while I moved away quickly from it.

Suddenly I saw a Persona use the skill Cleave on the shadow.

"You ok?" Yuita-san asked. I realized it was his Persona that used Cleave. I nodded, not really having the time to answer because the shadow began to punch me again and I had to dodge. I wacked him with my messenger bag out of desperation.

All of a sudden the shadow turned into a form similar to Akihiko's Persona, Lucifer. It still resembled Akihiko, but with black wings and there was a mask on it's face. The mask resembled those theater masks, this one was of a sad face. It casted Agi on me, which was my Persona's weakness. I fell down as Yuita-san used the skill Gale Slash and swung his axe at the shadow like a bat as I got up. I quickly shot the shadow with my gun and then I finally remembered what Akihiko's Persona was weak to.

"I just remembered! Akihiko's Persona's weak to Hama and Garu!" I told Yuita-san. He nodded as I casted Garu on the shadow, knocking it down. We both attacked it quickly and as much as we could before it got up again.

When we finally defeated it it collapsed to its knees as it went back to its original form. A ball of light came and all of a sudden we were in the room again, and I could see some... some _thing_ was chewing on Akihiko's shadow. It looked like a black monster of sorts.

"Get away from him!" I yelled, launching myself towards the monster. Surprised, it stopped chewing and moved away quickly from the shadow as I put myself protectively betweeen it and the shadow. I had a feeling that this was the cause of everyone going unconscious.

"**That's my meal! Give it back!**" The monster's distorted voice yelled, rushing to me. It stopped in it's tracks when I pointed my gun at it and shot it.

"How dare you!" I yelled at it "How dare you eat everyone's memories!"

Then I fell silent. How did I know that it was eating away people's memories?

"What did I just...?" I said confused to myself with a gasp.

"**You're that girl aren't you!**" The monster suddenly shrieked. That girl? "**I'll be back for my revenge! Just you wait!**" Then it disappeared. I crouched to look at Akihiko's shadow. For some reason, I felt relieved when the ball of light suddenly spun around Akihiko's shadow twice, then it shot upwards.

Akihko's shadow looked at me and smiled "Thank you" It said in Akihiko's voice. Then it disappeared as it said one word that shocked me "Nakashima-senpai"

-.-.-.-

_Later, Akihiko's Hospital room_

I sat on the chair, practically glaring at Akihiko. He was just there, lying down. Still not moving. The doctors told me that alot of the students had woken up, making a miraculous recovery. So why wasn't my partner one of them?

"Oh geez wake up already!" I yelled at him, standing up and almost knocking my chair over. I grabbed it with my leg before it did and covered my mouth. Bad idea to shout at someone unconscious me.

I saw a ball of light. It flashed so brightly that I had to cover my eyes with my arm.

"That was a weird dream" I heard a voice say groggily as the light faded. I put my arm down slowly, peeking over it. I jumped in joy(almost knocking down the chair again).

"You're awake!" I said joyfully.

"'course I'm awake" Akihiko said. Then he looked around "Where am I anyway?"

"You're in the hospital" I said " You've been unconscious for a day now"

"Wow sudden tone switch" I laughed as I realized he meant that I was talking in such a joyful tone earlier but when I told him that we were in the hospital, I suddenly became serious.

A doctor came and told us that Akihiko would be able to go back to the dorm tomorrow. In fact, it seems all the students had woken up. I was happy. But when the doctor left, I suddenly remembered a question I've been meaning to ask Akihiko since we got back.

"Hey Akihiko..." I said slowly.

"What?" He said.

"Do you know... Michiyo Nakashima?" I felt like I was holding my breath as I waited for his answer.

"No I don't know anyone with that name" Akihiko replied after a thought. I looked down, feeling defeated. Where was she...? "But you know what I had this strange dream"

"What dream?" I asked.

"It was a dream of a girl who looks just like you, 'cept her hair is longer and tied in a ponytail. She's taller than you too. I think" I looked at him eagerly. He dreamed of Michiyo? "She was fighting a bunch of shadows using a whip. Then this black thing appeared and she started attacking the thing instead of the shadows, almost as if she was protecting them. Then the black thing went to me and then... nothing"

"I see" I said. Protecting shadows...?

A nurse came and told me visiting hours were over. I said bye to Akihiko and went back to the dorm, deep in thought.

I get the feeling that it won't be the last time I see that monster. Or hear Michiyo again.

**A/n: And I'm finally done! Wow, that sure took me long. But I wanted to make it really longer than my usual 1000 words+.**

**You know, I wasn't sure what to do with Akihiko's shadow. I wasn't that sure with most of the chapter actually. I was just sure that their unconsciousness had to do with something about memories.**

**Personally, I think I wrote Ch 9 the best among all my chapters.**

**Ah, such a suckish fight scene. I was originally planning on making Hikari and Kazuki appear and help fight but then I decided that Yuki and Kei Yuita could do just fine. I'm not sure if I even got his personality right DX Just say so if I didn't. I had to have his skill list open just so I could get some skills in XP**

**Hm... now what to write for Chapter 13~ Oh I know! Something bad will happen! Again! XD**

**Well sorry It's just that I'm not particularly fond of the number 13. Dunnno why. XD**

**Well, anyway, When do they switch to their other uniform? I don't know because I'm not Japanese. Could someone help? please?**

**Anyway, review please!**


	13. CH13: Is she here?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_As usual, I don't own Persona! I seriously wish I did though,_

**Chapter 13: Is she here?**

_May 3,2013-Friday, Recess_

Yey~ I rarely get lost now~

Oh geez, where's Hei-kun? I've been walking around the school for awhile now, and I _still _haven't found him. I really need a new weapon. Maybe some armor too, 'cause I saw that Kei and Hikari-san had some.

I was still trying to find anyone who knew Michiyo, but asking people I don't know made me switch to my 'shy' Personality. I've asked all my friends who were unconscious if they knew her, but they all said the same thing as Akihiko said to me just yesterday:

They all _dreamed_ of her.

It was the same, Michiyo with a whip in her hand, attacking shadows, then a monster appears and she attacks that instead, as if she was protecting the shadows. Then the black monster would either go towards someone or manage to grab some shadows and flee. Either that or it would run without grabbing a single shadow.

I'm still confused about what Akihiko's shadow said though. It said I was just like his sister. I didn't even know he had one.

Should I tease him for gardening? Nah, It would be a little too mean. After all, his own _Father_ didn't support him. His sister must've been scared. I know I would, if someone dropped something so precious to me and let it break.

I still find it hard to believe I saw and even _heard_ Michiyo in the mirror world. The Alma Matter was a song I could not forget easily, since I've been singing it almost my whole life. I've been in that school for years, for it to suddenly close down was a big shock to me. I was actually supposed to be a 4th year student this year, but when they dropped the news at the last day of school, even I was shocked. I would have to take an entrance exam in order to enter another high school, and I would be a new girl, and I wouldn't know anyone at all. I was scared.

I spent the small summer vacation I had, which lasted only a week, playing on my laptop and sleeping. Reading, crocheting, and just... being Lazy.

But then that message came, and Although normally I would have a two-month vacation -because that's the way the Philipines is- before I knew it I moved to Japan, and was in Aeon. It was still April, and because the last time I had school had been only two weeks before, it was easy to slip into my habits during school, except this time I was exploring this school. It was May now, and My friends in the Philipines still have their Summer Vacation, while I have school.

It sucks.

But I had fun, meeting everyone. I wonder if I'd have to move back to the Philipines, after I finish my 3rd year in this school. I was still adjusting to Japan, but that was going well. To tell you the truth, I've never been out of the Philipines until I was enrolled in Aeon, because I was rarely out of my house.

Oh geez, I really miss my brothers. They were rowdy, and very annoying, but I still felt sad when they left. My little brother, the one that's a year younger than me, was rarely online on Facebook, and the last time he sent me a message he said they were going back to the Philipines already. I was glad, I only wished that I could be there to welcome them.

I sat down on one of the Benches in the school's garden. Surprisingly, this school has alot of plants. Just like the ones in the Philipines. Plants everywhere. If I could, I would just stay in this garden and... sleep...

I jerked myself awake. Don't sleep during Recess me! The bell could ring any second and you can't be late to class!

Wow, just in time! The bell just rang. I'll have to look for Hei-kun during Lunch then. _after_ I borrow another book form the Library that is~

-.-.-.-

_PE/Gym Class_

Ok, really getting weirded out by Mr. Sanada's Fan club. If they don't have class, they're usually looking for him or following him. What a bunch of stalkers. I'm glad I'm not him right now.

Well, I'm just running around the Gym along with my other classmates. Of course, I'm listening to music at the same time. It's not like Mr. Sanada is saying anything at the moment anyway. I was free to think to myself.

Hm... Akihiko should be released today. But I didn't see him at class. Maybe he's playing hookey. Then again, not all of my friends who went unconscious are here either.

Ugh, I really want to see Michio again. I just know I saw her in the mirror world just yesterday. But how? Does she have a Persona too?

I turned the corner, not realizing that I was actually ahead of my classmates for once. I'm so confused! Why did I not only _see_ her in the mirror world, but heard her too? Why does she look like she's protecting shadows? What was that black monster? Why did Akihiko's shadow call me Nakashima-senpai? How did I know the monster was eating people's memories? Why do I have so many questions with no answers? Why do-

"Yuki-chan!" Someone shouted. I realized that it was Naoki. I tripped. Naoki rushed to me.

"I've been calling you for awhile now! Didn't you hear me?" Naoki asked

"Sorry. I was listening to loud music again" I said, rubbing my knee through the cloth of my jogging pants. I was glad that this school used Blue jogging pants and white t-shirts for our Gym uniform. In some of the Animes I watched, it was blue shorts or really really short shorts.

"Why were you listening to loud music?" Naoki asked, puzzled as our classmates ran past us. I stood up and staggered to the benches, wincing. I must have hurt my poor knee alot worse than usual. I wish I could just summon Artemis and use Dia.

"It's just that in my old school I wasn't even allowed to bring gadgets without a parent's permission letter" I said "And when I did, I'd have to surrender the gadget to my teacher and won't have it back till dismissal" It was plain that she didn't understand what I was talking about, so I decided to change the subject "So, why were you calling me?"

"You already finished the Exercise and just kept running" Naoki replied. I realized what she said was true, because I was out of breath. I released my hair from it's high ponytail -I always tie it in a High ponytail or half-ponytail for PE- and combed my fingers through it, feeling my hair sigh with relief at having the heat released.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking"

"Well anyway Hei-kun has been meaning to give you this" She handed me a gun that really resembled one of the big nerf gun my baby brother (Actually, he's 8 years old, but he acts like a baby) owns.

"Um, how am I supposed to bring this around with me?" She was probably wondering why I'd bring it around with me _outside_ the mirror world, so I hastily added "I can't exactly leave it at the dorm or in my bag 'cause we have training on Monday"

"Oh that. You just press this switch" She showed me a button I could press anytime, because it was near the trigger. After it went small, I put it in my messenger bag, where I could easily get it if I need it. I'll still use my first gun though, 'cause you never know when bullies come around.

Although Mr. Sanada told me to go to the nurse's office, he had to keep watch on the class. Naoki had to go back to running too. Me? Just sitting there listening to music (this time it was softer though) and staring into space. Well, I was actually just watching my classmates run.

Hei-kun noticed me still in the Gym and told me to go to the Nurse's office. I shook my head.

"I'm kinda used to the pain" I told him

"Used to it? What do you mean?" Hei-kun asked

"I'm kinda... clumsy. I collide with something almost everyday" I replied

"Were you the one that hit something this morning?" I felt my face burn

"Uh... yeah. I hit my desk somehow while I was opening the window" That, and I happened to be looking at the framed photo of me and Michiyo on my desk at the same time. Thus, my foot somehow hit my desk, therefore making me trip. And hit the floor.

"Either way, You should still go to the Nurse's office" I shook my head

"I'll be fine" I insisted. He still called one of my classmates. I realized that Kei Yuita was the guy Hei-kun called. He was our classmate? I didn't notice that.

It was obvious that he didn't like to be called, but it seemed like him and Hei-kun were friends. Sort of. Either way, Yuita-san went towards me.

"Hurry up" He said. I stood up quickly and winced from the pain. He sighed and picked me up.

"H-hey!" I said, feeling my face burn.

"It's faster this way" He explained, continuing to carry me with ease towards the Nurse's office. I thought I could feel people staring at us all the way. I. Feel. so. Awkward. I've never been carried before. At least, I don't think I have.

"U-um..." I stuttered, not looking at him "Kei Yuita right? I'm Yuki Tomoko!"

"Yeah I'm Kei Yuita" Yuita-san replied simply. Oh dear. I can't think of anything else to say. He reminds me of a friend of mine back at the Philipines. She rarely talks. And when she does, her voice is really soft.

"U-um... you're friends with Hei-kun?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"Yes I am. What about it?"

"um... it's just that I don't see you around class or anything..." We slipped into silence again.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Yuita-san asked. That made me look at him curiously.

"Why not?" He didn't answer because we were at the Nurse's office. he put me on one of the beds and the Nurse told me to pull up my pants so she could see my knee. My knee was all purple and blue with a bruise. I must've hit it alot worse than I thought. She left to get an icepack. I wanted to swing my legs like a little kid but I was sure that if I did, I would be in alot of pain.

"Sorry for troubling you" I said quietly. Yuita-san looked surprised. He probably would've said something but the Nurse came back with an icepack. I unfolded the leg of my pants then put the icepack over my covered knee so I wouldn't feel the cold too much. I still hissed a little at the sudden cold though.

The nurse told me that I bruised my knee pretty bad. No training in the mirror world for a few days she said. I bit my lip in silent frustration. I needed to know why Michiyo was there. And _how_ she was even there in the first place. I know it was her singing. It had to be.

I didn't notice Yuita-san watching me carefully.

-.-.-.-.-

_Evening_,_ around 10PM_

My room had all the lights off, but I knew my around my own room enough now that I didn't need the ceiling light, I just needed either the dim moonlight coming fom my window and my sense of touch.

Carefully I moved towards the door. Making sure not to hit anything that might wake up my dorm mates. I turned the doornob as quietly as I could then opened the door. After a quick check around the hallway, I went out and closed the door.

I knew that what I was about to do was reckless, but I really wanted to find Michiyo. I'll pay for my actions later. For now, I'll be reckless.

I went through the mirror. Then the first thing I noticed was a certain boy with one blue eye and one green eye.

Darn it. I've been caught.

**A/n: And I'm done!**

**You know, I'm starting to wonder why I didn't make Hei give the gun himself o . o Oh wait, He was busy running. Besides, Naoki's closer to Yuki X3**

**Bwahaha. Romance? Well, it would be very, very slow XD Yuki's sort of a bonehead about romance when it's not in books or games XD**

**I find it hard to believe CH12 is actually 3000+ words o . o I wrote that much over five days?**

**Well, as usual, Review please!**


	14. Ch14: A reckless action

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_You know, why do we have to put disclaimers? It's kinda obvious we don't own Persona cause it's called Fanfiction right? Ah, whatever. As usual, I do not own Persona, it's characters, or certain OCs that appear here._

**Chapter 14: A reckless action**

It was Yuita-san. He was wearing the school's uniform's jacket over a green basketball jersey, and his jeans were torn at the ends, knee and thighs. He had an axe over his shoulder, making it look like he was holding a bat instead of a very sharp axe.

"Um... Hi Yuita-san!" I said uncertainly. I think it was pretty obvious I was surprised, and it was obvious by the disapproval on Yuita-san's face that it was a bad idea to come here.

"And why are you here alone?" Yuita-san asked. Although it was pretty obvious he wasn't expecting an answer.

"I um... needed to find something I left here?" Obviously he did not believe me "Ok fine, I came to look for my cousin"

"Your cousin?"

"She looks exactly like me except with longer hair. And she usually wears glasses like these" I took out my pair of blue-framed glasses from my messenger bag and showed it to him "We dress alike too so she's kinda hard to miss"

"Really?" Was that... sarcasm in his voice? Or disbelief? What was the word for it...?

"I'm serious!" I told him, scowling. I wish I could glare down at him but he's taller than me "I know I heard her singing yesterday!"

"You have an injured knee and you're still going here?" Really. Getting. Annoyed. This guy's hard to talk to. Really hard.

"It's.. it's complicated!" I snapped. How could I explain to someone that I barely know that it was important for me to find Michiyo? Argh, he probably wouldn't get it.

"How complicated?" He raised a brow.

"It's just... ARGH! You wouldn't get it!" I ran away, although I wasn't as fast as usual because of my knee. I think I must've lost him somewhere along the way, because I eventually slowed down. The pain was starting to get unbearable.

Actually, now that I think about it, why _am_ I here? Why am I acting so reckless anyway? Why was I so impatient? I could always wait for Michiyo, because I've done it before. I can do it again. Right? Right?

Well either way, I better get back. Just as I turned around though, I saw one of those new shadows. This one looked like a black macho man with blond hair and a mask. I froze, unsure of what to do. The thought came faster than my body reacted though.

_Summon Artemis!_ I kept telling myself _Use your gun!_

But my body wouldn't respond. I was frozen in place. Not literally frozen mind you, but it was more like... I was... _panicking_. I think some of my classmates' Personas had that skill, the skill to make the enemy fear you if it works. It doesn't always work though, but this particular shadow seemed to have that skill, and it was working on_ me_.

I could see the shadow coming closer. I took out the Nerf-like gun I got during PE and shot it, although I kept missing because of my panic. It seems... what was it called? My Hit/Evasion rate? it seems to be low when I'm in panic. Um, let's see... what did Ms. Yamagishi say could cure this...? It was skill... and I could use some kind of gem too...

DARN IT! I FORGOT TO GET A PATRA GEM!

The shadow attacked me. I kept dodging. I wasn't doing much good though, because of my knee. Most of my movements caused my knee to send waves of pain. Which made me hold it because of the pain, making me an easier target.

Eventually the Panic status I had faded but it was too late. The shadow struck me one more time and I fell into unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-.-

The first thing I hear when I half-wake up is the sound of beads. Then I feel a little 'detached' from my body. I could tell I was being carried, and the sensation of going through a mirror back to the 'Real' world was unmistakable. I wondered who was bringing me back, and where I was. And who revived me from the 'Incapacitated' state (or whatever Ms. Yamagishi called it, I wasn't too sure).

I'm going to follow the nurse and not go into the mirror world a few days... Now that I experienced the Incapacitated state, I'm not looking forward to experiencing it again. Besides, I better stop acting reckless. I know better. I am _15_ after all.

Oh gosh, Yuita-san must be mad at me. Why was he there anyway? It's not like I told anyone what I was planning. In fact, I'm pretty darn sure that I had kept my mouth shut about it. So how did he...?

I drifted back to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-

_May 4, 2012 - Saturday, Dorm_

The first thing I hear, of course, is my Laptop's alarm. Playing random music on the playlist I put for it. I knew I might wake up Naoki or Hikari-san if I didn't turn it off, so I sat up, forgetting about my bruised knee. That woke me up completely.

Grumbling, I half-stumbled to my laptop. For a good reason, I left the mouse attached to it. I turned off that alarm and the three alarms that would ring after it in a few minutes.

Oh yes, I was dead serious. I had set three more alarms that would've rung about five to fifteen minutes apart if I hadn't turned them off. It was so that I would really wake up. Even on a non-school day. Although, it seems I won't need it to wake up because of the pain continuously shooting up from my knee.

It seemed like forever until the pain was reduced to a dull throb. I really should be careful. And I think I'll stay in my room again.

"Stupid idiotic baka" I grumbled to myself "Forgot to look where you're going and forgot about about your poor knee"

In case I didn't mention it before, I _do_ have a habit of talking to myself, so this isn't unusual. At times I'm even insulting myself. Like now. Especially since it's, what, 4am in the morning? (yes I'm serious I wake up that early sometimes) My Personality would switch to a grouchy person. Unless I find something to be not-so grouchy about.

I wonder what I should do today. Usually I'd listen to music and play on my Laptop or my PSP but I really feel like going out, even though I have a _very_ bruised knee. I bet some sleep would get some pain off.

Hey wait, why an I still awake? Anyway, I'm going back to sleep.

But then a last thought occured to me before my mind completely went blank.

How did I wake up in my room?

:.:.:.:.:.

_7am_

Waking up, my knee doesn't hurt so much anymore. I bet I could go for a walk just around the dorm at least.

I took a bath and put on a red shirt, blue jeans, my light purple-and-white sneakers, my dark green messenger bag and finally, my favorite purple jacket. It seems this has become my 'Signature' look XD.

I guess everyone must've gone out, because I was the only one in the Dorm. Huh. Guess it's a good thing that I'm going for a walk huh? It feels kinda stuffy in here. But I can't open the window because it's still cold.

I hear a bark and I looked around, alarmed. For some reason when I first meet an animal I'm scared of them. It takes me awhile to calm down with them. And when I meet them again... I have to calm down again. No matter how many times I meet them.

A white dog with red eyes came running from a corner. It was HUGE! It had this white outfit and it's collar had small angel wings attached to it. I have no idea what type of dog it was but reminds me of those dogs police had.

It was running... and coming closer and... AIEE IT'S ABOUT TO KNOCK ME OVER!

I was probably overreacting (probably) But it was really big. I instictively went back in the dorm so I wouldn't be in the way.

"Kora-chan wait up!" Someone called out. I looked and saw Ms. Yamagishi was running after the dog. That's when I noticed that the dog had a leash trailing in its wake. I'd like to help her but I couldn't move because of my fear.

And when I could hear them no more, I went for my walk.

**A/n: And done!**

**Now, what should I write next...**

**oh, you guys must've noticed Epic-Picharisu15 has been reviewing. That's because she's my friend/busmate who I asked her opinion on XD**

**As usual, Review please!**


	15. Author's Note! srry!

Hi Guys.

No this is just a note, it's not a real chapter.

You could consider this as a response to... _some_ reviews.

I just woke up early for some reason and I saw a certain review that made me mad. Um hello? I'm just _fourteen years old!_ Excuse me for acting my age for once XP

I've only played Persona 3 Portable and partly played P2: Innocent Sin! How was I supposed to remember that it's all supernatural? It's been a few months since I finished P3P ya know!

Ok, I'm probably just ranting. It just annoys me that I read it so early in the morning I guess. But for one thing, it's called a FANfic for a reason. I can't think of everything.

Oh yes, I do love writing, and I DO make original stories (I just don't post them). But that doesn't mean that you have to be so mean! Droplet of Sour indeed...

There's a reason why this particular fanfic is in first-person view ya know, It's because originally this was just a reference file that I sent to YosukeHanamura for my OC, Yuki Tomoko. I didn't post it until she suggested it. She's the one who taught me how to post this. And it's an OC story.

Basically, this is my story and you gotta deal with it XP

Well, for those who're waiting for Chapter 15, sorry about this. It's just that the review that I read really pi- I mean, It made me really mad. That, and I hit a writer's block for two days now. But it's lifted now because of a certain a- I mean, reviewer.

Well anyway, I better get back to writing. I've never done this before o . o I'm really sorry if you guys were expecting CH15. I'll go back to writing it now, so if you'll excuse me...


	16. Ch15: Thinking about before

**The Life of a not-so-ordinay Girl**

**By NJAM**

_As usual, I do not own Persona, it's characters and certain OCs~_

**Chapter 15: Thinking about before**

I was just walking. There wasn't much to do, But I felt like I could choke in the stuffiness of the Dorm. There was no one there to boot.

Oh! Wait I don't kick them or anything! Why did I write to boot anyway? Darn idioms and err...

A-anyway, I eventually came past the Dorm buildings and came across a peaceful park. There were a few people around, and some kids were playing with each other. I sat on a Bench at the edge of the park.

It was so peacful. I never went out of my house often, so this sure is... nice. But alot of times I feel abit homesick. The Cherry Blossoms that continuously rained down was nice, but it wasn't the same as seeing different colored leaves on the ground almost everyday. Piles and piles of leaves could be seen in one corner during the hottest days. I wish I could draw it all. But I'm not that good at drawing.

I smiled as my mp3 player played 'Freedom Song'. I liked listening to all sort of songs. Although my brother mentioned once that he thinks alot of the songs I listened to were slghtly gloomy ones. He was saying that while I was listening to Capriccio Farce so... I laughed.

"_What a coincidence!_" I said to him that time, grinning at him "_At this part, they're saying 'Kill him Kill him!_"

At that point my brother ran away from my room.

My eyes were drawn to a pair of high school students laughing at the other side of the park. Without my glasses on, I couldn't see their faces well. But I was able to tell that it was Naoki and Hei-kun that my eyes were watching.

I guess they were still friends, not a couple. I wouldn't know. I've never experienced Romance. Or whatever you call it. I didn't really mind though, but I have to admit, I wonder what it is.

Oh gosh, just as I was thinking that, the song 'I want to know what love is(Chipmunk Ver)' just played. What the heck.

I wondered what Melissa was doing. Melissa -or Missy, Because that was her nickname- was one of my friends back in my old school. She was two years younger than me, but I didn't care. We were best friends I guess. We both love to write stories, Especially Fanfics. We also both love Vocaloid songs. We had alot of stuff in common, but drawing wasn't one of them.

I wonder sometimes how I manage to have so many internet friends. I have one who lives in America, who also writes Fanfiction. And a whole bunch of people in utauonline too.

I sighed. I wonder when I'll ever stop being homesick. Most possibly never. I still can't help but wonder what would've happened to me this year if I didn't have a Persona. Would I have survived as a 4th year High school student? What do people think whenever they see someone like me, a girl who looks like an Elementary student? How's my old classmates?

What should I do?

Argh, this is too confusing. I'm heading back.

-.-.-.-

_Evening, Dorm_

I glared at my laptop. I had been typing a story, but I hit a sudden block. None of my Fanficttion friends nor Jannice was online so I couldn't ask them. And I wasn't sure if anyone else in the Dorm even wrote stories. Maybe they did, but I was too shy to ask. Besides, the topic of the Fanfic I was writing wasn't one that I could ask randomly.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair, the screen of my laptop taunting me. I felt like it was saying, "Hey this is fine already so post it now!". But one and a half pages when I switch it to print preview is somehow not satisfying. That, and I usually look at how small the scroll bar is.

I looked at my laptop again and glared at the little mapestory Shimeji I had made. Although it was not perfect, I liked seeing it move around my screen. But right now, it had multiplied and was blocking the part of the story I had stopped typing. Shimejis were annoying, but they were cute~ Now if they only stopped grabbing my internet windows and throwing them off the screen...

I was bored and yet I was telling myself to write. If I stopped writing it for too long, I might not be able to continue it. I didn't like that. It was so hard to let alone _end_ a story for me. I hated it whenever I hit writer's block. Usually I'd try and work on another story for awhile, but I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like drawing either. I felt like sleeping, but that would be just a waste of a good day.

I thought about Michiyo. What would she be doing? I'm not sure. Would she be writing too?

Then it occured to me that I could just read. I went on my bed and started reading an old book of mine, The Will of the Empress by my favorite author Tamora Pierce. I love rereading this book over and over.

Eventually I put away my book and went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-

_May 4, 2013 - Sunday_

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily, blinking at the light coming from my window.

"Hey Yuki-chan!" It was Naoki.

"Oh hi Naoki" I wondered why she was calling instead of just knocking on my door.

"I'm gonna go to the mall today, wanna come with me?" Naoki asked. The mall? Well, I didn't really have anything to do today...

"Um ok sure" I replied after a moment

"Great! Meet you at the lobby in a few minutes!" Naoki ended the call.

I woke myself up completely and prepared myself. Then I went downstairs to go with Naoki.

**A/n: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I last posted an actual chapter huh? Well, it's because I had writer's block halfway through this. That and I really wasn't sure what to write **_**after**_** I wrote the small part my writer's block got slightly lifted. Then I got home after school and it occured to me that I might as well be abit like P3P and have someone call her X3**

**Now to finish a MMV I'm working on...**

**Well, Here's CH15 Epic-Pachirisu15! She kept insisting that I post this already - . -**

**Well as usual, review please!**


	17. CH16: I keep getting lost

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Yuki: This is getting really old~_

_Me: Just do it please!_

_Yuki: Tasha does not own Persona, its characters or certain OCS that appear here._

**Chapter 16: I keep getting lost**

Well, I kinda envied Naoki's outfit. I'm not in the mood to describe it right now, but let's just say that it made me wish I didn't wear pants all the time.

"Ready to go Yuki-chan?" Naoki asked. I nodded.

"Ready to go! ...I think" I added automatically.

"You think?" Naoki said. I could tell she was holding back a laugh.

"Er... I just say that automatically... anyway, what are we gonna do at the mall?" I asked as we walked.

"Well, look at stuff" Naoki answered after a moment.

I sure hope we don't get separated...

-.-.-.-.-

_Mall, about half an hour later_

I shouldn't have thought it. I can't believe I jinxed it.

I got separated from Naoki.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but I know it did. One moment I was just looking at some fabrics, wondering if I could buy some and make a bag or something. Then the next moment I find that Naoki wasn't beside me anymore.

I feel so awkward. Out of place among these foreigners. I know I've been here for, what, two months now? But old habits die hard. I didn't go out of the dorm much, therefore I have no idea whatsoever on where to go. I _might_ be able to find the exit and leave, if my memory of the stores me and Naoki passed were correct. I hope.

But lookie here! I've been walking around for a few minutes and I _still_ haven't found her or anyone else I know. Why, oh why did I have to jinx it? I knew that if I jinx it it might actually happen! Grr...

Calm down me calm down. You can do this. You just have to look for Naoki...

I resisted the urge to facepalm myself. I didn't have my glasses on! No wonder I couldn't see well. Stupid forgetfulness...

Oh there I can see better now. And I see... hey is that Anna-san? Maybe she's seen Naoki!

...But then I notice that she's with Oda-kun, and hesitate. To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared of Oda-kun. I mean, He's waaaay tall. And I'm pretty sure I heard that he beat up some bullies. But that's just a rumor I guess. It's not like it's true right? I mean, it did say that it was some bullies...

I walked towards them. All I have to do is just ask if they saw Naoki. Simple as that.

Right behind Anna-san. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh hello Yuki-san!" Anna said with a smile "I didn't know you were here too"

"Hi Anna-san, Oda-kun" I said with a nervous smile, my fingers fiddling with the strap of my messenger bag "Have you seen Naoki around? We got separated"

"I don't think Oda-san and I have seen her" She turned around to look at Oda-kun "Did we pass by her Oda-san?"

"Nope. Didn't see her at all since we got here" Came Oda-kun's reply.

"Oh I see..." I said

"Have you tried calling her cell?" Anna-san asked me. I couldn't help it. I facepalmed myself. I forgot all about my phone, since I rarely used it. I did remember to bring it with me at least. Darn stupid forgetfulness.

"... I kinda forgot my phone" I replied, embarrassed "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome" Anna-san is so kind!

"If you'll excuse me..." I walked away, flipping open my phone. I still prefered my old phone, because of its keypad, but I got a japanese one because apparently instead of texting they use emails. I liked my new one, which was a nice shade of midnight blue, but I kinda missed my old one still.

I quickly sent an email and after a few seconds I got a reply.

"_Girl where are you? I thought u were right behind me!_" Was Naoki's message. I looked at the sign of the shop beside me and told her where I was.

"_I'm in front of Starbucks right now_" I replied. I'm glad there was a Starbucks here, because it was one of the shops that was in the Philipines too.

"_Wait right there! Also, I think you should eat while ur there. Save a table k?_" I had enough yen for some food I think. I wonder if I could get a part-time job? I've read -in mangas and books only mind you- that some characters get a part-time job. I've never had an actual one though. Sure I've helped out in my family's shop sometimes, but those were rare since we had help nowadays.

I went in and ordered cranberry juice and a donut. Everytime I was with my family at Starbucks I'd usually ask for cranberry juice as the drink. I liked that particular drink because it was sweet. The donut, well... I was kinda trying to save some money.

I got a table at the window and quietly munched on my donut, sipping my cranberry juice everynow and then. I took out a manga -some would wonder how I could fit all sorts of stuff in such a small bag- and began reading it.

The title of the manga was named 'i am here!' by Ema Toyama. I forgot what was the japanese title. It was a really good manga. I loved the way the author drew it so well.

The manga was about a girl named Hikage Sumino who was invisible to everyone. The only friends she had were her internet friends who commented on her blog. Then one day one of the most popular guys, Hinata, starts talking to her. It's the start of her 'invisibility' ending. Although she struggles through it, in the end she's part of the 'class circle'.

It was my favorite manga.

Back in the Philipines I was only half-invisible. My life as a second year high school student was fun, and third year was even more fun. I sighed. If only it hadn't closed...

My eyes kept straying to the window. Eventually my eyes began to ache slightly from seeing double (because of my glasses) so I took my glasses off and put it in my bag. Naoki wa taking so long...

I finished reading and put it away. That manga was pretty thick mind you. Alot of time has passed. I even finished my donut. I got out my crochet hook and some purple yarn (Yes that was in my bag too) and began to crochet, the ball of yarn stuck firmly in my bag.

I wasn't sure what I was going to make to tell you the truth. This was just another one of my boredom projects. I just crochet and eventually I make something. Like that one time I started crocheting and ended up making a small bucket bag.

My eyes stray again to the window. I turned around to the tap on my shoulder and my eyes widen in surprise.

"All alone?" Yuita-san asked.

"uh... yeah. I'm waiting for Naoki" I replied "But she sure is taking her time"

"Mind if I sit with ya while you wait?" I nodded. Yuita-san sat down on the chair across mine "What ya making there?" He looked at the crochet hook and yarn in my hands.

"I don't know actually" I admitted. I was on my 3rd row already.

"You don't know?" On my fourth row now.

"Yup" I replied, not looking up at him "I think it's gonna become another cellphone pouch though"

"How long have you been working on it?"

"A few minutes"

"You're fast" I smiled at him. My old classmates said that too. Another one of the things I was sorta popular for in my old class was that I crocheted and sewed -alot. They'd ask me to make bracelets out of crochet, or to fix something by sewing it, even shoes. Which, mind you, were _very _hard to sew. Ever tried sewing the sole of a shoe back to the leather? If you haven't, well, don't try it. My fingers were painful for awhile after that.

"That's what they said too"

"They?"

"My old classmates" We were silent for awhile after that. Eventually Yuita-san broke it.

"How's the knee?" He asked.

"It's fine" I replied, taking out a pair of scissors and cutting my yarn. I ended what I was doing and took out the purple yarn ball, wrapping the part of it back into it's ball. Then I practically stabbed it with my crochet hook before putting it back in my bag. Then I took out a needle and Dark blue thread and began sewing the edges together.

"You sure?" I laughed. I couldn't help it. He sounded like he could be a very worried mother! er... Father.

"I'm fine really!" I covered my mouth to smother my giggles "You sound like a really concerned parent ya know!" He blushed. I wonder why.

Naoki came in at that.

"Oh there you are!" Naoki said "I thought you were in the other Starbucks. Sorry I took so long"

"It's fine" I said with a smile "Yuita-san kept me company!" Her eyes looked at Yuita-san.

"Yuita-san...?" She murmured to herself, plainly surprised. She smiled "Well, thanks for accompanying Yuki-chan!"

"Y-you're welcome" Yuita-san muttered, not looking at us.

"Well, we better go now. It's getting late" I said "Thanks again Yuita-san!"

After awhile of walking, Naoki spoke.

"Looks like you cracked his shell" Naoki said.

"Who's shell?" I asked, confused.

"Yuita-san's" Naoki replied with a grin "Didn't you notice he doesn't really talk to anyone often? You actually managed to make him talk to you"

"Doesn't he talk to anyone else?"

"Oh he does, rarely. But he actually talked to you alot more than others"

"Well, I like talking to him" I declared. Naoki's grin got a little wider at that.

"Do you have a crush on him?" She asked me slyly. I almost choked on my juice at that. After I got my breath back I punched her arm "Ow!"

"Don't ask that when I'm drinking something!" I scolded. Do I have a crush on him? I don't know. I've never had a crush on _anyone_ before "Besides, I just met him a few weeks ago!"

"Well you never know~" That earned her another punch from me "Quit it!" She rubbed her arm, clearly in pain.

"That's what you get for bringing up that kind of stuff" I told her with a frown. I know that my punches are pretty strong (At least, that's what my brother tells me) but it really annoyed me, what she asked. That was a weird question. My old schoolmates asked that too, but being in an all-girls school with only a few male teachers and staff members, well, I didn't have any. Still, I wasn't surprised by how the guys in Aeon act, even _with_ Personas they were still annoying.

"Didn't you have boys at your old school?" I shook my head.

"Only a few male teachers and staff members. Besides, I'm not a girly-girl who talks about boys or such too much" Then a thought crept into my head. I smiled slyly "Besides, why are you asking that? You got Hei-kun with ya~"

Instant reaction. Naoki blushed "Y-yuki-chan!"

"Oh so you _do_ have a crush on him" I teased.

"Quit it!" I laughed.

**A/n: And I'm done!**

**Pff. Ch15 rushed? I didn't rush it. I had a writer's block for more than a day! For some reason I feel like that 'Guest' was Droplet of Sour...**

**Well, anyway~ More KeixYuki stuff I guess XD I seriously felt like putting that little scene there for some reason. I was laughing while I was typing it, especially at the end.**

**I don't know why, but I felt like putting Narashino and Anna here~. It's kinda been in my head since I started typing. The thought kept bugging me and saying "Hey let's put Narashino and Anna here! Please please please! We could put them there and Yuki could ask them for help!"**

**...Ok, that's not the actual thought, but it's pretty close~.**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot- tell me if I got your characters wrong!**

**Well anyway, review please!**

**...However if you are like Droplet of Sour and you are only here to insult my work, don't review. I mean, if you're just gonna be a pain in the neck and all philosopho about rules and such well, why are you even gonna review? I mean, a review is welcome but seriously, it's just a fanfic. Doesn't have to be completely connected to the game.**

**Now what to write for Chapter 17...?**


	18. CH17: Dream, And a Priestess

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_As usual, I do not own Persona, its characters or certain OCs here._

**Chapter 17: Dream, And a Priestess**

_May 14, 2013- Tuesday_

_I could see a girl, her head down. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall that looked like the kind you'd find in ruins. In her hands was a pair of blue framed glasses, and beside her was a whip. I could tell she was tired, and her clothes was caked in dirt. In some places her clothes were even ripped._

_The girl used her sleeve to wipe her glasses. She muttered to herself. She looked up and the stray locks of messy brown hair framed her face. I could see that her ponytail was clearly about to slip of her hair, but she made no move to fix it._

_Her violet eyes looked determined, even a little angry. There was a mix of emotions swimming in those violet eyes. I couldn't name them all. The girl looked familiar, her name was at the tip of my tongue. Then a roar. I scream out her name, warning her of danger._

_"Michi-"_

"-yo!" I yell to the darkness of my room. I was awake. It was just a dream. I put a hand to my aching head.

So far no one has gone unconscious again, but I couldn't help but be alert. I felt like something could happen at any moment. Artemis, my Persona, hasn't spoken.

I wonder if I was one of those who could scan. I doubt it though. Besides, I depend alot on whoever's the scanner on our team.

Nothing has happened lately, nothing much anyway. Life is currently 'normal' -as normal as it could get when you're in a school of Persona-users anyway.

I'm not saying it's bad, but I can't help it. I have this feeling in my head telling me that something bad would happen, insisting that people falling unconscious was only the beginning. It would happen again, that thought nagged me, over and over, It will surely happen again.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe I'm just too aware of myself in this foreign country, which feels more and more like home as each day passes. But I hated that feeling.

The feeling of being helpless.

-.-.-.-

_Recess_

Hey do you remember that time I wrote when I fought the bullies bullying Anna some weeks ago? Apparently they hadn't forgotten the small, very quick girl who fought them.

In other words, I was in trouble.

Well you see, I just came from the Library, because I was returning a book I borrowed. I didn't have any Bento today, because I forgot again. I was absently thinking of buying Melon bread when an arm shot up right in front of me. Fortunately half my mind was still paying attention because I stopped walking right before I could collide with it.

I knew that arm was meant to stop me, maybe even hit me while I was walking. I could tell because it was positioned right where someone guessed my neck would be, which was pretty close.

I decided to stay in the Library. I could risk it, since I could just eat at Lunch anyway. But how could I get out of the Library...

"Dude no one's there" The arm shook a little, and it was obvious that the guy had to insert some effort to keep it up.

"Quiet!" Another guy's voice hissed "She could be walking here any second! She usually does!"

Just then I noticed that Hikari-san passed by from outside. I could tell the guys were too busy looking at her to notice me going to the other side of the Library, where another exit was. Quickly I made a face at them, then I walked quickly away before they decided to peek inside to check where I was.

They must've decided to get back at me after I escaped from them. I breathed a sigh of relief when I exited the Library using the other exit. This exit was rarely used, and I doubted most of the students of Aeon even knew of its existense.

In other words, a safe way to exit.

There's just one problem though, and the problem is that it would take me longer to reach the food stall for some Melon Bread. I hope there's still some I could buy...

I think I should get a part-time job somehow. I kinda need the money and I hate asking other people for some yen. The only money I had was about 5 pesos from the Philippines. Which isn't much here mind you. Maybe I should ask Hei-kun, he might know where I could get some work...

Ah forget it. I don't think I could handle it...

-.-.-.-

_Dissmisal_

"You want to hang out with me?" I asked Hei-kun with disbelief.

Naoki was busy, and I was free I guess. I didn't have any clubs or any comittees to do today. Now that I think about it, I'm usually free on Wednesdays and Fridays.

Hei-kun shrugged "We're both free, and I know you go straight home when you're free, so why not?" He said. He's got a point. Usually I just go straight home and use my Laptop, waiting for everyone else to get back.

"Ok then sure. Where will we go?"

-.-.-.-

_Shrine_

My eyes widened in exitement.

"It's a real Shrine!" I exclaimed. I've never seen one before, And I only know about it from games and books. I could see Hei-kun smile.

What? I'm a girl who likes looking at stuff. Even old buildings would interest me. Mostly. Hey, I didn't live in a country where you could see this kind of stuff often you know!

"Glad you like it" Hei-kun said. I grinned and went up the stairs.

The shrine was practically surrounded by nature, just like home. I spun around, as if I could take everything in all at once. I laughed while I was doing it, and I could see Hei-kun was glad he brought me here.

All of a sudden I stopped spinning to face him, holding my head abit with my hand because I spun too much, and the world was still going round. When my vision finally stopped spinning abit. I smiled at Hei-kun again and, hands clasped in front of me, I bowed.

"Thank you very much for bringing me here!" I said. He looked surprised. Then I realized why. It's probably because I bowed, with my head facing down. I must've read it in a manga somewhere...

"Well, er, you're welcome" Hei-kun said. Just then I heard a cat's meow. I spun around to face it, and found an almost-black cat looking at us. I say almost because it had a cresent of white on its forehead.

I approaoched it slowly, then I kneeled so I could rub it. The cat purred with hapinness.

"Now where did you come from?" I asked the cat with a smile, as if it could understand me. The cat looked at me with its Dark blue eyes. I remembered I still had some rice with me since I didn't finish all the rice of my Bento. I took some out and gave some to the cat, making sure that it didn't bite my fingers "There now see? Now you're not so hungry" The cat glanced at me, meowed as if it was saying 'Quiet, I'm eating' and went back to eating the rice.

"You like cats huh?" Hei-kun asked me.

"I'm actually scared of animals" I said. Hei-kun looked surprised, but didn't say anything so I continued "Even when I've met them before, I was always scared for a few minutes. It stopped on that one almost-black cat though"

"Almost-black cat?" I smiled.

"Black cats, in my opinion aren't really bad luck" Which was just my opinion, Because I liked cats, even black ones "But when I was 11 though, it was the day before my birthday. It made me scared again"

"What happened?"

"There was this Almost-black Cat, it looked alot like this one here. Everyday when I went down to wait for my school bus I'd bring some cereal with me to give to it. I even ran with it sometimes, even though my brother and my 'Yaya's assistant' at that time was scared of it" I paused, waiting for him to ask about my 'Yaya's assistant' like alot of people do. He didn't say anything "On January 28, 2010 I was petting it when I noticed it was about to bite my leg. I got scared and stood up quickly. Then it moved backwards and pounced at me. I kept screaming, but no one helped. Lucky for me though, I had one of my messenger bags with me that time so it only kept scratching my poor bag" The memory wasn't completely clear, but I still remembered it "I ran, and I forgot it was quicker than me. It went ahead of me and I almost tripped. I ended up staying at a spot where the cat wouldn't go in, until my bus came"

"And then?"

"I kept feeling like it was right behind me, even at school. Every time I thought I saw something I thought it was that almost-black cat, coming to pounce on me again and bite me. It was a stray, and after a year I didn't see it anymore"

"It was a stray?"

"There are alot of stray cats in the Philippines" Absently I smiled, and felt my eyes slightly mist over. There were alot of stray cats in my old school too "Sorry for making you listen to my rants"

"It's ok actually"

"Geez, you're so easy to talk to" I looked at him and smiled "I just remembered, I never thanked ya for helping back when I got my Persona" I stood up, and even though he was taller than me, I looked at him and smiled again "Thank you very much Hei-kun!"

For a second, I thought I felt Artemis. It felt like she shot an arrow and it connected to something, and now there was an invisible string. Huh, that's weird. For some reason, it felt like that 'string' connected me to Hei-kun.

I looked around, and realized it was getting late.

"Aww, I wanted to look around somemore" I said with a pout.

"We could always come again" Hei-kun said. For a moment I glared at him with suspiscion, because I felt like he was... inviting me? But then I smiled. It would be nice to go here again.

"Alright then!" I said with a grin, holding out my pinky "You promise to bring me here again? And you better not break it" The last part I said with a tone that implied torture if he dared break it.

"I promise" He did a pinky swear.

"In that case I'm free on Wednesdays and Fridays. I thought you should know just because"

**A/n: And I'm done!**

**Wee. I'm pretty sure you guys probably guessed it already, but the last scene where Yuki hangs out with Hei is a Social Link~! I kinda wondered what it would be like, if it was from the other person's perspective. Would they notice anything?**

**Ah I don't know why the guys bullying Anna were in my head. It just occured to me that they might want revenge, but they watched Yuki's habits just to be sure when they could corner her.**

**Now how to put Hikari and Touji Vale, and Sakura Akagi... I want to put them in the next chapter~**

**...For some reason I felt like there was an imaginary arrow pointing at me saying "This girl likes OCs alot". So if you guys ask me to use your OC, well, I'll definitely use it!**

**Now let's see... oh yeah, I typed about 3 pages of this 3 days ago, a little yesterday, and apparently I wrote 2 more pages today o . o My writings flowing now yey~**

**Both me and EpicPachirisu-15 agree that 123, Guest and Droplet of Sour are the same person, So I'm ignoring the mediocre review. Also, if Droplet of Sour is actually reading this *mocking le gasp* Got too tired of me being so Formal? Is that why you blocked me? Huh, it doesn't matter. I like writing and I won't stop~ Mediocre my foot. Besides, it looks like you didn't even get past the first chapter dunderhead.**

**I'm glad you like it DA! Now seriously, what should I write next... I gotta get their holidays straight too o . o**

**As usual, review please!**


	19. CH 17 5: Wait, Hold up!

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Yuki Tomoko: Well well, you all know what this part's for!_

_Kei Hanamura: Yuki, why are we doing this again?_

_Yuki: Well, I kinda volunteered for this~_

_Akihiko Daichi: Wait, so the reason we're here is because __**you**__ volunteered us?_

_Yuki: ... *nervous laugh* ahahaha... Gomenasai(sorry)? *sweatdrop*_

_Sakura Hikari: It seems they won't do it._

_Amu Takeba: I agree with that._

_Akihiko, Kei H. and Yuki: H-hey!_

_Yuki: W-well, we're so supposed to disclaim now..._

_Me: Can you guys hurry up? Geez, this sure is a long disclaimer..._

_Naoki Erizawa: Well, let's do it all together then! Right Hei-kun?_

_Hei Nakamura: *Nods* That would be a good idea_

_All: As usual, Tasha doesn't own Persona, it's characters, or certain OCs that appear here!_

_Kei H. : Well, enjoy this bonus chapter, or whatever you call it!_

**Chapter 17.5: Wait, hold up!**

_May 14, 2013 - Earlier, before Social Link Event_

Hei Nakamura POV

I wasn't sure if I should approach Yuki or not.

It's been two months, and it looked like she wasn't as shy as she first was when Naoki and I met her. In fact, it looked like she was slipping out of her shell. Maye I could form a Social Link with her.

As she was fixing her things I approached her.

"Hey Yuki" I said. She turned around.

"Oh" She said absently "Heya Hei-kun. Long time no talk" Looks like she noticed that we don't talk to each other much, even when we're in the mirror world or the Dorm.

"Heading home?"

"Yep" Silence.

"Wanna go somewhere?" She paused mid-packing and spun around to face me, her messy brown hair almost hitting me like a whip. Disbelief was shown clearly on her face.

"You want to hang out with me?" It was clear that she was surprised, and it looked like no one's asked her that particular question often. I shrugged.

"We're both free, and I know you go straight home when you're free, so why not?" She thought about it for a moment. It looked like she was weighing out her options.

Now that I think about it, I rarely see her outside the dorm...

"Ok then sure" Yuki said "Where will we go?"

...Where would we go? I didn't plan that. For some reason I thought she would've said no...

-.-.-.-

_Shrine_

At the foot of the stairs, Yuki's expression lit up as if she's recieved her favorite present.

"It's a real Shrine!" She exclaimed. I smiled. Looks like she didn't really mind I picked such a quiet place...

"Glad you like it" I told her. She just grinned and practically ran up the stairs. I followed her, but I wasn't in a rush so I just walked up the stairs. How did she get so much energy...?

I reach the top just in time to see Yuki stretch out her arms and spin around. Her laughter seemed to echo around the silent shrine. She stopped, then held her head. She was still dizzy. Then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you very much for bringing me here!" She said with a bow, her hands clasped in front of her. Wait, why is she so formal...?

"Well, er, your welcome" I replied. Just then we heard a cat's loud meow. Yuki approached it carefully, although I got to admit, I thought she'd be running to it. She seemed childish, but it looks alot like there was hidden knowledge in her violet eyes that would tell you she's more than a girl who looks like a child.

I saw her took out some bento from her bag, then she got some rice out and fed it to the black cat.

"There now see? Now you're not so hungry" She sounded alot like she was just joking when she said that, but something about her tone told me that she was pretending to actually talk to the cat.

"You like cats huh?" I asked her.

"I'm actually scared of animals" Yuki said, not turning to look at me. She's scared of animals...? "Even when I've met them before, I was always scared for a few minutes. It stopped on that one almost-black cat though"

"Almost-black cat?" I asked. I saw her smile, as if it was a private joke to her.

"Black cats, in my opinion aren't really bad luck" She said. But what she said next was in a serious tone "But when I was 11 though, it was the day before my birthday. It made me scared again"

"What happened?"

"There was this Almost-black Cat, it looked alot like this one here. Everyday when I went down to wait for my school bus I'd bring some cereal with me to give to it. I even ran with it sometimes, even though my brother and my Yaya's assistant at that time was scared of it" She paused, as if she was waiting for me to ask about about something. But when I didn't say anything she continued "On January 28, 2010 I was petting it when I noticed it was about to bite my leg. I got scared and stood up quickly. Then it moved backwards and pounced at me. I kept screaming, but no one helped. Lucky for me though, I had one of my messenger bags with me that time so it only kept scratching my poor bag" I could see her eyes mist over slightly. It was plain the memory was painful for her "I ran, and I forgot it was quicker than me. It went ahead of me and I almost tripped. I ended up staying at a spot where the cat wouldn't go in, until my bus came"

"And then?"

"I kept feeling like it was right behind me, even at school. Every time I thought I saw something I thought it was that almost-black cat, coming to pounce on me again and bite me. It was a stray, and after a year I didn't see it anymore"

"It was a stray?"

"There are alot of stray cats in the Philippines" Absently she smiled. She looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't "Sorry for making you listen to my rants"

"It's ok actually"

"Geez, you're so easy to talk to" She looked at me and smiled, as if she was amused by something "I just remembered, I never thanked ya for helping back when I got my Persona" She stood up and looked at me then she smiled again "Thank you very much Hei-kun!"

A voice echoed through my head, and for a split-second I thought I heard the sound of an arrow hitting its target.

_Thou art I... and I art thou_

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to a friend..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana..._

Strange. Is it just me or does this Social Link seem different somehow...?

I saw Yuki look around, and I realized it was getting late.

"Aww, I wanted to look around somemore" Yuki said with a pout.

"We could always come again" I said. For a moment she glared at me with suspiscion plainly in her eyes, As if I had said something wrong. I wondered for a moment if I did do something wrong but then she smiled.

"Alright then!" She said with a grin, holding out her pinky finger "You promise to bring me here again? And you better not break it" The last part she said with a tone that implied torture if I dared break it. I could feel a shiver go down my back for a moment. Something told me that I would be in a world of pain if I broke _any_ promise with my small friend.

"I promise" I did a pinky swear with her. She looked satisfied.

"In that case I'm free on Wednesdays and Fridays. I thought you should know just because" Yuki told me.

-.-.-.-

_May 15, 2013 - Wednesday, Evening_

Kei Hanamura POV

Yo. Kei Hanamura here.

I rarely see Yuki-san around. She's usually holed up in her room. No idea what she's doing in there though. But judging by the fact I found Akihiko partly frozen when I got back told me that Akihiko must've pissed her off. Maybe she was avoiding the poor guy. I dunno.

"Heya Akihiko!" I said with a grin. Akihiko just glared at me, his hand held under the faucet to melt the ice "Got Yuki-san pissed off?"

"All I did was get her laptop" Akihiko replied. I whistled. She got her own laptop? Nice.

"Maybe she'll blackmail you or something next time you piss her off" I suggested, pulling out a chair and sitting at the Dining Table. I saw Akihiko's eyes widen in surprise.

"Actually, I'm pretty damn sure she said she knows something of mine she could blackmail me with" He shook his hand -now free of ice- and held the other still-frozen one under the faucet next "That, and she said there'll be even worse for me if I dare steal _any_ item she owns. Then she said something in that language of hers"

"What did she say?"

"I dunno. Something like '_Sana mamaya may aswang sa room_ _mo_' or something like that" Something told me that Yuki had mentioned some monster from her country...

"Whatever that means. Have you tried using google to translate what she said?"

"I did, but apparently I keep spelling it wrong so it kept showing in the english alphabet"

"And we both know we can't read -heck, let alone _speak_- english well" At that, Akihiko would've thrown the rest of the ice that was still melting on his hands if Hikari-san hadn't come in at that time.

"I'm back" She said simply. Akihiko quickly put the ice at the sink before Hikari-san saw it. I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing at that. He would've been in alot worse trouble if Hikari-san actually saw him about to throw it, let alone when he actually _does_ throw it.

"Welcome back!" I called out. Hikari-san sat on one of the chairs, a stack of papers in hand. Looks like our class president would be busy yet again.

What? Didn't I mention that we're in the same class? Well, Yuki-san and all the other people of the dorm are in a different class. Me and Hikari-san are in the same class, and she's our class prez. Wonder why she's so freakin popular though. Alot of guys practically drool whenever they talk about her. But Hikari-san doesn't even seem aware of that attention.

Just then, Yuki-san and Erizawa-san came in as well. I haven't really talked with Erizawa-san that much, just a hello every now and then. It looks like She and Yuki-san were in deep discussion about something, but then Yuki-san stopped for a moment and greeted us. Then she shot a glare at Akihiko's direction, and I could see Akihiko freeze at the glare. I felt like there was an invisible message in the air saying '_tell anyone else and you die - this time even worse than awhile ago_'. I sure hope I don't get her angry...

Pretty soon Nakamura-san ,Kazuki-senpai and Taskeba-san came as well. Huh. This was rare. The whole dorm was here for once. I could see that Yuki-san was finding her discussion with Hikari-san and Erizawa-san so interesting that she didn't bother putting on her earphones, instead she just let them dangle around her neck. Kazuki-senpai and Takeba-senpai was discussing Personas with Nakamura-san, and I think it was mostly about how Nakamura-san had multiple Personas. And me and Akihiko? Well, Akihiko was just listening to music on his own black headphones, while I just watched our little gathering.

This was actually nice, but someone's stomach grumbling after awhile told us all it was high time for dinner. I realized with a start that it was Erizawa-san's stomach that had grumbled. Erizawa-san blushed at the stares everyone -including me- gave her.

"W-well, who's going to cook dinner?" Erizawa-san asked. Hesitantly Yuki stood up.

"I-I'll do it" Yuki said, abit hesitantly I should add "Er, you don't mind if I just cooked hotdog-omelette do you?"

A chorus of yes answered her. Me? Well, I just hope she's not bad at cooking...

"If you're cooking our dinner, I might as well set up the table" Takeba-sanpai said, standing up "You know how to cook the rice?"

"Er, I think so" Not a good answer Yuki-san, not a good answer "I just heat it up for now right?"

"Yes. Just unplug it when you're done" They both went to the Kitchen.

"So~" I said to the now silent dining room "Anyone got any games to play while waiting?"

"Nope" Kazuki-senpai said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I have to finish this Hanamura and you know that" Hikari-san said with a shake of her head, emphasizing it by shuffling her papers.

"Hey, since we were talking about Personas awhile ago, who's your Personas?" Erizawa-san asked after awhile of silence.

"Well, mine's Lucifer" Akihiko said, taking his headphones off his ears. Huh, I guess he _was_ paying attention. I thought that guy didn't pay attention when he was listening to music.

"Mine's Ares" I said

"Aphrodite" Hikari-san said. Geez, The Goddess of Beauty? Seriously?

"Ose's my Persona" Kazuki-senpai said.

"My intial one's Loki" Nakamura-san said. Now that I think about it, isn't Nakamura-san older than me?

"Virtue's my Persona" Erizawa-san said "Um, let's see... Pandora is Takeba-senpai's and Artemis is Yuki's right?"

"That's about it" I said "All of the one's of us Dorm members"

"The whole Dorm 175" Akihiko said.

Just then Takeba-senpai came with the plates. We all helped her set them up, and the smell of eggs came from the kitchen. Pretty soon Takeba-senpai went back in and came out with Yuki-san holding plates of eggs with sliced up hotdogs in it. They set it down on the table then they sat down.

"Itadakimasu~!" Everyone chorused. For a second, I thought I saw Yuki-san look around us confused, but then she still joined us when we said it.

"Let's dig in!" Erizawa-san said. Everyone smiled and agreed. Hikari-san even put away her stack of papers. We all began digging in.

"This is actually pretty good!" Kazuki-senpai said "Good cooking Tomoko-san!"

"Th-thanks..." Yuki-san said "Amu-senpai was the one who cut the hotdogs though"

"So our scanner _can_ use a weapon" I joked. All of a sudden I felt a shiver go down my back. Somehow I could tell that if I turned to look why, my eyes would've met with Hikari-san's amber eyes, which would have small fires lighting in them. The cold part, well, let's just say I could tell _that_ would be in a certain someone's violet eyes.

The combination of Ice and Fire sure is scary...

When everyone was done eating, Kazuki-senpai and Erizawa-san volunteered to wash the dishes, while Nakamura-san said he'd clear the table.

Well, is was pretty boring. But at least we managed to get together for once. We should do this more often.

**A/n: And this is done!**

**Yeah, betcha guys weren't expecting this huh? I dunno why this was in my head though. I just kept thinking, Hey, Let's write a Bonus Chapter~!**

**...Of course, only Epic-Pachirisu15 knew I was typing this though~**

**Ok, time to write Chapter 18!**

**Oh and if ur wondering why this is titled 'Wait, hold up!' It's because I wanted to do the Priestess Social Link Event from Hei's POV for some reason~**

**Ah finally halfway done with Persona 4 the Animation X3. Poor, poor Teddie XD**

**As usual, review please!**


	20. CH18: Training Accident?

**The Life of a not-so -ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Wee~_

_Well, The Bonus Chapter's Done, so now it's time for Chapter 18!_

_Kei Y.: Well, er, Tasha doesn't own Persona, it's Characters or certain... what was it?_

_Yuki: OCs_

_Kei Y.: certain OCs here. All things belong to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 18: Training Accident?**

_May 17, 2013 - Friday_

_Mirror World_

And here we are again at the mirror world.

Well, nothing unusual has happened lately. The only time students get unconscious nowadays is when they get incapacitated during battle or if they're too tired to return on their own.

Me? Well, I only got... Healing, one Pierce attack, Garu ,and Bufu skills. I'm pretty useful in battle, unless I run out of SP. Then they'd have to depend on someone else for healing or reviving.

Speaking of skills, I learned stronger Garu and Bufu spells! I got Bufula and Garula now~ . I think there's a Mabufula and Magarula one too, but I need to train more before I could learn those though.

Let's see... Bufula, Garula, Mabufu, Magaru, Dia, Media, Recarm (revives ally with about half their health), Arrow Rain. Yep, those are the skills I have right now~. I wonder if Artemis could learn more...

Well, my team for today was Hei-kun, Yuita-san, Akihiko, and one of my classmates was the scanner for our group. Amu-senpai's in the other group, the one with Naoki in it. I wish I wasn't the only Female fighter in our group today, but hey, At least I'm the healer~. As far as I know, only me and Hei-kun have any healing skills. Hei-kun because, well, He has more than one Persona of course. But if he runs out of SP, and I do too, well, let's hope we have enough items...

Absently I traced my finger on one of the walls of the building beside us. We were resting for now, and I was, well, bored. Ms. Yamagishi hasn't contacted us, and Ms. Aigis was off rescuing other groups who had been incapacitated.

I sighed. Soon it would be June, and I had a feeling that that black thing from a week ago would be coming back. It would also mean those short dreams I had of Michiyo wouldn't end for a long, long time.

Then an idea occured to me.

"Hey Hei-kun" I said suddenly. All of them turned to look at me, and I was beginning to regret speaking all of a sudden "Can I scout ahead?"

"You sure you won't get lost?" Akihiko said. I glared at him.

"Hey I don't get lost _that_ often. Besides, any of you can find me cause we still have a scanner with us" I tapped my head, meaning the mental link we had because of our scanner.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuita-san asked. I nodded.

"I might as well, since I don't really do much once I run out of SP" I said.

"Ok you can go scout ahead Yuki but make sure you shout if there's trouble ok?" Hei-kun said. I nodded.

"Roger that" I said. Then I turned and left.

-.-.-.-

Geez, I'm glad I have some stronger skills now, because the shadows are getting harder and harder lately. There was even one that looked like a TV Antenna with two people on it. Scanning it, my classmate told me it was called the Trance Twins. Although how she gets the names of shadows I have no idea.

I spun my gun on my finger. There wasn't much to do, since I'm just exploring. I did find some treasure chests though. There was one with some armor in it.

Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I saw Hei-kun wearing his casual clothes -the one he uses during weekends or no school days- during one of the times we went to the mirror world. I wonder why. Do we have better protection if we do?

Maybe I should ask. I mean, that way I wouldn't have to wear my uniform going here everytime we went out to training. Then I wouldn't have to-

"WOAH!" I yelled as I felt my foot slip on something. The sensation of falling was unmistakable. What the-! There wasn't a cliff here before! I know this area really well, and I was definitely sure that there wasn't a _cliff_ here before. If there was, then I would've gone around it.

Then I realize something. It wasn't a cliff. The ground was breaking apart, and I happened to fall into one of those holes it made. It was an earthquake. But... how? As far as I know, there hasn't been earthquake around the whole two months we've been going here.

Instictively I grabbed a ledge as I passed it. I managed to hold on, but I knew that, sooner or later, I would slip. I've never been good at hanging on to ledges like this, because for one thing, I never _had_ to hold onto a ledge.

And you know what the worst thing was? No, it wasn't that I slipped, or that I wasn't particularly strong and pull myself up. The worst thing was...

I was afraid of heights.

Yeah yeah, I know, I used to live in a Condo. A building. I lived on the 30th floor for pete's sake! But that was ok. It wasn't open air. This is.

It felt like that one field trip I had, at a place called Paradise Adventure Camp. They had a zipline, and I decided to try it. I had a partner though, and even with one I screamed as we zoomed down. Even when we were at the end, I was shaking all over and couldn't let go of the buckle holding me securely at the zipline. They had to help me down because I couldn't move.

It was like that. Hanging here. Except that I knew if I let go, or slipped, I would be in loads of pain. I could even die. I doubt even some revive beads would help me.

So I closed my eyes, and held on as tight as I could. Maybe I could summon Artemis, and get myself up somehow. Personas... sorta float right? But I can't think clearly. I was shaking, even after the earthquake stopped.

I'm scared. Someone... someone help me, please! I don't want to fall!

Tears. I could feel tears going down my face. My grip on the ledge... I... can't hold on for much longer...!

All of a sudden I felt something grab me. It caught me as my grip on the ledge slipped. I'm not falling?

I risked a look. It was a Persona. A Persona...? Akihiko's Persona?

It put me down gently on the ground. I cried. I couldn't help it! I was so scared!

I heard the voices of people. It was Yuita-san, Hei-kun, Akihiko... alot of people. I couldn't tell who they all were. I was still shaking.

All of a sudden I felt someone hug me. Pat my head. Tell me everything was ok now.

"I was so scared!" I said. I realized who was hugging me. It was Yuita-san. My tears wouldn't stop "I thought I was gonna fall...!"

I kept sobbing.

"Shh" Yuita-san said "It's ok... It's gonna be ok now ok?"

"Ok..." I remember crying abit more, then my eyes began to close. I felt so sleepy... "I'm going to sleep now..."

And I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-.-.-.-

_Dorm_

I wake up, sitting up quickly with a gasp. I'm in the dorm...? Was that all... just a dream?

But then I realize that it wasn't a dream, and that I was on the couch at the lobby. Someone must've brought me here after that earthquake.

Ugh... my head aches... I'm going back to sleep...

**A/n: Wee~ I'm done~!**

**Oh, and this is just a shout-out to Jannice Sace! It was her Bday yesterday~! Guys, please read her poems on Fictionpress~! It's really good and I'm sure you won't regret readin them X3**

**I'm gonna put Touji, Hikari, and Sakura in the next chapter still~. And more teacher stuff X3. Now... how should I write CH 19~**

**Yes Epic-Pachirisu15, I posted it already X3 Lucky there was no school today huh? XD**

**Ok, if you guys want to write ur own scenes, just say so. Review it, And I'll either put it in as is or put in Yuki's POV X3.**

**As usual, review please~**


	21. CH19: Sigh

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Yuki: ..._

_Me: What?_

_Yuki: I almost DIED_

_Me: Note the almost. I don't like to kill off characters anyway._

_Yuki: ... Good point. Disclaimer time._

_I don't own Persona, Its Characters, or certain OCs that appear here. All things belong to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 19: Sigh**

_May 18, 2013 - Saturday_

I rolled to my side and fell. I woke up at that, my eyes opening quickly as I hit the floor. Where am I...?

Then my eyes adjust to the darkness, and I realized that I was in the Lobby of our dorm.

I tried to remember what happened the night before, but all I got was that it was definitely something my mind did not want remember all too clearly. But I did manage to get that I had been in danger, and that someone had hugged me so that I would stop crying.

For some reason I felt like blushing at that particular memory. Why? Usually I don't let anyone hug me, even if they're my friends. I must've been in complete shock if I can't remember who it was. Huh. I guess it doesn't matter now huh?

But still, I felt like it was someone I knew...

I shook my head. I better move to my room and go back to sleep. If I didn't sleep more than a night, it's Saturday today right? That means I could stay in the dorm and sleep the whole day.

Or I could sleep on this nice, cold floor...

Ack me, how would they react if they saw you sleeping on the floor? Might as well just go to my room. At least I'd be among my own things.

My whole body complained as I climbed up the stairs. It was if I was streched too much yesterday and my body still hasn't stopped bothering me about it. Another pice of memory came to me as I reached the top step, and it told me that there had been an earthquake while I was training in the mirror world yesterday. Aside from that, no more information. Argh. Darn my stupid memory gaps.

I finally got to my room. Good thing my room is the closest one to the stairs. Ugh. My head aches so much...

I fell asleep again as soon as I got comfortable on my bed.

-.-.-.-

_Later_

I forced myself up when I realized that the sun was glaring from my window. Despite the curtains, it was still pretty bright.

I better eat... but it sounds like I'm the only one here right now, because it's really quiet. I wonder if there's anyone here? Maybe they're just asleep...

I bend down to the side of my bed, and pull out a purple bag from under my bed. I take out my laptop and type in my password. All of a sudden, as soon as I login to Yahoo messenger I get an instant message from Melissa (Epic-Pachirisu15).

Epic-Pachirisu15: Yukiiiiii!

YukiHana_Jade(That would be me): What is it?

Epic-Pachirisu15: I'M COMING THERE ON MY BIRTHDAYYYYY!

YukiHana_Jade: ...

Epic-Pachirisu15: What?

YukiHana_Jade: ...Do you even have permission to?

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...Nope ^^

YukiHana_Jade: Melissa...

Epic-Pachirisu15: What?

YukiHana_Jade: Melissa... I doubt you'd even be able to FIND me

Epic-Pachirisu15: Ehhhh. Yes I could! What's ur Adress?

YukiHana_Jade: Er... I forgot XP

That was a lie, since I've been living here for two months and I could remember it really easily. But she didn't need to know that...

Epic-Pachirisu15: Damn. Oh well I gotta go. Chat next time?

YukiHana_Jade: Of course ^^

_Epic-Pachirisu15 has signed out_

I sighed. We were rarely online at the same time nowadays, even though it's summer vacation over there, so I doubt that we'd be able to chat anytime soon. Still, It's nice to know that my friends haven't forgotten me.

Stomach. repeatedly grumbling. must eat...

-.-.-.-

I was kinda lazy so I just made a sandwhich. Actually, it didn't really sastify stomach yet. I ended up eating three more slices of bread before deciding to stop before someone came down.

I sighed. I was so bored. Maybe I should just practice Archery again. But my body was complaining so much as I climbed up the stairs that I decided not to. Ugh. What should I do today...?

I suddenly remembered something. There was this teacher named Sakura Akagi that alot of students are scared of. I wonder what class she teaches anyway? Rumors say she uses a whip...

Agh. Getting headache. Going back to sleep now...

-.-.-.-

_May 31, 2013 - Friday_

I sighed. I just got home from school, and the first thing I do is check my mail. There was nothing new.

Naoki told me awhile ago that we start wearing our Summer uniforms at June. Ergh. I'll have to start getting used to this. I like wearing a jacket...

Eh... I just realized I haven't written the last two weeks. Well, we weren't allowed to go to the mirror world those two weeks, due to investigations and such. I guess they were worried that there might be accidents.

Urgh. All I got from Naoki when I asked her what happened is that she told me I fell, and they managed to rescue me before I died. There was an earthquake, and I fell into one of the the cracks it made when the ground crumbled away where my feet were. It was while I was scouting, she said.

She wondered why I couldn't remember what happened exactly, and she couldn't exactly tell me what happened exactly either 'cause she was off rescuing her team mates in her group.

Urgh. I could try asking Akihiko, but it seems I still remember him stealing my laptop, and I'd probably freeze him again. Maybe I could ask Hei-kun, but he was busy with clubs and such. Maybe Yuita-san...

But then a blush would creep onto my face. I wonder why...

Argh. I messed up my hair in frustration. This stuff happened two weeks ago so why can't I remember it?! I know in some books it says if you experience some trauma your brain makes you forget it but... something after it, it wasn't quite a Trauma was it? If I try really hard, I could see a blurry image, something I saw with tears. It blurred my vision.

Someone comforted me. But who?

I sighed, ruffling my hair again then combing my fingers through it to calm my curls before they went too loco on me. I swear my curls can't even stay straight for a few minutes. It just curls up again and again, even if I use a straightener.

Huh. Now that I think about it, my hair got longer. I was so used to having my hair short -the reason why, I'm not writing- that I forgot that after 2 months my hair would get longer. About 4 inches to be exact. Sort of. It's not... _really_ exact. I'm just guessing.

Maybe I... should let it be. It's not like finding out is imporrtant right? right?

I sighed.

**A/n: Ah, Don't say it...**

**"Wow finallyyyy!"**

**...**

**that's what I'm expecting Epic-Pachirisu15 to say anyway.**

**If you're wondering why this Chapter's called 'Sigh' it's because... I couldn't think of anything XP**

**Well well, I dunno why, but It seems I have a habit of making my characters forget something... XD**

**Oh, and I saw the reviews... and this is my reaction to DA: WHAT?! YOU **_**BOUGHT**_** IT?! YOU COULD JUST DOWNLOAD IT ONLINE! ...At least, I used a torrent and downloaded it. I'm still on Ep 20 though. Haven't finished watching the whole series yet *sweatdrop***

**Ah, so I can take my time? ok~ Will do X3 I already thought of a scene with Hikari Vale in it, I just have to think of how to put it in.**

**Hmm... must make OCs talk more often. This chapter feels pretty boring actually, I dunno why o. o**

**I found out there's a manga written/drawn by a Filipino~ It's called "Looking for a better boyfriend" Although apparently since it's now published, Mangafox's not posting it XP**

**Oh yeah, I saw Jannice Sace's latest poem on FictionPress. I have to admit, there's more than one person who uses a 'mask'**

**As usual, review please!**


	22. Ch20: Listen to my music

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_I do not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs here. All things belong to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 20: Listen to the music**

_June 3, 2013 - Monday_

I'm wearing the summer uniform now. It's a white button-up shirt with sleeve like a t-shirt's. It still had the left breast pocket with the school's patch on it, except instead of it being on the jacket, it's on the shirt now.

It felt kinda uncomfortable for me actually, because I was used to the long sleeves. But at least it wasn't so hot, wearing it. I guess June was really the time of 'Summer' huh? I wouldn't know, because back in the Philipines, We only had two seasons: Rainy days, and hot days.

I sighed. This place was so different. I wonder if I could go back sometimes. To the Philippines I mean.

Well, I was just walking with Naoki and Hei-kun to school again. With Naoki talking away and Hei-kun listening with me half-listening to her and the music coming from my earphones. As usual.

Naoki was still wearing her yellow sweater, because she told me it wasn't hot enough yet. Later in the month she said, I'm gonna start wishing it was cooler. That's easy to believe. The Philippines _is_ a Tropical country after all.

"Hey Yuki-chan," Naoki said. I turned to look at her "What are you listening to?"

"Alot of songs" I replied.

"What are you listening to right now I mean" I smiled. I knew that was what she meant but I just felt like joking abit.

"Heat-Haze Days" I said, removing one earphone "I'm just listening to the UTAU version though"

"What's UTAU?" Hei-kun asked.

"It's a singing program" I told them "It's kinda hard to explain though"

"I seeee" Naoki said jokingly. At first her face was serious, but then it changed to a joking grin "Nope not really" We laughed. I didn't really expect them to understand. Or know the program. UTAU was a computer program similar to VOCALOID. Except it was free and you could make your own UTAU. I did.

I put my earphone back in my ear as we continued our walk, joking and talking along the way.

-.-.-.-

_Lunch_

Eh... I forgot my Lunch at the dorm. Darn.

Well, I'm just walking to my dorm. It's not that far from the school, so I'm not in a rush. But I still have to make sure I don't trip into anything or hit something on my way there.

Lucky~ I haven't tripped or hit anything ye-

Too late. Just did.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said to the girl I bumped into. She was wearing white glasses with a thick frame. On her head was a cap on top of a single braid of red hair. Her hair was almost the same shade as Hei-kuns's. Her gray eyes glanced at me briefly before she picked up one of the books she had been carrying when I bumped into her.

"I-it's ok, I should've watched where I was going..." The girl said softly. I picked up some of her books and handed them to her.

"I'm Yuki Tomoko" I said, putting out my hand. She shook it.

"Hikari Vale" She said simply.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you" I apologized again "I don't why I'm so clumsy"

"It's ok, really" Vale-san said, stroking her books as if she was making sure they were ok "I wasn't looking either"

I glanced at my black digital watch on my left wrist. Oops. I have to hurry or I won't be able to eat Lunch.

"Well it was nice to meet ya Vale-san" I said. Then I paused "Can I just call ya Hikari-chan?"

"Uh, sure" She replied uncertainly, caught off guard from my sudden question. I grinned.

"Well, see ya next time!" I said before running quickly back to dorm 175. I really needed to eat Lunch. Besides, Naoki and Hei-kun are waiting for me back in Aeon.

-.-.-.-

_Evening_

"We're back!" I called out as me, Naoki and Hei-kun came in.

"Welcome back" Hikari-san (Hikari Vale, The girl I met during Lunch I'll call Hikari-_chan_. For Sakura Hikari, the one who lives in the same dorm as me, I'll say Hikari-_san_. See the difference?) greeted us.

I glanced at the guy sitting on the couch. He was someone I've never met before, and he didn't live in the dorm either. At first I thought he might be Akihiko's older brother or something, because they both had spikey dark blue hair and blue eyes. Oh wait, this guy's eyes is a different shade. What was that shade called? Velvet?

On his left cheek was some tape, alot like the one Mr. Sanada has. I think it was called a sports tape. I guess he was older than me, because he certainly looked it. He was wearing the school uniform too.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the guy.

"Takeru Hasegawa" He replied. Eh? Where have I heard that name before...?

"You're in the Disciplinary comittee right?" Hei-kun asked.

"Yeah, and I just got transferred here om the same day as you, Nakamura-san" Hasegawa-san said "But we're in differrent classes. Hope we'll get along pretty well." He smiled

"I think we will!" I said cheerfully. Although in my head I'm hoping he doesn't know about those few times I hacked into the school's database "U-um, if you'll escuse me, I'll be going to my room"

"Eh? How come?" Naoki asked.

"A friend of mine is online by now I think, so I'm going to chat with her until dinner" I said "Could you call me for dinner?"

"Sure" Naoki replied with a smile. I smiled too before going upstairs.

-.-.-.-

_YukiHana_Jade has signed in_

_Epic-Pachirisu15 has signed in_

I smiled. At the same time huh?

YukiHana_Jade: Heyo~!

Epic-Pachirisu15: YUUKIIIII~! I'M STILL GONNA GO THERE FOR MY BIRTHDAY~!

YukiHana_Jade: *sweatdrop*

YukiHana_Jade: Have you gotten _any _permission from you parents?

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...nope, not yet :D

I felt a laugh threatening to come out. I knew she would say that. But me being older, I thought I should remind her.

YukiHana_Jade: Missy you have to ask first!

YukiHana_Jade: Besides, The plane ticket wasn't cheap XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: Ehh, I'll save some money.

YukiHana_Jade: It's not cheap

I repeated that to her, but I don't think she was reading it.

Epic-Pachirisu15: I will go there, Yuki~!

YukiHana_Jade: Oh really now?

Epic-Pachirisu15: Yep~ Even if I have to sneak in the plane

YukiHana_Jade: Melissa you're too young to do that!

Epic-Pachirisu15: But I wanna see if you have friends there! Or even better, a boyfriend~!

YukiHana_Jade: I have lots of friends XP

YukiHana_Jade: Wait, A BOYFRIEND?!

Epic-Pachirisu15: Yeah!

Epic-Pachirisu15: I'm a sucker for romance, you know that

Epic-Pachirisu15: I just wanna see if you already have one~

I felt my eye twitch at that.

YukiHana_Jade: Of course I don't baka XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: Nyehh.

Epic-Pachirisu15: How about a crush?

Epic-Pachirisu15: Oh, unrequited wovee~

YukiHana_Jade: None of your business!

Epic-Pachirisu15: It is too my business Yuki-chan~ I'm your best friend who is younger than you by two years

Epic-Pachirisu15: You need need a best friend's approval

YukiHana_Jade: Missy you know I don't know romance in real life!

Epic-Pachirisu15: What's so different between games and real life?

YukiHana_Jade: uh... Alot of things!

Epic-Pachirisu15: Not a legit answer, Yuki-chan~ Maybe if I should meet your future boyfriend

YukiHana_Jade: ...I'd kill you if you weren't my best friend -. -

Epic-Pachirisu15: But I am your best friend, so I'm safe for now~ So what's his name?

I didn't reply.

Epic-Pachirisu15: Maybe when I come there I'll play matchmaker~

YukiHana_Jade: NO no no no no no no no no no no no

YukiHana_Jade: If you dare do that, I won't post the next chapter of my story XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: Oh come on, Yuki-chan, you're not that mean

YukiHana_Jade: ...I can if I want to. You know that very well XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: Could I at least know his name? Or what you think of him? *wink wink*

YukiHana_Jade: I got no crush XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: Okay fine I give up... for now~

YukiHana_Jade: ...How did I know you were gonna say that?

Epic-Pachirisu15: You just know me too well~ Anyway, do you want to have a boyfriend?

YukiHana_Jade: Half yes, half no

Epic-Pachirisu15: Hm, that should be a full yes~ I'd look for the perfect guy for you once I sneak in a plane and come there

YukiHana_Jade: And I repeat what I said earlier:

YukiHana_Jade: NO O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OO NO NONO NONO NONONO

Epic-Pachirisu15: XD come on Yuki~ Why is it that you like romance in games yet not in real life?

YukiHana_Jade: Because romance in real life looks difficult XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: And if you're worried about me sneaking in a plane, just remember I have awesome ninja skills~

YukiHana_Jade: pffft. As if. You're 'ninja skills' is going invisible in _yahoo_

Epic-Pachirisu15: That's incorrect grammar right there Yuki-chan~ And I'll list the steps of getting love in real life: Find a boy. Fall in love with him. Find out he loves you too. Get married. Live happily ever after. That's not hard~

YukiHana_Jade: ...what the heck is that?!

YukiHana_Jade: Where the heck did you get THAT kind of info?!

For some long, dragging moments, she didn't reply. I wondered if her internet got disconnected and she couldn't reply or...

She typed a reply very quickly.

Epic-Pachirisu15: Answering your question: I just guessed~

YukiHana_Jade: ...in other words, not real

Epic-Pachirisu15: I've seen it in movies, it's always like that

YukiHana_Jade: ...That's MOVIES not REAL LIFE

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...Wanna try out if it works in real life?

YukiHana_Jade: NO

Epic-Pachirisu15: You're no fun~

YukiHana_Jade: XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: Do you have any boy friends? Notice the space

YukiHana_Jade: yep

Epic-Pachirisu15: Yay~ So you might have chance in love after all~

YukiHana_Jade: HELL NO

Epic-Pachirisu15: Remember Yuki, in experiencing love, it's either you or me, and I'm certainly not doing it

I felt my eye twitch at that.

YukiHana_Jade: Why'd you bring up the subject anyway?!

Epic-Pachirisu15: Because I love romance~! And since we were in an all-girls school, you haven't experienced love yet

Epic-Pachirisu15: And I want Yuki to be happy with a guy!

YukiHana_Jade: Wait, have you been researching? I don't remember telling you I'm in a co-op school

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...Don't kill me when I say I've been looking for your school

Epic-Pachirisu15: AND you just told me!

I facepalmed myself. Way to go me. Now she know's you're in a co-op school.

YukiHana_Jade: ...oops

Epic-Pachirisu15: Sooooo who is your future boyfriend? That probably goes to your school?

YukiHana_Jade: WHAT?! HELL NO

Epic-Pachirisu15: So he isn't in your school?

YukiHana_Jade: What-? I don't have a future boyfriend!

Epic-Pachirisu15: So he already is your boyfriend!

Where the heck was she getting these assumptions?

YukiHana_Jade: What?! no I don't even have one!

Epic-Pachirisu15: Soo he's your crush? ^^

I typed out 4 words separated to emphasize it.

YukiHana_Jade: I.

YukiHana_Jade: Don't.

YukiHana_Jade: Have one!

Epic-Pachirisu15: So you're saying you just wanna be forever alone?

Epic-Pachirisu15: Foooooreeeeveerrrrrr

I knew she was teasing me, and just then I heard someone knock on my door.

YukiHana_Jade: ...I have to go. Someone's at the door and I think it's Naoki.

Epic-Pachirisu15: Who's Naoki? o_O

YukiHana_Jade: She's a friend of mine. See ya later... or tomorrow.

Epic-Pachirisu15: NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE MEHHHH

Epic-Pachirisu15: I'll change the subject~

_YukiHana_Jade has signed out_

Although the message said that, I actually just went invisible. When I answered the door it really was Naoki, and she told me dinner's ready. I told her that I'd be down in abit.

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...Meanie.

That was the first message that greeted me when I looked at my laptop.

_YukiHana_Jade has signed in_

Epic-Pachirisu15: YAY YOU'RE BAAAAAAAACK!

YukiHana_Jade: I need to go now. I have to go and eat dinner.

Epic-Pachirisu15: So, why did you go online then?

YukiHana_Jade: So I could tell you. See ya X3

Epic-Pachirisu15: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU WANT TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE!

Then she must've noticed what I sent, because she just sent a simple emoticon.

Epic-Pachirisu15: - . -

YukiHana_Jade: no

Epic-Pachirisu15: Yes.

YukiHana_Jade: See ya

Epic-Pachirisu15: Have fun with your boyfriend~

YukiHana_Jade: has activated ignore/kill mode

I laughed at what I typed. Because it was pretty obvious to me that Melissa must've been making a face at her laptop as she read that.

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...

_YukiHana_Jade has signed out_

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...And she left me alone.

_Epic-Pachirisu15 has signed out_

I know that she'd probably talk about boyfriends again later. But seriously, How come she suddenly popped up with _that_ kind of subject? Ugh.

I went downstairs to eat.

-.-.-.-

_June 4, 2013 - Tuesday_

_Home Economics_

I just sewed peacefully on my desk.

Mr. Tatsumi showed us how to make a small bag out of scraps of cloth. My stiches were uneven, because even though I liked to sew doesn't mean I was the best person at it. But I was satisfied with the little bag I made. Mostly.

Although lots of students were still scared of Mr. Tatsumi (They wouldn't dare tease him about him being a Home Economics teacher) they were probably glad he didn't beat them up. In my opinion, Mr. Tatsumi has a soft side when it comes to cute stuff. He even sold a few things he made to some students.

Hm... I wonder if there's still some scraps of cloth?

I looked out of the corner of my eye to look at my classmates. It looks like Naoki's having a hard time doing hers. Hei-kun looks like he's trying to figure it out. Yuita-san keeps pricking his fingers. Akihiko's sewing silently, and it looked like he's done it before. Although that made me think of him gardening. What does he plant anyway?

What should I do? I really need to earn some money. I better ask Hei-kun later if he knows where I could work...

-.-.-.-

_Dismissal_

I bumped into that girl again, Hikari Vale. She was with Hei-kun. I was surprised at first, because Hei-kun knew her? But then he's probably her friend too.

"Hi Hikari-chan!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Tomoko-san" Hikari-chan said, smiling. Hei-kun looked back and forth between us.

"You guys know each other?" Hei-kun asked.

"I actually bumped into her by accident when I was getting my Lunch yesterday" I said. Just then I noticed one of the books she was holding. It was a library book, and it was one of the one's I was waiting for. So she was the one borrowing it?

"U-um... When are you gonna return that book?" I asked her. She looked at me, surprised.

"I was going to return it tomorrow... I'm almost done with it" Hikari-chan replied. I lit up at that.

"Really? Yey~ I was looking for that book eh" Then I realized I must've interrupted whatever they had been talking about "Ah well, I have to go. See ya at the dorm Hei-kun?" He nodded "Ok then! Bye Hei-kun, bye Hikari-chan!"

-.-.-.-

_Evening_

Aiyah. How could I have not noticed it until now?

My mp3 player's missing.

Noooo. What the heck? How could I have...

But then I remember I was listening to music on my phone today, and realize that it must've fallen out when I got my book out from my bag.

Darn iiiiiiit.

And it's raining today too. I wish I could listen to my music right now. I have copies of the music in it in my laptop, but I can't bring my _laptop_ school can I? Oh wait, I can, but it's not the same as using my mp3 player.

Oh no... What should I do? I better search for it tomorrow... hopefully someone's found it or something by now... I hope it doesn't get wet.

With those final thoughts in my head, I shut off the lights and went to sleep.

**A/n: Done~**

**Two OCs introduced in one chapter yey~**

**The chat between Melissa and Yuki is long because... Me and Epic-Pachirisu15 were really RP-ing them. It was fun, because we had to pretend that 'Melissa' didn't know much about what's happening in Yuki's life now.**

**You know, I better put which OCs I own and don't own.**

**I own the following OCs:**

**Yuki Jade Amaya Tomoko (obviously XD)**

**Kei Hanamura**

**Sakura Hikari**

**Amu Takeba**

**Minato Kazuki**

**Akihiko Daichi**

**Michiyo Jade Amaya Nakashima (Yes, I made her name like that on purpose...)**

**OCs that are based off real people I know:**

**Yuki's Brother (My brother)**

**Jannice Sace (A bestfriend of mine from Grade School. Also owns a Fanfiction and FictionPress account with the penname Jannice Sace. One of the first people who reviewed in this story.)**

**Melissa (Epic-Pachirisu15, my Bestfriend and busmate who really is two years younger than me. If you look at the reviews, you can see she's been reviewing this story X3)**

**OCs that are owned by other people:**

**Hei Nakamura**

**Naoki Erizawa**

**Narashino 'Demon King' Oda**

**Anna Kagayaki**

**Kei Yuita**

**Hikari Vale**

**Touji Vale**

**Sakura Akagi**

**Takeru Hasegawa**

**Now I don't think I need to put who owns them huh? I'm pretty sure you guys know who owns who ^^.**

**Oh and if anyone's wondering why this chapter's called 'Listen to my Music' It's because... I didn't know what else to put XD I thought about changin it, but I didn't know what to change it to, and the title felt... I dunno like a song or something?**

**It's actually 11:56pm as I'm typing this, and the internet's off so I can't upload it... although if I upload this tomorrow (there's no school again) then it means it must've turned on. And I'm sure you guys are reading this... sooo... Hi? XD**

**Just kidding XD**

**I'm pretty sure that this is almost the same amount of words as CH12, but I'm not sure since looking at the file size, it says this is 18kb while CH 12 is 20kb.**

**Argh. I hate quarterly tests. I hope it gets moved, because of the fact there's suspension of classes -er no classes- alot. It was supposed to be this week, but the weather's really stormy. It keeps going on and off. Very cold too.**

**And now it's 12:12am. In other words, I **_**should**_** be asleep. But I'm not because I have no school. Again. Argh. I have too much time on my hands. And there's STILL no internet right now so I can't post this yet and... *mumble mumble***

**Oh geez, I must figure out how to make OC appearances longer XP. Btw, originally some of the emoticons during Yuki and Melissa's chat wasn't XP. I just changed it to XP because FF doesn't like the Arrows thingies that I used to make an angry face.**

**Well! I shouldn't bother you guys with my ramblings. As usual, review please!**

**...It's now 12:17am as I stop typing this XD**

**Oh look, it's 20kb now! XD**

**Bye!**

**EDIT:**

**Hey guys. It's 5:24am as I'm typing... this part.**

**I know I said last night-midnight that that would be the last of my ramblings, but I thought you guys should know, The rain's really strong now. I think today's the day of the actual storm. There's even lightning. The rain's so strong that I'm pretty sure the wind would've made my things fly if the window hadn't been partly closed.**

**It's really cold basically.**

**Ah well, I guess it's time to post this huh? There's internet after all :)**

**Review please!**


	23. CH21: Ama no Jaku

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Yuki: Oh so NOW you finally start it... after what? 2 or 3 days?_

_Me: Hey in my defense I didn't have much inspiration to write anything!_

_Yuki: It's August 9..._

_Me: ..._

_Me: ...I just started the document today... Besides... I still have to think of a chapter title!_

_Yuki: ohh~ I know that ^^_

_Me: ..._

_Me: ...just disclaim already while I think of a Chapter Title..._

_Yuki: Alright then! Tasha doesn't own Persona, it's characters, or certain OCs that appear here!_

_Me: ...now what should I write..._

_Yuki: How about putting the title of a certain song you can't stop listening to? ^^_

_Me: ...I will then~! ...still can't stop listening to the english mix version though..._

**Chapter 21: Ama no Jaku**

_June 5, 2013 - Wednesday, Lunch - Rooftop_

Aiyah... I still haven't found my mp3 player... Damn it...

Naoki and Hei-kun have asked me what's wrong, but I just smiled and acted like everything was fine. I think they don't believe me though...

I've searched all the places I went to yesterday... I still haven't found it. I know I haven't forgotten a single place, and I checked the Lost and Found, but it wasn't there either. I feel like a hollow shell without my music... damn it.

I know it's usually a distraction, but at least I'm not very bored when I'm listening to music.

Urgh. Drawing without any music feels weird...

...hmm ...I know I must've dropped it...

"Yuki-chan~ Are you going to eat your melon bread or not?" Naoki's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Who what wha-?" I said as my eyes lost that faraway look I had. I had been staring into space.

"Yuki-chan you're not acting like your usual self lately" Naoki said "Won't you tell us what's wrong?"

"Nah it's nothing~" It's something alright. I lost my freaking mp3 player! "I'm fine really!"

"Something's definitely wrong" Hei-kun said. Before I could say anything though, the bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch. Darn. I managed to finish my Melon Bread at least.

"Oh look the bell rang well we better get to the classroom!" I said quickly before picking up my books and my lunch box, and running down the stairs to get to our classroom. Part of me wanted to tell them, but the other part of me told me not to burden them with it.

Now where should I look-

Ugh. Damn it. I collided with someone again. This time I hit the person hard enough by accident to actually fall down and make them drop the things they were carrying.

"Oww" I said "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"I-I guess I wasn't looking either..." I looked up to see the person I collided with was Yuita-san. We both stood up and brushed ourselves off before picking up what we dropped. I noticed among the things now on the floor was the books I had been carrying, the notebook I remembered had Yuita-san's story in it, and of course my lunch box and what Yuita-san had been carrying until I collided with him.

"Oh geez we're gonna be late for class" I said as we were picking up our stuff. I was about to pick up my book, when I noticed something that looked very familiar beside Yuita-san. Without thinking, I reached for it, but then Yuita-san noticed and quickly swatted my hand away, and then he pushed it into his pocket before I could even ask what it was or if I could see it.

I was about to say something when a passing student reminded us that the bell had rang, and that in a few minutes we'd be late for class. We ended up running to our classroom with me wondering why Yuita-san wouldn't let me see it...

-.-.-.-

_Evening_

I lay on my bed, exausted. I tried to look for my mp3 player the whole day but I couldn't find it. Argh. I even checked the lost and found and it wasn't there either. Figures. I didn't think it would be there anyway, because whoever found it might've either keep it or look for the owner. And me being negative, it's most likely the first one.

I made myself get off my bed long enough to get my laptop and plug in my headphones before going on my bed and listening to the song iNSaNiTY sung by two UTAUs (Yes I like listening to the UTAU versions). The original was sung by SF-A2 Miki and Kaito.

I sighed. I had nothing to do... I _could _try to study but... I knew my brain would be far from whatever I was studying. And I didn't feel like surfing the net today either.

All of a sudden the familiar sound of someone logging into yahoo caould be heard softly among the music. One of my friends were online...

_Epic-Pachirisu15 has logged in_

Epic-Pachirisu15: Yuki-chan~! Whatcha doin'?

YukiHana_Jade: ...nothing T^T I lost my mp3 player yesterday T^T

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...That's suckish.

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...Maybe you can make your boyfriend help ya find it~?

YukiHana_Jade: I. DON'T. HAVE ONE.

Epic-Pachirisu15: XD You will soon~

YukiHana_Jade: NOT

Epic-Pachirisu15: Anyway, have you tried the lost and found?

YukiHana_Jade: Yes

Epic-Pachirisu15: All of your classrooms?

YukiHana_Jade: FYI I didn't got to ALL those classrooms XP Those classrooms are alot ya know!

YukiHana_Jade: Besides, I didn't go to the classrooms yesterday either

Epic-Pachirisu15: Ohh

YukiHana_Jade: So I can't have lost it there T^T

Epic-Pachirisu15: You could try asking people~ *cough*boyfriend*cough*

Will she ever stop bothering me about one? Ugh.

YukiHana_Jade: Melissa... give it up already wouldja! Trying to get suggestions for my mp3 player yanno!

Epic-Pachirisu15: I'll give up for now~ Seriously though, ask your friends.

Epic-Pachirisu15: (Or a crush :3)

YukiHana_Jade: I can see that yanno -. -

Epic-Pachirisu15: It was meant to be seen!

YukiHana_Jade: Of course it was -. -

Epic-Pachirisu15: Now, I repeat this again: Ask. Your. Friends.

YukiHana_Jade: But what if they... I dunno. I don't want to make them all worried about something I'M looking for

Epic-Pachirisu15: They're your friends. They'd be willing to help you :D

YukiHana_Jade: Alright... I'll have to ask them tomorrow then. Tomorrow 'cause it's already evening over here.

Epic-Pachirisu15: Okee dokee then~

Epic-Pachirisu15: I hope you have a boyfriend by the time I visit you~

YukiHana_Jade: MELISSA...

I don't think she's gonna give up the topic...

Epic-Pachirisu15: :P

YukiHana_Jade: You won't keep pushing for a boyfriend will ya? -. -

Epic-Pachirisu15: XD Nope~! Come on, you've never had a crush in your life, why not start now!

YukiHana_Jade: Why should I? -. -

Epic-Pachirisu15: So that you can experience love~!

YukiHana_Jade: ...

Epic-Pachirisu15: I've had my fair share of crushes Yuki, so I am not gonna date anyone~!

I decided to change the subject. Or at least turn the tables..

YukiHana_Jade: So, are you in a co-op school?

Epic-Pachirisu15: Besides, you like romance! ...In video games, anyway

She must've seen my message just then because there was an instant reply.

Epic-Pachirisu15: No. I hate boys.

YukiHana_Jade: Mhmm...

Damn. Couldn't turn the tables on her...

Epic-Pachirisu15: *Facepalm*

Epic-Pachirisu15: Crushes _before_ I went to our old school

YukiHana_Jade: Mhmm

Ooh, looks like I managed to after all~

Epic-Pachirisu15: Stop saying "mhmm", it's creeping me out

Epic-Pachirisu15: Oh, and about your MP3 playa, BTW, why don't ya just listen to music on your phone or laptop or something?

Epic-Pachirisu15: While it's still gone

YukiHana_Jade: I like my mp3 player best XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: The phone has no love XP

Epic-Pachirisu15: Wait... what if someone steals it?

YukiHana_Jade: Nope. I'm pretty sure it fell out of my bag T^T

Epic-Pachirisu15: *Phew* That's good then

Epic-Pachirisu15: Did I mention it's almost school here? T_T We may not be able to chat often

YukiHana_Jade: I know I know. It IS June here too ya know

Epic-Pachirisu15: Of course XD Just sayin'

Epic-Pachirisu15: It's summer there right now, right? I think?

YukiHana_Jade: Yep. It feels like an oven here right now T^T

Epic-Pachirisu15: Atleast you won't have school for the next two months. *Siiigh*

YukiHana_Jade: Really?

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...It's summer there, isn't it? Then yeah, no school for two months

Epic-Pachirisu15: ... Unless you have classes in summer.

YukiHana_Jade: I don't think so~ I better ask Naoki when Vacation starts then~

Epic-Pachirisu15: Oh yes, the girl that interrupted my "Annoy Yuki by Teasing Her" time

YukiHana_Jade: Hey now, Naoki's my friend ya know

Epic-Pachirisu15: It's not like I don't like her, but she interrupted my "Annoy Yuki by Teasing Her" time!

YukiHana_Jade: XD Poor poor you XD

Epic-Pachirisu15: Yes, poor poor me XD But I bet you were thankful

YukiHana_Jade: Of course~

Epic-Pachirisu15: And you left me alone in the internet, with no one to chat with

YukiHana_Jade: No BCF?

Epic-Pachirisu15: She wasn't online

Epic-Pachirisu15: So I was alone there by myself!

YukiHana_Jade: Poor you XP Still, couldn't ya have -I dunno- READ A BOOK OR USE The INTERNET?!

Epic-Pachirisu15: Hey, I did use the internet! I just did it by myself

Epic-Pachirisu15: So lonely DX

YukiHana_Jade: Mhmm

Epic-Pachirisu15: Here we go again with the 'mhmm'

YukiHana_Jade: Of course~

Epic-Pachirisu15: XD ...I want food.

She's talking randomly again...

YukiHana_Jade: Mhmm

Epic-Pachirisu15: But I'm too lazy to get food~!

YukiHana_Jade: Of course XD

Epic-Pachirisu15: *facepalm*

Epic-Pachirisu15: Ya know me, laziest person on earth

YukiHana_Jade: Suuuure

Epic-Pachirisu15: ...Are you seriously doubting that fact?

Yukihana_Jade: Hm... I wonder~

Epic-Pachirisu15: You're impersonating Travis from RE: Alistair++.

That was a visual novel we both played last year. Around July 2012 if I remember correctly.

YukiHana_Jade: I'm bored whaddya expect?

Epic-Pachirisu15: XD How 'bout making a new chapter?

Epic-Pachirisu15: (Finding a boyfriend...)

YukiHana_Jade: I'll say it again: I CAN SEE THAT

Epic-Pachirisu15: I'll say it again: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SEEN

YukiHana_Jade: Pfft

We ended up chatting about all sorts of random things until I had to go off to eat dinner. She kept complaining about being alone again, but hey, I _was_ hungry too X3

Either way, I kept thinking about what Yuita-san had hidden in his pocket during Lunch. Why did it look so familiar...?

**A/n: And. I'm. FINALLY. Done~**

**Wee~ It's been a week huh? Sorry 'bout that. Since I had one week no school, I spent most of the days sleeping or playing Gods Eater Burst on my PSP.**

**Tnx to Elisabeth for one part of this chapter! She wrote that one part, and I edited it~ Can ya guess which part that is~? 8D**

**Again, me and Melissa have been RP-ing again. Actually, I WOULD have posted this sooner buuuut my internet kept going on and off T^T**

**Oh, and if you guys are wondering what 'Ama no Jaku' is, it's a song sung by GUMI. The other title is 'Born Coward' or 'Weakness of Heaven'. Of course, it's a jap song~ I like listening to all sorts of songs and they're in Japan so... xD**

**I keep having stupid writer's block. Ugh. I wanna finish this before I stop writing this first~**

**Hmm... now, I feel like making a bonus chapter again~ Now, who's POV Do you guys want me to do next? Sakura Hikari, Akihiko Daichi, Amu Takeba or Minato Kazuki? X3 Yes I purposely picked my own OCs because well, they're mine and I can do their POVs best XD**

**That, and the OCs you guys own I don't know how to do their personalities corectly XP I might get their personalities wrong XP**

**As usual, review please!**


	24. Ch 21 5: Now let's go and remember!

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_I don't own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here! If I did, Minako/Minato wouldn't die, and Yu/Souji wouldn't have to leave Inaba!_

_...ok guys, here's yet another Bonus chapter~! ...Why is it that my mail alerts are so short though O ^ O_

_Aaanyway, on with the story!_

**Chapter 21.5: Now let's go and remember!**

_[Written by SatoFumizuki]_

_A year ago, Some time during the first weeks of school, Aeon Academy, Front Gate_

Takeru Hasegawa POV

"As expected of Kirijo Group. This place is huge and looks quite classy" I looked around at the main building of Aeon Academy. A Travel bag was in my left hand and a brochure with Aeon Academy's picture on it was in my right hand.

Few students that were passing by were giving me the look you'd give to either a stranger or lost people. I sighed, and walked to random direction, hoping it might lead me to my new dorm

Speaking of a new dorm... I heard it was Co-ed dorm. Crap, I can't stand being around girls for more than 2 minutes. I've always been _that_ awkward around girls. And I wonder what kind of people living there would be. I hope they were not as annoying as those losers back in the boys-only dorm...

"Ah!" My habit when I walked around absentmindedly was that I always hit people. I turned to see a girl -probably the same grade as me- with raven hair in a ponytail, and she was collecting a stack of papers that she must've dropped when I hit her. I helped her collect the papers.

Geez I should have paid attention to where I was going.

"Sorry, it's been my habit to hit people when I walk around absentmindedly." I joked a bit, but she remained calm and kept collecting the papers. Sheesh, Acting cold, aren't we?

When I was about to grab the last paper, her hand accidentally met mine, and we simultaneously turned and looked at each other eyes. My cold, velvet eyes met her warm, pretty amber eyes.

We then stared at each other for few seconds that felt like forever. She then gasped and pulled her hand, blushing slightly. I blushed, too, of course. I've never touched a girl before. Her hand was kind of soft... Hey! No time for imagination!

"Um.. Sorry" I said as I gave her the last paper.

She only mumbled "It's fine" As she took the paper. And... we were just standing there in silence for a few seconds before I decided to break it.

""Hey, um, do you know where Dorm number 175 is? I'm transfered there from a boys-only dorm" I explained.

She just said, "H-huh? O-oh, I apologize." She coughed abit and smiled "Yes, that is where I stay. I assume you are Takeru Hasegawa" I nodded "Well I'd like to guide you there, but unfortunately it's still School time. And I have... Important matters to attend to"

"Oh, no, it's alright. I can manage" I smiled, and she returned the smile back.

"Thank you for your understanding. Now, to get to our dorm. Go straight from here, and turn right at the first intersection. It's on your left, and you should be able to spot it easily since there is a large tree next to our dorm. Your room is on 3rd floor, at the end of hallway. You can unpack your things as soon as you arrive."

"I see. Thank you for the info and direction, um.." Wait, I hadn't asked her name yet...

"...Sakura Hikari, My Name is Sakura Hikari. Pleased to meet you" She introduced her name, bowed slightly and smiled again. I gotta admit, that smile of hers was really charming... wait! No time for daydreaming!

"Ah, Hikari-san. Thank you" I bowed back.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me..." She then left for school and I went to dorm to unpack my things and get some rest.

As soon as I arrived, I sat on the bed. The room had white walls, light brown tiles for the floor, a bed, a bathroom, a TV, a desk, a dresser, and 2 wall closets. Boxes with my things inside were littering the floor. I sighed and stretched my body.

"Well... hope it will be a good year for me" And with that, I proceeded to unpack my things and then took a rest afterwards.

_May 17, 2013 - Friday (Day of the 'Training Accident'), Mirror World_

Sakura Hikari POV

As usual, we were training in the Mirror World.

It was quite tiring, to be honest. We've been walking around for quite awhile now, and it seems the shadows flee from us once they're aware of us.

My Team? My team mates were Takeru, Narashino, and another one of my classmates named Akira Shirotame.

Akira had brown eyes and brown-black hair. It seems a vast majority of my classmates were afraid of him, due to his size. He was continuously trying to fill the silence we somehow slipped into upon entering the Mirror World.

For now, we rested. Our scanner, I could tell, was not quite interested in 'scanning'. Still, despite her half-heartedness, she somehow managed to scan for us and at the same time she managed to do... whatever our distracted classmate does. To be honest, it didn't quite matter I suppose.

Although we were resting, I had quite alot to think about. There was the matter of the recent issues during class for one. Although I tried to think of how to solve those, my thoughts were distracted by something else.

It's been a year since I met Takeru, and I can still remember how we first met. Although this year he was moved to a different dorm, we still manage to talk to each other but it's not as much as we used to, since we are no longer Dorm mates. We were still classmates, but it wasn't quite the same as before.

Once again we started exploring the Mirror World, but my mind was not focused on our battles. My mind was... elsewhere. I kept trying to focus, but my gaze kept straying to...

I shook my head. This was indeed no time for those kind of thoughts! If I'm not on alert something might-

"Ah!" I cried out as my foot slipped. The ground that I had stepped on crumbled away, and that was most likely the cause of why my foot had slipped. I instictively closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of the impact when I hit the floor but...

It never came.

I opened my eyes, and I saw that holding my arm was Takeru. I was half on the ground, half off it. But somehow... somehow he managed to grab onto me before I was completely off the ground.

We were just frozen like that. None of us moved. In fact, it felt like the world had been frozen.

Takeru then pulled me so that I could stand on the ground with both feet. For a moment, he hugged me, then quickly let me go and stepped back. My face was red, and I'm sure it was because of the hug and not something else.

Akira teased both of us -our faces were both red. Although I knew that Takeru had only done what was necessary, I cannot help but be grateful and a little embarrased. It was unusual for my attention to stray elsewhere, and to not notice the ground crumbling seemed... awkward.

There was an earthquake, and we were all shaken. Even Narashino couldn't stay properly on his feet. I ended up hitting Takeru, to my embarrasment. I was even more unbalanced on my feet than usual.

By the end of the day I had found out that there had been accidents similar to mine. Although some students weren't lucky right away. One of them being Tomoko. Apparently she had been scouting for her team and she stepped on the crumbling ground. She had been alone, so no one was able to help her until her scanner managed to find her location and sent the rest of her team to help out.

It seems she passed out after being rescued, because when I came to the dorm I saw her asleep. Hanamura had broken his arm, and it seems the rest of my dorm mates had injuries, but it was mostly minor.

For the next two weeks of school, they had announced that there will be no training in the Mirror world, due to the accidents that had occured today. That, and it seems that they would also be inspecting the damage the earthquake had caused, and would be seeing if it was still safe for students.

For now, I suppose, we'd be doing... mostly ordinary things. Although most of us found it awkward, not using our Personas or such as much as we usually do. Some still did. For small pranks (Like a Bufu spell on water on the floor so some of us would slip, or a Zio spell on a chair) or because some people plain used it for practice.

Me? Well, I just... did my duties as Class President. It was alot quiter those two weeks. Most issues, it seems, involved challenges or dares at the Mirror world.

Still, I can't help but wonder how long this quiet will last...

**A/n: ...DONE~!**

**Yeah, it's been awhile huh? owo I dunno what to write for CH22, to be honest. It's about... 3 paragraphs owo It's waaay too short owo**

**No Melissa, Too much RP-ing owo**

**So yey, TakeruxSakura~**

**...ok Fine, I didn't want Sakura to have a... near-death accident, but something similar owo That's all my writer's blocked head could think of right now owo**

**Well, I obviously don't own Akira Shirotame owo Just thought to mention owo**

**Let's see... what was I going to type? Oh yeah...**

**Did I really forget to mention Kei's Persona? *Checks* Oh yeah... whoops~**

**Well, to answer your question, Kei Yuita's Persona is Cain. The appearance (According to KO) Is the robotic-like one from Trinity Soul, which is one of the animes I'm planning to watch... later... XD**

**So guys, Suggestions for CH22 please? This writer's block is really annoying. I want to write something but word's are not flowing DX er... no ideas are coming out owo**

**It's probably because I keep glaring at my mail owo I keep checking my mail for any new alerts and most of the stories I'm alerted to are. not. updating T . T**

**Why does it seem like most stories are updated when it's the **_**weekdays**_** over here? owo**

**Here's what I do when I am bored:**

**Me: Surfing net... using random programs in computer... checks mail for the how-many-eth time today (Yes I know there's no such word as that...) ...Glare at the 0 unread mails...**

**Brother: Comes in room to annoy me**

**Me: Chases him out before repeating what I did earlier then switching to PSP owo Plays Gods Eater Burst**

**...which reminds me, until my writer's block is lifted, I probably won't be updating in awhile owo I'd still be writing it, buuut I've been mostly RP-ing with Elisabeth these days owo**

**Speaking of which, I will now... go play PSP owo XD**

**As usual, review please! And I hope you liked reading this Bonus Chapter!**


	25. CH22: What to do?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Disclaimer time~!_

_I don't own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here!_

Old Summary: After gaining her Persona, Life is normal -for awhile. But then students start having something similar to Apathy Syndrome. Now what should Yuki and everyone else do?

New Summary: This is Yuki Tomoko. She's not a Wild Card. She's not someone super special. But she does observe and listen. If she can control her 'switching personalities' as she calls it. Now... why don't we see what happens to this girl and her friends? You never know what might be hiding in the shadows...

**Chapter 22: What to do?**

_June 6, 2013 - Thursday_

Argh... How should I ask them...?

What am I talking about? Well, Melissa said to go ahead and ask Naoki and Hei-kun for help but... how the heck should I ask them?

Grr... among other things, I better just say nothing... for now...

I messed up my hair for the 3rd time today, angry at my jumbled up thoughts. I wasn't sure what to do again.

Oh great me think of these kind of stuff while you're in class! It's a good thing it's Ms. Amagi's English class. Ms. Amagi doesn't throw blackboard erasers at us like in animes... At least, I don't _think_ she has. I'm not sure, because I haven't seen her throw anything at us yet. _Yet_.

Let's see... did we have Training today? Argh... I forgot... this is why I wish they gave it to us regularly instead of telling us the day before if we're going today or not. Let's see... were we told yesterday that we're going today...?

No wait... for this week, We have Training tomorrow... for my class anyway. I don't know about any of the other classes...

-.-.-.-

_June 7, 2013 - Friday, Mirror World Training_

I twirled my gun. My gun (given to me by Hei-kun) was alot stronger than my last one, and it looked alot like a pistol. Actually, I think it was, but I didn't have the courage to ask Hei-kun where he even got it. I just accepted it. That, and I also accepted the 'Armor' he gave to me and Akihiko (It looked alot like a police outfit. Again, I'm wondering where he gets all these weapons and Armor. Not like I could get any myself owo) and we put it on. Er... Well, we put it on in the Mirror World. We went into separate buildings to put it on... er...

I wasn't comfortable wearing it. But I liked wearing the hat. Though... the uniform was abit... tight. I wonder how Policewomen even walk in these. And I have to wear heels too. Ugh. I hate wearing heels. And this skirt... I hate wearing Skirts too. Except when it's the school uniform. Then it's needed. Still... I'm really wondering where Hei-kun even got this... this 'Armor'.

"_Agility is down by 10_" Our Scanner told us. If I remember correctly, most of our scanners our Girls. There's few males apparently. Maybe it's because girls are more... open? About certain stuff I guess. And I guess we girls are more social.

I'm glad I wear shorts. Stupid skirts.

When I saw Akihiko, he was already wearing the Police uniform. I got to admit, it kinda suited him somehow. I could see some of my female classmates staring at him. And I could tell that... lots of people were looking at _me_. Stupid uniform. It's sooo awkward to walk in these stupid heels. For once, I'm glad my Mom made me wear Heels sometimes for practice. At least I can walk in them... and the heels aren't that high either thank goodness.

I glared at Akihiko, Naoki and Hei-kun, who were all staring at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I snapped. This uniform's something I'll get used to... later. Later on, I might think 'Hey I don't want to wear my school uniform'... note that I said _might_ "Quit staring!" My face was red enough as it is.

"Uh... Yuki-chan that actually looks kinda good on you" Naoki said.

"Pfft. As if" I pulled my police hat low over my eyes, but to be honest, I was kinda pleased by the comment. Not like I'm telling _them_ that. No need for them to know~

"Well it does" Naoki insisted. I could feel my face blushing even harder. Stupid uniform. er... Armor. I hope Hei-kun doesn't make me wear this too much...

"A-anyway, let's get going" I stuttered. Stupid idiotic Armor that makes me feel nervous "Right Hei-kun?"

"Huh?" He snapped to attention. Grr... "Um, yeah"

I facepalmed myself.

"Are we going to split up or going together?" Akihiko asked. Finally someone asks.

"Um... We'll split up and explore. Don't forget to call for help if you need it" Hei-kun said. Looks like he was going out of 'spaced-out' mode and into 'Leader' mode. For a second, I thought I saw him look to the side of one of the mirrors we used to enter the mirror world, but I guess it was nothing. Hmm... I feel like I'm missing something though... oh well.

So we then split up.

-.-.-.-.-

_Later_

Let's see... Training's almost over. I took out my confused emotions out on the shadows (Kept shooting at them... *shifty eyes*) and I blew off the smoke that came from my gun after. I felt a little giddy though,, since I've never tried blowing a gun like that...

Geez stop imagining me!

...Despite that thought, I spun my gun and put it in its holster. Like a cowboy.. er, girl. One of the reasons I never used an Evoker: It's a gun (duh) and I might get it confused with my weapon.

"_Hey Tomoko Training's over_" Our Group's Scanner told me. Yey~ As soon as I get back to the dorm, sleepy time~

"I'll be there in abit. Where's the nearest portal?" I asked. I call those green and gold thingies (Dunno what they're called XD) 'Portals' cause they usually bring us back to the entrance after stepping on it. Our Scanner told me the directions to the nearest one, and I went to it.

As soon as I stepped off though, I collided with a guy waaaay taller than me. He had Brown-black hair that was alot darker than mine, and when he turned around to look at me in suprise I noticed his eyes were brown.

"S-sorry" I stuttered.

"Oh it's ok" He said. He moved back to let me pass "I forgot to move" He laughed. How was that funny? I have no idea. But his laugh was contagious, so I ended up laughing too.

I stopped laughing after awhile to introduce myself "I'm Yuki Tomoko~ Who're you?"

"Akira Shirotame, a 3rd year" He replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya Shirotame-senpai" I said.

"No need to be formal~ You can just call me Akira"

"Hm... I better call ya with the senpai still though"

"Ok then~"

"Um..." I realized that we're probably blocking the portal, and our teams we're probably looking for us "I think we better get going Akira-senpai"

He looked around "I guess so. See ya next time?"

"Yep! See ya!" We both went to our teams after that. He was so nice~ I guess I got another fast friend huh?

Still, he's really tall. I think he's probably taller than the whole class he's in. I dunno. Back in my old school, we were all girls and I was the... 4th smallest in the whole grade. Thinking back on it, it probably doesn't matter how tall I am.

Geez... my life back in the Philippines seems so far away. It seems so... normal. No wait... that's not the right word. How to describe it? Ordinary?

Ugh. I dunno... after Moving to Japan, going to Aeon, gaining my Persona and new friends... I guess it's just a... a not-so-ordinary life? I mean, it's still... pretty normal, with Personas and Mirror world and such added to it... huh, why am I being all sappy anyway?

One by one, students went through the exit. I changed back to my uniform, and I got to admit, I'm gonna miss the hat. I dunno why I like wearing hats.

I went through the mirror.

I was just waiting... it takes a few seconds to go out of the mirror world. Think of it as a... slide or something. The feeling of that... is what I think best describes going in and out of the Mirror World.

But, just for a second, nothing more, the 'slide' seemed to freeze. I thought I heard the sound of something... breaking. In fact, it sounds alot like a... an evoker, or a mirror being broken...

But then the 'slide' continued on, like nothing happened. Must've been my imagination...

But... why do I feel like something bad's gonna happen, sooner than later?

**A/n: Aaaand Here ya go! Another Chapter done!**

**I dunno why, but after I read Phil's suggestion the words... ended up 'flowing'? I mean, just before I posted the bonus chapter it was barely one page. Now it's, what? Almost 4 pages? SUCCESS! XD**

**OK... so you may/may not have noticed that I change the summary... alot. And also, about the whole accepting OCs thing, fine with me~ I like using OCs~ I just hope I get their personalities right...**

**Yeah yeah Melissa... quit complaining. I know the whole KeixYuki romance is going verrrrry slow, but hey, whaddya expect? I'm not good at writing romance. 'Sides, If ya haven't noticed, Yuki's a bonehead about romance when it's herself.**

**...Speaking of which, anyone wanna write a scene like that? owo I seriously like KeixYuki, but the only problem is how to write an actual romance scene owo**

**Oh and Demon, I read Persona: The conclusion. I agree, I hope that the author won't stop writing it... although, I STILL haven't gotten past CH2 XD I've been writing this, and trying to keep up with school owo**

**...I'm not sure if I got Akira's Personality right owo**

**ok let's see... I better put the 'form' for submitting OCs huh?**

Name:

Age:

Year:

Personality:

*Arcana(It's not really needed for me, but it helps ^^):

[Persona]

Initial:

*Appearance:

*Ultimate:

*Appearance:

Skills:

Weak against:

Strong against:

Weapon:

[Appearance]

Hairstyle, Hair color:

Eye color:

*Accessories:

Outfit(Fall-Winter):

Outfit(Spring-Summer):

*Any changes to uniform?:

*Optional

**As you can see, some of them are optional because Yuki's not a Wild Card. Hei is, but Yuki isn't. She's very friendly though. And besides, I wanted to make an OC story which DOESN'T have a Wild Card for a main character. This was originally a reference story after all. You know, for Persona Academy owo**

**At least, those people who read Persona Academy should know anyway XD**

**Let's see... I dunno what else I should type~ I've been reading waaay too many fanfics XD I have, what 7 tabs of Fanfics? XD**

**Better catch up on reading em~ They look nice~**

**Um... let's see... Oh yeah, Hey Demon, I don't think I've 'mastered' Kei Yuita's Personality yet XD So unless you, KO or Hades writes a scene in his POV, I can't write his own POV owo XD It's because if I do a bonus chapter, the only POVs I write are in My OC's. Any other one is written by someone else. Except of the 1st Bonus Chapter. The Hei Nakamura POV over there is edited from Yuki's POV, if ya haven't noticed XD It's just the same scene, with abit more added and from Hei's POV.**

**...although, I got to admit, I didn't do the hints that there's a HeixYuki on purpose. I got surprised when you said that Demon owo I like KeixYuki though~ Now, if only I could write romance scenes better...**

**As usual, Review please!**


	26. CH23: Love Letter?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**by NJAM**

_I do not own Persona, it's characters, or certain OCs that appear here~ As usual~ XD_

**Chapter 23: Love letter?**

_June 7, 2013 - Friday, After Gym class_

Geez... I wonder how Mr. Sanada even manages his fangirls. They all demand his attention and are all "Ooh Mr. Sanada's so cool" And blah blah blah.

The Exam's coming up soon, and I've been... _trying_ to study for it. But it doesn't help that I've been trying to look for my mp3 player for more than one day now. Final Exams were June 18-21, in other words it's gonna last 4 days... I hope I manage to get average. As it is, I barely passed 3rd year high school last school year. It was sheer luck (in my opinion) that I even managed to pass. That, and last school year my computer class was all about Photoshop. My classmates said I was a Photoshop wizard but really, I just happened to use it longer than them...

But this is Japan, and things here are different from the Philippines. It's history was different, not to mention even more like a story than my home country's. But... all these stupid dates and places are just so... bleh. I doubt I could remember them in time, but I have to try.

I opened my locker, and to my surprise something fluttered out.

"Oh hey you dropped something" The girl beside me said. I recognized her as Natsumi Kuro. I wondered how japanese managed to switch their last name and first name around alot, without getting confused. I remember that she was one of the students in school that wore a different uniform. Maybe she's high class or something...?

She bent down and looked at the letter "Hey... is this is a love letter?"

"A what?" Naoki-chan asked. Her locker was across from mine, so it was no surprise that she heard Kuro-san. She took the letter from Kuro-san and looked at it. I could tell she wanted to open it but... those kind of things are private right?

I ended up grabbing the letter from her. Better read it later.

"Yuki-chan!" Naoki exclaimed. I knew that because of the Mirror World training, I was especially quick at dodging. I guess that included grabbing things too.

"These kind of things are private aren't they?" I asked "Then this kind of thing isn't supposed to be for others right?"

"Aww come on now Yuki-chan it's just a letter~!" Naoki said.

"No" I frowned. Even though it's a letter, I liked reading these kind of things in private so that no one else would see the expressions I make while reading them. I twisted around so the letter would be just out of Naoki's reach, but not close enough for her to get it.

I was used to doing this because sometimes I had something my brother wants and it happens to be in my hands. I was used to dodging him by running around and basically dodging him.

I stuck my toungue out at Naoki. Childish, I know, but she didn't manage to get the letter at all since I got it from her. It also meant I could still dodge pretty well.

-.-.-.-

_Evening_

I haven't opened the letter yet.

It's just that... I guess this would be the first time I've ever actually received one. I _was_ in an all-girls school before after all.

Naoki bugged me about it all day, leaving me no chance alone to read the letter. Even while we were walking home, she kept asking me "Have you read it yet?" or "How 'bout now?" And I would hit her using my bag or something. She eventually started to expect me hitting her, and managed to dodge my swings alot after awhile.

But now that I'm (finally) in my room, I can read it.

I changed clothes and plopped down on my bed. I was tired, but I might as well read it now.

I opened the letter, careful not to rip it. I was just that kind of person. I didn't like rippping letters.

I opened the letter and put the envelope beside me. The writing of the person took me some time to read, because instead of jap the person had written the letter carefully in english. Whoever wrote it sure was determined to make sure nno one else read it easily. I was so used to reading things in jap (My writing needs some work though) that it took me awhile to remember english. Even though, despite the fact that my native language is tagalog, English is my first language.

I'm not putting what the letter said here, because... it's very, very private. Maybe I will... some other time. Not now, possibly never. Reason why? Because... just because alright?! I-it's not like it's... uh... super duper important to know anyway.

Now... how to hide this letter without Naoki finding it... I could hide it... oh yeah! My room's messy-neat, and unless I look for it, no one else can find it~

...That's because to other people it would seem like a part of a mess or pile I made, and to me, well, I can find it easily... after some sorting that is.

A knock on my door interupted my thoughts, and the letter practically flew out of my hands and I had to scramble around to get it. I sighed in relief when I managed to get it, and lifted the matress of my bed and put it there before letting go of the matress and answering the door.

As I thought, it was Naoki. Again, she asked about the letter, and my face must've turned red because Naoki suddenly grinned.

"So you _have_ read it already~" Naoki said with a sly tone.

"Sh-shut up! I-it was nothing anyway!" I stammered. To be honest, I'm not sure myself why I'm blushing about it. It _is_ just a letter after all...

"What did it say~?"

"N-nothing!"

"Oh c'mon Yuki if it's nothing, why don't you show it~?"

"U-um... it's private!" I slammed the door. I could hear her laughter even through the door. Agh. Stupid idiotic reactions to things I haven't done before!

Right... Stupid first time to recieve one...

I wonder... what should I do about this? Hmm... Well, first things first, Hide it. Wouldn't want Naoki or anyone finding it.

Oh geez... I wonder how I can even concentrate on the exams. First I drop my mp3 player somewhere and now I recieve... this?! AAAAAARGGGHHHH.

I guess I'll just have to try to focus... Or something... Geez, Why is it that life is so confusing?!

**A/n: Here ya go~**

**Another OC introduced yey~ Though... I wonder how I'll put in other OCs~**

**Grr... I have my NCAE tomorrow T^T It's a... test. Don't ask o. e**

**Aaaanyway, the idea of a love letter was from Elisabeth~ She suggested it, and I felt all "Why not?" So here it is~! 8D**

**...though in real life, I have never recieved one XD**

**Oh yey~ But KO, how will ya send it to me? owo I dunno how to contact you guys. I'd say PM but you guys don't have an account so... o. e**

**My mom got a dog yesterday~! IT'S SO CUTE~!**

***Crickets***

**...uh yeah... awkward XD**

**OMG I JUST REALIZED HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT! TNX YOU SO MUCH GUYS! *Sparkly eyes* I never thought I'd get that many! XD**

**Aaanyway, I dunno what else to type~**

**As usual, review please!**


	27. CH24: Stupid idiotic confusion

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Oh yes, I (finally) write this... yes Melissa, QUIT NAGGING ME._

_...'scuse me_

_Gocha gocha uruse! Gocha gocha uruse! Gocha gocha uruse! Gocha gocha uruse! Gocha gocha uruse! Gocha gocha uruse! Gocha gocha uruse!_

_...ok, now done~_

_...that was lyrics from a jap song called "Stop nagging me!" Sung by Akita Neru. 'Gocha Gocha Uruse!' was translated to 'Stop Nagging me!' so... XD_

_Ok, one of the scenes here was RP'd with Nova~_

_...Oh yes, I love to RP XD So if you guys want to RP your character with me, I'm tashaj4de on both Skype and Yahoo~_

_Ok, I think I better start the chapter now~_

_First, Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, It's characters, or certain OCs that appear here._

_Ok, time to write~ sorry for my laziness XD_

**Chapter 24: Stupid idiotic confusion**

_June 18, 2013 - Tuesday, Evening_

...Too tired to write anything. Head aches. Too sleepy. Tests are waaay too... too... annoyingly idiotic. Stupid idiotic tests. I want to kill the person who made them (not literally of course) but I'm pretty sure that that person's already dead. Damn tests...

...off to sleep. And I really hate our Midterms. It's torture...

-.-.-.-

_June 19, 2013 - Wednesday_

...sleeeeeeep ...

-.-.-.-

_June 20, 2013 - Thursday_

...need I write it?

-.-.-.-

_June 21, 2013 - Friday_

ZZZZZzzzz...

-.-.-.-

_July 1, 2013 - Monday, Library, after School_

Aiyah, it's been a week already!

...well, nothing much happened anyway. Mostly just me... being bored I guess.

It's because during the week of the test and the week after, We didn't have Mirror World Training. Oh, there were the random ones, but the formal, school one was nope. I didn't really mind, cause I was really sleepy. I think I slept for hours.

I think I must've half-given up on looking for my mp3 player. I mean, I still look around, but I doubt I'd find it anytime soon.

Well, I was in the Library right now, doing Library Duty (of course). I didn't have much to do today anyway.

"Yuki-chan? Hey!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw it was Hikari-chan who called me. She had been reading a book, I noticed, and she must've stopped to say hi to me.

"Ah, Hi Hikari-chan!" I greeted. Sometime last week, we kinda became fast friends somehow. Guess that just shows how friendly I am. I dunno why, but I have alot of friends. Maybe I was a little _too_ friendly? Nah, I'll just be myself~ "Here to borrow another book?"

"Yeah. You come here a lot too, right?" Hikari-chan asked as I put the pile of books I was holding onto the table.

" Of course~ Reading is another one of the things I like to do" I said happily "That, and I'm on the Library Comittee too"

"Oh really? Cool!" It then occured to me that since she was here longer, she might be able to help me. I picked up a book.

"Oh yeah... Do you know where this book goes? I'm still not sure where to put all these books sometimes 'cause the Library System here is different" She took the book from me.

"Sure! I'm still getting used to it myself, but I think I've got it."

"Thanks!" I said, picking up my pile of books again "...How long have you been going to this Library anyways?"

"Almost every day since I came here. I like to do my homework here." Hikari-chan blushed, embarrassed. I wonder why. Don't see any problem with being a bookworm.

"Wow you're so studious! Wish I could focus on my studies too" We walked around, putting books away while we were at it.

"W-well it must be hard with Hei-Kun in your dorm, right?" Hikari-chan asked me after some silence.

"Hm? How come? I don't really go out of my room much, So Naoki has to drag me out my room sometimes" I said honestly.

"O-oh! J-just forget I said anything then!" I cocked my head.

"Hey, Hikari-chan... do you like Hei-kun?" I asked. She blushed and hid her face behind the books she was holding.

"Y-yeah, maybe a little..." She stuttered, still hiding behind her books.

"A little?" I laughed.

"Okay... A lot..." Hikari-chan admitted "But he's with Naoki-chan, right?"

"I dunno~" I smile "The only thing I know about 'love' comes from books and games"

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend either. But you have to have a crush on someone, right?" That made my smile disappear from my face. I fixed the books I was holding before speaking.

"...I don't know... I've never had a crush before in my whole life" I said slowly. I don't know why, but for years I always said that without hesitation, but why was I hesitating now? I... don't have a crush on anyone, do I?

Hikari-chan smiled "There has to be a guy you have feelings for... Or a girl?" Was she teasing me?

That made my angry. I hit her _lightly_ with the books I held "It's not like that! Like I said, I've never, never in my whole life had a single crush on _any_one!"

"So why not start?"

"I dunno... the only other time I was in a co-op school was in nursery. Besides, love in real life seems hard"

"A lot of things are hard. Is the Mirror World any easier than love in real life?" That caught me off guard. I frowned.

"no... but that was something I adjusted to..." I said uncertainly "Those two things are different anyways"

Hikari-chan adjusted her jacket, and I saw her Evoker hiding under it "You've been able to face yourself. Other people have to be easier. I'm scared though, so I have to force out my power"

"...Accepting myself... I hated it" That was the plain truth. Until now, I don't think anyone's actually fully accepted their shadows...

"But there can't be anything harder than that, right? Deciding you like someone is accepting a good part of you"

"Hmm... I still don't know how love is" I replied.

"Well, when I think of Hei, all the love songs and poems I didn't understand make sense. You just need to find your special boy... If you like boys." My eye twitched at that, and I hit her with my books again, alot harder that the last hit.

"I don't swing that way!" She laughed.

"You can't say that if you've never had a crush!" She expected my next swing, because she avoided it "Calm down, I'm just teasing you!"

"Hmph! I know I don't! I don't like Yuri or Yaoi anyways"

"Okay, geez. I was just joking. Sorry!"

"It's fine. You didn't know" Hikari-chan put away her last book and patted my head (annoyingly almost everyone was taller than me).

"I'm sure if you look around, you'll find someone you like. But they also may be right under your nose" Hikari-chan said wisely.

"Aiyah... I can never understand love" _Especially since my parents were separated too_, was what I added silently.

"It's not easy, but it just sort of happens. It's not really something you can explain"

"...that's the same thing in books" I said.

"I guess it is" She got a paper and scribbled something on it "Here's my phone number and e-mail if you want to speak again. I need to get home and make dinner soon" She gave me the paper.

"Oh ok. Thanks for your help!" I said happily, glad that most of the books to be shelved were finished.

"You're welcome! Have a good night Yuki-chan!" She patted my head again before leaving me alone in the Library.

"...I wonder... I wonder how it feels?" I murmured softly to myself. I adjusted my hold on books before going off to put them back on their shelves.

Love... that's probably one of things I'll never quite understand ever in life. Alot of times, I hear the word 'Love' and I can only imagine it in stories and other people, never myself. It's just... just hard, I guess.

I only had one book left. Let's see... The shelf it's to go on's pretty high...

I went on my tippy-toes, and I managed to put the book on it. Now if I could just push it enough...

All of a sudden someone bumped into me, and since I was still tip toe-ing, I ended up falling. I couldn't grab the shelf in time either.

Both I, and the person who bumped into me fell down. I winced. Paaaaiin.

"Ah S-sorry! Are you ok?" The guy who bumped into me asked. His hair was just until his chin, and looked like a combination of blue and purple. I think the color was Indigo, or something. But what caught me off guard the most was the color of his eyes. His eyes was a lighter shade of violet, lighter than mine. Except his was... more white-ish? I'm not sure how to describe it. It was like... a blind person's eye somehow I guess. The shade I mean. It was that light...

"I-I'm fine" I said, wincing. I was barely hurt, but the impact of falling, well, if you were particularly smaller than everyone and someone actually tripped on you (Someone did last year. I was looking at Library books -It was a floor shelf- when someone tripped on me because they didn't 'see' me. It happened to me twice already) you'd learn to ignore the pain. Eventually. I was used to pain so it didn't hurt. Much.

"S-sorry my friends say I'm abit of an airhead" The guy apologized, getting up. He offered me his hand and I took it so I could stand up too.

"It's ok" I said, dusting off my skirt.

"Ah, Hiyu!" I heard someone call out. We both turned to see a guy with blue hair that reminded me of someone of royalty. He had a black beanie on with a red skull for the design, and when he came closer I could see his eyes were red. He had a gold locket poking out of his uniform, and around his neck were a pair of green headphones "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"S-sorry Grace" The guy who bumped into me, Hiyu, stuttered "I thought the book would be over here"

The guy I assume to be grace turns and notices me.

"U-um..." He stuttered "W-who are you?"

"Me?" I look around, confused. Yup, just me here "I'm Yuki Tomoko. Who're you?"

"I-I'm G-grace I-ishikawa" He stuttered.

"Well nice to meet ya!" I said, smiling "Do you mind if I call you Grace then? It's a nice name"

"I-I don't mind" He replied. I thought he would've added _much_, because he started stuttering when he saw me. I turned to the guy who bumped into me.

"And who're you?" I asked with my usual friendliness.

"Hiyu Tatsuma. It's nice to meet ya!" He said cheerfully.

"So you're Grace-kun, and you're Hiya-kun!" I pointed at both of them respectively. They nodded "Now we all know each other!"

I looked at the time, and realized it was getting late. I should've been back half an hour ago. Naoki and Hei-kun might get worried...

"Um, I have to go now" I said "I'll see ya next time!"

"S-see ya" Grace-kun said.

"Bye!" Hiya-kun said. They both waved as I left.

So now I got two more friends, and I talked with Hikari-chan. I'm still confused about 'Love', but I guess I can understand it a little better. I guess. And this was all in one day. Geez, I sure am going around alot lately...

But still... I really wonder about 'Love'. The last time... I think the last time that I even contacted Michiyo, she was with her boyfriend... but that was a year ago, and I can't remember...

What was his name again? Naru-something? Argh, I guess it doesn't matter now. I shook my head, adjusted my bag and went home.

**A/n: And it's done~! Wow, took me two days XD**

**I must make all the OCs appear more XD Hmmmm... Me will now go n plan next chappie... XD**

**OH MEE GOSH 100+ REVIEWS?! Man, I never expected to get that many! Tnx you so much guys! I seriously never thought that I'd get that many! XD**

**I'm pretty sure for all you people who read P4 Redux, or just watched/played P4, you'd know who Yuki mentions XD It's sort of a reference to an RP Elisabeth and I were having while I was writing this XD**

**Oh, and for people who are a fan of Vocaloid: Go read the Fanfic Vocaloid House! Aaand for people who like poems, Go look at the Author Jannice Sace on Fictionpress! They make Good stories~ And yep, they're friends of mine~ Go read Elisabeth's stories too! She's Yosuke Hanamura in here XD**

**...Now how to make more OCs appear and what should I write~? XD That, and how to mention everyone's Personas~? XD**

**oh, and the whole stupid idiotic thing? Weeell, I use that alot *shifty eyes* Like the internet for one, it's the stupid idiotic internet CAUSE IT KEEPS SHUTTING OFF ONE ME XD**

**Oh and KO? Black Butler seriously? AND YES FOR LE CHOP XD Yukiiiiiii (Makaaa) Chop!**

**Hikari: Ow what was that for?!**

**Yuki: ...**

**Yuki: Nothin~**

**As usual, review please!**


	28. CH25: Thinking about Mythology

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**by NJAM**

_I feel like writing somethin... Wonder what I should write? XD_

_No seriously, I'm starting this document, and I have no idea what the heck I should type. Might as well wing it as usual~_

_I do not own Persona, Its characters, or certain OCs that appear here. All things belong to their rightful owners and stuff like that XD_

_...Ok, ended up getting an idea in class and scribbling it down in my notebokk XD_

_...Why is it that as I'm transferring it to my computer, a love song played on the radio? Coincidence much?_

**Chapter 25: Thinking about Mythology**

_July 2, 2013 - Tuesday, Lunch_

I just thought of something. Were our Personas somehow related to our lives?

I mean, My Persona's Artemis,The Greek goddess of the Moon (If I remember correctly). Let's see... Wasn't there some story or such about her rejecting love or something?

I'm not sure about it. But then again, I guess I was somewhat similar. I've never been in a relationship before, and I'm not sure about it at all.

I remember that, despite the fact I was never in a relationship, I was listening to my friend's relationship problems and -strangely enough- I was giving her advice. About something I've never experienced. I've only read stories and played games on 'romance'.

Is it strange to give advice on something you've never experienced?

My mind drifted away from Naoki's chatter, and I thought about everyone's Personas.

Yuita-san's is Cain. I know Cain because I'm a Christian. Cain killed his brother Abel out of jealousy. It was because God liked Abel's offering better, and Cain was jealous, because Abel's offering to God was better than his. So, in jealousy, Cain killed Abel. God punished Cain, But I forgot what it was. The punishment I mean.

Hei-kun's was Loki, The Trickster. Brother to the thunder God Thor. I'm not sure about that, but I think Loki betrayed Thor. I'm not sure, I'm just sure that he's the 'Trickster'.

Hmm... Who else do I know? I can't remember everyone's Personas, and the ones I do know, Like Naoki's, I don't know the story of. I knew Naoki's Persona is Virtue, but... I don't know anything about that one. I think it was an angel or something.

"Yuki-chaaan" Naoki's voice snaps me out of my thoughts "What're you thinking of?"

"Who me?" I ask with a grin. I knew she was talking to me but hey, I felt like joking "I guess I was just thinking about our Personas"

"What about it?" Hei-kun asked. I cocked my head and thought about it.

"I guess I was just thinking on how they could be related to our lives somehow" I replied after awhile.

"You _guess_ you were thinking about that?" Naoki teased "So you don't know what you were thinking about~?" I felt my eye twitch at that. I have a bad feeling that... "Maybe you were thinking about some-"

My bag hitting her interrupted her.

"Ow!" Naoki yelled "What was that for?!"

"You know what it was for" I said, glaring at her. For some reason, I was never able to handle it when someone teased me about something like this. I'd always hit them -or do something else, depending on the person- until they stopped teasing me about it. But... why do I feel like I'm reacting even more than usual?

"Geez you sure are reacting alot more than usual" Naoki complained, rubbing the spot on her arm where I hit her "Maybe I actually struck gold there"

"As if!" I sputtered.

...Ok, she may have been... a _little_ correct there... But... still...!

-.-.-.-

_Evening_

As we were walking home, I was still mad. I don't know why. I could tell none of us were comfortable with this silence. Eventually, Naoki spoke up.

"Aw, c'mon~! Lighten up, wouldja?" She then smiled and sighed dreamily "I remember when I was your age, good times, good times"

"Um... aren't we the same age?" I asked, a little bit annoyed. Naoki facepalmed herself "How old are you again?"

"Yuki-chan that's not the point!" Naoki exclaimed.

"So what's your point?" I asked. Naoki facepalmed herself again. I think some part of me knew what the heck she was talking about, but I have no idea I guess. That part's pretty small. And, I really am confused with myself right now.

All of a sudden I stopped walking. Something, just for a second, brushed at the edges of my memory. I focused on it, and now, I can finally remember what happened...

I can finally remember what happened during the Training Accident.

"Yuki-chan?" Naoki asked me, noticing that I had stopped walking. Both she and Hei-kun turned around to look at me.

"Um... I forgot something at school!" I thought up quickly. If I rush, I might be able to...

"Should we go with you?" Hei-kun asked. I shook my head.

"No need! You guys go on ahead without me I'll be there in abit!" I said before turning around.

Before I left, I saw the confused looks of Naoki and Hei-kun as I ran back to Aeon Academy to say something I should've said before.

-.-.-.-.-

_Aeon Academy_

I leaned on the school's gates, panting. I hope I made it in time...!

"What are you doing here?" A voice asks me, confused. I look up to find the person I came here for.

"Hi Yuita-san" I said, tired. "Just came to say something..."

"Say what?" He asked me, confused. I looked at him, and decided to say it straight out.

"Thank you!" I said, bowing.

There was silence.

"You're... you're welcome" Yuita-san said, hesitating. But then, before either of us could say anything, we both heard glass shattering.

"What?" I turned around to look. The sound... came from the school? "Is there... someone still there?"

"I don't think so" Yuita-san said as I turned to him "Everyone except us should be at the dorms or at home by now"

Another Shattering glass sound. We both looked at our school in silence, unsure of what to do.

_'Try investigating it'_

A voice whispered to me. I wasn't sure why, but it felt strangely familiar.

_'Find out the reason, just be careful'_

After that, the feeling of someone... someone _else_ being there faded away. Once it was gone, a feeling of something being... being empty. That was the only way I could describe how it felt.

I took one step towards the school before being stopped by Yuita-san clutching my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed. I looked at him, feeling like I was in a daze. I shook that dazed feeling off before answering him.

"We better find out what's going on right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We don't need to go there"

"But it's our school isn't it?"

He didn't respond. I twisted out of his grip, using the same trick I did with Anna's Bullies months ago. Huh. Funny, the start of the school year seems like it went by so fast, it all feels like a dream now.

I ran to the school before he could stop me again. I could hear him yelling at me to stop but hey, Already in Aeon.

The school was dark and scary. But hey, So was my old school... except it wasn't this big. And considering that, it was _alot_ darker. And it wasn't as familiar as my old school...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No need to think that me! If you came all this way here, you might as well finish it!

...But still...

Ack! Must not think that way. Must think positive.

I let out a small squeak when something darted in front of me. I jumped backwards quickly. I ended up colliding with the wall. Sheesh, stop being so scared me! It was probably just a trick of the shadows...

I put a hand over my heart, which was beating so quickly out of fear. I took deep breaths until I felt it slow down. My shaking eventually stopped too.

Again, I heard the sound of 'glass' breaking. But it was louder, alot closer. Actually, it doesn't seem like glass breaking, now that I think about it. It seems alot like... alot like something _similar_ to it, but not quite.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned around, almost punching the person. _Almost_. I managed to stop myself before I actually punched Yuita-san.

"Don't do that!" I whisper-yelled at him. I couldn't tell in the dark, but I'm pretty sure he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you do that to people all the time?" Yuita-san asked me. I had to resist facepalming myself.

"I don't usually do it on purpose!"

That sound interrupted us again.

"We'll talk about this later" Yuita-san whispered. I nodded. Now wasn't the time to argue. For now, we might as well find out what was happening...

But then... one of the classroom doors opened. and out came...

And out came a _shadow_.

**A/n: And I'm finally done!**

**...Too short o. e**

**Ok, so I started this the day after posting CH24. I just wanted to write, and noyhing was coming out after awhile. I ended up doing a short RP scene with Elisabeth before my internet shut off on me o. e**

**Iyaaaah... I hate writer's block. What should I type next~?**

**...Stuck stuck stuck...**

**Originally I had planned something after the Lunch scene... but I forgot it when I was about to type it. Oh well.**

**Hey... Hades... You're older than me! And TJ's the same age as me owo. And KO's younger? Whaaaat? So why do you all call me senpai? XD Not that much older than you guys!**

**Bwahahahaha... Finally used Phil's idea completely! There was a hint about it and one of the previous chapters... But only fully initiated only now~**

**Now... how to make more OC appearances... can't be Naoki, Hei, and Kei all the time, but that's just because they're the people Yuki spends the most time with.**

**Must think...**

**As usual, review please! ...Suggestions for your OCs are welcome too X3**


	29. CH26: They came here?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_As usual, I do not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here!_

_PS: Hades, I think KO and Demon scrolled down XD Dun worry, I wanted to see Demon's reaction too XD And I don't mind whatever you call me, I was just curious XD Oh, and I kiiiinda guessed who owns which names... a buncha months ago? XD_

_Aaanyway, On to le story! XD_

**Chapter 26: They came here?**

I didn't know what to do. Yuita-san and I just stared at the shadow, frozen in place. The shadow just dragged itself out, the squishy, squeaky sounds its body made echoing through the empty halls. I wondered if it would notice us, or if it would miss us completely. I unzipped my bag slowly, careful not to make too much sound so the shadow won't go to us.

And I put my hand on one of my old guns.

I never thought I'd actually need a gun outside the Mirror World, so I always brought my first gun around with me in case of... in case of bullies like Anna's. That, and I considered it sort of... comforting to have around. It wasn't as strong as the gun I use now, but hey, at least I had _some_ protection.

Crawling... crawling... and it notices us. It notices us. Then it tries to drag itself to us quickly. My reaction was slow. But after a few moments, I made myself pull out my gun and shot the shadow before it reached us.

Typically, it transformed. Into two shadows. Damn.

"Better get ready!" Yuita-san said.

"Right!" I said in response. And we prepared ourselves for the coming fight.

Since neither us, nor the shadow had an advantage, I quickly handed Yuita-san a pair of scissors (Hey, it was the best subsitute I had for his axe). He raised his brow, but he nodded. Hey, It's not like I could fit an _actual axe_ in my bag. Besides, Why would I need that if I have my trusty -er, aside from the fact that right now, I have my old one- gun? Of course, when need be I could always use a sword... if you don't mind me swinging it around... er, for lack of a better word, _childlishly_.

Yuita-san summoned his Persona, Cain, and used the skill Blade of Fury while I summoned Artemis and used Mabufula so that Yuita-san could hit them easier, now that they're slightly frozen. After that I used two hands to hold my gun (they were shaking slightly ever since I saw the shadow, and I was especially worried that I might damage the school walls) so I could aim better. I hope I don't shoot the walls...

Our Personas -strangely enough- were at the same strength they'd be in when we're in the Mirror World. For a moment, I wondered why, but then I made myself focus on the fight. No need to get distracted here!

Continously Yuita-san used physical attacks. I realized that his health was getting low and healed him alot, even though that meant I couldn't cast alot of Bufu or Garu spells. It was mostly ok for me, but it would've been better if I had one of my better guns though, but with Yuita-san here it was easier than if I did it alone.

I was able to dodge quickly, but Yuita-san wasn't able to as easily as I could. At this rate...

"Watch out!" I yelled, pushing him out of the way before the shadow could hit him. It was obvious he was surprised, but I wasn't sure if I could protect him or revive him if he got incapacitated here.

The shadow slashed at the arm, slightly ripping the sleeve of my uniform. I glared at the shadow for a moment. Great, now I have to fix it! In return, I stepped very hard on it before twirling away (yes, I actually _twirled_) and shooting it with a vengeance. Hey, what didja expect? If it weren't for shadows, maybe I wouldn't have to be so tired alot after training. Although I have adjusted since my first entry to the Mirror World.

"I could've taken it" Yuita-san said, hitting the shadow with my scissors. Although he said that, He knew very well he couldn't. I healed him again with Artemis.

-.-.-.-.-

Eventually, we managed to defeat the shadows. I leaned on the wall, trying not to collapse. Yuita-san was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall opposite to the one I was leaning on. We were both tired.

Fighting those two shadows alone was hard, especially if you consider that we were barely equipped properly. We must've been here for hours, because the school was now so dark that if it hadn't been for the moonlight streaming through the windows, I would've been able to see anything. I knew that everyone must be worried. I'm not usually out this long. I'd usually be stuck in my room, using my laptop, or sleeping by now.

Damn it... should've thought to bring a stronger gun... I should've learned to expect the unexpected a long time ago.

I stood up shakily. I could hear another shadow coming this way. Yuita-san stood up too.

-.-.-.-

Another fight. And we weren't even finished yet.

This time, the shadow had separated to become _five_ of them. Damn it.

Just as I was dodging one shadow, another sneaked up behind me and hit me. And considering how tired I was, I quickly fell. I saw Yuita-san go to me and fend of the rest of the shadows as much as he could. I wanted to get up and help but I couldn't. I was too tired...

"Ame-no-uzume!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Wait, could it be...?

I manage to move just enough to see a girl with long, dark brown hair -similar to mine- and her outfit was one I remembered: Red T-shirt, Purple jacket tied around her wait, blue jeans, white sneakers -and of course, a dark green messenger bag. And bracelets. I couldn't tell what color they were from afar, but I knew one thing for sure.

Michiyo. The girl was Michiyo. And a Persona Card was in front of her.

Using a hand with a whip twirled around it, she punched the card and I saw a bright, flashing light I recognized as the Skill Hamaon.

After that, I fainted.

-.-.-.-

"Damn, were those shitheads weak, just like you!"

...That was the first thing I heard as I regained consciousness. I stood up and looked at the guy who said that.

The guy I saw was wearing clothes I think were street styled (Hey, I'm just guessing! I've only seen those kind of things... mostly on TV shows). White T-shirt with a red line on the side of the sleeves, and a faded blue jeans too. To complete the look, his shoes were sneakers. His hair was all messy, and I wondered if _my_ hair looked something like that sometimes when I get out of bed. I could see that his eyes were dark brown, because for a moment there was a flashlight on his face.

Wait, a flashlight...?

I look around, and realize that Hiyu-kun, Grace-kun, and Kuro-san are here too.

Hiyu-kun was wearing a dark t-shirt that covered half his arm, and a light blue hoodie around his waist (I just remembered that he was wearing it when he bumped into me too). To complete his look, he had red and silver sneakers.

Grace-kun was wearing a black buttoned-up shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Around his neck he had a pair of green headphones. Again, he was wearing the same beanie as when I first met him.

Kuro-san was -surprisingly- wearing the (her) school uniform still (I say_ her _school uniform because it's different from the usual... it's hard to describe). She also had a pair of headphones, but those were hanging from the side of her skirt, reminding me of the way a cowboy hangs his lasso at the side of his waist (The wires actually made it look even more that way).

Wait, was it just me, or did the first guy -the one with a bedhead- look like he was... the _leader_? What? For some reason, something about him... is something similar to Hei-kun's? But what was it?

"And you little girl" He turned to glare at me, and I couldn't help but glare back "Who the hell brings such a crappy weapon around with them?!"

"_Excuse me?!_" I yelled at him with a little venom in my voice. I stood up. Again, I'm annoyed by how everyone's taller than me. Why? Cause he was glaring down at me.

"You heard me" He said. He then said it again, alot more slowly "Who. The. Hell. Would. bring. a. _crappy_. weapon?!"

"Why I oughtta-" The only thing stopping me from bashing him with my poor, poor gun was someone holding my arm. I look, and I found out it was Grace-kun.

"N-no need to start a fight w-when you just r-recovered from one" Grace-kun said. I frowned at that, but he had a point. I was too tired anyway.

"Yeah yeah I got it" I said angrily. But it was obvious that I was tired "You can let go. I won't do anything..." He looked relieved. Buuut, I couldn't help but add, with more than a little venom "_yet_"

"Houraiji-san's a Wild Card" Kuro-san suddenly said. I must've paled, and I would've collapsed if Hiyu-kun and Yuita-san hadn't caught me. A Wild Card? This as- I mean, this person? You're _got_ to be kidding me. I don't think I'd even last against this guy.

"Actually, who are you? I haven't seen you around before" Yuita-san asked. Good thing he did, cause I wanted to ask that... if I hadn't been too tired.

"I'm Kyouichi Houraiji. It's not like any of you dipshits needed to know that" The stupid idiotic- I mean, the Wild Card, replied. Must. Resist. Hitting. The. Wild. Card. He. is. very. annoying.

"How'd you find us anyway?" I asked, stopping myself from saying anything else.

Hiyu-kun looked thoughtful "Hmm... A girl led us here" I looked at him quickly. Does he mean Michiyo?

"Wait... did she happen to look alot like me?"

"Uh.. Yeah" Kuro-san said after a thought "Maybe she was your twin or something?"

I managed to stop myself from going around with joy only because I was too tired. She was here! She was here!

...But then I remember seeing her with a Persona card, and I wonder... how did she get a persona? I mean, I haven't seen her around school, aside from the Mirror World. So how...?

I was still thinking about it all even while Houraiji-san made us all go home.

-.-.-.-

_July 3. 2012 - Wednesday, After School_

Ugh... Reporting was a pain. We reported what had happened last night, and I kinda left out some details, like the fact I knew just who was the person who used Hamaon before I went unconscious, or the fact I wanted to hit Hour-houra... how did they say it? Ho-u-ra... Ah, Houraiji! Or the fact that I wanted to hit Houraiji-san. And the fact that Houraiji-san was such a-

Someone knocking at the door interrupts my thoughts. And since it just so happens I'm the only one at the dorm, I was sitting on the couch. I got up and answered the door. Too my surprise, it's Yuita-san

"Hey, um..." He rubbed the back of his neck then coughed into his fist. Maybe he was still tired...? "Just checking up on you. You okay?"

"Um... yeah... I'm fine..." Why did this feel awkward...? "Are you?"

Yuita-san nodded "Yeah... Can I come in?" I shrugged.

"I guess. Everyone's not here, cause they have club or something" He walked in while I sat on the couch again, going back to reading my book.

"So..." I looked up from my book.

"Um... Would you like some water or something?" I asked.

"Ah, no, I'm alright" Hee smiled, but it looked forced "Sorry, I'm not really good at this sorta thing"

"Neither am I actually..." I murmured, going back to my book.

All of a sudden I heard someone coming downstairs. I looked and saw Naoki, one hand tangled in her hair, the other holding a brish "Hey Yuki-chan, could you-" She stopped ass she noticed Yuita-san and blinked at him, obviously surprised.

"...Naoki?" I got the feeling she was getting the wrong idea... "I thought you had club today"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah!" She said it as if she just remembered... "I had to go change into my uniform first" Then all of a sudden, she began to smirk. It was obvious that she _is_ getting the wrong idea... "I didn't know you were entertaining, though~ Yuki, you dog!" Eye twitch. I slam my book closed and throw it at her "OW!"

"Naoki it's not what you think!" I said, wuickly getting u and grabbing the book before she could take it. Then just as quickly I'm sitting back on the couch, holding on to my book as if the only thing I did was close it.

"What does she think this is...?" I heard Yuita-san suddenly speak up.

"Uh um..." Zero explanation "I-it's not something easy to explain!"

"Don't worry, I'll go~!" Ugh. Damn you Naoki "Just use protection you two!" Damn you damn you damn you you always get the wrong idea...

"I wouldn't mind, though..." Yuita-san suddenly said. It sounded like he was just saying some thought out loud.

"What?" I ask, turning to him. He shook his head. Probably didn't want to repeat what he just said.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" He asked.

"Huh?" I blinked "Uh... sure"

-.-.-.-

_Later_

"Geez, taking walks after school sure is nice~" I said aloud, a smile on my face.

"Yeah..." Yuita-san replied. It was obvious we both didn't know what to say. I sighed and sat down on one of the benches, Yuita-san sitting beside me.

"...I wonder what they'll do" I thought aloud.

"Hm?"

"I wonder what the school will do about the incident last night..."

"Well, I'm sure some sort of precautions will be made... Maybe they'll beef up security"

"Who knows if that'll work. Besides..." I pause. I don't think I should mention her name... "If that person hadn't used Hamaon, I don't think we'd even be here right now..." He shook his head, and he moved closer, as if to give me support.

"Hey, you can't just focus on the negatives all the time" I felt myself smile softly at that. But it felt like a ghost of a smile.

"Funny, that's what I used to tell my cousin"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah... the one I recklessly tried to look for a few months ago..." That was one of those time Yuita-san saved me... "...I get a feeling that she's here somewhere..."

"Hmm... Maybe, you never know" He closed his eyes, and sighed, as if he was satisfied with something "...This is nice... It's not everyday we can do this"

"Well, we do have training and all that..." I said, staring at the orange sky.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you didn't have your Persona?" Yuita-san suddenly asked.

"Hmm..." I thought about it. "A few times I guess" I decide to reply "But it all seems like a dream, whenever I compare my old life to this one"

"A good one, right?" I smiled again. Was this a good one, almost-dying aside?

"Actually, if my life was the same as before... I don't think I would've been able to see my cousin"

"You and your cousin must be pretty close" That's what all people seem to say when we talk about each other.

"I've been told that we look like sisters" I opened my messenger bad and rummaged through it "Damn it... I know it's here somewhere..."

"What're you looking for?" He asked.

"An old picture I have... Ah, here it is!" I took out a picture from one of my bag's hidden pockets "It's been awhile since I took it out" Yuita-san leaned towards me so he could see it. I handed it to him.

"Wow, you do look like sisters" I chuckled at that.

"This is the one I took the last time I contacted her... see, she's with her boyfriend here" I pointed at the guy beside her. After awhile of looking, I put it back in my bag "That was about a year ago though"

"What happened?" He asked, like so many others...

"After that, We weren't online at the same time anymore, and apparently we either both got too busy or She couldn't contact me at all"

"I see..." I could tell he was trying to come up with something to say "That... Must be tough, huh?" I shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it" Although, I got to admit everytime I see her, I wonder if it's my imagination or not.

All of a sudden he stood up "But you need to remember, you're not alone anymore. You have Naoki, Hei, Hikari..." He turned around, and smiled at me "And me" I almost felt like he had some other meaning to that... "We're all here for you" I smiled.

"Yeah... thanks for that"

"C'mon, we better get back, it's getting late"

"It is?" I looked around, and realized that it _was_ getting late. The sky was already orange, rapidly darkening to indigo "Oh... I guess we lost track of time huh?" Yuita-san laughed lightly at that.

"Time flies when you're having fun, I guess?" He said.

"Yeah I guess so" *I stood up and dusted off my skirt. Hey, I didn't exactly have time to change out of my uniform ya know.

After that, he walked me back to the dorm.

Huh... I guess this is one of those times I can actually find something to say to him.

**A/n: DOOOOOOOONE~!**

**Yes! I know it took so long!**

**Ah, Hades, I'll try to fit them in the next chapter... Cause I kinda RP'd some of the next chapter with Elisabeth and Nova XD**

**Oh, speaking of which, one scene here was RP'd with Elisabeth~ I had to edit... some parts though XP**

**Ok, preview for a funny chapter coming up! XD:**

"So! Are ya busy right now? I kiiinda need your help with something~"

" Do I need to remind everyone to- Eh? Hikari-chan? Naoki?"

"Shhh!"

"You caught us! We're... Studying! In the library!"

"I just tripped and knocked her over! I'm such a klutz... Right. See ya, Yuki-chan~"

"That's why I'm-" She pointed at herself "-playing matchmaker!"

"This is a disaster waiting to happen, but you're gonna rope me in somehow, right?"

"Aw, that's too bad~ ...Because I heard they were having a poetry slam this Saturday..."

" I-I'm still working out-I mean... Eheh?"

"Well, you dragged me into this, so I guess. But why are you dressed like a flasher?"

"Time to watch the magic happen... You know they'll kill us for this, right?"

"Maybe they'll wait 'til after the wedding~?"

"Really? This sounds kind of fishy..."

"Intersting. I'll remember that."

"If he brings something heart-shaped, I'm going to use him to beat the ones who set us up..."

"Are you out if your mind?"

"_You're not going anywhere..._"

**Yup that's all! Those are aaaaall from the scene Elisabeth, Nova and I RP'd~ So basically, CH27 is already partly written XD I'll try to put in your characters though Hades~ If I can find out a way to 'introduce' them XD**

**Weee~! I have a tablet! *dances around in joy* Suddenly I can draw alot better! XD I'm tashaj4de on Deviantart if ya wanna look btw~**

**Oh, and I've been RP-ing in Rosette Academy (It's a DeviantArt RP group)~ Which is one of the reasons why XD I've been RP-ing and drawing XD**

**PS: This chapter was finished since yesterday, but due to slow net it's only posted now ^^'**

**As usual, Review please!**


	30. CH27:A Trap for Kei and Yuki

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Oh yes, Chapter 27! Not sure if I can insert certain OCs here though *pouts* Oh well. Forgive me?_

_Anyway, this is an RP between Nova, me and Elisabeth. I'm sure it's pretty obvious who RP's as who, but in case you wanna know... ask the people themselves XD_

_Ok, I'm gonna put this aaall in 3rd person POV... or at least try to XD It might switch to Yuki's POV all of a sudden so don't be surprised XD_

_Oooh... It seems I have alot of typos when I'm editing RPs... sorry 'bout that. I'll get around to editing it... eventually XD_

_Anyway, Disclaimer before I forget!_

_I do not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here. All things belong to their rightful owners._

_Now that that's done, Time for CH27! I hope you guys won't... have too much of a stomach ache from laughter!_

**Chapter 27: A trap for Kei and Yuki**

_July 4, 2013 - Thursday, After School. Library_

It all started when Naoki Erizawa took a single book off a bookshelf. She saw Hikari Vale on the other side through the gap and, a plan already started to form in her mind.

"Oh!" Naoki exclaimed when she saw Hikari right on the other side of the gap "Hiya, Hikari-chan!"

Hikari jumped. She was startled to see Naoki. Naoki put the book back and went to the other side of the shelf.

"Naoki-chan! Hello! What brings you here?" Hikari asked. Naoki made a small farting noise with her lips before replying.

"Oh, just a little research~ How 'bout you?" Naoki asked.

"I kind of live here when not at clubs or at home..." Hikari replied, a little embarrased. Although it was the truth after all, because she _does_ spend alot of time in the library.

"R-Right..." Naoki rubbed the back of her neck, thinking about her plan "So! Are ya busy right now? I kiiinda need your help with something~"

Coincidentally, Around the same time Yuki Tomoko had heard them. You see, she had Library Duty every Tuesday and Thursday, and coincidentally she was more than a little annoyed. All afternoon she had been shelving, and to add even more duties she was told to shush the noisy people in the Library as well. It wasn't often, considering most thought to sleep instead of read in the Library, but she had to wake them up too. She hated the fact that all those students just waste their time and don't read the books often.

Yuki scowled and went to the shelf where she heard voices "Do I need to remind everyone to-" She paused, noticing just who was speaking so loudly "Eh? Hikari-chan? Naoki?"

"I'm free. Whatcha need?" Hikari replied to Naoki at the same time with an innocent smile just as Yuki said their names. Naoki's eyes widened in shock when she saw Yuki, and she quickly pulled Hikari down to a crouch.

"Shhh!" She hissed, as if that was even necessary. Yuki would've laughed, but instead she narrowed her eyes. She found that there was something suspiscious with their sudden movement.

"What are you plotting this time Naoki?" Yuki asked.

"...Crap, I thought if I didn't move, you wouldn't see me" Naoki pouted. They both stood up.

"Nothing!" Hikari rushed in. She had no idea what Naoki was planning, but she suspected it had to do something with their violet-eyed friend "She just needs my help with some research, right Naoki?" She gently kicked Naoki, Cueing her to play along.

"You should know better than anyone that I happen to draw, therefore I like to look at details" Yuki mentally rolled her eyes. To her, it was quite obvious that Hikari was lying "Why are you even hiding anyway?"

"You caught us! We're..." She looked around, trying to find an excuse "Studying!" Lame excuse, but to her it would work "In the library!" She threw her hands up overdramatically. At that point, I think it was obvious to anyone that it was a lie. Yuki stayed silent, wondering if they could've come up with a better excuse.

"...While crouching down and looking like you're plotting?" Yuki finally had the words to ask.

"...Heeey, I don't question _your _studying methods!" Naoki huffed, trying to find a way to plot with Hikari away from Yuki's currently attentive ears "C-C'mon, Hikari-chan, let's go somewhere else~"

"I just tripped and knocked her over! I'm such a klutz..." Hikari rushed in with another excuse "Right. See ya, Yuki-chan~" Yuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine, go do what you want! Just don't bother me while I'm shelving" Yuki said before walking away from Hikari and Naoki. Naoki released a sigh of relief.

"Whew~ That was close, huh?" She smiles, and nudged Hikari. Hikari watched Yuki walking farther and farther into the labrynth of shelves before replying.

"What's your scheme, and why do you need me?" Hikari asked. Naoki clapped her hands.

"Well! You know Kei-kun, right?" Hikari nodded. She did know Kei Yuita, at least, if that was who she meant. She knew there was more than one Kei, one being Naoki's Dorm mate Kei Hanamura, the other being Kei Yuita, a classmate of Yuki's "Don't ya think him and Yuki-chan would make the cutest couple ever?! Problem is... They're both pretty tense~ That's why I'm-" Naoki pointed at herself "-playing matchmaker!"

Hikari sighed "This is a disaster waiting to happen, but you're gonna rope me in somehow, right?"

"...Pretty much~" Naoki said, sounding happy "You'll do it right? All ya need to do is try to talk Kei-kun into it... Nonchalantly of course! I mean, if we don't do something, they'll _never_ get together! I know, I'm sucha good friend" Naoki sighed happily, and cut Hikari off before she can even try to argue with her statement "I'll talk to Yuki-chan, and then we'll set up a blind date for 'em"

"Alright, when and where?" Hikari let out a sigh "You owe me big time..."

Naoki's eyes seemed to sparkle as she grinned "Awesome! Let's seee~" She tapped a finger to her chin, thinking. Giving up, she asked "...What's today, again?"

"Seven-four, if it helps" Hikari replied. July 4, 2013 Thursday to be exact.

"Umm, how 'bout Saturday?"

"Sure, after school, right?"

"Yup!" Naoki nodded, then she turned on her heel "See ya Hikari-chan! Start thinking of ways I can pay you back~!" She quickly ran back to the dorm, forgetting that she had been doing research for Mr. Kuma's History class tomorrow. Hikari groaned.

"This is gonna be a looong day..." She said to herself. _I wonder if she can do my laundry... _Hikari thought as she took a book from the shelf and began reading it.

-.-.-.-.-

_Evening_

As usual, Yuki was in her room, using her laptop and listening to music with her earphones on. The music was loud enough to block most sounds, but it wasn't too loud -at least, in her opinion- that it hurt. Although if anyone else had been listening with the same volume, well, I'm sure their ears would hurt.

All of a sudden, the door to her room bursts open.

"Yuki-chaaan~!" A sudden yell surprises her.

"WHAT THE- WHO WHAT WHERE-?" Yuki yells, one earphone falling out of her ear. She stops her yelling when she noticed it was only Naoki. She sighed, getting the feeling that Naoki had come to do something "Oh it's just you. Watcha need Naoki?"

Naoki held up a small package "I brought cookies~" She said "Can I stay?" At that Yuki laughed.

"You don't need to bribe me to stay here~" Yuki replied, although she appreciated the fact that Naoki brought something for her to munch on "Just don't sit on my stuff" Naoki laughed along with her.

"O-Oh, I know that~! Just thought I'd butter ya up first" She threw the cookies at her, and Yuki caught it clumsily, unused to catching anything. Naoki sat on the bed, her feet dangling off the edge "Sooo, what're you doing?"

"Just writing my stories as usual!" Yuki said, taking out her other earphone.

"Oh?" Naoki scooted closer to her and looked over her shoulder, staring at the screen "...Is this a naughty story~?" Naoki asked slyly. and Yuki had to smother a laugh.

"Pff no! A friend of mine wanted me to write a Vocaloid Story so I am~"

Naoki nodded slowly, pretending to know what Yuki was talking about. Although in reality, she doesn't know what Yuki was talking about. No need to tell Yuki that of course "You sure like writing, huh?" Naoki asked with a smile.

"Of course~" Yuki said happily "If I don't get these ideas out, I might forget them~"

"You like poetry too?"

"Eh, A friend of mine writes really good ones, but I'm not one to write poems"

"Aw, that's too bad~" Naoki feigned disappointment, but something felt off to Yuki... "Because I heard they were having a poetry slam this Saturday..."

"Poetry slam?" This interested Yuki, she could tell.

"Uh-huh!" Naoki smiled. She had found the perfect excuse. All she needed was to convince Yuki to go and Bam! She was sure she could get Kei and Yuki together! "They're gonna have alllll sorts of writers there, and there's these cash prizes and stuff~ Could be fun, yanno?"

"Eh? Seriously?" Yuki was more interested with the fact that there were writers there.

"Yuppers!" She suddenly stood up straight "And I think you should totally do it~!"

"Hmm.. it does seem interesting"

"Of course it does!" All Naoki needed was for her to go... "Sooo, whattya say?"

"Hmm... other people may have good ideas so... sure!" Yuki said with a smile.

"Great! Ahhh..." Naoki stroked her chin, thinking "I'll let ya know what time it is, alright~?"

"Eh~?" Suspiscion was in Yuki's mind, but she hid it behind her innocent smile, looking as if she was about to laugh "You're telling me about it but you don't know the time?"

"I-I'm still working out-I mean... Eheh?" '_The heck_' Yuki thought '_She forgot what time it was? Does she keep a schedule or something?_' "C'mon, Yuki, you know how I am~!"

"Ehhh" Yuki narrowed her eyes, remembering the Library incident earlier "You're plotting again aren't ya?"

"What? _me_?" Naoki looked offended "Yuki-chan, I'm _hurt_ you'd even consider that! I just thought you'd have fun since I know how much you dig that sorta thing!"

"Hmm... I feel like you're pretending but eh, might as well~" '_Success!' _Was the word that kept going through Naoki's head "It sounds fun anyway"

"Of course it will~" Naoki said with a smile, rubbing the back of her neck. She was glad that Yuki decided to go "Wellll, I better get going now, homework and all~ See ya later?"

"Eh, I guess so" With that, Naoki waved at Yuki before going out of Yuki's room, satisfied that so far, her plan was working.

-.-.-.-

_July 6, 2013 - Saturday_

Hikari waited outside, nearby the Dorm.

"Alright, now just gotta wait for Naoki and Yuki, then I can go home..." She said to herself.

"Hikari-chan!" Hikari heard someone call out. Naoki ran to her wearing a heavy trench coat and fake moustache "Where's your costume?!"

" Costume? You never mentioned costume!" Hikari said, startled "And a moustache? Really?" Naoki tugged at a corner of the moustache.

"They'd recognize me without it~! But it's okay, I came prepared!" Naoki winked, and handed Hikari a long blonde wig "C'mon, put it on~ You know you want toooo" Hikari put the wig on.

"Gimme a second" Hikari said before running into a nearby bathroom, then she replaced her glasses with contact lenses and adjusted the wig before coming out again "Good enough?" Naoki grinned.

"Great!" She squinted her eyes "Oh, I think I see Yuki! Should we go hide?"

"Well, you dragged me into this, so I guess" Hikari replied with a shrug "But why are you dressed like a flasher?" Naoki blinked.

"A flasher...? Like a nudist?" Naoki asked, confused.

"Nevermind, I'll explain later" Hikari said quickly, having no real intention of telling Naoki what she meant later "Keep your voice down, Yuki might hear us!"

Just then, Yuki walked by, humming to the music she was listening to in her earphones. She still hasn't found her mp3 player, but she uses her phone to listen to music now. At least, until she has her mp3 player back.

"Eeep!" Naoki said before hugging Hikari, afraid that Yuki would recognize them.

"Relax, she can't hear us" Hikari said with a thick accent. Just then, Yuki stopped walking and looked around.

"Eh? Did I hear someone mention me?" Yuki asked herself out loud. Hikari acted like she didn't even _see_ Yuki, even though she was only a few feet away.

"S-She's looking! Oh god, oh god, oh god... Quick, kiss me!" Naoki threw her arms up.

"What? Are you out of your mind?!" Hikari hissed.

"Eh... I guess it's no one" Yuki quickly continued walking as Naoki breathed a sigh of relief.

" Whew, that was close... But you almost blew our cover!" Naoki said.

"I didn't think she'd recognize my voice... But why did you want me to kiss you?" Naoki blushed slightly at that.

"I-I don't _really_ wanna kiss you! I, was, uh... Getting into character~?" Naoki said. She quickly tugged on Hikari's hand and led her to the restaurant "C-C'mon, let's just go"

"Alright, remember, you're paying the check~" Hikari said, feeling happy that she didn't have to pay.

"Ehhh..." Naoki quickly looked into her wallet, and sighed "Oh man, I was saving up for a new bow..."

They sat at a table not too far from the one Yuki was sitting at. Hikari sighed.

"I'll pay half. I just got a new boomerang anyway" Hikari couldn't help but glance at Yuki's table from behind her menu many times as she decided what to order. She could see that Yuki was reading a book after she gave her order.

In a few minutes, Kei Yuita entered the restaurant.

"Time to watch the magic happen..." Hikari said "You know they'll kill us for this, right?"

"Maybe they'll wait 'til after the wedding~?" Naoki said with a grin.

"Maid of honour! Called it!"

"What?! No fair, I've known her way longer!" Around the same time, Kei looked for an empty table, and he saw Yuki so he sat on her table quietly. Yuki looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hi Yuita-san" Yuki greeted.

"Yes, but you owe me one. So I'm maid of honour, and you're doing my laundry" Hikari said. Then they noticed Kei and Yuki talking and quickly stopped their argument to listen to their conversation.

"Tomoko-san. It's nice to see you too" Kei looked around "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, nothing much~" Yuki replied. Annoyed that they weren't having much of a conversation, Naoki quickly yelled.

"COMPLIMENT HER OUTFIT!" She quickly ducked when they turned around to find the source.

"Who was that?" Yuki said out loud. In her mind, she was thinking '_That sounded like..._'. Kei looked at Yuki, startled. It wasn't unusual, what Yuki was wearing. Despite the heat, Yuki had worn a light brown t-shirt with long white sleeves under the brown ones. Along with that, she also had faded blue jeans and dark brown sneakers (There were no laces, but that was the design) to complete her look. And, of course, she had a Dark Blue bag with white flowers on it and a yellow word in script, '_Bali_' on one side of the bag.

"Y-you look nice today..." Kei stuttered.

"T-thanks!" Yuki wasn't used to being complimented, so she wasn't sure how to reply to this. Whenever she _was _complimented, she usually didn't have much of a reaction.

"Naoki, because of you, they'll kill us..." Hikari whispered to Naoki.

"Since we're both here, why don't I at least buy you something to drink?" Kei asked.

"Ok then~" Yuki said "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I was asked to come here by that redhead English girl, the one in the library" Kei replied "What about you?"

"Eh? You mean Hikari-chan? Naoki said there some poem event today"

"Really? This sounds kind of fishy..."

"Hmm... you've got a good point"

"But since we're here? Why not have lunch? There's always tomorrow to get them."

"Eh, sure why not" Yuki replied with a smile.

"It's on me. Order whatever you want"

"Alright then~ Ice tea" Was Yuki's quick response.

"Okay" Kei ordered two ice teas.

"Eh? You're getting Ice Tea too?" Yuki asked him, surprised.

"Sure. It tastes fine"

"Oh! Did you get Lemon or Rasberry?"

"Lemon, is that okay?" Yuki was surprised at that.

"Huh, that's the same one..." Yuki said.

"Hm?"

"That's the same one I like"

"Interesting. I'll remember that" A waiter approached them. Little did they know that he had been paid off by Naoki and Hikari.

"Hello~! Ready to order?"

"Yep!" Yuki said.

"Tomoko-san? Ladies first" Kei said.

The Waiter whipped out a pad, and a pencil "What'll it be?" He asked.

"Ice Tea~" Yuki said with a smile "2 Lemon Ice Teas please~"

"Coming right up" He winked at Kei "Your girlfriend's cute~ You're a lucky guy"

'_What the-?!_' Yuki thought, surprised.

" E-excuse me?!" Kei stuttered "She's just a friend, who happens to be a girl"

"Oh, uh" The Waiter looked between them, and he forced a smile. It was forced, because the aura of supreme anger was coming from Yuki "My mistake then! I'll just get those two iced teas for you..." He hurriedly walked away.

"...What the heck" Yuki finally managed to say.

"That was weird..." Kei said.

"...Agreed..."

"If he brings something heart-shaped, I'm going to use him to beat the ones who set us up..." Kei said. Yuki laughed.

"That would be funny"

"What are they saying? I can't read lips" Naoki whispered to Hikari as Kei chuckled and nodded to Yuki.

"And I can?" Hikari whispered back "We should've grabbed a closer table.. And a less itchy wig!"

"We might get everyone's attention though" Yuki said to Kei with a smile.

"Then next time _you_ can wear the moustache~!" Naoki whispered back to Hikari.

After some time, the waiter came back.

"Here you are-"The waiter said "-Whoa!" He 'accidentally' spilled the drinks on Yuki "M-Ma'am, I'm so sorry! I'll get you some paper towels"

"I-It's fine" Yuki quickly replied, but then she shivered. The Ice Tea had been alot colder than usual. "C-cold..."

"I meant at school or in the-" Kei stops "Are you alright, Yuki-chan!?" At Naoki and Naoki's table, Hikari smirked.

"Did he call her chan?" Hikari said.

"I-I'm just abit cold..." Yuki stuttered.

"I think we should get going" Kei said "You shouldn't stay wet"

"R-right!" Yuki stuttered as Naoki tugged on Hikari's arm.

"They're leaving! We gotta follow 'em!" Naoki hissed.

"Augh!- Fine... You're doing my laundry for two weeks now though!" Hikari replied, more than a little annoyed.

"Should I walk you home? Or at least get you a coat" Kei asked Yuki.

"I guess it's your choice" Yuki said, wringing the Ice Tea from her shirt.

"Aww, what?! I don't even do my _own_ laundry!" Naoki stood up, beginning to attract attention "...That kiss is still avaliable though~"

"I can walk you home, so you can change..." Kei said as Hikari yelled at Naoki.

"Not from you, no thanks!"

"Hey wait... those two over there look familiar..." Yuki said, looking in Naoki and Hikari's direction. Hikari didn't notice.

"This wig is really itchy! I'm taking it off" Hikari said, just as Yuki and Kei came to get a closer look.

"N-No, don't!" Naoki yelled, but too late! Hikari took off the wig, her red braid spilling out, free from the wig.

"Hikari-chan?!" Yuki exclaimed. Naoki gasped, trying to act.

"Y-You're not my wife! You imposter!" Naoki said.

"Wait, there's the redhead, does that mean..?" Kei said, ripping off Naoki's moustache.

"...It was her idea!" Hikari said quickly.

"OWWWW!" Naoki cries, rubbing her lips "I-I think he tore off skin..."

"_Naoki..._" Yuki said slowly, her voice as cold as the strongest Bufu spell, maybe even stronger. Despite her size, Yuki scared them.

"W-Well, looks like I best be going" Naoki stretched as she began to back up "Ahh, let's go, Hikari?" Hikari hid behind Naoki.

"NAOKI YOU-" Yuki then began to start swearing all the words she knew in tagalog. Kei looked at her, confused. But he understood from the tone of her voice that she was _very_ angry. Naoki flailed her arms.

"If you two just realized you like each other, I wouldn't have done all this!" Naoki said.

"_EXCUSE ME WHAT?!_" Yuki yelled, not caring that she had drawn the attention of the whole restaurant. Hikari tried to sneak off but she was noticed.

"Are you out if your mind?" Kei said to Naoki.

"_You're not going anywhere..._" It was said in a tone so cold, that everyone shivered. There was something about Yuki that told you you did _not_ want to get on her bad side, and everyone felt sorry for Naoki and Hikari.

"Y-Yeah, I mean" Naoki pulled Hikari back next to her "You two are perfect for each other! T-Tell 'em, Hikari!" Hikari froze.

"She forced me into it!" Hikari stuttered,

"YOU SHALL DIEEEEEE!" Yuki yelled, taking a step toward them. The feeling of deathly intent was clearly felt in the air.

"What should we do with them Tomoko-san?" Kei asked.

" G-Gotta go!" Naoki started to run, pushing people out of the way as Hikari bolted, keeping up the pace with Naoki. Yuki began yelling in tagalog and Kei followed.

Now, That's all I'll tell you for now. Later... Well, let's just say that Naoki and Hikari... had their punishment. What was their punishment you ask? Well... Only Kei, Yuki, and they themselves seem to know.

When the people who happened to be in the restaurant were asked what had happened, they shivered and said that a little demon disguised as a young girl had chased, and punished two girls who they believed to have done something very wrong. Why else would they feel such an aura of death? As always, rumors like this get crazier and crazier as it gets passed along. The few that replied the truth though, said simply that two girls had angered a smaller one, and the smaller one must have had some power over them, because they ran.

Of course, a few had also noticed that the air seemed to grow colder, and the wind stronger. Of course, they kept this to themselves. After all, how could such a small girl make the wind around her stronger and made it feel like ice?

**A/n: Done~! I am done~!**

**Wee~ This one was fun to convert~ The only part that was not RP, I think, is the ending XD**

**Woah, so many pages! XD I was halfway done convertin this, when I checked and it said 1000+ words! I have no idea how many it is now, but... I do know for a fact that this is about **_**11 whole pages**_**! XD**

**So... I did Yuki (of course XD), Elisabeth did Naoki and the Waiter, and Nova did Hikari and Kei XD**

**Well... I hope you didn't get too much of a stomach ache XD**

**Ah... btw, the ending, about the air getting colder and the wind stronger? It was a reference to Yuki's Persona's skills XD Bufula and Garula respectively XD She doesn't have Bufudyne or Garudyne yet (not until she gets ultimate Persona *shot*) so... yeah... XD**

**Aaanyway... time to insert OCs in next chapter~! 3 will be put in, if I can~ Yes that's right, I said **_**three**_**! XD**

**I better stop here~ XD**

**As usual, review please!**


	31. CH28: Why did I fight?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Hmm... How to write this~? I want to type somethin... But I can't think of anythin right now XD_

_I better just go on to the disclaimer then~_

_I do not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here~_

_Oh yeah... Did you guys get a stomach ache? I hope you guys get better XD I was laughing my head off when I was converting the last chapter... And considering what I was doing over the weekend while doing it, I can't stop laughing. Not only was the last chapter funny but so was the RP I was in XD_

_Aaanyway, I better start with this chapter!_

_EDIT: Hey guys! Yeah, I know it's been a long while XD_

_As I typed most of this chapter in my PSP... yeah it takes awhile to type it all manually owo_

**Chapter 28: Why did I fight?**

_July 8, 2013 - Monday, after school_

"Whew... Kendo was a liller today! I hope Hikari left some food tonight!" I heard someone say right before I turned the corner and bumped into him, dropping my bag.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I said quickly, picking up my bag. When I looked at the guy I bumped into, I noticed that he had short, dark blonde hair. Something about him seemed familiar somehow, but I wasn't sure what.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized. Then he looked at me "Wait a minute... You're Yuki-chan, right? Hikari's new friend? She's talked a lot about you" I cocked my head.

"Hikari-chan talks about me?" I asked, curious. I wonder if this guy knew that I... kinda froze her last week because of what she did.

"Yep. Then again, I am her brother" Her Brother? They don't look much alike. He extended his hand to shake "Touji Vale. Nice to meetcha!" I shook his hand.

"Yuki Tomoko!" I decided some months ago that my name's waaay too long, so just saying my first name and last name would do "It's nice to meet ya too!"

"So, why're you here so late?" Touji-kun asked me.

"Well, My club just finished" I replied with a smile. I guess since he was Hikari-chan's brother, it was easy to talk to him. He seemed interested.

"What club?" He asked.

"The Drama Club" I replied, in my mind I was a little embarrased "I'm not good at it though"

"Well, just keep at it" He encouraged.

"You just came from club too right?" I guessed because he came from the direction of one of the clubrooms.

"Yep! Kendo" Touji-kun replied. Ah, that explained it "I see practice as more practice for the mirror world, since I use a sword there"

"Cool~ If I didn't have a gun, I think I would've used the sword" I said with a smile. It was true anyway, but I don't exactly swing it properly. He looked me over, as if this was a examination to see if I was qualified to join.

"Well you're small, so I can see you getting in close easily. Maybe you should try and join once" _That_ startled me.

"Is that allowed? I thought it's only for guys or somethin" Touji-kun shrugged.

"I dunno. Only guys ever tried out, but I don't think there's a rule against it" Was his reply.

"Oh I guess I'll try next year then~" Maybe. If I can gather up enough courage to. After all, that was months away. Touji ruffled my already messy hair.

"Hope to see you on the team! I'll tell Hikari you said hi"

"Thanks!" A sudden thought occured to me "Oh yeah... what does Hikari-chan cook?" I would've asked her myself, but I think she's still afraid of me partly freezing her a few days ago. Maybe I went abit overboard...

"Whatever she wants. She's a lot better at cooking than I am, and she enjoys it too"

"I can't cook alot" I said, my eyes shifting away in slight shame. It was true anyway, I could only cook a few dishes, and all were simple.

"Me neither. Give Hikari a call, and she'll happily help you" If she got over the fright I gave her...

"Ok then thanks~" I realized it was getting dark, and I flipped open my phone to check the time "We better get going now huh?"

"Yeah. School closes soon" Touji-kun said, although that fact was obvious to the both of us "If you want to talk, you can call Hikari if you want"

"Ok then! See ya!" I called out as we went our separate ways.

"Bye!" He waved at me before leaving.

-.-.-.-

_July 16, 2013 - Tuesday, Mirror World Training_

Of all the things I did, I think this would be the worst thing I've ever done. What am I talking about? Well, remember that 'Wild Card' that pissed me off last week? Kyouichi Houraiji was it? Well...

Somehow, I ended up having to fight him.

I don't remember exactly how it happened, I just remember that he must've insulted me, and I got pissed off at what he said. It must've been about my ability to fight that he insulted me about. I dunno, I just know that now, we were about to fight in the middle of training.

Now there wasn't any rule about fighting another student, as far as I know anyway, because sometimes a student could get charmed by a shadow and would be under that shadow's control. Of course, that rarely happens to me for some reason. Must be resistant to it or something.

But back to the present, Me and -Houraiji? His name sure is hard to remember. I'll just say Kyouichi so that it's easy to remember- were in one of the buildings, one of the ones currently clear of shadows. That way, Kyouichi said, we wouldn't get interrupted.

The 'rules' were simple. We could use our Personas. Whoever gave up or got completely knocked out first wins. I guess. I had no idea how I would win, but Kyouichi said that he'll use only one Persona to make it fair. As if that would allow me to win.

If I remember correctly, Kyouichi was a new student last week. Apparently the night me and Yuita-san was his first visit to Aeon Academy. Hiyu-kun, Grace-kun, and Kuro-san had apparently seen the flashes from afar, and had come to help. They had seen the flashes from afar and had come to help. They also saw Kyouichi use more than one Persona, but they still tried to help. Even though he probably didn't need it.

Ack. I've never been much of a fighter. I took of my green messenger bag knowing that it could be used against me. Maybe I had a chance. After all, I've been around the Mirror World longer than he has...

I twirled my gun around my finger before preparing myself for battle...

:.:.:.

Kyouichi attacked first.

He slashed the air where Yuki had been with his wooden sowrd, almost stumbling when it hit nothing but air. A quick punch to his side alerted him to where Yuki was, and the point of his sword came into contact with her gun as he swung it. The glare he sent at her directiced direction did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, you didn't say I couldn't punch or kick" Yuki said, her violet eyes mischievious. Kyouichi might've rolled his eyes if Yuki hadn't started shooting all of a sudden.

This girl was good, Kyouichi privately admitted to himself. So far, she managed to surprise him. But he was used to fighting as well.

-.-.-.-

The numerous swings he made with his wooden sword usually came into contact with either her gun or empty air. Yuki took advantage of her surroundings and her size and continuously dodged behind the numerous amounts of furniture scattered around the room.

A few times Kyouichi managed to graze her skin, and Yuki winced before summoning Artemis and healing. It seemed neither of them used their Personas much, as they were both used to fighting without the use of their Personas.

Kyouichi quickly summoned Hades and punched Yuki, but instead of hitting Yuki it hit her Persona, Artemis -Who she had managed to summon in time- squarely in the stomach.

Yuki felt the pain from the hit as she was thrown to the wall. Whatever happens to her Persona, she remembered, would usually happen to her as well.

Yuki bit back the urge to swear. It would just be a waste of breath.

She quickly used Garula to push Kyouichi and Hades far enough from her so that she could catch her breath. The impact to the wall hurt, and Yuki thought she'd probably feel it for days. However she was determined to beat Kyouichi, or at least prove that she could fight.

She shakily stood up and adjusted her grip on her gun, the metal hot with the heat if her hand.

She shot Kyouichi and it managed to graze his arm. Kyouichi winced at the pain but he ignored it. He's felt worse wounds than that.

As his sword came into contact with her gun again, he put all his weight into it. Yuki struggled to push back, holding her gun with two hands. Finally she decided to kick -more like stepped on it, much to Kyouichi's surprise- his leg and the sudden pain made the pressure lessen enough for Yuki to escape.

Now they eyed each other warily. Perhaps if Kyouichi hadn't said he'll only use one Persona, it would be a sure win. But now?

Now the odds seemed even, As Yuki had more experience than Kyouichi in the Mirror World. And Yuki had a gun, so as long as he was within range of her gun, she could still shoot.

But before they could continue their fight, a voice cut through the tense air.

:.:.:.

"What do you two think you're doing?" The voice, although it took me awhile to get out of the daze of fighting to recognize it, Was Hei-kun's.

"Uh... nothing?" I said, although it was pretty darn obvious it wasn't nothing as his dark red eyes took in the scene. Considering the fact that my uniform was slightly ripped because of the times Kyouichi managed to hit me, or the fact that Kyouichi's uniform was also slightly ripped from the times my 'bullets' managed to get to him. Not only were we a mess, but so was the room we were currently in, and the whole building, at least, the rooms I went into anyway.

-.-.-.-

As I thought, we got scolded for fighting. I expected it though. Although it's obviously not an official rule, we're not supposed to fight each other. Supposedly anyway. I dunno, it's just.. that felt like an unspoken rule everybody knew.

Although... At least I've proved to that jerk of a Wild Card that I could fight. I got to admit though, Even after I summoned Artemis to heal myself with Diarama (I learned the skill recently, and it's better than Dia... but I wish I could heal everyone with a better Media spell instead...) The parts of me that Kyouichi managed to hit still hurt. It wasn't a dull ache, it was like... a strong headache? Ack, how in the world do I describe it?

It's surprising though. I didn't notice the pain that much until _after_ the battle. Did I... experience an adrenaline rush? I guess so, cause it was just like how the books described it. The feeling that you could do almost anything, and when it slows down and fades away you don't feel so energetic and you finally realize other things, like pain.

Just as I was wondering these things though, I forgot to look where I was going and I ended up tripping on some tree root or something. Dammit I really have to start looking around instead of thinking of things while walking.

"Youch youch youch..." I muttered to myself repeatedly, rubbing my poor leg. My leg was one of the things Kyouichi managed to hit, and since I just tripped... well, it hurt. Alot "baka baka baka..."

"Hey are you ok?" A female voice asked, and I looked up to see a pair of Sky blue eyes, the shade of her eyes were... softer? How do I describe it? Her eyes were... like the sky was about to change I guess.

"Um... yeah, I'm fine" I added a cheery note to my voice, so that hopefully she wouldn't worry too much.

Aside from her Sky Blue eyes, she had reddish brown hair that reached until her shoulders, and there was a velvet blue flower keeping most of her hair away from her face. Of course, she was wearing the Spring-Summer uniform for Aeon Academy. Dark Blue skirt, Dark blue Ribbon tie, and a white button up shirt with a breast pocket, the patch of our school's logo on it. The same uniform I was wearing. Strapped onto her back was a quiver full of arrows, and in one hand she was holding a bow.

Oh yeah... Didn't I see her in Archery club a few times before? Let's see... What was her name again...?

"You sure? You look like you hurt yourself pretty bad" Her eyes looked to my leg, which I realized was dully throbbing now from the pain. Damn it. It looks like this will take awhile...

"Yeah I'm sure" I stood up, wincing at the pain "It's no-"

"It's definitely not nothing" She interrupted. Let's see... her name was... Sa.. Sa something... Let's see it was Saku-

"Sakurai!" a male student with navy Blue hair called out, coming towards us "It's time to go" His dark green eyes glanced at my direction "Who's this?"

"She's..." Sakurai? Oh yeah, she's one of my clubmates "She's in the archery club as well Yuuya" Yeah, and I rarely hit my target "Right?" Sakurai looked at me, apparently waiting for my answer.

"Uh... Y-yeah" I replied "Yuki Tomoko, an Archer who rarely hits her target" I added with a joking smile. They laughed.

"Well, I'm Sakurai Komaki! It's nice to..." Komaki-san looked like she was trying to find the words she needed "...formally meet you Tomoko-san!"

"I-It's nice to meet ya Komaki-san" I said, wincing as my leg throbbed again, reminding me that I just tripped.

"Well, this guy here is Yuuya Daigo" Komaki-san elbowed the blue-haired boy, and his eyes suddenly focused.

"Huh? What?" Daigo-san said. Was he staring into space or...?

"Geez, Captain or not you still don't pay attention much do you?" Komaki-san sighed, and I realized something. Was it just me or was Daigo-san's face abit red...? "Anyway, are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Huh?" I blinked. Oh right, she was talking to me "Uh yeah, I'll be fine! This is-" I tried not to wince as my leg throbbed again "-nothing compared to the shadows!"

"That may be so, but still, be careful" Komaki-san said, concern plainly heard in her voice "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you next time?"

"Uh..." I guess she means I might see her in Archery club? "Yeah, see ya next time"

"Bye!" She and Daigo-san waved before leaving me alone again. I rubbed my leg, and the throbbing lessened. Were those two a couple or something? Daigo-san kept staring at Komaki-san... oh well!

Ehhh... I feel so tired...

I walked, abit shakily, towards where I think the exit to the Mirror World was... but I think I must've been going thee wrong way, because my surroundings became more and more unfamiliar as I kept walking.

My pace slowed... so... tired...

I collapsed, the world around me was darkening... I wonder... if I'll wake up...

As I closed my eyes, my consciousness leaving me, I wondered if anyone would find me.

**A/n: And done! **

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, It's been a month since I updated. Sorry for that. My laptop was confiscated for awhile due to... problems at home. It's alright now~**

**Anyway! I have three OCs introduced~ Although Yuki keeps having some accident or something happen to her, now that I think about it o . o Well, she's kinda clumsy XD**

**So, I now have three more OCs left to go~ XD**

**Well, they're introduction was kinda short owo I kinda left you guys at a cliffhanger huh? Well anyway, I'm back~ So yeah, Imma work on the next chappie now~**

**...After I decide what to type~ heheheh... No, Yuki's not dead, she just fell unconcious.**

**So! What do ya think shall happen~? XD Yuki's now stuck in the Mirror World, currently unconcious~ Can you guys guess what will happen?**

**Ok, so Kyouichi and Yuki fought XD I was kinda planning it when I finished the last chapter... ehe~**

**The first scene, with Touji in it, was RP'd between me n Nova~ X3**

**Let's see... anything else? No? Aaaanyway...**

**As usual, reviews please! XD**


	32. CH29: Time to investigate

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl **

**By NJAM**

_Well! I kinda left you guys at a cliffhanger huh? Well~_

_I dunno why, but I seem to make my OCs depressed or somethin bad happen to them alot owo. What do I mean? Well, in the RP group, Rosette Academy in Deviantart, my OC was really depressed owo She ended up forgetting about half of her life since she enrolled in Rosette once she was snapped out of her depression owo_

_Well anyway, you've got a point Demon, The only love interests you guys see most of the time is YukixKei. That's because majority of this story is in 1st person POV so... yeah..._

_Well anyway! This chapter will be in 3rd person I guess, or maybe another character's POV... Well, I might as well just type it, instead of letting you read this author's note huh? Well anyway~!_

_I do not own Persona, Its characters, or certain OCs that appear here. I'm just writing a story xD_

_Hmm... Maybe I'll use another character till they find Yuki... hehehehe..._

**Chapter 29: Time to investigate**

"Ehh?" Naoki said as she came into Dorm 175 "Yuki isn't back yet?"

Sakura nodded "I assumed she was with you" Sakura said, her voice becoming slightly worried. It wouldn't do for a student to go missing, and when one _did_ go missing... Well, let's just say that they don't go missing often, and when any student did, it meant something bad happened.

"Well, no... I haven't seen her since... er... during class today" Naoki said. It wasn't that she was avoiding Yuki, as it seemed like Yuki forgave her for what happened a week ago, but it's just... her friend seemed... quiet? What was the word for it? It was as if she was thinking about something too often.

"Maybe she's off in that Shrine or somethin" Akihiko said as he walked into the lobby. Although Yuki was his partner in the Mirror World, his concern for her wasn't much. They just happened to be the first team to go to the Mirror World in their class, and that was it.

"Perhaps..." Sakura said, but obviously she wasn't reassured.

"I'll go and check" Hei told Naoki. Naoki nodded, getting worried.

"I'll come with you..." Naoki said, following him out.

-.-.-.-

"Have you found them?"

"No.. they're not here either..."

"..."

"Could they be in _there_?"

"...It's highly possible"

-.-.-.-

_July 24, 2013 - Wednesday_

Yuki wasn't the only student missing. Pretty soon, there were rumors that a few others went missing as well. Narashino Oda, Takeru Hasegawa, Touji Vale, Natsumi Kuro, Sakurai Komaki, Anna Yoshitsune were just some of the students said to be missing.

Hayate Shirogane, cousin of Naoto Shirogane, was curious. He's been investigating for some time, and he's been finding clues. One clue was that they all seemed to be reported missing _after_ Training in the Mirror World.

Yuki Tomoko was the first to go missing. She fought against Kyouichi Houraiji, and the fight was interrupted by Hei Nakamura. Later it was told she was last seen by Sakurai Komaki and Yuuya Daigo. According to Yuuya, Yuki had tripped, and Sakurai had helped her, or at least tried to. Yuuya said that Yuki was rubbing her leg at the time, indicating that she may have been injured slightly. Naoki Erizawa was the first to notice she was missing when she found out from Sakura Hikari that Yuki had not gone back to the Dorm 175 yet. Naoki and Hei went to the Shrine, a place that was a favorite of Yuki's, and found an old gun. According to various sources, they had found the gun Yuki first used in the Mirror World, and they said that she kept it around with her for luck.

Sakurai Komaki was next, supposedly. She went to the Mirror World with Yuuya, Minato Kazuki, and Akira Shirotame. Their scanner at the time was Amu Takeba. They were training, and Sakurai said that she would scout ahead. Amu somehow lost her link with Sakurai. It was later revealed that Sakurai could not be found, and they only found a slightly crushed velvet blue flower at the path she went through. This type of flower was unique, and it was obviously the one that adorned Sakurai's hair often. According to Yuuya, Sakurai rarely took it off.

Takeru Hasegawa was reported missing on the same day as Sakurai Komaki. The same reason as Sakurai: Training in the Mirror world. It was not as easy to get info on Takeru's disappearance as Sakurai's or Yuki's, but he was told that Sakura Hikari was one of his team mates. She and Takeru had scouted together, and somehow they got separated. Sakura spent hours searching for him but she only found something that belonged to him. Hayate couldn't find out what, even after questioning Sakura herself.

All the other students were in a similar situation. Training in the Mirror World, they got lost, separated, or lost their link with their scanner, and later it would be found that the path they had gone through in the Mirror World or one of their favorite places would have something that belonged to them, like Yuki's gun or Sakurai's flower.

Hayate's pale, yet somehow cold blue eyes scanned what he had written with a frown. Where was the link? What was the connection between these students? Aside from the fact they all studied at Aeon Academy, and the fact that they all went missing after training, there wasn't much connection, and the students seemed to be picked at random, but how were they taken? He considered the fact that some of their team mates were from Dorm 175, but not all the teams had students from that dorm as their team mates at the time.

Hayate shuffled his papers, arranging them neatly on his desk. It was almost past midnight, and he didn't wish to be late to school. Besides, it might get too dark...

...Perhaps he should leave the light on a little longer, just in case.

-.-.-.-

"Hello?"

"Huh? I'm not the only one here?"

"Uh... yeah... do you think there are others here?"

"I think so..."

"Were you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I was looking for... a friend of mine before we got separated"

"Oh I see. Well, I hope we both get out of here somehow"

"Yeah... Are you looking for someone? I noticed you keep looking around alot..."

"..."

"Is that a bad question?"

"No... it's just that, since I'm stuck here, I might as well look around..."

"For who?"

"I might as well look for my cousin"

-.-.-.-

_"What an interesting collection"_ The black being thought smugly _"Perhaps they will distract that girl long enough for me to have another meal"_

"_My lord_" Another figure said, interrupting the being's thoughts "_It seems _she_ is here again_"

"What?!" The being roared "_Will she never stop meddling? It seems it's time to use the pathetic humans_"

"_Yes my lord" _The figure said, but hesitated "_However..._"

"_However?_" The being asked impatiently.

"_It seems one of the humans resemble _her_. This may cause a problem_"

-.-.-.-

I frowned. This was abit... unusual. Usually that being would be... angry? How do I explain it... I'm not sure... but was it just me, or did he seem abit... smug? Triumphant?

Did he have something that would allow him to win?

I can't believe it... It couldn't be possible would it? I can't let him eat a person's memories!

Oh... I'm sorry. You must be confused. I never did introduce myself did I?

My name is Michiyo Nakashima.

**A/n: I'm done~**

**Yeah... I wasn't sure what to type owo I'm not sure... but I got two OCs sorta introduced~**

**Heheheh... I bet you got surprised at the ending huh? Yes... It's Michiyo~ Yuki's more responsible and year older cousin XD**

**Yeah... I'm might use P4 Redux and Return of the Midnight Channel references every now and then. Why? Well, because Michiyo's my OC of course XD and besides, those stories are written by Elisabeth~ (Miss Hanamura) So... if ya haven't read it yet, go and read it nooow~! XD**

**Yeah so... this somehow feels abit boring owo. I dunno why, but I ain't giving up on this story just yet! Cause I dun like leaving my stories X3**

**Anyway, any suggestions or guesses about the conversations in the story? xD**

**Well, No Nova owo. Yuki may be a priestess, but she's actually ok with cooking XD. There won't be a "Mystery Food Y", as Yuki doesn't really cook that often XD When she does though, it's not exactly "Death" on its way XD Cause she **_**can**_** cook, and alot better than her brother XD (michiyo's better though XD) Also, she has Media owo So she's not Mitsuru XD (I assure you all though, that Mitsuru is **_**alot**_** worse owo). But... yeah... owo Her skills are wind, ice, and healing owo**

**Alright, you guys might be curious on the second convo XD I wonder if you guys can guess which characters were talking XD I'm not sure if one is obvious though XD The other one... well, let's just say it's a girl, and her name has already been mentioned at least once XD**

**Fu... I hope I'm not boring you guys with my too-long Author's notes XD**

**Well anyway...**

**As usual, Review please!**


	33. CH 29 5: Looking back

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Hey guys!_

_Yep, it's time for a bonus chappie~Well... Hmm... what to type? Well, obviously, KO wrote Kyouichi's XD The rest... hmm... I wonder what else I shall put~_

_Oh btw KO, I had to make some changes because er... Kyouichi's 17? If it's 7 years ago... he would be 10 owo So... yeah, I just changed the time... if ya dun mind that is owo;_

_Anyway, I better start now huh?_

_I do not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here~_

_Michiyo: Enjoy! *bows*_

_Waa- M-michiyo, when did you get here?!_

_Michiyo: *Coughs, pushes up her glasses and calmly points at this chapter*_

_Uh... right! I better start the chapter owo;_

**Chapter 29-5: Looking back**

Kyouichi Houraiji's past

_(This part is written by KO)_

_10 years ago, Tokyo_

"I ain't gonna take any of it..."

"I AIN'T GONNA TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS CRAP!"

The cold alleys of Tokyo were filled with the screams and yells of thugs being thrashed around like rag dolls, their bodies being kicked down like dogs. And who was it that gave them these beatings you ask? It was a child, a 7 year old boy with messy blondish brown hair as though he had just woken up from a nap, wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans, his face had a harsh blackish blue mark on his left cheek. In his hands was a wooden katana, and his eyes held fire. This boy was Kyouichi Houraiji, otherwise known as the Nagoya Samurai for Hirer. Though small, he was a force to be reckoned with. And if there was one thing he was known for, it was his hostile attitude towards the yakuza.

Kyouichi spat at the ground while walking away with his sword rested on his shoulder. As he walked out of the alley, many people backed away. The boy ignored their remarks about him, not even caring. "Hey, isn't Kyo?" Well, that comment he would ignore. This time. He hated being called Kyo. Period. "Yeah, that's him!"

"It looks like he took down more of those yakuza"

"Talk about one scary kid!"

"I heard his father was killed a couple of weeks ago"

"Well, it's no wonder he's been taking down yakuza douchebags, it was their fault that his father is dead."

"It must be hard living all by himself."

By now, Kyouichi was beyond ear shot, currently walking under a train rail. To his surprise-and pleasure-there were two yakuza's standing right by a trashcan, one of them holding a knife. "Hey, boss, that's the runt!" the second one pointed to him. The first chuckled. "So, your the little shmuck that's been wiping out my guys eh? Didn't think you'd be a small kid!"

"Bite me, asshole." Kyouichi growled, getting ready. The second one laughed out loud. "He's got guts! But that ain't gonna help ya much!"

Kyouichi charged, only to be kicked in the gut by the first one. His back smacked against stone as the sword slid out of his hands. The second yakuza stomped on his foot, making sure he wouldn't get up. "What, cold? Well, don't worry, you'll be warm soon enough you litte-"

"Enough"

Kyouichi's eyes fell towards one of the walls. Leaning on the wall was a tall man with red hair curled around his shoulders, his eyes were the color of gold, some peach fuzz lingered on his chin. He wore a red v-neck shirt with black slacks, a guitar case slung over his shoulder, his hands covered by black biker gloves. The second yakuza spat on the ground, which to him was Kyouichi's face. "Who the hell are you old man?"

"Leave the boy alone." the man said threatningly. The first yazuka glared at him. "You wanna die?" he asked, pointing his knife at him. The man sighed as he took out a roll of a newspaper. The second yazuka yelled as he ran at the man. To Kyouichi's, as well as the other yazuka's surprise, the man used the roll of newspaper to sweep the gang member of his feet, then delivered a kick to the stomach. the thug met the trash can, rolling off the street while the man himself was down. The first yakuza stepped back a bit. "W-who the hell?"

"Leave." the man said again, cracking his neck. For once, the yazuka took up his offer and ran. Kyouichi slowly stood and picked up his sword while looking at the man. Not only had he scared off a yakuza, but also beat one down with a roll of newspaper! "Kyouichi Houraiji!" he quickly said. The man looked at him, his eyes slowly narrowed, as though looking at an insignificant fly, but then his expression softened. "Nuboku. Itachi Nuboku."

-.-.-

_10 years later, Aeon Academy - Evening_

"Tch, this is the place?"

Ten years had gone by, and Kyouichi had changed much. His blondish brown hair was as bedheaded as usual, and his father's sword was still on his shoulder, wrapped in a special purple cloth made by his guardian, Nuboku. While a father to Kyouich, he taught him several sword technique's, but he prefered his usual style, go in head first while beating the shit out of anything he saw.

It was night time at Aeon Academy, which was his new school for the year.

"Jeez, what was Sensei thinking, sending me to a school?" Kyouichi sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

As he made his way into the grounds, he saw something odd. Was it just his imagination, or was that classroom window glowing? "Some kind of experiment?" he wondered aloud. However, what caught his eye the most was a shadowy figure running towards the room. "Aren't students in bed by this time?" he wondered out loud again.

Curiosity took over as he ran after the figure. Then, he remembered a single fact.

"I don't even know the inside of this school" He sighed in annoyance. But, there _was_ another way, his usual routine. He raised up his leg, and swung at the window. The glass shatered with just the kick alone. "Still got it!" he laughed in self-praise. He jumped inside, but what he saw nearly made him wish he hadn't entered the room at all.

Right in front of him was a towering black figure that resembled a minotaur with an upside down frowning mask, reigns wrapped around it's wrists like chains.

"Oh shit." Kyouichi dodged to the right, barely escaping the creature's charge. "What the hell?" Kyouichi gasped when he saw two people lying on the floor. One was a guy with neck-length black hair, and the other he couldn't see well. Before he could get to them, the minotaur rammed him into the wall. He spat out spit as his body was flung to the side. His whole body was aching. It hurt to stand.

"Dammit..." he cursed at himself. How could he have been so powerless? Here he was, so close to becoming strong enough to get what he wanted, and now he was about to die! "No, I refuse! There ain't know shitty way in hell that I'm gonna die here!"

"Hahaha, well said!" someone laughed in amusement and admiration, surprising Kyouichi, mostly because he had no idea who said that. The voice was similar to his own, except it sounded more mischevious and gloomy. "You want power, right? Then call me, reach into the depths of your heart..."

Before Kyouichi was a glowing tarot card with the picture of a woman falling into a pit of snakes, the outlining of the card was colored dark red. He had no idea why, but he was smiling.

"I'm gonna love this." He grasped the card and crushed it with the palm of his hand, and a burst of power erupted all around him. The minotaur backed away, suddenly afraid. Standing behind Kyouichi was a man with ashen silver hair and cold malicious blue eyes, two small rectangular marks on his cheek. He had two demonic looking wings floating above his back, dressed in a pink sleeveless buttoned shirt with black gloves and jeans, but the most noticible thing about him was the black scythe in his hand, rested upon his shoulder. The blade was cured, colored blood red.

"_I art thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul, I hath emerged.I am Hades, lord of the underworld_"

"Hades eh?" Kyouichi smiled. "Alright then Hades, let's get to work!"

-.-.-.-

_A few minutes later_

"I didn't need your help." Kyouichi spat at the three newcomers. If he remembered right, their names were... Grace, Hiyu, and... Kuro? Ah, whatever. Not like it mattered to him.

"And you little girl..." he glared at the girl named Yuki. The girl glared back at him, her violet eyes filled with anger. That took him off guard. The look in those eyes... It reminded him of his childhood, not taking any shit from anyone.

After coming out of his daze, he glared back at her, fiercer than before. "Who the hell brings such a crappy weapon with them?!"

"_Excuse me?!_" she shouted back. Defiant too. Outside, he looked normal, inside though...

He was smiling.

'_I think me and this girl are gonna get along just fine..._'

Akihiko Daichi's past

_3 years ago, unknown setting_

"I don't get it!"

"Why are you such a girl?!"

"Shut up you don't know anything!"

"_Quiet!_"

A hard slap was heard as Akihiko's young sister covered her mouth in fear. Akihiko stumbled back, falling into a table that was behind him. She rushed forward to help him, but he held up his hand, a firm _no_ clearly in his eyes. Akihiko knew that his father hated the fact he loved to garden, but it was his hobby and it was his-

A few moments passed, and his father left Akihiko and his sobbing sister alone.

Akihiko's Father clearly hated his child, because his wonderful wife died when Akihiko was 8 years old. And... it was an accident, but there's a rumor it wasn't...

_Flashback - A few years ago, when Akihiko was 8_

It had been 4 years since Akihiko's younger sister was born, and Akihiko, although he wished that she wouldn't be the center of attention at times, loved her dearly. And clearly so did his parents, as they spent alot of time together.

Akihiko's mother was a kind woman, and she was the one who had encouraged Akihiko's love for gardening. His father did not like the fact that his son did something so... so _girly_, but it made his wife happy, so he let it go until...

One day, Akihiko's mother was driving home late from work. The thing was, it was almost midnight at that time, and... Well, if you look back, it was most likely an accident, but a car suddenly spinning out of control? And the car seemed perfectly fine... but as it was, the clock ticked from 12:00 to 12:01, and suddenly, the hood of the car was broken, the engine clearly damaged, and...

And the car Akihiko's mother was driving crashed.

_End of Flashback_

It was devastating news when they found out, and Akihiko's father took it especially hard. He hid anything -hated anything- that reminded him of his wife. And that included Akihiko's hobby. Now that his wife wasn't there, smiling, he felt hatred towards this 'girly' hobby. What was the point? His wife was no longer there, so what did the two children left behind matter to him? All that mattered to him was that his wife would be happy, but she's gone now. And nothing, it seemed, could fill the void.

"Onii-chan are you ok?!" Akihiko's younger sister asked quickly, rushing to him and looking at his arm, which was bleeding slightly from a splinter "You're bleeding!" Quickly she wiped away the blood with her skirt, her hands working quickly. Akihiko knew he couldn't stop her. She was that worried for him. Still, he could handle the pain...

...Or at least, that's what he said every single time he got hurt. But they both knew the plain truth: It was painful, no matter what Akihiko said.

"I'm ok Yana" Akihiko said as she got the first-aid kit and began cleaning his wound. Akihiko winced as she gently wiped the wound with a wet cloth "I'm serious I'm fine" He insisted. Yana, his younger sister, shook her head.

"You might get infected if we don't do anything Onii-chan" Yana replied. Akihiko sighed, giving up. He knew when Yana was determined, she'd keep on doing it. Her blue eyes -so similar to Akihiko's- were determined as she wrapped a bandage tightly around Akihiko's arm.

They never expected an accident to happen only days later.

-.-.-.-

_About a week later, Evening_

Akihiko was told of it when he got home. What happened you ask? Well...

Akihiko's sister, Yana, was in a car accident.

No one was sure what happened exactly, but all they know was that Yana was walking, apparently buying groceries, when a car suddenly went out of control and suddenly crashed into her. There was apparently problems with the car, and Akihiko was told that it happened so fast that no one was sure what had happened exactly.

But that didn't stop Akihiko from being angry.

He shouldn't be angry, but... he felt that it was his fault. Maybe if he had been there earlier... maybe if he had offered to help...

But he knew, deep in his mind, that there was nothing that he could've done. This frustrated him. He hated the fact that it happened... Why... why couldn't he do anything?

That night, for once in a long time, even Akihiko's father was mourning. He didn't even argue with Akihiko... and it felt nice, but why did it have to happen only _after_ another accident...?

-.-.-.-

_A year later (2011), Train station_

"E-excuse me, c-can you tell me where the train to I-inaba is?" A female voice asked Akihiko, and it had a slight accent, meaning that the person was not used to speaking japanese. Akihiko turned around, and saw a girl with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and stray strands kept falling out. She pushed up her glasses nervously as she waited for Akihiko's reply, the light flashing off them.

"Just buy a ticket over there-" Akihiko said, a little frown on his face as he pointed "-and wait for the train over there" He pointed at a waiting platform.

"T-thank you" The girl said with a slight bow, her violet eyes looking around nervously. Akihiko raised a brow at her unusual eye color, but he bit back any comment he would've made on it, knowing full well that might make the foreigner even more nervous than she already was.

As he was about to leave, the girl suddenly called out.

"Uh.. A-ano..." She said, and Akihiko turned around again, impatiently "I suggest you be careful" Akihiko snorted. Be careful? Why?

"Why should I?" Akihiko said. To his surprise, she actually replied.

"In 2 years... something will happen to you, I'm sure of it" That made Akihiko pause. In 2 years...?

But before he could say anything, she quickly left.

-.-.-.-

_Present Day - 2013, 3rd day of the school year in Aeon Academy_

"Um, Ms. Kazuki?" The brown-haired girl, who had also volunteered, asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Ms. Kazuki, Their teacher replied.

They were just told to go through a mirror, and considering that it's... quite solid, the brown-haired girl nervously fiddled with the strap of her bag, her violet eyes looking around nervously.

"That's a... mirror. It's solid. We can't go through that..." She said.

"Put you're hand through and you'll go through it." Ms. Kazuki instructed. And the girl did as she was told, jumping back and colliding with Akihiko when the surface of the mirror rippled like water. The whole class started talking.

"-did you see that! Her hand went through!" One of my classmates whispered

"So, who's going in the mirror world first?" Ms. Kazuki asked the two of them as if nothing happened.

"I'll do it" Akihiko said as the brown-haired girl moved away "Since this person obviously won't" The girl's violet eyes flashed with anger. Akihiko mentally shrugged. Not his fault she was hesitant and was a wimp.

He went through the mirror, and that's when his life as a Persona-user started.

"_In 2 years... something will happen to you, I'm sure of it_" That warning ringed in his mind as he waited. What did that girl mean...?

It only struck him then that the girl he had met at the Train Station 2 years ago looked alot like his new partner...

**A/n: And. I'm. done! xD**

**It's been a weeeeeeeek! Too slow me, too slow xP Well, I had a bit of a difficulty writing Akihiko's part soo... yeah ^^;**

**I really wish I don't keep getting writer's block o. e**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? owo Did I do it ok...? I'm not really good at doing guys xD**

**Eheh... you guys can't tell who was in the 'conversations' with no names in the last chappie huh? XD I'll give you a hint for one of them: They're both girls, and one mentioned that she'd look around for a 'cousin'... heheheh...**

**As usual, review please! x3**


	34. CH30: Explanations

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Here it is~! The next chapter~ You know, I wish I didn't make the title such a mouthful XD_

_So... As I'm sure you've guessed, It's going to be in Michiyo's POV ^^ Why? Well... she didn't appear in P4: Redux yet, but she did in P4: Return of the Midnight Cannel x3 Besides, I'm sure you might be curious about Yuki's cousin, who is mentioned repeatedly XD_

_Ahh... By the way guys, I'm accepting backstories for __all__ characters. The backstories will be uploaded on the __next bonus chapter__, so if you submitted one, via Review, PM, or chat, please be patient ^^_

_Anyway... I better start now~ I kinda 'drew' a preview of what's coming up in my drawing notebook before typing this for some reason XD Eheheheh... might upload it to Deviantart later- unless I did it before uploading this chapter XD_

_I do not own Persona, Its characters, or certain OCs that appear here. All things belong to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 30: Explanations**

What...? You don't believe who I am...? W-well... I'm not exactly well known... a-am I...?

As I said earlier, I'm Michiyo Amaya Nakashima... Yuki's cousin. The reason why I'm in the Mirror world is because...

Because... I... I'm the one who found it...

What...? What do I mean by...? Oh... I see... W-well... M-maybe I should give you the long and short of it.

You see... I got my Persona around November 2011- And yes, that means I lived in Inaba, and... and it also means that I'm a part of the Investigation Team with Yu and Erin and everyone...

Eh? The Art Teacher named Souji? Uh... Y-yeah... That's Yu Narukami... He's only using Souji Seta as his name while he's teaching in Aeon Academy. We kinda... we're hired by Kirijo-san- Mitsuru Kirijo- to well... help them... after all, They had Personas... but what if they went out of control?

So... we we're hired to work... It was fine with most of us of course, but some we're too busy or too far... and somehow...

Somehow I was the one who scouted the Mirror World.

It made sense in a way, because I was the one who stumbled across it after all. How did it happen? W-well...

It happened when I went to the TV World you see, about a year ago. It's been some months since the 'Mayonaka Arena' happened and I met the other Persona users -Like Kirijo-san and Aigis-san, Labrys too. I... was curious so I went into the TV World, maybe to visit Teddie or somethin when I saw it.

A shadow going through a mirror.

It... it happened so fast I wasn't sure of what was happening. One moment I was just looking around, the next I turned and saw a Mirror... and I saw my Shadow -the one that taunted me, made me face the truth- I saw it... beckoning to me, telling me to go through. I was scared that time... but... How is it that my Shadow's hand was... out the mirror...? The rest was only a reflection but from where...?

So... I went through. Or rather, I was pulled through. You see... when I touched the mirror with my palm, I was suddenly yanked through... I don't know how or why, but I just know it happened. It happened...

And when I finally managed to exit, I was surprised to find myself in front of the full-length mirror I kept in my room.

I... I told Erin about it, and together, we went to the Mirror World... and I'm telling you... It wasn't pleasant. There were lots of shadows, and if I didn't summon Ame-no-Uzume -My Persona- to heal us... well... I don't think we would've been able to make it.

After that, we told Yu and the others, and we all agreed to tell Kirijo-san... and around that time, Kirijo-san was already planning a school for other Persona users, students who may be confused, and... It was best we help them right? So...

That's how I ended up here... although... I don't think Kirijo-san intended for my identity to be kept secret or anything... I'm just not... mentioned. No one's asked who discovered the Mirror World so.. yeah...

But.. a few months ago, during one of the times I was scouting, I found out that there was something... something bad. I'm not sure how to describe it. I just know that it's been going into the rooms of people's shadows, and it... well, the best term to describe it is that... it 'eats' their memories. I'm not sure how, but I only know that it eats memories because it's 'food' to it I think...

Somehow... I ended up 'protecting' the shadows. Maybe it's because I was the one who was in the Mirror World often, or maybe I'm just too soft-hearted... either way, this has been going on for a long time... I'm getting tired of it but... I don't like the fact people's memories are being eaten. People's memories... are sorta the core for emotions right? If people had no memories... that would be like losing your soul.

I... I wouldn't like to lose my memories... Especially the ones of Yu...

H-huh? W-what's my relationship with Yu...? T-that's a sudden question... Did I mention him that much? W-well... Yu and I are... H-he's my boyfriend...

My mind drifted away to something that happened a few days ago...

:.:.:.

I sighed, exiting the Mirror World. I couldn't find Yuki today... I was so tired and I...

I collapsed.

-.-.-.-

When I woke up, I was lying down on a floor in a classroom. It seemed familiar... one of the classrooms in Aeon?

"Huh...? Where am I...?" I said as I looked around, confused.

"Relax, it's only me~" I look towards the voice and found Yu smiling at me, sitting on one of the desks. I smiled, relieved.

"Yu..." I said before asking "W-where am I?" Yu climbed off the desk he was sitting on, walking towards me.

"I saw you at the entrance of the Mirror World, so I brought you to this empty classroom to check for possible injuries" Yu replied.

"Oh I see..." I fiddled with a lock of hair, something whenever I was nervous "I-is it allowed to be in the classrooms after school hours...?" I asked because the light coming from the window was orange, meaning it was pretty late.

"We won't get caught unless someone finds us~" Yu replied slyly. I laughed.

"Of course" I smiled "...do they still do inspections of the classrooms everynow and then though...?" They do it every now and then because of the shadow that came here what, a few weeks ago...?

"Eh, every now and again~" Yu shrugged "But if someone does come by, I'll take the heat" He smiled "Anyway, what were you doing earlier, Michiyo?"

"I was scouting again... ever since that shadow somehow went through the mirror to go here I've been worried that... it might happen again..." I fiddled with a lock of hair, not looking at Yu. I knew his a brow at what I said.

"By yourself?" Yu asked, as if making sure of something "...Aren't you being a bit reckless?"

"...I didn't want to worry everyone..." I mumbled.

"You know how dangerous it is in there!" Yu suddenly grabbed my shoulders, but I couldn't look at him "You could've gotten yourself killed!" My eyes stinged.

"I-I know..." tears fell from my eyes. I hated it. "But... I found out one of the students missing is... one of them is my cousin..." Yu's features softened at the last words.

"Yuki...? What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure what happened but... all I know is that she was there, in the Mirror World, and around this time she was going to go back here but... when her friends waited for her she.. she never came and... and..."I couldn't continue anymore... I couldn't hold back my tears. I begun crying. Yu pulled me into a hug, stroking my back, letting me cry.

"Shhh, it's okay... We'll find her together, I promise" I looked up at him, and Yu smiled "You don't have to go through it alone, you know"

"It's just... I'm so worried about her Yu... I-I get the feeling that.. the thing that was eating people's memories have her and... it might.. it might torture her..." I cried. He tightened his hold on me.

"You're thinking negative again..." He brushed my tears away with his thumb "Yuki wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this... You have to stay strong, for her sake"

"You're right..." I sniffed. Yu's right... I had to stop thinking the worst "I-I can't help it I guess... It's been almost two years since I've actually talked to her and... somehow it feels like something keeps preventing us from meeting..." I laughed lightly "Ha... guess that sounds kinda weird huh?"

"I don't think so~" He smiled as he stroked me cheek as I blushed "Tonight, after you rest up some... Why don't we go in together?"

"Y-you sure?" He nodded.

"...Unless you don't want me there~?"

"N-no! Why wouldn't I?" Yu laughed.

"I'm just teasing you~ Alright, I'll just have to pick up a few things at the store first... It's been so long since I've fought a Shadow..." Yu said.

"Y-yeah... They're mostly the same from the TV world though, so it won't be too bad..." I couldn't help but add "...I think"

"In any case, it wouldn't hurt to prepare myself" He walked to the door "I can get you something too, if you'd like... Maybe some battle panties~?" He smirked as I blushed.

"Y-yu!" I couldn't help but shout.

"Alright fine" He held his hands up in defense "Maybe next time~" I laughed. Of course... Yu was one of the few people who could cheer me up nowadays.

"You know it's kinda embarrasing to wear those right?" I asked him. The last time I wore those... Er... I won't mention it...

"Well, I could always wear one too, make you feel less uncomfortable~" Yu said jokingly.

"Those are for girls Yu" I laughed.

"That wouldn't stop me~" He smiled "Remember the "Miss" Yasogami pageant?"

"Oh god..." I did "Yeah I still kinda remember you guys doing that... I also seem to remember most of the students there at the time said you were going to kill them because you brought a sword with you"

"Good times, good times..." I laughed.

"Yeah... even though we're working here... we're still studying and... time flies fast huh?" I said after awhile of laughing.

"Yeah... Kinda wish you could go back to the old days~" Yu replied. Instead of leaving, he waited for me as I walked to him.

"But you know... we kinda experienced alot huh?"

"I wouldn't change a thing~" He put his arm around my waist "What about you?"

"No... I guess I wouldn't change anything either" I smiled as we walked out of the school together.

:.:.:.

I remembered that day well as I exited the Mirror World. Yu and I scouted, and Yu got used to using his Persona after a long time. He didn't join the other students during training, so it took him awhile to get used to fighting Shadows again. Afterwards we went to one of the still-open cafes and ate together.

Yeah... I really love him ok... j-just don't ask...

But still... Awhile ago... I can't but think... the black thing... it has something against me now... Something that can be used to its advantage. I'm not sure what it is... but... I feel like it's something close to me...

Why did I feel like it was only preparing now, and the worst to come... hasn't happened yet?

**A/n: Here it is~! Finally done XD**

**So, here's Michiyo ^^ Yes, her full name it Michiyo **_**Amaya**_** Nakashima owo Originally want to put Michiyo Jade Amaya Nakashima, but that was too long and besides, I decided Amaya is what shows that they're cousins XD**

**So... yeah, this is Michiyo from P4 Redux/Return of the Midnight channel~ She's very shy and stutters alot, but... yeah, she's very friendly and gets worried about anyone close to her easily.**

**So, what'd you guys think? x3**

**Ah guys, I know there are still some OCs I haven't introduced, but please, be patient. I have to think of scenes where that OC will meet that and... yeah, it takes awhile.**

**Ah, the scene between Yu and Michiyo was an RP between me and Elisabeth x3 Yes, Michiyo's that worried about Yuki. And... she's kinda used to scouting alone so... yeah, she's not seen around often XD**

**So... now some things are explained by Michiyo~ Does it make sense though?**

**As usual, Review please~! X3**

**Preview:**

"W-wait! I don't want to fight you-!"

"Guess it's kinda late huh? We better get going right~?"

"You're worrying too much... but I have to admit, what you told me is..."

"I-I'm sorry! _PERSONA!_"

**...Couldn't resist~ XD**


	35. CH31: Found

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary girl**

**by NJAM**

_Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I replied to any PMs, reviews, or updated this story. Well... It's because my laptop has a... slight problem. It still has that problem now actually. I'm sorta trying to adjust to it owo_

_I ended up typing the whole chapter in my PSP though... so... yeah, part of the reason why it took so long to update. Blame my laziness and my PSP's broken USB cable XP_

_Anyway, I see that more people have submitted OCs. And yeah... I know I don't show other OCs often, but I did warn you guys that this story is mostly in 1st POV, therefore not everything is... solved right away. That includes Yuki/Michiyo meeting other people. It's kinda hard... I don't meet new people too often, so thinking up the most random or casual scenes for Yuki to meet others is difficult owo_

_Ah, right. I thought you guys should know, but when I started this story, I was used to using the name Souji Seta as the P4's protagonist's name, that's why when he was introduced as a teacher, I put his name as Souji Seta. But after Elisabeth (Miss Hanamura) made P4 Redux... I got used to using Yu. In fact, the reason why Michiyo suddenly appeared in this story is because... That was when I made her. When I made her appear here, I already sent her info to Elisabeth. And we ended up doing some... or alot of private RPs so... ahahaha_

_Well! I don't think I have anything else to say, aside from sorry for the wait~ ...I think~_

_Oh, about the new OCs... You guys will have to wait until Yuki is 'found'. Sorry, but honestly, I want to make more OCs appear more often, and this story is only in Michiyo's point of view temporarily. After a few more chapter, it will be back in Yuki's POV..._

_Ah, I though you guys should know some random fact, in case you didn't the reviews. Hayate Shirogane is... "interested" in Yuki's Background. So... He will/has a crush on Yuki~ And... as I told Melissa (Epic-Pachiris15), Let the love triangle begin! XD_

_Ahahaha... just so you guys know, I'm half joking owo It won't... er, begin, until _after_ Hayate meets Yuki... ahahaha... just wanted to share my little joke~_

_Ok.. too much ranting! But, well... I was off while my laptop was being fixed... it's still not but... Anyway!_

_Sorry this took so long~ Transferring (In other words, having PSP open with the text file shown and me typing it all manually into my comp) takes me awhile... I better start now XD_

_I do not own Persona, Its characters, and certain OCs that appear here. Everything belongs to their rightful owners._

_Ok... Geez I type so much owo_

_Oh, and Hades? I can't put Marie here cause I dunno her personality -I can't play the game cause I dun have a vita T. T B-besides... I kinda... like shipping MichiyoxYu~ Ahh- -Dun kill me please~_

_And Gamer Bean? I'll have to change your OCs ages when they appear here because unless they skipped a grade, they wouldn't be in High School owo_

_And... I noticed majority of the latest reviews are about Yu~ Well, that part was RP'd with Elisabeth~ It's pretty obvious who RP'd as who, so dun bother askin~ XD_

_The 'preview' I put at the end of CH30... It's not for this chapter btw owo It's from random scenes for upcoming chapters, just not this one~_

_And... last; Sorry for not making your OCs' Personas appear often! XP I'm not very good at fight scenes... and You can't have Mirror World training all the time either owo_

_Ok... talking too much gomen! Time to start transferring this story now~_

**Chapter 31: Found**

_July 26, 2013 - Friday, Unknown time and place_

_**CLANG**_

_The sound of metal hitting something. Then there were sounds of something stirring the wind, making everything seemed muffled._

_The girl twirled her golden staff. She wore a light brown cloak, its hood low over her eyes. The long-sleeved, tight-fitting shirt she wore was lavander, her leggings were white, and her boots were dark brown. To complete her outfit, a red sash was wrapped around her waist, tied off and pinned with a gold coin-like object with the letters II, the Roman numerals for two._

_Her staff also had II on it, right on top of the staff. It was on something that resembled an alchemy circle, with a pair of small, delicately carved angel wings sprouting from it (Think of Sakura's staff from Card Captor Sakura, it was something like that)._

_Suddenly the girl stopped twirling her staff and jumped away to her right just as a sword, its silver blade flashing, cut the air she was standing in just moments earlier._

_"Too slow" The girl's voice sounded like she had watched from afar, and not like she just dodged an attack._

_The boy who held the sword scowled before holding his sword in front of him in a traditional battle stance, looking like he was about to try again. He wore brown leather armor over what seemed to be a white kendo uniform, and on his head was a bandanna with a metal plate on it, the Roman number XV engraved on it in black ink._

_"Then I'll just have to do the unexpected!" He suddenly lunged forward, and the girl looked startled as she dodged, her hood falling back to reveal curly Dark brown that now reached until her elbows. She regained her composure quickly and twirled, her staff suddenly lashing out to attack the boy. It hit his back, just like she planned. She smiled coldly as the boy gasped for breath._

_There seemed to be a signal of some sort then, because suddenly both of them turned to look at something. Then abruptly they blinked, their previously unfocused eyes suddenly becoming focused. The girl looked at the boy and suddenly dropped the staff she held, rushing to the boy's aid._

_"A-are you ok?" She asked the boy worriedly._

_"Yeah.. though that __was__ a pretty hard hit" The boy grinned abit before wincing._

_"Sorry... I can't even summon my Persona to help you..."_

_"Hey, It's fine" The boy stood up with the help of the brown-haired girl "We didn't have a choice"_

_The girl looked down._

_"...I don't want to fight everyone Touji" She said quietly "I just want to go home..."_

_She closed her Violet Eyes, as if she was defeated, her struggles pointless..._

:.:.:.

"AAAH!" I screamed as I woke up, sitting up quickly. I looked around, I was in my room... It was all just a dream... I think. But... the girl in my dream... was it Yuki...?

I looked at the time and groaned. One minute past midnight. I could just hear what Yosuke would say if he knew I woke up at _this_ hour.

"_Hey 'Chiyo-chan abit too early now, isn't it?_" Then he'd laugh. Erin would probably tell me to sleep more. I decided to think first.

Lately the students of Aeon decided to take it upon themselves to search for their friends, and it was becoming increasingly dangerous for me to find ways to move them out of harm's way without revealing myself. I know Kirijo-san say I have to be hidden but...

I sighed. Yu would probably say I should relax... I'm thinking about it too much. I guess I can't help it though because Yuki...

I stood up and opened one of the drawers in my desk to reveal a pair of broked glasses, its lenses shattered a long time ago. I put a finger on the thin, cold blue frame. These were my glasses before Yosuke broke them that one time I slept over at Naoto's, before I joined the Investigation Team. He tripped on my bag somehow and ended up crushing them. Yu... he let me borrow he glasses he used for the TV World. Of course, I didn't know he used them for fighting shadows at the time...I borrowed them until the day before it rained. He asked me to return it before a rainy day... at the time, he wouldn't tell me why.

I returned them, and my sight returned to being blurry. On that same day, Yu helped me get contact lenses...

I sighed, remembering as my fingers stroked the frame of my broken glasses. Yu helped me so many times... before, and after I joined the Investigation Team.

I wonder where the rest of the team is... I know Kagome said she was too busy for Personas now, so she didn't come to Aeon. Neither did most of the team, now that I think about it. Narashino stayed in Inaba, and so did Erin. Erin wanted to spend more time with her sister... I don't mind. At least she's got a family...

I remembered I hadn't contacted my parents in... two years now. Not since I ran away. Why did I run away...? W-well, it's because I was tired of hearing my parents fighting all the time... not exactly a good reason to run away I know but... I was that tired of hearing their constant fights. It... I didn't like being in the middle. That's why I was away from home so much, and spent half of that time away with Yuki...

I felt another sigh escape my lips as I put my old glasses away and prepared some tea. I smiled briefly when I remembered Erin's comments on how I drink the stuff so much. I couldn't help it, it helps me calm down while I had some quiet as I waited for time to pass. Although... Alot of times I think too much. Like now.

Yuki was still missing, and so were the other students. I was worried. This... nameless black monster may not have been as big of a threat as Izanami, but it was still a threat nonetheless. And I knew one came here, to our world, and attacked Yuki and her friend, a black-haired boy. At the time, I was lucky to have found out about it and managed to help them... but not for long. Soon, more shadows came and I was forced to fight, even after Yuki's friend fainted, I still fought. My relief came when another boy suddenly broke one of the windows and came in. And... he summoned a Persona...

I left them then, because I was sure that the 2nd boy could handle that shadow while I went around the school, looking for other shadows. I encountered 3 other students at the time, so I told them to help me...

But now... with students disappearing in the Mirror World, and something belonging to them -Favorite objects, or things they didn't leave without most of the time- All those things, they found either where they were last seen or at their favorite places... Like Yuki's gun at the shrine. I briefly wondered how some objects were left outside the Mirror World as I took a bath.

I wish I could've done something. If only I had...

But no. I couldn't have done anything to stop all of them from disappearing, I knew that there was nothing I could do about it...

Another sigh. I put on my schol uniform and picked up my bag. Even thought I sort of 'worked' at Aeon, I still had to go to school. In fact, Yu, Kanji, Rise... all of the Investigation Team who worked at Aeon, even Naoto, still enrolled to a nearby high school. I did too, but... they took afternoon classes while I took morning classes. I've gotten used to balancing school and everything else. After all, I've been doing it for... maybe 2 years by now. I was, after all, the last one to join the Investigation Team.

After the Mayonaka Arena... Come to think of it, I think that the last time I actually 'talked' to Yuki... And... I only know how she is now whenever she goes to the Mirror World...

I sighed again. I wonder...would we still be close after staying apart for so long? It's been almost a year, no wait, 2 years since I actually saw her face-to-face without fighting shadows.

And... I think we both changed.

-.-.-.-

_Evening, Mirror World_

I watched as another group of students entered the Mirror World. I recognized two people in the group; One was Naoto's cousin -Who I can't seem to rememeber the name of- who greatly resembled Naoto, and another was the black-haired boy who was with Yuki when Shadows came to the Human World. Come to think of it, when the 'Earthquake' happened here (Was it really just a few months ago since then?), he was the one huggng Yuki while she cried...

I shook my head. No time to wonder about... irrelevant things Michiyo. You have to focus on making sure these kids won't get into too much harm. Especially from-

I blinked. Was the black-haired boy... looking this way? Uh wait... chotto matte... M-maybe it was a bad idea to watch them through this particular window... I-I forgot how visible I am if I watch them through here...

I quickly ducked, but I knew it was too late. I had been seen. I know I con't have to hide but... Ahahaha. I guess I don't like attention being drawn to me. At all. I guess it was because of my shadow...

I hid behind one of the doors as their group came into the room. They all looked around in confusion. I could hear snippets of their conversation from my hiding place.

"...saw her around here..."

"...you sure that...?"

"...am sure of who I saw. Shirogane..."

"...how about someone that..."

"_Someone that looks like her?!_" That I heard clearly because it was shouted by the black-haired boy. I think. I get the feeling they're talking about me now... I _do_ resemble Yuki... it was to the point that if I took off my glasses and had the same hairstyle as her, I would be her twin. Of course, I only put on my TV World glasses so that no student would put the connection together easily. I forgot though, that if it's Naoto's cousin... I forgot that he'd most likely be a detective as well.

"...mentioned a cousin..." A girl's voice drifted toward me, as if she was coming closer to my hiding place... uh oh.

"Come to think of it, she was looking for her cousin... she said that she was somewhere in the Mirror World right?" A boy's voice. I recognized both their voices now. They both hung out with Yuki often and... I gulped. One was a Wild Card.

"How did she describe her again?" Crap... I get the feeling they're right beside my hiding place now.

"Looks just like her, with a pair of glasses. I think that's what she said"

"Didn't you say you saw someone like that before. Daichi-kun?" Wait wait wait -She said Daichi... isn't Yuki's partner in the Mirror World named Akihiko Daichi?!

"Yeah... why ya askin?"

"Because... you'll know when it's her"

"Huh?"

"If she had hidden herself afteer Yuita-san saw her, then it means she only had two choices correct?" Crap. Naoto's cousin is a Detective too... then that means...

"Either go downstairs or...?" One of them must've looked around as he said that. So that meant...

"...she hid in one of the rooms" Naoto's cousin concluded "You can come out now, we know you're here"

I turned the knob, letting go as I gave the door a little push. It swung open slowly, with alot of creaking, to reveal me, fidgeting nervously with my bag.

"Uh..." I said "H-hi?"

A boy with spiky dark blue hair stared at me in surprise.

"Hey!" He said, and everyone looked at him "You're the foreigner who asked for train directions and..."His voice trailed off, and he backed away from me a little bit.

"And what, Daichi-kun?" A brown-haired girl, her hair tied into pigtails, asked. Train directions? Oh wait... now that I think about it... When I was going to Inaba, I asked someone for the directions to the train and...

"I told him to be careful, because something might happen to him in a few years" I said quietly, and their attention was drawn to me "And it did"

"You don't happen to meant the time that...?" The red-headed Wild Card asked, realizing what I meant. I nodded.

"The time people's memories were being eaten"

**A/n: Weee~! I'm done~!**

**Hmmm... really hate computer problems. My comp's so slow that I can' t have Skype open and Google Chrome open at the same time... They'd both hang, then I can't open anything cause it would take too long and- *sigh***

**But enough about that. I kinda left a cliffhanger again~ Ahahaha~ *Sweatdrop* Sorry about that. Nova sent me Hikari's Backstory, so a Bonus Chapter is gonna come up soon ^^**

**...As soon as I decide what else I shall put along with it~ *Shot***

**Hmm... I should really get around to uploading that drawing to Deviantart...**

**Now... What to type~ I dunno... I kinda ranted alot up there XD Weeell... I did make you guys wait about a week or so - sorry about that T. T My comp has problems... But I kinda adjusted to it, which is why I managed to transfer all this in two nights~ What? I transferred it... kinda when I got home from school owo I mean... I ended up finishing it in my PSP so... takes me awhile to transfer everything. But this didn't take as long as last time~ Probably because the only online thing I'm doing is reading Pandora Hearts~ Geez I wish I could draw like that XD I ended up using the cover of Volume one as a reference for a drawing XD Must work on more backgrounds and Anatomy though XD**

**Ah... very irrelevant stuff owo**

**W-well, I better go and work on the next chappie huh~? I don't want the students to be found just yet because... just because~ I think some of you are curious about Michiyo huh? Well... It looks like most of the chapter is her explaining things and remembering again owo Sorry about that... but that's just the way she is.**

**Michiyo is the more responsible, and mature one XD Yuki... well, she's more laid-back and childish XD Unlike Michiyo~ Michiyo had a part-time job after all owo**

**Just so you know... Both of them have Dark-brown hair and Violet eyes. They look very much alike, except Michiyo wears glasses most of the time (Although she wears contacts when she's not in Aeon or the Mirror World X3 She also wears contacts when she's with Yu- *shot*) and Michiyo has long, straight hair that she usually ties into a low ponytail. Yuki, well, she only wears her glasses when she needs them, and usually they're either in her bag or perched on top of her head like shades XD Her hair is very curly, and at this point of the time, as described earlier, it now reaches until her elbows. At the start of the story, it was only a little past her shoulders. Well... I think somewhere in the middle of this, I made her mention that she was thinking of getting a haircut XD**

**Ahh... too much ranting XD Well, that's what I get for not updating sooner XD Anyway, I know I said before that I am accepting backstories... well, I kinda meant something like... I dunno, a short story. Literally. Not a summary -Because it's not easy for me to spin a story up all of a sudden... because I noticed when I put 'Personality' in the infor you guys filled in for OCs... you usually put backstory XD I don't mind, because it still includes their personality... mostly XD**

**I better stop talking now XD**

**As usual, review please! x3 Sorry if this chappie seems too short though -Even if it's 8 pages now XD**


	36. CH31 5: Memories of you

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**by NJAM**

_Hey guys! Yeah I know, I made you guys wait again. Well, I was getting my comp fixed, so I wasn't able to start on this since I was moving stuff and I couldn't save anything without worrying that it might disappear. That, and I was trying to think of what else to include in the bonus chapter this time~ I finally decided, since Christmas just finished, that I shall put a small winter scene, even though that's still a bunch of months away from the actual story xD_

_Since this bonus chappie will have two stories (One is Hikari Vale's backstory, written by __Supernova23__, and another is the winter scene), The winter scene takes place _after_ Yuki and the students are found, and she, by this time, has already met Hayate and any other OCs that I shall decide to include~ Of course, Hikari's backstory, around the time she remembers it, is around the current timeline, wherein the students are still missing._

_Oh, and since the other story will be in Winter, she already calls Kei Yuita "Kei" instead of Yuita-san, and Hayate Shirogane "Hayate" ^^_

_Hmmm~ What else was I gonna type? Ah, I don't think I have anything else to type~ Do I? *checks reviews* Nope, nothin else~ And without further (and longer xD) author's notes, I shall now add the disclaimer xD_

_Yuki: Wee! Since I'm here for this chapter, Tasha said I can do the disclaimer~ although she said of doing it every single chapter xD_

_Kei Y. : Yeah... she said any of us could do it_

_Yuki: Hai hai! Since by this time I supposedly met some other people, let's get Hayate here! *runs*_

_Hayate: *Is dragged there with Yuki* H-hey what are you doing?!_

_Yuki: Well, we better do the disclaimer ne? ^^ So I got you two here so we can all do it!_

_Kei and Hayate: (Is she even aware of what she's doing to us...?)_

_Yuki: *claps her hands* Ok, let's just say it already and get it over with! Kei you start! ^^_

_Kei: Er... ok. Tasha does not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here._

_Hayate: All things belong to their rightful owners, which includes the story __Supernova23__ wrote._

_Yuki: Tasha only writes the story and owns some characters~_

_And without anything else, I now start the chappie~ xD_

**Chapter 31-5: Memories of you**

Hikari Vale's Past

_(This part is written by Supernova23)_

Hikari sat on the couch in the apartment she shared with her brother. She was wondering what she'd have to sell to make rent this month. After all, her brother worked while she handled household chores. She wouldn't call her mother for money, since then she'd have to explain that her brother was separated from her while in the Mirror World, then she'd have to explain the Mirror World. She sighed sadly and thought back to how this started...

**London, 2004**

She was not going to forget that night ever.

They woke up to a window breaking, and they were told to wait upstairs while their Dad went downstairs to check it out. They heard voices and the sound of someone falling. Then they heard steps leading upstairs, and she and Touji ran forward. After all, their father could do anything... or so they believed.

Instead, it was a pair of robbers. One grabbed her and the other grabbed Touji, knives to their throat. Not only was she scared, her little seven-year old mind was racing. Was her father okay?

"_You can't do anything, can you?_" A voice called mockingly in her head. Her head whipped around, looking for something, and so did her brother "_Looks like you'll need my help_" The voice continued

"_Of course, if you accept my help, I will be with you always_"

Hikari thought back, "_Please! Help me! Please!_"

As she thought this, she felt like her head was splitting open, and soon, her brother cried out in pain as blue energy surrounded their feet. The robbers, in fear, dropped them and backed up as they grabbed their heads in pain. Above Hikari was a large bird while above Touji appeared a demoness with wings.

The two children both managed to let out a one word.

"Persona."

A lightning bolt from the bird knocked out the first robber while the demon raised her hand, and a dark glyph appeared on the ground, knocking out the second man. The twins looked at each other and collapsed, passing out.

**London, 2010**

Hikari and Touji had both figured out that it wasn't in fact a dream, and they did have these Personas, who liked to talk to them. Hikari had a bird demon and Touji had some kind of succubus, they didn't talk about that. They went on with life as normal. Well, as normal as they could with their Personas talking to them all the time.

"_Why are you doing this?_" The voice in her head cried. Hikari sighed. The old gods just didn't get it.

"_Anzu, for the last time, it's Friday. That means I pick up dinner_" She told the voice in her head. A Persona was more trouble than it was worth in the modern age, she had decided. Still, she was grateful for it saving her life. Though at times, it was annoying.

"_You should be a not nicer to me. After all, I am you, and you are me_"

"_Oh shut up, you overgrown bird_"

"_Speaking of, pay attention when walking_"

"_What are you- Waah!"_

She panicked as she realized a car was headed toward her. Whenever she panicked, she tended to freeze up in shock. But her self-preservation instinct kicked in, and Anzu came out to ram the car head on.

The driver survived, but was charged with drunk driving, and Hikari was taken to the hospital just to make sure she was alright. When her family arrived, Touji just looked at her.

"Persona?"

"Persona"

**Japan, 2013**

Hikari and Touji found themselves receiving applications to some Japanese school called Aeon Academy. They spoke the language, and were half-Japanese, so their mother decided it was a good idea to experience the culture. Their parents were there to help them get started, then they were going to try to be self-sufficient. Touji got a job and worked evenings and weekends, while Hikari handled the laundry and cooking.

Despite this, their main source of income was the mirror world. When training was suspended for weeks, like exam time, they found themselves eating instant ramen or "Stir-fry Surprise" which involved Hikari taking whatever she had left in the fridge and throwing it into a pan to cook.

It was during one of these money-hunting expeditions that she last saw him. They were together when he ran off after a Golden Shadow. They always dropped money, and Hikari knew she'd have to do something special if he caught it. She eventually ended up leaving without him, and found his Evoker later on when she went back for a look.

Hikari was unsure of what to do. She needed to find her brother, but she didn't know where to start. Anzu was also unusually quiet, understanding the state of despair she was in.

He wasn't the only one who had gone missing either. Her friend Yuki, who had frozen her and Naoki not too long ago, was gone as well. Despite the whole freezing thing, she really liked the small girl. She really felt useless, letting the two people closest to her get taken out of her life.

She just wanted her life to be the way it used to be again...

Another Winter day

**Yuki's POV**

_December, Friday - Outside Aeon Academy_

I blew my gloved hands for the howmanieth time today, putting my scarf over my mouth and nose in an attempt to keep myself warm.

It's been a few months since I was taken away, and it seems like a distant memory or a dream that I had long ago. Michiyo... she disappeared again after saving me with everyone... There were other times I saw her, but that's something I'll talk about some other time. For now...

I have to think about what to do now.

Christmas just finished, and I gave everyone gifts... simple bracelets I made. To my surprise though, they were all happy... I got gifts too. Of course, I don't think I need to say what I got. I think it would take me hours to say who it's from and what the gift was. Besides... I finally got my long time wish.

I finally got to see snow.

You may think it's kinda weird, for someone to wish to see snow... I dunno. It's just that... the Philippines is a tropical country, and since I rarely got out of country... yeah, I've never seen snow. It's cold, and it keeps melting. But... It's nice to look at.

"Yuki!" Naoki called out, waving her arm frantically at me. I grinned. Although I've never seen snow before moving to Japan, the funny thing was... "Hurry up! It's freezing here!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, walking to her.

Yuki translates to "snow" in Japanese.

-.-.-.-

_Dorm 175_

"Ahhh~" Naoki said, practically jumping onto the couch "Nice and warm~" I laughed. Sure, it was cold, but it still felt nice~

...Or maybe that was because my Persona could use bufu spells...

"Says the person I froze a buncha months ago" I teased. Naoki shivered.

"Yuki, that was _too_ cold" Naoki said "...not sure if that was colder than this weather though" She added. I laughed "Anyway, what are ya gonna do tomorrow?"

"Pfft- You know what I usually do on a Saturday" I replied, sitting beside her "I sleep-"

"-Or go to the shrine~" Naoki said, repeating what I told her whenever she asked "I don't know how you even get there in this cold"

"Hey, habit is habit~"

"The cold is cold~" Naoki said, mimicking my tone. I hit her lightly... I think. I dunno. I think it... wasn't light for her though. Ack, I guess it doesn't matter 'cause we both started giggling.

Ehh... but now that I think about it, it might snow again tomorrow... Maybe I shouldn't waste the day... I guess I might as well go out to the Shrine tomorrow instead of sleeping off the cold. Besides, I always forget to raise the heater abit... but whenever I raise it it's too hot...

Ok! Might as well go out tomorrow~

"-right Yuki?" Naoki's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Hellooo?" She knocked my head a few times until I swatted her hands away "Pff, you're sleepy already?"

"Noooo I'm _completely_ awake" I replied sarcastically. I _was _sleepy though. Naoki laughed.

"Go to your room 'Princess Yuki'" Naoki said, reminding me of one of the times I fell asleep after class. Hei-kun, Naoki and I had to go somewhere, and we were abit late because I was asleep. As a joke, Hei-kun said "Princess Yuki here wanted to catch some Zzs" as an excuse to our friend. Hey it's not my fault the class happened to be... dull!

"Will you ever get over that?" I asked. Naoki grinned.

"Nope~!" I punched her arm then ran up to my room, Naoki's laughter following me.

-.-.-

_Saturday, Shrine_

I watched as snow fell around me, clumps falling into the parts of my hair that wasn't covered by my hat. It was cold, but I've been sitting here at this bench for awhile now, just watching people at the streets. Just watching people go in and out of the shrine, praying, wishing...

For me, it reminds me that life is... well, life. Things can be normal, among all the chaos of fighting and Personas and the Mirror world? There was... normal things. Simple things that were... like reminders I guess. Naoki, Hei-kun, Kei... everyone. They were all my friends, and I hope this coming year we'll all be safe.

I stood up, the snow crunching under my feet. The only sounds around me now were of birds, and the few cars that passed by. What to do now...

"You're still here despite the cold?" A voice asked me. I turned around quickly, startled.

But to my relief, it wasn't some stranger. It was Hayate, the snow crunching under his feet as he walked up the shrine's stairs.

I smiled under my red scarf. Despite the fact he looked alot like Miss Shirogane, who was apparently his cousin, it was obvious when it's Hayate in front of me. He's a guy of course, and Miss Shirogane's a girl.

Besides, his clothes were different. Right now he was wearing the school uniform, except instead of the light brown jacket -which was the same color as the uniform's pants- he was wearing a pale red jacket that had black fur lining its hood.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully "The shrine's still a nice place to be in, even though it's cold"

Hayate stared at me, as if determining something. I had to resist the impulse to wave my hand in front of his face to stop him from staring. I didn't like being stared at. At all.

"Would you like to get some ramen?" I blinked. It took me a moment to realize Hayate just spoke.

"Uh... sure"

-.-.-.-

"Thanks for the food!" I told Hayate happily, My gloved hands holding a warm cup of chocolate that I bought from a stall. As I said that, I could've sworn that Hayate's face was kinda... pink. Was the cold that bad? I hope not. But maybe it was because of the sudden change in temperature? I mean, the restaurant _was_ kinda warm. And when we went out, snow was still falling, and it was _freezing_.

"Hey are you alright?" Hayate's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "You look abit flustered"

"Ah- well-" I gave him my hot chocolate "Here"

"Huh?" Hayate blinked "Why are you-?"

"Well, it's cold right?" I adjusted my red scarf again, my gloved hands already beginning to freeze "So you better hold that so you're warm!" I grinned, and... did Hayate's face just go red?

"Ah- but- didn't you- buy this just a few minutes ago?" Hayate sounded like he was stumbling for words. Huh, that's rare.

"Yep I did~" I replied cheerfully, and to my surprise his face became even redder.

"But why are you giving it-" I smiled, my hand pulling my scarf over my nose.

"It's ok Hayate, I don't mind giving it to ya" I interrupted, and Hayate looked like he wasn't sure what to say anymore.

I realized it was getting late, noticing the sky was darkening quickly because of winter. I should probably get back to the dorm soon, or else everyone might worry. It seems like since I was kidnapped by those shadows months ago, if I'm gone too long they start to worry... I guess it's expected though.

I looked at my phone to check the time. Oops. It's getting late now... I better get back now.

"I have to go" I told Hayate, already turning around to the direction of the dorms "See ya next time!"

"Wait" Hayate suddenly said after awhile. I stopped walking, turning around to face him.

"What is it?" I asked. Hayate's face was red, and he looked like he was struggling to say something.

"T-thank you" Was all he said. I smiled. I wonder why his face is red, and why he stuttered, but...

"You're welcome!" I replied cheerfully before going my way.

Hmm... I feel like I'm missing something though... Eh, whatever it was, It's probably not important... was it?

No point sulking over about it now~ I wonder what my new years resolution will be this time...

...Now that's something I have to think about carefully.

**A/n: And I'm finally done~ Geez, it took me three days this time owo**

**Ah... I wonder if I still got them in character. I feel like I did Yuki and Hayate's personality wrong for some reason... it's probably because I haven't written for about two weeks owo**

**Wee~ So the second story happened on a random winter day sometime after Christmas~ Around this time of course, Yuki has allready met Hayate owo**

**Sorry I didn't put any new OCs, but... I seriously had a writers block halfway through **_Another Winter Day_**. I ended up drawing, then while I was drawing I ended up thinking about what to type next, and I ended up drawing that xD**

**I feel like I drew Hayate wrong though owo He has a strong resemblance to Naoto so I ended up searching for pics of Naoto- and I found two pics which happened to make Naoto look like a guy owo Even Naoto's in game pics she looks like a girl- xD**

**Eh, I looked at his descript and Hayate doesn't wear a hat- which is sorta a relief since I fail at drawing hats xD Besides, the two pics I found of Naoto didn't have a hat owo**

**I didn't have my coloring pencils though- so it's just a sketch. I posted the drawing on my Facebook and on my Deviant art account ^^**

**Hmm... what to type... Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but right after I post this I'm gonna start working on CH32 cause I decided what to type for it a week or so ago... I almost gave up writing the bonus chapter actually cause I wanted to write it xD**

**Before you ask, the title of this chapter is "Memories of you" because I happened to be listening to "Kimi no Kioku"- "Memories of you" in english- while deciding what to put as the chapter title xD And for people who don't know, "Kimi no Kioku" is the ending credits song for P3P.**

**Ok, Belated Merry Christmas everyone! xD Oh, and a Happy New Year!**

**As usual, review please! x3**


	37. CH32: First Battle

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Hey guys! ^^ I lost the original file of CH32 for some reason, so I have to write everything all over again *sulk* Fortunately for me, I still remember most of it buuut... I decided that I'll change what I originally planned abit~ So if you're wondering why this chapter took me so long, well, I was deciding stuff, and... my laptop was being reformatted xP I still have everything I backed up (Which includes this whole story) but I have to reinstall stuff and get some things fixed OwO Especially since it's downgraded to Windows XP... and before any of you ask, I used to have Windows 7 Starter. My Ninang, originally, was going to change it to Windows 7 Proffesional I think... but we couldn't find the installer and I really wanted to use my laptop already xD So now it's Windows XP~ It takes some getting used to though._

_You know... I seem to remember that in one of the reviews, Hiyu said "Tao-chan"... I'm beginning to wonder what "Toa-chow" is too xD Yeah... I was looking through reviews xD It always help to read past reviews for some reason, and most of them make me smile~_

_Right right... I hope I got Hayate in character in the bonus chapter xD Oh Yuki, so clueluess xD xD xD For this chapter... I have to make sure I get everyone in character still owo *opens up the character list for this story* Yush! Time to type up my idea now~! x3_

_Oh... right, the disclaimer xD I do not own Persona, its characters, and certain/most OCs that appear here~ Everything belongs to their rightful owners! x3_

**Chapter 32: First Battle**

"People's memories? Whaddya mean?" The spiky-haired boy asked, frowning.

"You know something, don't you...?" I turned to the Wild card and our eyes met, his features softened, reminding me of Yu "Please, tell us"

The Wild Card... He's alot like him... And not just in the fact that they're both Wild Cards. This boy...

...They deserve to know. It concerns they're friends after all.

"There's a sort of monster," I said quietly "A black thing that's indescribable, that looks for a person's specific shadows and 'feasts' on them to get their memories"

The girl with pigtails looked terrified

"I-Is that what happened to Yuki-chan?! D-Does that... _Thing_ have her?!" She asked, worried.

"I'm not sure..." I said slowly "I know it happened to him-" I pointed at the spiky haired boy with Dark lue hair "but... I get the feeling that if _it_ has Yuki, he's using her for something else..."

"If it's using her as some form of bait, then this monster's intelligence far surpasses that of a normal Shadow's" Naoto's cousin said "There's still the question of 'why, however..."

"Maybe he's using the missing students to lure other people's memories?" The boy with black hair suggested.

"I still don't get it... What happens to it when it steals their memories?" The pig-tailed girl asked, confused "Does it get stronger, or somethin'...?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, pushing up my glasses "All I know is that I've been fighting against it for a long time now, and it's starting to send shadows to our world..."

"Shadows?" The Wild card asked.

"Wait, you mean the time Yuki-san and I fought _that_ shadow...?" The black-haired boy asked, and I nodded. That one time... When shadows came out of the Mirror World.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" The pig-tailed girl said quickly, holding up her hands "_What's_ going on now?!"

"I have no idea what the hell your talkin 'bout, but as far as I can tell, she-" The spiky-haired boy pointed at me "-is a person who knows somethin that I don't understand" He said with a frown.

"Perhaps this isn't the place to be discussing such things?" Naoto's cousin said. Suddenly, we all heard someone laugh.

"_That is correct~_:" A female voice said. We all looked around quickly, trying to find the source. The Wild Card grit his teeth.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" He yelled.

"_If that is what you wish~_" Suddenly, An arrow buried itself near the spiky-haired boy's feet.

"W-what the hell?!" He exclaimed, stumbling backwards. The pig-tailed girl gasped.

"N-No way! You're...!" She stuttered as a girl with reddish-brown hair walked out of the shadows. Her outfit was simple, and reminded me of a magician. It was a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, tucked into a black knee length skirt that fit her well. Her black boots clicked the floor as she walked. She smiled, a cold, cold smile, and her sky blue eyes seemed unfocused as she tipped her top hat at us.

"Aww too bad~ I missed~" She said "I won't miss this time though" She aimed an arrow at the Wild Card and shot it. It was too fast for us to do anything but stand in place, frozen.

"Gah!" He yelled out. Grabbing his chest in pain, The Wild Card crumbled to the floor, his white shirt getting stained by his red blood.

"Hei-san!" Naoto's cousin exclaimed. The pig-tailed girl looked horrified.

"Sakurai-senpai?!" She said "W-What the heck's gotten into you?!" The one I assumed to be Sakurai -the one who shot the arrow- had a bored look on her face as she turned to the pig-tailed girl.

"Hmm?" Her voice somehow seemed mocking, but something... "Oh, Naoki-san"

"O-oi!" The black-haired boy yelled "Why'd you shoot-" Abruptly 'Sakurai' shot an arrow at him, and he quickly dodged the arrow Sakurai shot at him.

"T-This isn't right!" Naoki-san -I assume that's her name- exclaimed "M-My captain would _never_ do this...!" She looked to me for answers, And I realized that I had been quiet since she appeared...

"...Hey," I said slowly, the light reflecting off my glasses "This girl was missing until now right...?"

"Yeah, so?" Naoki-san asked, before her expression changed as she realized what I was trying to say "...Wait, you mean...?"

"The monster stole her memories as well!" Naoto's cousin finished for her.

"I get the feeling she doesn't know what she's doing either..." I said, taking my whip out from my bag, thinking of restraining her but-

"No, don't hurt her!" Naoki-san yelled, tackling me to the ground so I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Ack! I-I'm not going to hurt her!" I stuttered, before realizing that Sakurai-san had an arrow pointed at us "Ah- W-watch out!" I pushed Naoki-san away, and I managed to move just as an arrow flew between us. I got up quickly.

"We must do _something_, right?!" Naoto's cousin cried "Michiyo-san!" I felt myself flinch as he said my name and looked at me "You seem to have prior knowledge about all this, so I leave it up to you! Whatever you decide, I'll follow your lead!"

"I... S-So will I!" Naoki-san stuttered.

"I have no idea what's going on," The spiky-haired boy said "but I guess I hafta follow ya" The black-haired boy nodded as well, his two-colored eyes looking determined.

"I'll do the same" He said.

"Alright..." I hate it when I have to lead... But... if I really have no choice... "We have to snap her out of this" I dodged another arrow, this time it narrowly missed my body. It brushed against my jacket before flying away harmlessly, but it still left a tear.

"Stay still!" Sakurai-san said, frowning.

"You need a distraction? Leave this part to us!" Naoki-san said, tugging on the black-haired boy's arm "C'mon, Kei-kun!"

"O-ok!" Kei-san dodged an arrow that almost hit him before following Naoki, distracting Sakurai-san from us and also protecting Hei-san -The Wild Card- in the process.

"Ok, I'm not sure how to snap her out of this but..." I whispered "I think we may have to fight her"

"I was afraid you were going to suggest that, but..." Naoto's cousin sighed "It seems to be our only choice"

"So, uh..." I heard Naoki-san say, and I looked at the two of them just as she stopped running and let go of Kei-san's wrist "Got a distraction...?"

"Uh... how about-" He must've noticed Sakurai-san was about to let go of her arrow, because he suddenly yelled "_DUCK!"_

"I'm sorry for forcing you guys into this..." I said, looking down "But this girl..."

"Don't worry, we understand" Naoto's cousin touched my shoulder, managing a small smile. He's alot like Naoto... and not just in appearance either "What must we do?"

I closed my eyes for a second, thinking. I imagined what everyone... the Investigation Team would do. I opened my eyes and looked at Naoki-san, Kei-san, and Hei-san, making sure they were alright.

"Ergh, wha...?" I saw Hei-san stand up, holding his head.

"Hei-kun, watch it!" Naoki-san yelled before Sakurai-san shot another arrow, and it must've hit him because Hei-san collapsed. To my relief though, there were new stains of blood, so he's just unconscious...

I bit my lip, thinking. Finally an answer came to my head. But in my mind, I heard someone else's voice telling me what to do...

"I think if we manage to get her exhausted, she might finally snap out of that thing's control..." I said slowly "Once she's normal again, I want you guys to get her out of here quickly alright? The Mirror World isn't a safe place to stay in too long..."

"...And how do you propose we do that?" Naoto's cousin said, so much like Naoto, a person who didn't like things going out of hand "Eventually she will run out of arrows, but aside from that, she seems fairly kinetic"

"I don't know who her Persona is, but I'm sure that she'll start using her Persona eventually-" I replied "By then... I think if we fight her, she may get too exhausted that she'll fall unconscious..." I'm not sure... but I have to try... Perhaps if I... "Bring her back, and... I'll try to look for her memories"

"Look for..." Naoto's cousin looked surprised "Her memories...?"

"Uh- I think we should make sure no more arrows hit Nakamura right Naoki?" I heard Kei-san say to Naoki as I explained.

"E-Eh... R-Right!" I heard Naoki-san reply to Kei-san "Sheesh, you'd think these Wild Cards would have a little more resilience~"

"If this girl is being controlled by 'it', and what you said earlier..." I said "She may be controlled _because_ she lost her memories... and if he-" I nodded at the Spiky-haired boy's directon, remembering that Yuki herself had 'found' his memories when she fought his shadow "-managed to get his back..." I continued "I get the feeling I'll find it here somewhere"

"It sounds plausible... Alright..." Naoto's cousin said, holding a short sword -his weapon, I realized "On your mark!"

The spiky-haired boy cracked his knuckles before shaking his hand and adjusting his gloves "Ready!" I nodded. I never thought I'd have to do this... not in my whole life did I think I'd have to lead. But, if you consider the situation... I had no choice.

"Go!"

:.:.:.

Michiyo swung her whip, letting go of the rest of the rope as it flew upwards. Quickly she flung it hard to her right, hitting Sakurai's arm, which made Sakurai let go of her bow. Before she could pick it up, Hayate summoned his Persona, Kurama, and used Garula.

Hayate's Persona, Kurama, was a pale white fox with silver fur, and it looked like moonlight was shining upon it. It's four tails swirled as Hayate used Garula, and the brightly colored chakra beads around his neck lit up for a second. There were several pieces of jewelry in its tail, and it's pale blue eyes stared blankly at Sakurai. It also carried a tinted yellow kantana in its mouth.

Sakurai was blown back, and so was her bow. Somehow, maybe it was her boots, she didn't fly that far back, because she didn't hit the wall, but she was in front of it. She quickly snatched up her bow, but before she could shoot an arrow, Hayate used Garula again. She was prepared for it this time though, as she dug her heels into the ground so she wouldn't be blown farther back. Akihiko quickly approached her, punching her, but she deflected the blow with her blow. What she didn't expect however was Michiyo's whip wrapping around her legs. As soon as Akihiko moved back, Michiyo quickly pulled, making Sakurai trip. Sakurai was quick however, and she landed on her side so that she wouldn't hit her head. She quickly went on her back and put an arrow to her bow. Sakurai quickly shot it at Akihiko, who was nearest to her, and he barely managed to dodge it. It scratched his arm, tearing the sleeve. He held his arm with one hand as it began to bleed a little, and Michiyo took the chance to summon her Persona.

"Ame-no-uzume!" She yelled, and her Persona quickly summoned a hamaon spell, bright enough to blind Sakurai for a seconds as Hayate approached her and, with the grip of his short sword, he knocked her out.

:.:.:.

I nodded at Naoto's cousin.

"Go" I said simply. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but...

"Alright" He replied simply, carrying Komaki. Fortunately, Hei-san woke up again, and he could walk- but he needed some support. The Spiky haired boy helped him, grumbling. Naoki-san glanced in my direction, before following them out. Kei-san... I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but his two-colored eyes looked uncertain. I realized just what it is he wanted to ask me.

"She'll be fine" I said, and he looked at me, startled "She'll be back before you know it, smiling with all of you almost as if nothing happened.

"But what if-" I shook my head, taking off my glasses and looking at him. He must've understood, because Kei-san simply nodded and followed everyone out of the building, and I watched them until I saw them go back to our world safely. I'm not sure what convinced him exactly, but maybe it was my resemblance to Yuki...

A sigh escaped my lips. I have to look for Sakurai-san's memories now... It's either in her shadow, or...

It's with _it_.

I bit my lip. Come on me, you managed to find those other student's memories when Yuki stopped _it_'s feast... for awhile. You just have to look for the glowing white balls... unless...

Ack, I have to stop thinking negative! If I managed to injure _it_ before, I'll just have to do it again... even though last time, I was also injured and Yu... they were so worried...

I looked around carefully, putting my glasses on again after wiping the lenses with the sleeve of my jacket. Being the last one to join the Investigation Team, I was... always worried if I was strong enough to help. Everyone... they all had Personas before me. They had more experience than me. What if I did something wrong?

But, it turns out, although I did a few mistakes from time to time, they all guided me. In fact, the few times my team mates were charmed, I was somehow the one who had the best chance to dodge their attacks. Although...

I would never, ever, be able to harm them. If I did, it was only because I had to, or because it was an accident...

But the Arena... forced me to fight. I still remember what the midnight channel said the day I watched it with Erin. I was angry, and hurt. Whoever the announcer was, I wanted to... beat him up. He was so rude...!

:.:.:.

_The show showed most of the Investigation team by now, and I was beginning to feel sorry for him, whoever he is. When any of us get our hands on him... he'll probably be in a world of pain. I think even Taiga would like to punch him... I get the feeling Erin, Katsu, Narashino... all those he already announced, well... pretty sure he'll be dead once they find him._

_Then it showed another girl. Her weapon was a whip, and even though she was in the shadows, I recognized the shade of Dark brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail._

_My hair._

_"She only comes out at night!" The announcer said "The Pretender of Shadows... Michiyo Nakashima!"_

_It showed_ _me, posing with my whip in my hand. The whip made it look like I was about to hit something... or some_one_ with it. What really shocked me, however, was what "I" seemed to _say_._

_"Only idiots let themselves be known" But- I would _never_ say that! So what if I didn't like having attention drawn to me?! That is- W-we never said anything like that _or_ posed like that!_

_The announcer then showed Kagome, and lastly, Kazuto. Finally, the show stopped, and the TV abruptly turned off, leaving the now blank screen reflecting mine and Erin's expressions._

_...I want to kill whoever made that show..._

_There was tension in Erin's room, of both shock and anger... then the tension was broken as Erin stood up and, while in the midst of protesting the announcer's words- she tripped, over the bowl of chips I must've left on the floor by accident. A small giggle escaped my lips, breaking some of the tension. If you think about it, it... suits us. A little bit. How does "Pretender of Shadows" even apply to me though...? Did it have something to do with how shy I was or... I don't know._

_Still though... if I get my hands on the announcer- oh, he'll pay alright. Not only for insulting me, but my friends too... he'll definitely get what he deserves..._

:.:.:.

I quickly swung my arm, getting me out of the small daze I had. That happened... what, half a year ago or so? I'm surprised I still remember it... wait, If _I_ just remembered a memory like that-

It's here!

I quickly ran, realizing quickly that Sakurai-san's memories were close-by. If I manage to find it- then that girl-

I felt like my breath wooshed out of my lungs when I finally saw a glowing ball of light... which were memories. Looking around, I approached it. When I was sure I could, I picked it up. The scenery faded away and changed around me, becoming a playground, and I saw a boy with dark blue hair -but I noticed the ends were black, as if it had been dyed and cut off later on, when the Dark Blue parts of his hair grew to show it was his natural hair color. He was talking to a girl with Reddish brown hair, and I noticed that in her hair was a blue flower... what was the shade... velvet I think...

They talked to each other happily, and as if it was a dream, it faded away, and I was back in the Mirror World. In my hands the glowing white ball of light flashed every now and then, showing 'pictures' of Sakurai-san's memories. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and tossed the ball into the air, opening my violet eyes. I took of my glasses and watched it leave the Mirror world, going through a mirror in order to go to the human world, to where ever its owner is. That girl should be fine now...

But I'm not done yet.

It's time I get my cousin... and all the students... back. Even if it takes me weeks, even months to do it... I will not give up. I may have been employed as a scout at first, but... hey, these kids get into danger easily... just like the Investigation Team. And since no one else is here, and since among all of us hired... I had the most experience. I fought _it_ so...

I think it's about time I take some matters into my _own_ hands, with or without everyone...

No matter what happens.

**A/n: And, I. am. doooone~!**

**Yes, I updated~! XD**

**Ah, as I mentioned earlier, the original file of CH32 got corrupted... or somethin. So, I had to do it all over again... Wasn't sure what to do though, so I RP'd about most of this with Elisabeth~ (Lucky she was on xD). The converting, well, didn't take me that long- the aftermath took me awhile though xD**

**I used a part of "Return of the Midnight Channel" though, for the flashback~ The whole "Only idiots let themselves be known" though... I dunno why, but it's what I though of after reading the latest chapter XD**

**Hmm~ What else should I type~**

**Ah, I wonder if I'll be friends with her again... now if only I could get myself to talk to her-**

**Ah, and I'm going on 'bout... random, not in this story stuff gomen~**

**Hmm... Actually, I'm not supposed to be using my computer on Weekdays- but I wanted to work on this, and 'sides... I... **_**did**_** have homework I just... didn't do it right away~ *kicked***

**Let's see... did I have anything else to say? Oh right...**

**For those who are curious, Yuki will soon be found... but I'm not telling you how, or what will happen~ x3 I'll just say that... I will do my best writing it, as usual~**

**And yes, I know Sakurai is out of character- but what did you expect if she's being controlled though? xD**

**Random: I've been listening to a youtuber named ****JubyPhonic P****... and I can't stop listening to her english covers of jap songs xD Especially headphone actor and Six trillion years and one night- XD Oh, and I found a tagalog song I can't stop listening to- It's called "Event Horizon", originally sung by the Vocaloid Gumi. I keep listening to Kran's version though- maybe I'll try recording myself singing it- except I'll sing it with the off vocal this time xD**

**...before you ask, I recorded it before, it's on my soundcloud *looks around* I sound so childish though- *kicked***

**Ah, let's see~ Do I have anything else to say? No? Well then!**

**As usual, review please~ I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can! 8D**


	38. CH33: Next is?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Ha! My computer's finally fixed (Again). Didn't start on this right away though since I had school work and was catching up on stuff I missed for one week T. T_

_Anyways~ Time to reply to reviews~_

_Is it like an RPG game with bosses and stuff? Maybe~_

_Ah- There's typos in the whole story o. o must fix soon-_

_Actually~ While my laptop was being fixed (The screen went wacky) I was stuck with my PSP... I didn't feel like typing there though 'cause I was playing som interestin games that I put xD Hakuoki so addicting -I finally managed to get one of the guy's routes~ Might play it again..._

_Anyways, Sorry it takes me so long to update lately T . T Blame school and my laptop -which apparently hates me owo_

_Well~ I better stop makin long author's notes, so~ I'll start now xD_

_I do not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here. All things belong to their rightful owners and I only own what I own, which includes the story and some OCs~_

_...I wonder why we have to type that every page? xD_

_Anyways~ Here ya go guys!_

_P. S. Around the time I'm typing _this_... hehe~ My Bday~ xD The other parts over weekend and the story started the day before xD Anyways~_

**Chapter 33: Next is?**

_July 27, 2013 - Saturday, in a Restaurant_

Later on, I found out that Sakurai-san was able to go back to normal. The boy I had seen in her memories, Yuuya, was there when she woke up... and to his relief, she was fine, except for a few minor injuries, she was pretty much normal... At least, judging by how Yuuya-san reacted, I think she is anyway... He must like her though, cause I think he was blushing abit... he suddenly stopped hugging her when he realized what he was doing.

I for one... still didn't manage to find everyone else's memories. I would've searched the whole day... but I knew Yu might start looking for me after awhile. Besides, there were still some things I had to do... technically, scouting the Mirror World was just a part-time job after all...

As I sat there, absently playing with a lock of hair, a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" He said.

"Hmm?" I looked up, violet eyes meeting a pair of gray eyes that I instantly recognized as Yu's. I nodded. He smiled at me, sliding into the booth beside me.

"Working hard, or hardly working~?" Yu asked me once he was comfortable and the waiter had finished taking his order. I laughed abit at that.

"In the middle I guess?" I smiled "How about you? Managing those classes just fine?" I asked, remembering that he taught the Art Classes at Aeon. Yu folded his hands.

"Pretty fine, but I'm more worried about you, honestly" His reply took me by surprise.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I think you're rushing this investigation a bit. C'mon, relax a little~"

"Yeah... but... Yuki's still missing..." My hands automatically played with a lock of hair.

"I told you, everything will work out alright" He touched my shoulder lightly, comforting me "We just have to believe in her"

"Y-yeah... y-you've got a point" I smiled, trying to convince myself that she would be ok, trying my best to shoo away all my negative thoughts on the matter "I guess she changed abit too... she sure has alot of friends now..." I added, remembering how worried Naoki-san was just yesterday when I told her what may have happened to Yuki.

"Well, she _is_ very popular~" He smiled back. Yu would know of course, she must've been in his Art class "You're a lot alike, you know?"

"We are?" I asked, startled "It doesn't seem like it to me"

And it never did occur to me that we were alike, aside from our looks. We both had Dark Brown hair -or Brown-black, since the shade looked like it was black unless under sunlight or ordinary lighting that wasn't colored-, although my hair must've gone a few shades lighter since I moved to Inaba, and we both had Dark Violet eyes too. And we have the same... body size as well. At least, since the last time I saw a picture of her on Facebook anyway... But that was just looks. To me, our personalities are very different... She always had more courage than me, and I was always the one who was too shy.

"Trust me on this one~" Yu replied "Call it... Ah... A leader's intuition~?" I laughed at that last part.

"'Leader's intuition' huh?" I couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on my face "You sound unsure"

"W-Wha-Hey, am too!" I guess I caught him off guard. He crossed his arms, and pouting lightly as I laughed "So, have you spoken with the others yet?" He asked, casually changing the subject "The old Investigation Team, I mean"

"Hmm..." I thought about it "Now that I think about it... only the ones that are here... but Erin and Taiga and everyone else..." I played with a lock of hair "No, I haven't talked to the others recently" I answered.

"Why not give them a call?" He accepted his drink from the waiter, and took a sip before drinking "Maybe we could get the team back together"

"That sounds nice..." I smiled, but a thought bothered me "But... what if they're busy...?"

"Mmm, I hadn't thought of that..." Yu rested his hands on his chin as he thought about it "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" He smiled, looking at me.

"Let's see then..." I got my phone out from my pocket, looking through my contact list "Ah, should you call or I call?" Yu waved his hands, taking another sip from his drink.

"It's all yours~"

"Ehh? B-but I dunno how to talk to Katsu and what if I say somethin wrong?" Yu simply took my phone from me, picking one contact. He pressed the call button on my phone before holding it up to my ear.

"Eto..." I waited, the phone ringing three times before the person who Yu called answered the phone.

"Masamune speaking" The male voice on the other end was Kazuto's "Oh, Nakashima-san" He must've been smiling on the other end of our call "You never call me"

"Ahahaha... y-yeah..." Actually, It was sorta Yu who called you, not me... I felt my stutter coming back, as I rarely talked to the other members of the team. The ones I talked to the most was Erin and Yu... Although after my shadow, I started calling them by their first names, without honorifics. It might've been abit rude but... They're my friends. B-besides, I usually forgot to add an honorific anyway... "I-I was wondering if we could get the t-team together..." I stuttered "C-can you come?"

"Hmm? The old team...?" Kazuto sounded abit concerned, and he must've moved the phone to his other ear "Why, did something happen?"

" Eh? N-no," I replied, my stutter getting abit worse "I-I mean, i-i-it's been awhile since we last got together so Yu s-suggested it"

"I see... Alright, I'll see what I can do" His tone told me he was smiling "Should I be over there now?"

"Uhh... h-hold on" I covered my phone, looking at Yu "Um... when should we meet Yu?"

"Ahh, good question~" He stroked his chin, thinking "Hmmm... Does tomorrow work for you?"

"Hmm... I guess so" I smiled, remembering it was Sunday tomorrow "Ah, but where should we meet?"

"Why not here?" Yu smiled, and I smiled back at him.

"Alright" I stopped covering my phone to reply to Kazuto "Doesn't have to be now, Yu said everyone should meet tomorrow at..." I looked around and once I found a sign I told him the name of the restaurant "I-it's about a hour or so ride here from Inaba i-if I remember correctly..."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do~" Kazuto rpelied "Shall I call Naoto-san about this as well?"

"Ah, y-yes please" I replied quickly "C-could you call some of the others too?"

"Certainly, I'll get a hold of Yamashita-san, and Oda-san if it's alright with you" Relief filled me quickly, because I was sure to stutter even more if I talked to any of those two (Especially Narashino, because I remembered our last battle at the TV World every now and then).

"T-that's fine with me" I said, finishing my slightly warm tea "S-see ya tomorrow then?"

"Yes! Until then" Kazuto replied obviously happy, before hanging up.

"Ok, so Kazuto said he can come" I told Yu, smiling "Let's see... Um, who should I call next Yu...?"

-.-.-.-

_July 28, 2013 - Sunday, Same restaurant, Afternoon._

"Ahaha, man! It's been awhile since we've all be together like this~!" Chie said, fist-pumping with Katsu.

"Y-yeah... how have you guys been since we last met?" I smiled.

"To be honest, it's been pretty quiet" Yukiko smiled as she replied "Ever since the case ended, things have returned to normal"

"Eh, mostly normal I guess" Yosuke said, remembering quickly that he was actually a teacher for a school of _Persona_ users.

"'Mostly,' huh?" Seichi said, quick to reply to Yosuke "C'mon, we haven't seen each other in months, and that's all you could come up with?"

"H-hey teachin students are alot harder than I thought" Yosuke replied. Erin covered her mouth as we all laughed, not even trying to hold her own laughter in.

"I still can't believe you decided to be a teacher~" Erin said, smiling. Then she added "Well, all of you, I guess"

That's right... Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji -Even I was surprised when he accepted the job-, Teddie -I wonder how his students even _learn_ the lessons, considering his... personality- and lastly, Rise... they were all staff members of Aeon Academy.

"Well, it adds to the experience right?" Yukiko replied, interrupting my train of thought. She smiled. Taiga took a long sip from her cup of coffee before setting it back down on the table.

"And what about you, Michiyo-san?" Taiga asked me "Keeping out of trouble, I hope~?"

"M-me?" I laughed abit, my face is abit red as I rembered numerous injuries that I got from scouting the Mirror World "I-I guess I've been keeping out of _too_ much trouble... h-how about you guys?"

"Ahh... I've been pretty busy, I'm afraid" Taiga replied, smiling sheepishly at us "I've been attending the university nearby"

"Ah 'ave been fine as well. When ah am not 'ere, ah am designing" Kagome said, looking thoughtful. Her accent was still thick, but since I was used to it by now, I managed to understand what she was saying "Being with you all 'as given moi a spark of inspiration for mah new line"

"Eh, same old, same old for me" Narashino said, shrugging "Takin' care of Rise-chan over 'ere is a full-time job" He laughed at the pout Rise shot him, although it _was_ true... now that I think about it, I _did _see him around Aeon every now and then...

"I may only be speaking for myself here, but things have been rather..." Kazuto looked for the word he wanted so say before speaking "Dull, since our time as the Investigation Team"

"Y-Yeah, I... Haven't done much either, to be honest" Erin laughed awkwardly "My acting career hasn't exactly taken off..."

As I listened to my friends talked, my mind just wandered away. Absently I remembered the times we spent together at Inaba, before Yu moved away and the case was over. A part of me still listened to the team, but... with the lack of sleep I've been getting because of those... '_Dreams_'... I end up waking up at around midnight, and I have a hard time getting back to sleep... I'm not sure if it was because of what I saw in those dreams, or if I'm just afraid I'll have them again once I go back to sleep.

As I sat there, drinking my almost cold tea, my eyes were drawn to a familiar-looking girl not too far from my table. She was sitting with a guy that -strangely enough- reminded me of Narashino. His looks, now that I think about it... looked alot... like Narashino...

W-wait a second... is it just me, or did that girl have the same shade of brown hair that I have? Maybe it was a little darker, as if she didn't spend much time out under the sun, but it was... just like mine...

The girl turned around, and I noticed she was wearing a pair of blue-framed glasses, that, strangely enough, looked alot like the pair I had, before Yosuke broke them a few years back. The light reflected off her glasses, but I got the strange, prickly feeling that she was watching me. I tried to find the answer in my mind, wondering why she looked so familiar... It wasn't until she stood up that I realized what bothered me so much about her.

_Her face looked almost exactly like mine_.

**A/n: Yeah... pretty short huh? OwO I didn't update cause I wanted to add more but... I didn't know what to add xD Sorry about that~**

**Anyways, I ended up hitting a writer's block at the 3rd paragraph, so... I ended up RP-ing with Elisabeth xD It ended cause I had to go to sleep, but I wrote part of it in my notebook while I was at school so... I ended up transferring it here xD**

**I really wish I could add more though T. T**

**Oh well~ Oh, and I edited CH1 cause I realized it didn't sound like Yuki that much... so monotonous xD So if you were going to reread it, go ahead~ I'm gonna be editing all the chapters for spell checks and to fix some stuff xD**

**Again, sorry it took me such a long time to update xP I've been meaning to upload this soon but... yeah, I blame my laziness and me catching up with unread FF alert mails xD**

**Soo... um... yeah I got nothing else to say~ I'll just say my usual xD**

**Reviews please! xD Oh, and if one of my friends is readin this... yeah, review nya! xD Cause ya rarely review and I dunno what ya think about the latest chapters cause you don't say it on Skype! xD**

**...The next chapter will be a reunion... hmmm~ What kind of reunion will it be, I wonder~**


	39. CH34: Why?

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**by NJAM**

_Actually started this document right after updating CH33... but I didn't type much in it cause I wanted to see the reviews so I went to sleep xD_

_...Then I wake up and find two reviews, then I went to sleep and..._

_...when I woke up, there were more xD_

_EDIT: Ah yes, more than half a month again*sweatdrop* Sorry guys xP I made about 4 pages then... yeah. I stopped writing for awhile. A long while owo I kept telling myself to write but... lots of distractions cause around the time I did about 4 pages it was my prom then Quarterly tests the next week T . T_

_Ah, and I was kinda waiting for the RP to finish before adding it *sweatdrop* If it's not obvious, the RP was with Phil the Persona Guy x3 Sorry if it's not much guys, buuut... yeah. I really hate leaving my stories unfinished owo_

_Anyways, I'll go finish this now before I end up not continuing it and leaving this story at a cliffhanger... again xP_

**Chapter 34: Why?**

_About half an hour ago or so_

"-Shouldn't have been caught off guard" Oda-kun grumbled to me, causing my already scattered thoughts to run away again. I've already lost count of how many times he's said that since we managed to escape...

"Well... all of us were caught off guard..." I told him "I don't even remember how it happened..."

_I don't even remember much of my life..._

"Let's just get back to the rest of the group and figure out where it goes from there" He drew his sword out a little from where he had hidden it, and I panicked a little "You don't have your gun on you, do you?"

I quickly slapped his arm lightly, flinching at my instinct. I crossed my arms again before I did anything _else_ by accident.

"H-hey were in a restaurant!" I protested weakly, my voice still soft. I felt weak. Ever since we got out, it felt like I hadn't spoken in a long time... "I don't think we should take out our weapons here... we might get arrested..." I reasoned, and he frowned before putting it away "I lost the bag that had my gun back when they kidnapped me..." I added, answering his question.

I looked around nervously for the howmanieth time since we've sat down, pushing my glasses up my nose again.

_Ack... This is what I get for wearing them on top of my head or leaving it in its case... but if it would disguise me abit more... prevent them from finding me abit sooner..._

"I have a bad feeling about this" Oda-kun said, interrupting my thoughts once again "Who ever did this didn't want us getting out," He then looked around, as if he was looking for someone before continuing "And is it just me, or do some of the teachers seem a little... suspicious to you? Take Mr. Seta, for instance, I swear he keeps an eye on Anna-chan and myself in his class"

_...__**Anna**__... the name sounded __**familiar**__... but why couldn't I __**remember**__...?_

"Mr. Seta...?" I pushed up my glasses again, thinking. A new thought entered my head "Well... now that you mention it, it _does_ seem like he pays particular attention to certain students... but I always just thought it was just a teacher's _concern_ for their students..." I frowned, still confused. As I was trying to understand why he thought the staff of Aeon suspiscious, we both heard the door of the restaurant open. Oda-kun saw them before I did.

"Well... speak of the devil" He said as I turned my head to look "We should get out of here, the more information we can get the group, the sooner we can..." Suddenly he seemed freeze in fear, as if a really, really powerful dark force just swept over him and covered him in a blanket "Well, this just made things complicated"

I flinched "What just made things complicated?" I asked, maybe a little more quickly than what I originally intended, as I looked at the table that the group of people had just occupied. It took me some time, but I realized I recognized most of them "...Isn't that some of the staff members at Aeon...?"

"Yes, I think it is" Oda-kun replied "It's complicted due to _him_" He added, answering my first question while glaring at someone at their table with obvious hate "I guess you could say there's a bit of bad blood between him and I, to put simply. We should get out of here, fast" He grumbled something I couldn't understand.

"You mean-?" I stopped myself, looking at the group more carefully. Names leaped up to my mind. Seta, Kujikawa, Satonaka, Tatsumi, Shirogane... I recognized about half their group! But... the one that caught my attention the most... was one girl... "Wait, is that why you call yourself '_Nobuhide_' sometimes?" I asked, looking at the group's table again.

_Who is she? She looks familiar... I know her... but... why can't I... remember...?_

"Yes, there is a whole story behind that, but this is neither the time or the place for _that_" Narashino/ "Nobuhide" "The Demon King" Oda-kun replied. And I guess he didn't have the patience to tell me either "Let me make this clear, he is not to be trusted under any circumstances" Again he glared our Teacher's table. I could tell without looking that it was still aimed at the **one who looked an awful lot like him**.

"But..." I began to protest before stopping myself. Now that I think about it, A few times I thought I saw **Oda**-kunaround Ms. **Kujikawa's **office, **not wearing **his uniform... But then again... could it be that... That was actually the guy Oda-kun is glaring at right now? I rubbed my forehead, suddenly feeling pain again. Dammit... I hope it doesn't happen here too... "I guess you hate him that much..."I finally said before standing up "Anyway, I'll be right back"

"Of course" Oda-kun said "He deserved every bit of hate he ever got" I nodded to him once, not completely understanding. Ok, so he doesn't mind that I stood up then, possibly drawing attention to ourselves...

_Ack, stop being paranoid me! You and Oda-kun managed to escape, and so far, you have to somehow meet with the others and... warn them or something. Don't show really good skills, or whatever. I dunno- What would you tell them me, that you were suddenly kidnapped by some black- _**thing**_ that you don't even know what to call?!_

I shivered abit at the sudden flood of negative thoughts, taking a deep breath before letting it out. If I'm not careful, It'll use that stream of negativity and find us somehow...

"I see..." I replied "I'll just go to the restroom then let's go see if we can meet the others ok?"

Without waiting for his reply, I started walking to the restroom, trying to arrange my scattered thoughts...

-.-.-.-

_Some time later (__Continuing from where CH 35 left off__)_

That girl... why does she look alot like me...?

I couldn't focus. I couldn't tell what Yosuke was talking about now. Something about how students don't usually pay attention in class... I think that's what he was talking about. Naoto had better luck apparently. Her students payed more attention in her class, but for some reason couldn't seem to remember the lesson later... Teddie... ah, looks like he was as cheerful as ever. I hope his students are alright...

I felt a slight pressure at my hand, and I looked up to see Yu's worried eyes. I tried to smile reassuringly at him, but I don't think it worked... he gave my hand one more squeeze before turning his attention back to what Erin was talking about, and I could tell everyone was talking to each other... Chie and Seichi were talking about something I couldn't understand, fighting techniques or something... I wasn't sure what anyone was talking about now though. My thoughts were all pointed at that girl I saw... and unless there was some doppleganger of mine who happened to look younger than me and had curly, messy hair...

That girl... with those old pair of glasses on her face... was _Yuki_.

-.-.-.-

Before I realized it, more than half an hour had passed. I had managed to gather my thoughts, but just barely. I mean, our reunion was fun... but maybe if I hadn't seen Yuki... or whoever that girl is...

Why are goodbyes hard to do anyways...? I-I know I'll see them again sooner or later... I-I mean, most of us work at Aeon... but...

I couldn't help but sigh as I waved goodbye to everyone as we headed of to our own homes, some staying at a hotel, others going to their apartment, or to Inaba...

I paused. This shrine... I wonder... I-it's not too late to visit r-right...?

I walked up the steps, wondering why I was even doing this in the first place. I didn't go to shrines often after all. But... M-maybe it'll help calm my thoughts a little...

After that girl had stood up, I wanted to follow her, ask her if she was Yuki... but I couldn't. I felt glued to my seat... Before I knew it, she and the boy she was with had left the restaurant before I could do anything. I didn't even notice until they were at the door...

As I stood by the entrance of the shrine, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Before the team had separated to go their own ways, I knew that some of them had shot worried or concerned looks my way before saying goodbye.

Among the Investigation Team, I was probably the one with the weakest immune system. I was always the one who got sick often, but despite that I'd still fight, which probably made whatever sickness that I had at the time worse. But... I wanted to be strong enough to help them, like they helped me... my shadow... my shadow had forced me to face the truth...

_Crunch_

I opened my eyes, realizing I was not the only one here. I stared at the her. I even took off my glasses and wiped them to make sure but...

_There was no mistake_... That girl... is _Yuki_.

-.-.-.-

I stood there, frozen, as the senpai took off her glasses and wiped them, putting them back on. She was the one I saw with my teachers at the restaurant...

I felt something _pull_ at the edge of my mind, as if someone was trying to pull something over a huge gap that seemed _impossible_ to pass. The pain in my head got stronger, and I fell to my knees, gasping...

I heard her say a name. It sounded familiar. Was it my name? I can't remember... I don't remember who I am... but... I know her... how...? I've seen her before today... ah... I... I...

-.-.-.-

Suddenly, everything was surrounded by white, red and black. Where did everything go...?

"_PERSONA!_"

That one cry made me freeze. It was filled with so much pain... I-I felt like something was being torn from me... W-was this what Yuki felt...?

I tried to move. W-wait... W-why... why couldn't I move?! Yuki...!

I felt like pounding my hands in frustration. I finally manage to see her again, and see her _face to face_... without scouting in the way... it's not fair...!

"No..." I whispered. Suddenly, I realized that bit by bit, I was able to move again...

I clenched and unclenched my hands, finally balling them into fists and throwing my fist up in the air in front of me. My hand quickly came into contact with an invisible wall...

I-I need to hit harder...!

One... Two...

**Three!**

The invisible wall cracked abit, and I thought I could hear something. I banged my throbbing fist again at the invisible wall, trying to reach the other side. It sounded like someone was talking... was it a happy voice? A sad one? Or was the person speaking angry...? I couldn't tell. The voice was still too muffled for me to hear it clearly.

I kept banging my fist against the wall, cracks forming the harder I hit. Almost... there...!

The sound of something similar to glass shattering was what I heard before suddenly falling forward, down into that mix of black and white. There were webs of red here and there then...

Black.

Pure black. All the webs of white and red suddenly disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving me with the feeling of being hung on thin air.

Cold.

Snow?

Was it snow?

Why is it cold when it's Summer...?

"_Hello?_" I said, or at least... I think it was me. No wait. I-I don't think it is... because it wasn't my voice. And it didn't have my stutter... "_Is anyone there?_"

I wanted to reply. But nothing I wanted to say came out of my mouth. I couldn't move much either. I managed to move around enough just to look around, but there was nothing but black. Why...? W-why couldn't I see anything...?

_Tap_

What was that?

_Tap_

I turned around, finding a crack of white. I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before...

With nothing else to do, I went to it, finding out it was big enough to look through, but not enough to try to make myself go through it...

I could see... the shrine?

My surroundings were shaking, as if there was someone running while taking a video. Suddenly it stopped, and swerved down. I could see pale hands... with some... red streaks...? W-why was there red?! W-was that blood?! W-who was-

"S-sorry Oda-kun... Took longer than I thought to get out of there..." A girl's voice said, panting. A male voice replied, but I couldn't hear it properly. I heard the girl's reply just fine though "I know... but what would we tell them...?" Suddenly there were clawing sounds, and I saw the scene change. It occured to me just then that I might've been watching from the eyes of the girl... was that even possible?

"W-we have to hurry-" The make voice interrupted her "-I know I know but... I don't want to-" She stopped again, muttering something that sounded familiar to me in another language. It sounded like she was cursing in... tagalog? Wait, why would she know tagalog if she's Japanese? U-unless... "Oda-kun we don't have enought time to- Oh, screw it! Just hurry up!"

Then everything disappeared.

-.-.-.-

_July 30, 2013 - Tuesday, After School_

What was that...?

It felt like it was a dream but... it was real, wasn't it? I _did_ see Yuki, didn't I...?

But I found out that after everything disappeared, I opened my eyes.

And I was back at the shrine, and Yuki wasn't in front of me...

I sighed, leaving the Mirror World. It just didn't make sense... did I really see her?

Maybe I should tell Yu... ah, but then again, he might be busy with lessons... hmm... I might as well tell him but... I wonder if I should...?

Argh. I really wish I didn't over think things. Sometimes I wish I could just stop thinking for awhile and let everything happen, but some things... if I just let it happen, it might be bad... I wonder if-

"Ah!" As I turned around the corner, someone bumped into me. I looked up to see Narashino was the one who bumped into me.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw me.

"A-ah..." I stuttered "S-sorry Narashino- I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..."

"Hey, Michiyo-chan" He greeted me "It's no problem. I was looking for one of you guys, anyway"

"Y-you were looking for us...?" I asked, confused "Y-you mean anyone from the old team?"

"Preferably one of the teachers" Narashino replied "Ya see, I have a cousin who goes by my name, and thanks to Kirijo," He chuckled "I managed to find out he's here. I know 'Souji'-san is keeping an eye on him," Yu's keeping an eye on Narashino's cousin? It must be important... "But knowing him, he's got a very special family relic that, if Kirijo and Sanada-san are right, needs to get taken off campus" He paused to take a breath, and I wondered why he said Yu's teacher alias instead of using his real name "Have you heard to story of the Oda Kuresuto no Akuma?"

A story?

"N-no... I-I haven't heard that story yet... what is it about?" I pushed up my glasses, Looking at Narashino with interest. I had heard that Narashino's family had a very long history, but I never got around to researching about it.

"To be clear, this stays between you, 'Souji'-san, and me" He paused, and I nodded that I would keep it between the three of us.

"The Akuma is a golden box with a strange glow coming from it" He started "The Oda Kuresuto no Akuma used to belong to Nobunaga, and after he died, it disappeared"

What-? It just disappeared?

"When my father and uncle were kids, they found it in their backyard" How long was it even buried there? "Nobuyuki, my cousin's father, and Okuba, who if I remember correctly you all met while we were all in Inaba, wanted my father to have it" Okuba... ah, I really wish I didn't have short memory... But the name _does_ sound familiar "He had it when our house in Kyoto went up in flames"

It went in _flames_?! Wait, when was this?!

"Then, Nobuyuki took it, and gave it to my cousin" He didn't seem to notice that I was surprised "I have a feeling that if someone tries to open that box, Shadows will be our last worries"

"W-what could be in that box?" I asked, shivering as I thought about it "Y-you think your cousin might try to open it...?"

"Knowing him, yes" I wondered why he didn't trust his cousin... "As for the contents, some sort of fire demon would be the logical answer, but something feels different, like when we fought the Reaper with 'Souji'-san"

I shivered at the mention of the Reaper. That shadow... was very hard to defeat... Almost all of us got knocked out by it more than a few times. Only Yu managed not to be knocked out somehow...

"I-it feels different...?"

"With Reaper, Rise-chan could sense it's power" Narashino told me "Hypothetically, she should be able to sense the Akuma's power, but unless she's hiding something, she hasn't made any mention of it"

"I-I see... D-does Yu know about it...?" I doubt Rise would hide it though...

"Warned him once I heard he was here" Came his quick reply "I just want to make this clear, this isn't some cliche family blood fued, this is something I think even Kirijo would be interested in" He chuckled slightly, whether he found it slightly funny or because he found it interesting, I wasn't sure.

"O-ok... I-I hope there won't be too much trouble though... y-your cousin was one of the ones missing right...?"

"Yeah, but he'll pull through" At least he had faith in his cousin... "He always has, granted the last time I saw him things were ended on a sour note"

I pushes up my glasses, looking at him "Last time...?" I asked, curious "W-what happened?"

"Some things were said that shouldn't have been said, and the kid got mad" He explained to me bluntly "He's always been the calm and calculating, the no need for formalities type of person, but... Let's just say that he's not one to have his father mentioned" He sighed, and there was regret in his voice as he spoke "I just want to try and fix everything before..."

His voice trailed off, and it wasn't hard for me to tell that he truly regretted what had happened during his last meeting with his cousin.

"Oh..." I felt more than a little uncomfortable as I fiddled with my bag's strap, pushing up my glasses again before they fell off "M-may I ask why he doesn't like his f-father being mentioned?" I asked hesitantly, expecting that he wouldn't tell me but... I had to try.

"I'd prefer not" He said it so bluntly that I got the feeling that he had been asked this question before, and he probably didn't answer it last time either. I decided not to keep asking him about the topic.

"I-I see... b-by the way..." I might as well ask him about a few days back "D-did you notice there was a boy who looked like you sitting with a girl a few tables away from us during our reunion...?"

"Not really" I figured thaat would be his answer. He had to keep an eye on Rise after all "That may well be a coincidence, Michiyo-chan"

"I-I see..." I said "I-it still bothers me though..."

"May I ask why?" His sudden question surprised me. I didn't expect him to ask _why_... then again, I guess I really didn't know the rest of the team that well. Aside from Erin and Yu... but a part of me wished that I had interacted with everyone more. I guess if I had more courage before, I'd know them better.

Ah, but what's past is past. It's too late to change it now, but I might as well make up for some lost time.

"I-it's just that... I-I thought the girl looked k-kinda like Yuki..." I told him, finally deciding not to hesitate too long before the silence got unbearable.

"Your niece?"

What?

I blinked repeatedly, thrown of a little by what he said. He thought Yuki was my _Niece_...?

Ah, but then again... If I think about it, I didn't really mention Yuki to the rest of the team that much, because Yukiko's nickname _is_ Yuki after all...

I pushed my glasses up before looking at him again "Yuki's not my niece... s-she's my cousin..." I corrected him, and I noticed that some of my stutter was gone... I guess I was a _little_ annoyed that he thought that Yuki was my niece, but at least he knew that I was related to her.

"Close enough" At least he tried "But, in all seriousness, she's another one of the missing, ain't she?"

"Y-yeah..." So he knew? "T-that's kind of why it bothered me so much that she looked a-alot like the girl I saw... I-I thought she'd have contacted one of her f-friends..." I added the last part when I remembered how worried Naoki-san was when I mentioned what may have happened to her when she was kidnapped.

"Ya know, I get the strange feeling that someone is pulling a great many strings right now, and I'd be willing to bet that they're evil"

I doubt that, but I guess it could be a _little_ true...

...Maybe.

"Who knows..." I pushes up my glasses, noticing that it was getting late "Ah, I should get going now..."

"Alright" Narashino said simply "Oh, and if ya see Yu-san, tell him to bring the team into this new shadow's domain, let these punks see how to really deal with shadows!" He laughed abit and waved to me, already walking away.

"Y-yeah... see you Narashino..." I stuttered, watching him go.

Once the halls were silent once again, I walked around the school, making sure there were no more students left behind. I greeted Kirijo-san as I passed by her office, noticing that her office was neat... as I suspected. I guess someone like her _has_ to keep it neat but... Whenever I organize my things, it's nowhere near how neat _her _office is.

Once I was sure there were no more students left behind, I exited the school, greeting Sanada-san and Yamagishi-san as well. I guess they were waiting for Aigis-san and Kirijo-san.

I sighed.

I really hope Yuki's ok... and I really, really hope that what I saw a few days ago... wasn't blood...

But for now, I can do nothing but hope for the best.

**A/n: And I'm done at long last! xP**

**Yeah so... pretty sure ya saw the edit in the author's note above owo I wanted to keep it short, but... I figured some people might not read the Author's note here at the bottom yet since some don't exactly read the whole thing. Sometimes.**

**Anyways, It's already Summer Vacation for me~ So I guess expect more frequent updates? xD Ah, but Imma wait for you guys to review before posting the next chapter cause... yeah, just want to make sure someone's still reading this owo**

***Sweatdrop* But in all seriousness, sorry for not updating sooner guys. I guess I'm just not used to writing Michiyo, but... ah, I don't want to spoil anythin x3**

**Anyways! Now we know a little more about Narashino Oda's past~ Or at least, some history about it~ I can't help but read it over and over though, cause it's more than a little interesting to me xD I guess it's like a story within a story? xD**

**Aaand it just occured to me that you may be confused with this chapter because... at the beginning, it's not Michiyo's POV, and it keeps switching to someone else's... ah, I'm sure it's pretty obvious who's it is though~ It's been awhile since I last wrote in her POV though xP**

**...Alot of changes have been happening lately. Remember that RP group I was in that I couldn't stop talking about? Well... I ended up leaving it on the last day of my Quarterly Test. For some reason, it doesn't really feel that much different... I guess the group, or my interest in it, changed? Then again, it **_**was**_** dying... After one of my friends left, it's just... not that active anymore. I guess I couldn't take the change, so I left, and my Best Friend left the group too (For some of her own reasons, but some were the same as mine)... then we found out the group was moving. When that was announced... another one of our friends said she was going to leave, and she was going to convince two of her friends to leave as well...**

***Sighs* One of her reasons, of course, was one of mine... I feel kinda guilty for "leaving first" in our group though.**

**Ok, ok, enough about my personal life xD I guess I wanted to rant about it a little? xD Sorry about that guys xD I just went swimming before typing this (It's too hot in the Philippines right now xD) and I must've been swimming too long cause it's getting to my head xD**

**I better stop now xD**

**Anyways, review please! x3**

**P. S. Don't worry guys, Yuki's going to be back soon~ Oh, and expect updates to be more frequent as well = w =**


	40. CH35: S O S

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_Bahahaha... one day after I posted CH34 and as I thought, CH34 _**is**_ confusing xD Sorry'bout that xD_

_...then again, now that I think about it... sometime when I was writing the middle... I was half-asleep wasn't I...? xD_

_OMG DEMON AHHH. I was looking for the title of that song xD It's the OP song of Tales of Radiant Mythology 2~ Thanks Demon! x3 *downloads* Now I can listen to it without watching the OP~ Although I wish Radiant Mythology 2 and 3 were translated or had a US version though~ I wanna play it xD_

_Hmm... not used to the new cover... owo_

_In case anyone's wondering, yes I drew the girl on the cover (It's Yuki) and the purple writing is my horrible handwriting xD I used a reference for the pose though- 'cept the left hand is supposed to be holding another gun xD I was too lazy to (try) drawing another one so I tried to make it look like she's just making a fist instead xD The card and the Aquarius sign at the corner... the Zodiac's sign is a part of a brush while the card... I found it somewhere on DA~ I forgot where though owo oh wait- *checks pic* ...ipswhich67 ...? Not sure owo I'll have to find it again later xP_

_I've been drawing too much and too little... owo Same goes for writing I guess? *sweatdrop* I mean, I have the ideas but... I blame laziness *shifty eyes* I should really stop taking too many naps..._

_Wha- KO and Hades can't review-? Mean computers! QAQ Seriously... I wonder why everyone's getting computer problems..._

_Ah, it's pretty quiet lately... All the chats sure are quiet... even private chat... Oh well~ I guess people are busy... or somethin xP_

_Hmmm... you know, I was going to type somethin- What was it-_

_...ok now I remember what it is *facepalm* I forgot to do the disclaimer thing in the last chapter... owo Let's make other people say it instead cause I feel like it~ Hmm... Who shall I demand to do it~ Ah, I know~_

_Yuki: Hey guys! I'm gonna do the disclaimer~ It's been awhile huh? I feel different... owo Anyways~ Tasha doesn't own Persona, its characters, and certain OCs that appear here. All things belong to their rightful owners~_

_Yuki: Anyways that's all from me! Hopefully I'll be back soon... see you guys later!_

**Chapter 35: S O S**

_July 31, 2013 - Wednesday, Mirror World_

Ah... here they are again... More students looking for the missing ones...

About a day has passed since Narashino told me about his cousin, and I keep trying to understand the story he told me about the Oda's Family Heirloom. To be honest, I-it's kinda confusing... I-I'm not sure what to do now though... I really want to call Erin and talk to her about all that happened so far. I tried to call her awhile ago but... all I got was a busy message. She probably put her phone on silent... or something.

"Michiyo-senpai?" I flinched, turning around to see Naoto's cousin. He didn't seem to be with anyone else at the moment. I wondered where his group was.

"Oh H-hello" I stuttered, pushing up my glasses "H-how do you know my n-name?"

"My cousin mentioned you" He said bluntly "She did not give me specific details though"

"O-oh I see" Naoto probably mentioned Inaba to him... "U-um... Y-you know my name, b-but..." I could see he raised a brow at my hesitation, and I was reminded so much of Naoto that the words just came out of me as quickly as possible "W-what's your name?"

"Hayate Shirogane" Naoto's cousin replied, probably wondering why I kept stuttering.

"Nice to meet you Hayate-san!" I blurted out before he could say anything else. He looked surprised... Then again, I _did_ just interrupt him... "I-I'm M-michiyo Nakashima- b-but you k-know that already, r-right?"

Before any of us could say anything else, A girl with braided red hair went in the room Hayate-san and I were talking in, panting. She leaned against the doorway, pushing up her glasses as she spoke. I couldn't understand what she said, because although I could speak Japanese very well by now, I always got stumped when someone says something too fast in jap.

Hayate-san understood though, and I could only guess what she said as Hayate-san's eyes widened in surprise, then he frowned. He glanced at me, and for a split second I thought I saw a plea for help in his plae blue eyes, but then it disappeared so quickly that I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not. Either way, He and the red-haired girl ran out of the room, obviously in a rush.

...S-should I follow them...?

Before I had any time to hesitate any further, the familiar sound of a gun, along with the sound of glass shattering, telling me one thing.

I had to help them.

As I ran out of the room, following the sound, I wondered why I felt like something bad would happen again. It was just like the time the Midnight Channel returned... and that time we fought Sakurai-san. Is it possible they're... fighting another one of the Missing Students...?

-.-.-.-

Michiyo could see a group of students summoning their Personas, and finding that their group, as usual, was composed of four students. She recognized the red-haired girl from earlier, Hikari, and Hayate among the group.

Hikari was holding what seemed to be a sharp boomerang in her hand, and she was using it to block the attacks of a black haired girl, a black naginata with gold designs and a silver blade held easily in her hands.

The black-haired girl wore a black shirt that had a low neckline, her well-endowed chest made even more obvious by the fact that she wore a Dark Green vest that badly fitted her body. Her Red Pants/Leggings and black shoes only told Michiyo that she could move very quickly, and the outfit most likely allowed her to have alot of freedom to move easily (with some restrictions, Michiyo thought).

Looking at her more carefully, Michiyo noticed that the design all over her clothing were circles, and in the girl's hair was kept in a half-ponytail with a green scrunchie. She wondered what Arcana the girl was. What did the circle mean again...?

Michiyo's attention was quickly drawn to a boy with snow white hair that was until his ears. He held what seemed to be a... violin? She was confused, but guessed this was his weapon. In his hand was an evoker, and in front of him was his Persona, Izanagi.

Izanagi's appearance, although it was similar to Yu's Persona (Perhaps they were different? No one said that two people can't have the same Persona...), Wore no mask, a muffler in its place, covering the Persona's mouth. Its cold, yellow eyes seeming to glow on the pale face that bore it. It's midnight black hair seemed to be similar to the color of its jet black spear...

The light shined off the white pendant around the boy's neck as he shouted commands to his Persona.

He seemed to be worried and angry at the same time, saying something to Hayate that Michiyo couldn't quite catch. She only caught the name "Anna" and assumed this was the name of the black-haired girl, seeing the boy turned to look at her as he said it. His double colored eyes (one seemed to be blue-green, the other being as yellow as a topaz gem) seemed to hold alot of emotion as he looked at Anna.

The last member of their party was a 3rd year that Michiyo recognized. Although his appearance was similar to that of a girl's, she could see that it was Akira Yoshida. She remembered that he also had a friend missing... what was her name? K... Ka... something. Michiyo made a mental note to ask Naoto later, or perhaps Hayate, about the missing students.

Akira, Michiyo guessed, must've been the support member of their party. She could see that Anna was trying her best to attack him, but kept being evaded by Hayate's short sword, Hikari's boomerang, and the white-haired boy's -Kaililith's- Persona.

Michiyo quickly ran until she was behind Hikari, catching her as she fell, before she hit her head. Anna, unprepared for the sudden disappearance of the opposing pressure, fell forward, but quickly backed up, rocking on her heels to regain her balance.

"A-are you alright?" Michiyo asked Hikari, the latter nodding. Hikari got up, pushing up her glasses, her hazel eyes widening in shock as she looked at Michiyo.

"Yuki...?" She asked. Michiyo pursed her lips and shook her head gravely.

Before Hikari could say anything else, Anna had regained her balance and almost hit Hikari from behind with her Naginata, but Hayate moved in front of her and deflected the blow with his short sword.

"I believe now's not the time to talk, Hikari-san" Hayate said, glancing at both Hikari and Michiyo as he adjusted his grip on his short sword.

"R-right..." Hikari said hesitantly, and Michiyo noticed that the white button-up shirt of her uniform was slightly soaked from a cut she had gained earlier. She realized that Hikari, tired from deflecting Anna's blows, would faint sooner of later.

"_It's too much for her body..._" Michiyo thought "_Her loosing this much blood... even though she was healed by a Persona... Could she be poisoned...?_"

Unfortunately, they could do nothing at the moment about it, as no one had brought an antidote (At least, that's what Michiyo assumed, as Hikari was still poisoned).

"Who are-" Akira started to say, but Hikari suddenly winced in pain before he could finish, and Akira summoned his Persona, Narcissus (Michiyo noticed that it was a female Persona, not the same Male one she saw Yu summoning once), to heal some of her health before she could get unconscious.

It was obvious that although the group wanted to ask alot of questions, now was obviously not the time for it.

"C-can you stand?" Michiyo asked Hikari, concerned. Hikari, although she winced from the action, shook her head. Michiyo bit her lip, thinking.

"Ame-no-uzume" She said quietly, silently giving her Persona a command. Michiyo's Persona appeared behind Anna and quickly started a Hamaon spell as Michiyo waved her hand at the student's group. Trying to tell them to move.

Unfortunately, Anna noticed the spell and moved before it could hit her completely, but still got dazed.

But so one was everyone else. The light was too bright...

Kailith was the first to recover.

Realizing what had happened, he looked at Anna. Could he do it...? He hesitated, but realized it he didn't do anything, they would all get tired out, and who knows what would happen next.

"Sorry"

That was all he said before moving so quickly to Anna. Before anyone could stop him, he hit her with his Violin, careful not to hit her with the part that was a gun.

-.-.-.-

Ack... I guess the Hamaon spell was a little too strong this time...

Once my vision cleared, I could see the white-haired boy kneeling over the black-haired girl, his violin beside him. I felt like I was looking at the Yin and Yang Symbol. His snow white hair opposing Anna-san's black hair, yet somehow it seemed... balanced.

I wonder how they met...

-.-.-.-

_August 2, 2013 - Friday_

With Anna Yoshitsune back, yet another Missing student has returned... but both Sakurai-san and Anna-san... students had to fight them...

I sighed. I wasn't that helpful in the last 'battle'... I just made everyone, including myself, blinded for awhile. If that boy hadn't hit her...

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and played "Afflict", the version sung by the Chorus group Twisted Fate. I almost jumped out of my seat. I didn't expect anyone to call me...

I looked at the caller ID. Naoto? W-why is she calling me...?

"H-hello?" I said, flipping my phone open and putting it to my ear.

"Good Evening" A voice said politely, and I realized it wasn't Naoto speaking.

"Um..." I checked the caller ID to make sure. Yup. It was Naoto's "W-who is this...?"

Before the one on the other end could do anything, someone must've grabbed the other end, because a female voice that seemed familiar spoke.

"Um- Is this Michiyo-senpai?" The girl asked me hesitantly. I nodded out of instinct, then remembered it was a phone call and said yes "Um... I think you should go here..."

"To... where?" I asked. Now I recognized her voice. It was Naoki-san. The first voice... that was Naoto's cousin, Hayate-san, I think.

"Eto..." She mentioned the name of the Hospital they brought Anna-san to.

Ok... Why are they using Naoto's phone though...?

-.-.-.-

_Hospital_

Naoki-san and Hayate-san met me at the lobby.

"H-hello..." I said, fiddling with the strap of my bag "W-why'd you call me this late...?"

"It's about Yuki" Naoki-san said, and I couldn't help but stand up straighter. About Yuki? "Anna-chan... she said she met her while she was missing"

"A-and?" I was afraid to ask...

"Yoshitsune-san said she talked to Tomoko-san for awhile, and Tomoko mentioned that she was looking for her 'cousin'" Hayate-san said "As soon as she mentioned you, their 'guards' took her away"

They...

_They took her away!?_

"Anna-chan said she saw Yuki-chan again later but..." Naoki-san hesitated. I looked at her, already worried about Yuki's safety "S-she said Yuki-chan... didn't look so well..."

Oh god... don't tell me...

Did they... take her memories away from her...?!

**A/n: And I'm finally done~! =w=**

**Yeaaah not much action here owo Sorry~**

**But you know... I'm kinda tempted to skip through some months or something and make them not missing anymore... xD But the time gap would be too big *sweatdrop***

**Although... it's almost August 2013 in real life... xD It's just a few months away... xD**

**Anyways, the reason why Michiyo's phone played that ringtone... was cause I happened to be listening to it while I was typing that part xD**

**Even though I started this document some time after CH34... I didn't start writing it until today *sweatdrop* Sorry guys. To be honest, the reason why I ended up typing this whole thing (Except the first Author's note) in one whole night/morning... was cause I couldn't sleep *sweatdrop* I went to sleep around... 7-8 pm? I woke up at 10pm for some reason and I couldn't get back to sleep... owo It's now... almost 6am now *sweatdrop* Geez, I really have to fix my body clock before school starts again...**

**Anyways, I'll start the document for the next chapter... after awhile *shifty eyes* I'll just wait awhile before I actually type anything though~**

**Let's see... nope, got nothing else to say~**

**As usual, Reviews please! x3**

**...I really hope I got them all in character... sorry if I didn't *sweatdrop***


	41. CH36: Nostalgia

**The Life of a not-so-ordinary Girl**

**By NJAM**

_LOL Demon... you sure review fast xD I didn't really expect a review so quickly- xD_

_Anyways, I'm glad you guys liked the chapter! x3 Although I really have to get around to editing some of the others for errors... owo I finished editing CH2 though~ So if you guys want to reread it, go ahead~ I added some stuff while I was editing~_

_...I want to do that Hades, but... just trying to type it is making me laugh my head off xD (And yes Demon, that would seriously be awkward xD ) w And yeah, I don't mind Hades~ But seriously... I can't do it without laughing- xD_

_Ehehehe~ The reason why Hayate was calling Michiyo on Naoto's cell... I'll reveal it soon enough~ Just let me think of how to reveal it... xD (Yeah, I don't usually plan ahead... *sweatdrop*)_

_Anyways~ You guys probably noticed that I don't update as much as I used to *sweatdrop* That's because I always start the document of the next chapter, then I don't write anything except... lengthy author notes like these to reply to the reviews so far *sweatdrops again* Sorry guys ^^ Nowadays, I just write whenever I feel like it... and when I don't feel too lazy and I'm not in the mood for anything else~ Ahahaha~_

_Anyways, I better put the disclaimer before this gets too long again xD (Aaand I'm pretty sure it's long no matter what I do... *sweatdrop* )_

_I do not own Persona, its characters, or certain OCs that appear here. All things belong to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 36: Nostalgia**

_August 8, 2013 - Thursday, Michiyo's Home_

Sigh...

The room was dark, the only thing illuminating it was the TV, which I left on. Here I was on the couch, hugging my knees, the TV reflecting of my glasses.

Depressed.

It's been... what, four-five days? Since Naoki-san and Hayate-san told me about what Anna-san saw. To be honest... I took the news pretty hard, I think... I haven't gone out of my apartment in awhile... a-and... I haven't been responding to any phone calls either... I-I'm probably worrying everyone...

I sighed. How many times did my phone ring by now? Ten times or so...? Honestly, I'm not sure anymore... Although now that I think about it... they must be really worried... No one really calls me that much... I think. I never really noticed because t-there wasn't exactly a phone signal in the Mirror World... i-is there...?

"_The weather today has a chance of being cloudy, with a small chance of rain_" The Weather Lady on TV announced, and I got the remote and changed the channel, not really paying attention to what channel it is. Finding nothing interesting on at the moment, I turned it off, sighing again as I put the remote down on the small table beside me. I took off my glasses, blinking, wondering what I would do now. I felt like drinking some tea, but at the same time I didn't feel like moving just to make some.

These days, I just felt so sluggish... I felt like I was too slow. Maybe all that time I spent in the Mirror World is catching up with me.

_Ding dong_

Someone rang the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone...

A minute of silence passed after the person on the other side of the door rang the bell. Whoever it was rang the doorbell again, this time a little quicker, pressing it 3 times. Again, I didn't respond. Honestly... I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I thought I heard someone sigh before pressing the bell again, just once.

Then, probably feeling impatient, I heard the person bang their fist against the door.

"Michiyo-senpai!" I heard a voice call out. It seemed familiar, but... considering I was half-asleep, I'm not surprised I didn't recognize who it was. I heard the voice call out a few more times, still banging on the door, still trying to get me to answer the door but...

...I couldn't move. A part of me wanted to answer the door and make whoever was on the other side stop making so much noise. Another part wanted to just stay in this spot on my couch, hugging my knees, not letting anyone see just how much of a mess I was.

Just as I was got up to answer the door, the person stopped. Did they give up? Ah, I guess I waited too long...

Just as I was about to sit down again, I heard noise coming from the second floor. What...? W-was there a thief or something?! Maybe I should've closed the window before going down... Ah, D-did I have any sort of weapon...?

-.-.-.-

Michiyo's dark violet eyes scanned the living room, landing on a certain bulky messenger bag that she had left lying in front of her TV. Michiyo moved quickly, getting her whip out from one of it's many hidden pockets. Cautiously she walked to the stairs, her heart pounding loudly against her chest.

She started climbing up the stairs, hearing more noise and muffled voices. Who could it be? Why were they here? Was what Michiyo was wondering. Reaching the top, she began to make her feet step lighter, hoping that whoever was in her house wouldn't hear her.

Michiyo listened carefully. Judging by how loud the voices were at the moment (Michiyo could hear someone saying "This is a bad idea- we're gonna be in trouble!") , they were in one of the storage rooms, probably trying to move around there without hitting anything (Which, judging by the muffled curses coming through the wall, they did not succeed in doing. They probably hit some boxes of clothes or such...) .

The floor creaked, and the voices froze. Waiting. Michiyo held her breath. She walked near enough to attack the intruders, her whip ready. Suddenly, the door opened, and Michiyo threw the weighted end at her intruders...

-.-.-.-

"AHHHH!" I heard the boy scream as my whip approached him, and I pulled it back before it hit him, stopping it about a hair's length away.

"H-hey Hei-kun?!" A girl with two brown pigtails came out of the room, worried. It was Naoki-san "W-why'd you-?"

The red-haired Wild card just pointed a shaking finger at me. Naoki-san looked one look at me and smiled nervously, giving me a little wave.

"H-heyyy Senpai~" Naoki-san tried to say casually, giving me a little wave. I rubbed my forehead, sighing.

"I-I'm guessing y-you're the one who k-knocked on my door?" Even though I was in a bad mood, my stutter was still there. My japanese at the moment, I knew, had my Filipino accent. Which was rare nowadays, since I got used to speaking in Japanese ever since I moved to Inaba.

"Yeah..." Hei-san replied, embarrased. I noticed he stopped shaking a little. Although to be honest, with my long, straight hair a bedhead, and my pajamas (Red PJ pants and a dark blue T-shirt with a black sakura flowers all over it), it probably didn't help my image. I sighed.

"Y-you might as well come down t-to the kitchen then" I told the two "C-carry your shoes please" I added, remembering that here in Japan people took of their shoes and left them at the hallway.

They both blinked. Then they blinked again.

"_W-would you just go a-already?_" I told them, but they just stared at me, confused. Ahh... I must've said it in english. I repeated what I said, this time in Japanese. They nodded, carrying their shoes, and went downstairs. When I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, I peeked into the room they were in. Some boxes were out of place, and there were some books and bags scattered around, but the damage -if you could call it that- wasn't so bad... I think. I could fix it later...

-.-.-.-

After I gave Naoki-san and Hei-san a cup of tea, they explained that they had seen me going out of Aeon a day or so back. At first, they thought I was Yuki, but the hairstyle was wrong. Hei-san guessed that I was Yuki's cousin (She was looking for me, they said. So she hasn't forgotten my promise?) . Naoki-san remembered that Hayate-san had called me to the hospital a few days ago and told Hei-san about the little she knew of me. She explained the reason why Hayate-san was calling from Naoto's phone was because according to "Mr. Kuma" (I want to get that bear now...), I had a habit of not answering my phone if it showed me a number I didn't know.

...As to why they asked Teddie about me, it turns out that they had overheard Hayate-san talking to Naoto about Inaba. Naoto had apparently mentioned that half the Investigation Team were staff members, while the rest were in Inaba or doing some other job. It somehow led to them talking about the Mirror World, and somehow... somehow I was mentioned. I guess they were talking about the Missing students at the time, and how I helped them. Naoto asked Hayate-san if it was me, and Hayate-san said it probably was (He wasn't sure?) .

Basically, Naoki-san and Hei-san saw me leaving the Mirror World when they came back to get something she had forgotten in her classroom. Since the room was dark at the time, I didn't see them when they ducked under the desk. They followed me to my house apparently (I guess I didn't notice at the time since I was sleepy), and since I didn't answer the door awhile ago, Hei-san saw that I left some windows open and decided to climb in. Naoki-san was against the idea though (I think she was the one I heard muttering...), especially since the terrace beneath that window was old, and there were some thorns from the plants on it (I'm surprised that the plants still live, considering he stepped on some parts of it. Ah, oh well).

To be honest, their story was confusing. All I got was that they had decided to visit me. It never occured to me, at that moment, that they were doing this for Yuki too.

"I-It's late you know" I told them, drinking more of my tea "A-and you two still h-have school tomorrow don't you?"

"Ahahaha- W-well, about that~" Naoki-san said nervously, scratching her head abit. Her brown eyes looked at Hei-san, and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"We were wondering if you could... help us?" Hei-san's voice seemed to... squeak a little at the end. I cocked my head, confused.

"H-help? W-with what?" I rubbed my eyes abit. I should've put on my glasses before sitting down. I'm not used to them not being on my face.

"With finding Yuki-chan" Naoki said, having a burst of confidence. I wondered why. Was it because at that moment, I looked like Yuki? I had straight hair though. Hers were messy curls that seemed to float around her face sometimes. I guess if people just looked at our faces though, We'd be twins.

...If I wasn't about two years older than her.

I looked at Naoki-san and Hei-san. They were just first-years, yet in just a few months they were experienced Persona Users. I could see the worry in Naoki-san's brown eyes, and Hei-san's red eye (his left eye was covered by his hair)... It was one of a leader.

...It reminded me of Yu.

It felt kind of nostalgic actually. It felt like those times when Yu would ask for my opinion about something, relevant or not. These two students... they had a strong bond. One that I hope won't break. And they cared so much about their friends...

"I'll... do my best?" I said. I wasn't sure what to say actually. That was the first thing that I could think of "I-I mean," I stuttered "O-of course I'll help you find Yuki!"

She's my _cousin_ after all. But... I'm afraid...

Naoki-san and Hei-san both smiled, happy. They looked at each other, and I wondered what was going through their minds at the moment. What was the relationship between them? They seem awfully close...

I'm glad though... I'm glad Yuki has such wonderful friends. It seems she changed since that video call too. She used to seem so lonely then... but look at her now. She's actually having _fun_. Unlike before, when she'd always be in her shell... but now... "Snow showed her beauty". Whoever made that quote, I'm grateful to that person. It suits Yuki well, to be honest.

Ah, I might as well poor more tea...

-.-.-.-

Naoki-san, Hei-san and I talked abit more before they left. As I sat there, staring at the ceiling, I picked up my phone and dilaed a number that I knew by heart.

"_Hello?_" The voice on the other end said, and I smiled softly to myself.

"H-hi Yu..." I said.

"_Hey... you alright Michiyo? You didn't answer anyone's calls..._"

"I-I'm fine now... I think" I replied, twirling a lock of hair "H-hey... the red-haired Wild Card i-is in your class, right?"

"_You mean Hei Nakamura?_" Yu probably shifted his phone to his other ear.

"Y-yeah... he k-kinda reminds me of you you know...?"

"_...Hey, Michiyo..._"

"Y-yeah?"

"_How are you?_" I stayed silent for a moment. Before he could say anything else, I replied.

"Yu... I'm scared... W-what if I have to fight Yuki...?"

"_Michiyo..._" I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. I had to hold back a sobb.

"I-I mean... those students... t-the ones they found... t-they had to be fought before they t-turned back to normal a-and I have a bad feeling you know? A-and Yuki's still m-missing and..." I wiped my tears, trying to stop myself from crying.

"_Shh... It's alright... Just let it out ok?_" I could tell that he wished he was with me now, instead of just talking to me on the phone. I wished I could be with him too... because... Yu was the one who, despite knowing I lied that time... still trusted me... even after my shadow...

-.-.-.-

The rest of the phone call I let out all the feelings that I had held back these past few days. Even though we were just talking to each other on the phone, I felt better. Maybe later, I'd wonder why he was one of the only people who could make me feel better. For now...

For now... It's time we tried to find the rest of the missing students.

**A/n: I'm done~**

**I know I know- the chapter seems pretty short and abit confusing huh? *sweatdrop* To be honest, some personal problems are affecting me more than I thought, and for some reason I couldn't figure out what to write again- I just got an idea after watching Detective Conan owo**

**Aaand since I seem to have a reaaally gloomy side sometimes... yeah, I just wanted to show how Michiyo felt after hearing the news about Yuki. To be honest, I'm finding it harder and harder to write as "Michiyo" instead of Yuki xD**

**Anyways~ The next chapter is gonna be in 3rd person POV, and I'm sure you guys can guess what's gonna happen xD Sorry if this chapter was too confusing though- I was finished with just one page of it before I realized that I would have to change some of the plot so far- I ended up being all "Hmm... Should I really let Naoki and Hei be there or one of Michiyo's workmates from her part-time job" and stuff like that- Since I couldn't sleep (again), I decided to try writing in Naoki and Hei- hopefully I still wrote them somewhat in character.**

**Aaanyways, if it wasn't clear enough about the reason Hayate was calling fom Naoto's phone in the previous chapter, the reason was because Michiyo, being herself, wouldn't answer her cellphone if it showed her an unknown number. She had a small bad experience with strangers suddenly calling her phone before, so usually she either turns her phone off or rejects the call xD**

**I finally found a good DS emulator (no lag yey~) and I've been playing Pokemon White for a few days now... and I admit, I wish I started playing pokemon again sooner xD The last time I played was a year or so ago, using a Gameboy emulator on my PSP to play Pokemon Sapphire xD**

**...Which reminds me, I never finished Sapphire cause I lost my Save Data *sweatdrop* It's not that different from White at least, and I do a bunch of "research" about Pokemon before doing something- sometimes xD**

**Aaahh you people who aren't in the Philippines right now are lucky~ It's too hot here right now- Summer heat was early this year *rolls on bed* I think the heat's getting to my head or something- xD**

**Anyways before I go type a whole bunch of my personal life (again), Imma stop- although I will just mention that I haven't been able to talk to someone lately, cause of conflicting timezones and the fact that's she's not on often owo I wonder if I'll still be able to talk to her though, cause I've gone a sort of Hiatus in DA and all chatrooms...**

**Ok, I'm typing too much again xD**

**As usual, review please! x3**

**P. S. Do any of you people want to see any particular character in the next chapter? Aside from your own that is- I'm not good at converstions cause my Social skills aren't exactly the best xD**


End file.
